


Work, School and Other Distractions

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings TV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: Ragnar and Lagertha have a chance meeting at a local college. He is a single father raising his son and younger brother. She is a single woman with a crazy ex-boy friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Early November Thursday Afternoon

It was cold and had already started to snow by the time the young man with the stroller arrived in front of his destination. The young father had his backpack on his back and had been doing wheelies with his son’s stroller much to the boy’s delight. The little boy was wrapped in a light blue blanket and had on a Vancouver Vikings snowsuit on. The little boy was trying to catch snowflakes in his tiny mitten covered hands. The young father stopped in front of the Office of Admissions for Northeast Regional College. There was a young woman in the window looking outside at the falling snow, she noticed the young father coming up the ramp with his son’s stroller. She went to the door to offer him some assistance. He quickly came in and thanked her for her help.  
“Good afternoon, I am here to meet with my new advisor, Ms. Erikson about some classes that I would like to take next semester. I would like to add a class and drop a class.”  
“Good afternoon, I am Lagertha Erikson,” she said as she extended her hand to him.  
“My name is Ragnar Lothbrok.” Lagertha looked at the young man as she spoke to him and shook his hand. He was dressed in a red and black flannel lumberjack shirt, with a black tee shirt underneath. He had on blue jeans, boots and a black knit cap. She found herself staring at him. She had never met anyone with eyes as blue as his before. Deep artic blue. She silently chided herself for staring at him for so long. She stepped back and noticed that he was giving her the once over as well. Lagertha, blushing from his attention, composed herself so that she could help this young man.  
“I can help you with your class schedule, just follow me to my office.” Lagertha turned to go to her office and Ragnar followed with his son’s stroller. They arrived at her office and Ragnar took a seat. Lagertha took his information he had just given her to look up his schedule. He looked around her office. She must be pretty smart thought Ragnar as he noticed her degrees on her wall. She had a Bachelor’s degree and a Master’s Degree. She also had numerous academic and professional awards from various organizations. He was impressed.  
Ragnar’s son started to squirm in his stroller and threw his blanket down on the floor. Lagertha turned to look at the little boy. He had the same blue eyes that his father had. She also noticed his legs. The little boy had braces on his legs. She wondered what was wrong with him. She looked at the little boy and smiled at him. The little boy looked back at her and gave her an angry stare.  
“Now Ivar, that’s not a very nice thing to do,” said Ragnar as he scolded the little boy and gave him a small bag of chips and a sippy cup of water which the toddler quickly tossed on Lagertha’s desk. Ragnar, angry and embarrassed, hung his head and gave his son a warning look. Ivar laughed.  
“Ivar, not now son, not now,” said Ragnar as he got up from his seat to help Lagertha clean the chips and water off her desk.  
“I am sorry about this,” apologized Ragnar.  
“It is okay,” reassured Lagertha as she helped Ragnar clean up her desk. After cleaning up the mess, the two of them sat down in their respective seats. Ragnar spoke first.  
“I would like to change my class schedule. I need to drop a class and add another in its place.”  
“Which class had you wanted to drop?”  
“I want to drop the on-line Calculus class and replace it with the Statistics class.”  
“You know Statistics is not an on-line class, it is classroom instruction. It says here, that you needed all of your classes on-line due to your work schedule.”  
“I do need them on-line when I can get them, but something like math, I really feel that I need in class instruction.”  
“Well, I have a 5:00-6:30 evening class on Tuesday and Thursday nights.” Ivar reached out to Ragnar to be picked up. Ragnar picked the little boy up and placed him in his lap. The little boy laughed.  
“That class won’t work for me, I have to watch my little brother Erlendur, he is on juvenile probation for the next year or so. I can only take classes that don’t interfere with Ivar’s therapy schedule or with me watching my little brother. Ivar’s therapy is from 1-3 p.m. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I work Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, from 8-12 p.m. and every other weekend from 6-12 p.m. Erlendur has his appointments with his probation officer from 4- 4:45 p.m. every other Wednesday afternoon.” Lagertha looked at the young man. She wondered how he managed to keep up with so many things in his life. He had extraordinary fortitude she thought to herself as he rocked his now sleeping son back and forth in his arms. She found herself admiring him.  
“Do you have any help at all?”  
“Yes, Aslaug’s mother and stepfather help out on the weekends. She is my former girlfriend and Ivar’s mother. My parents also help out too when their health allows.”  
“What about the child’s mother?” Lagertha found herself asking.  
“She is no help at all, she is an alcoholic and a drug user. She found that she could not cope with Ivar’s condition and I got custody of him. I don’t even know where she is right now…” said Ragnar as he looked at Ivar who was now asleep on his chest. Not wanting to cause Ragnar anymore pain, Lagertha decided not to ask Ragnar anymore questions. She instead turned her attention to her computer screen and quickly found the young man a class in the timeframe that he needed.  
“Here we go, I have a Statistics class on Tuesday and Thursdays from 1:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m., there are 3 seats left, can you do this?”  
“Yes, put me down for that class. Would you happen to know who is teaching that class?”  
“Professor Robert (Rollo) Rognvald will be teaching that class.” Ragnar rolled his eyes upward.  
“Of all the people who could be teaching that class, Rollo!”  
“What is wrong Mr. Lothbrok? Did you two have a disagreement of some sort?”  
“You might say that Ms. Erikson. I am not one of his favorite people. He is the type of person that does not like people pointing out his mistakes, even if it turns out that you are on the right side of things.” So that is what Ragnar did to get on Robert’s “it” list. She knew all too well about Robert Rognvald and his peculiar ways. It probably would not help to say that she was Robert’s estranged girlfriend either. Lagertha enrolled Ragnar in the class and printed out his new schedule. She handed him his new schedule and thanked her. Ivar was awake now. Ragnar placed him in his stroller. He put his schedule in his bookbag and prepared to leave. It was 3:50 when he and Lagertha walked out of her office and back into the waiting area. Seated in the waiting area was a young boy about 16 years old. He was about 5’10”, blonde with grey eyes. The young man said “hello” to them.  
“Are you finished up here Ragnar?” asked the young man as he put the magazine down that he had been reading. Ivar squealed when he saw the young man and began to reach for him.  
“Yes, I got my schedule changed. I got the afternoon class that I needed. Ragnar, suddenly curious asked, “Erlendur, how did you get over here on this side of town, you didn’t walk all of this way in the snow did you?”  
“Gyda dropped me off over here at Admissions. Her mother works at the college library. She was going to the library to get some money from her mom for dinner for her and her little brother. I told her that you were over here, and she gave me a ride.” Ragnar nodded his head.  
“When we leave here, we are getting take out tonight, I am tired.”  
“Okay, that sounds good. After dinner, I will bathe Ivar and get him to bed.” said Erlendur.  
“Don’t forget, Gyda is stopping by for an hour or two later on tonight for a visit.”  
“That’s fine Erlendur, just as long as the two of you just “visit” and nothing more.” The young man smiled, shook his head and grabbed Ragnar’s backpack.  
“Thank-you Ms. Erikson for meeting with me, I am sorry that I took up so much of your time.”  
“I am glad that I could help you, Mr. Lothbrok, that is what I am here for. If you need anything else, my email and office telephone number are listed in the student handbook on-line.  
“Okay, thank-you very much” said Ragnar as he turned to leave. He waved good-bye to Lagertha. Ivar looked up at Lagertha and placed a kiss on his hand and blew it over to Lagertha and said “bye-bye” Lagertha laugh and returned his kiss. Ragnar and Erlendur laughed. Erlendur teased, “like father, like son,” and shook his head. Ragnar smirked at Erlendur and pointed him to the door. The men waved good-bye to Lagertha and walked out of the door and into the street. She watched them get Ivar into his seat and place his stroller in the SUV. Soon they drove away.  
Lagertha went back into her office and made some cocoa. She thought about Ragnar the rest of the day.  
Ragnar and his brother exchanged small talk as they pulled into the drive-thru window of Eckbert’s. They ordered two chicken dinners and a kid’s meal for Ivar. Ivar loved chicken drum sticks, it was fun to watch the little boy grab the drumstick and tear into it like a hungry Viking. After they got home and ate dinner, the three of them watched cartoons and played Monster Trucks with Ivar until 7:00. Erlendur gave Ivar his bath, brushed his teeth, read him a bedtime story and got him to sleep while Ragnar rested. At about 10 minutes after 8, Gyda, Erlendur’s girlfriend came by. Ragnar greeted the young woman. She and Erlendur decided to watch a DVD that she had brought by. Ragnar told the two young people goodnight and went to take his shower. After his shower, he went to his room and lay down on his bed. He began to think about Lagertha Erikson. She was so pretty. She was also very smart. He wondered did she have a boyfriend, if she didn’t, would she want one? Did he even have time for a girlfriend now? He had to question himself. There was no room in his life for anything right now. He was preoccupied by work, school and other distractions and the was the way it was right now. It would remain this way for the foreseeable future. Ragnar thought about all of this as he drifted off to sleep.

Saturday Morning

Ragnar got up and went to work as usual. He worked at the local home improvement store, Wessex Home Improvement Inc. Every other Saturday and Sunday, he worked from 6-12:00 p.m. He was a part-time floor manager. He took the job because it did not interfere with his responsibilities at home and with him attending his classes. This job, his modest disability benefit from VA and his school allowance helped him out too. It wasn’t a bad job, but he decided that he had wanted to go to college and become a counselor. He felt that he could help people, especially disabled veterans returning from war. Ragnar had worked about 3 hours into his shift and was about to go on break when he was called by one of his co-workers.  
“Hey Ragnar, there is a lady on Aisle 12 that needs help with carpeting.” said the young man.  
“Why can’t you help her?” asked Ragnar, somewhat annoyed.  
“I can’t help her right now, I am plumbing. Right now, I have got Alfred and Magnus Scott the construction contractors breathing down my neck about pipefittings, faucets and toilets, I have got to go,” said the young man as he ran off in a hurry. Ragnar shook his head and walked to Aisle 12. He saw a shapely blonde woman with her back to him. She was dressed in a black velour pantsuit. Ragnar smiled a mischievous smile.  
“May I help you?” he asked. “May I help me,” he thought as he looked at her from behind. The young woman turned around and smiled.  
“Yes, I need some carpeting for my home.” Lagertha recognized the man at once. It was Mr. Lothbrok from school.  
“Hello Mr. Lothbrok, how are you doing this morning? I didn’t know that you worked here.”  
“Yes, I have worked here, since I got out of the military.”  
“You were in the military, what branch?”  
“I was a Marine.”  
“My father was a Marine. He was in for 24 years. How long were you in?”  
“ I was in for 7 ½ years. I went in when I was 17 years old. I was going to make it a career until I was discharged on a medical. They stood in silence for a moment before Ragnar finely spoke.  
“Exactly what type of carpeting are you looking for?”  
“Well I don’t exactly know. All I know is that what I have now has to be replaced. The previous owner of my house owned cats. I have tried to clean the carpet, but I still see cat hair.” They looked at several styles of carpeting. Lagertha finally decided that she wanted hardwood instead. She asked for an estimate for hardwood. With labor, the cost was more than she had budgeted for. Ragnar told her that if she could buy the flooring and other supplies, that he would negotiate a fair labor price for her and install the flooring himself. She agreed. The decided on the price of his labor. The agreed that he could install the flooring every evening until it was finished. Lagertha told him that he could start installing the flooring whenever he liked. Ragnar told her that he would start tomorrow evening at 6 p.m. and work until 9 p.m. On weekdays, he would work from 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. except Wednesday and Saturday nights. He needed those days to rest and do homework. She agreed. They laughed and talked for a few minutes more.  
“Lagertha!” yelled a booming voice. They looked over into the next aisle to see who was calling her. Several customers turned around to see who it was that had just yelled so loudly. It was Robert Rognvald.  
“Wonder why he’s here yelling across the store?” asked Ragnar.  
“Probably because he is a nut. A nut with home repairs,” sighed Lagertha as she rolled her eyes as Robert approached her with a silly grin on his face. He was dress in green suede shirt, blue jeans and a pair of brown boats. His hair hung over his face. He looked like he just woke up.  
“I see you are up early this morning, missed you in bed last night…” said Robert as he came around and grabbed Lagertha by the waist. He smelled like he had just raided a winery. Ugh! You could probably get a DUI by just standing by him!  
“Robert, you and I are finished. We have been finished with one another for over a year now. There is NO chance of us ever getting back together!” Ragnar looked at the couple somewhat surprised and slightly amused.  
“Say lumberman, don’t you have some business to attend to?” as he turned to face Ragnar.  
“I was attending to business; she and I were talking before we were interrupted.” Robert, surprised by Ragnar’s words, release Lagertha and turned to walk away, when he suddenly turned back around and teased Lagertha.  
“Feel free to stop in at my house some night Lagertha, I really miss that little thing you used to do in bed!” said Robert as he turned and walked away laughing to himself. Lagertha blushed.  
“So you used to date Professor Rognvald?” asked Ragnar. He was a little angry about finding this out, but he didn’t know why.  
“Yes, Mr. Lothbrok, “used too.” He is a nutjob, and a womanizer. Married 3 times and screwing around plenty on the side.” They both laughed as they walked to the cash register to total up her purchases.  
“Ms. Erikson, just call me Ragnar.”  
“Well, just call me Lagertha then.” They both smiled at the same time.  
“Don’t forget, tomorrow night, 6 p.m.”  
“I will be there about 5:30 to start pulling up the carpeting, prepping the area and making sure that we have all of the supplies that we need to start laying the floor.  
“Okay, I will be waiting for you,” said Lagertha as she and Ragnar walked out of the store just in time to see Robert Rognvald’s black Porsche being towed away for being parked in a handicapped parking space. 

Sunday Morning

Ragnar took the blueberry muffins out of the oven and sat them down on the kitchen counter. With the eggs, bacon and fresh fruit, the boys would have a good breakfast. He took the muffins out of the muffin tin and placed them on a napkin and sat them in a shallow bowl. It was 5:20. Erlendur came into the kitchen with Ivar. The little boy leaned over toward Ragnar for a hug and kiss. Ragnar kissed the little boy on his forehead.  
“Why are the two of you up so early?” inquired Ragnar.  
“Because I am hungry,” said Ivar. Erlendur handed Ivar a muffin, pineapple slices and a cup of apple juice.  
“See you later little man,” said Ragnar as he prepared to leave for work. Erlendur and Ivar waved good-bye to Ragnar. “Erlendur, look around the house today and do a little cleaning. Call mom and dad too. I know they are at Aunt Judith’s house but just do a health and welfare check on them.”  
“Okay, I will call them sometime this morning. I plan to do a couple of loads of laundry too.”  
“Thanks, that will help me out a lot. I have got to go now, I will see you guys this afternoon after work.” Ragnar waved good-bye to the boys as he turned and walked out of the door.  
Ragnar got home just after noon. It had started to rain, and it was getting cold outside. He unlocked the door to the carport and let himself into the kitchen. Erlendur was putting away the iron and ironing board. Ragnar asked the young man how things were going. Erlendur told him that things were going fine. Their parents were doing okay and would be back home tomorrow. He had done several loads of laundry, cleaned the bathroom and kitchen. Ragnar asked where Ivar was. Erlendur explained that Ivar was taking a nap. He had eaten his lunch already. The two of them had watched TV and played with his toy train. He had started ironing after Ivar had been put down for his nap. Ragnar thanked the young man as he started to yawn. Erlendur looked over at Ragnar.  
“Tired old man?”  
“Yeah, a little.”  
“Go on and take a nap, I have got things under control here.”  
“I may just do that after lunch. I was thinking about an installation that I will be doing this afternoon.” Ragnar went on to explain that Ms. Erikson from the college had bought hardwood flooring and she needed someone to install it for her. He further explained that the installation would take weeks and he would not be home most evenings which means that Erlendur would have to be on his best behavior and not get into trouble which he agreed to. Erlendur noticed how Ragnar smiled when he talked about seeing Ms. Erikson again.  
“So, Ragnar, let me get this straight, she bought hardwood? Hmmm…I think that may she’s the one that’s got your wood hard!” laughed Erlendur. Ragnar looked over at his little brother and smacked him on the head. They were both laughing.  
“She needed help and I could help her out.” blushed Ragnar. Erlendur looked at Ragnar with skepticism. “You like Ms. Erikson, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, she’s interesting...” The two young men prepared lunch and ate while they talked. Ragnar took a quick nap. He went and got Ivar from his crib. The two of them played with the little boy’s train set until almost 5 o’clock. At 5, Ragnar ate a sandwich, grabbed a Valhalla energy drink and headed out of the door. He pulled into Lagertha’s driveway at 15 after 5. He got out of the vehicle and walked up the sidewalk with his tool bag. Lagertha was waiting for him at the front door.  
“Hello Ragnar, come on inside, there is coffee and some pastries in the kitchen if you would like some.”  
“That coffee sounds good, it is so cold out here.” He said as he followed her into the kitchen. They drank coffee and ate pastries. He told her about what he planned to do this evening to her floors. She led him upstairs and showed him the area that he would be working on. He looked around her home. She had a beautiful home. He went into the room that he would be working on first. He checked to see if all the necessary supplies had been delivered. He told her that all the supplies that he needed were there and he told her that he was ready to start work. 

Mid December Friday Night

Ragnar had work for Lagertha for over 6 weeks. He had worked almost every day during that time except for Wednesday and Saturday night. When Ivar was at his grandparent’s house, Ragnar brought Erlendur along to assist him with his work. During the 6 weeks that he had worked for her, Ragnar and Lagertha did not talk very often. Most of the time, she was working on the computer in her den. She often worked late into the evening on school-related work. He usually took time to explain to her what he was doing in each room. She told him that she was well pleased with his work.  
Lagertha looked out of her den into the hallway at the work that Ragnar had completed for her over the past 6 weeks. She was really impressed with his work. Erlendur had often came with him and helped him out. They worked well together. Ragnar had done an excellent job on her flooring. There were a few loose ends to tie up tonight and he would be finished. Despite not knowing much about him, Lagertha would miss having him come around. She didn’t really know why since they barely knew each other. There was just something that she liked about him. Maybe it was his fortitude and drive to succeed or it could be the way that he cared for his young son and younger brother. Lagertha laughed and finally admitted to herself that she liked Ragnar Lothbrok because he was handsome with a great body! She looked at the clock and picked up her wallet as she walked to the door as the doorbell rang. She went to the door and was surprised to see the pizzaman and Ragnar at the same time. Ragnar waved “hello” to her and she waved to him as she told him to go inside as she paid the pizzaman and gave him a tip. She walked back inside of her house, Ragnar was waiting there inside the doorway. He took the 3 pizza boxes from her and she brought the 2 2liter drinks into the kitchen. Ragnar followed her and placed the boxes on the counter as she went into the kitchen and placed a garden salad, dressing, plates, glasses and salad bowls on the table.  
“Jorvik Pizza and Subs tonight,” inquired a curious Ragnar.  
“Yes, I am not much of a cook, most single girls aren’t.”  
“What, no boyfriend or fiancé?”  
“No, I just don’t have time for such things right now. Right now, it is work, school and other distractions, I don’t have time for anything else.” said Lagertha as she opened each box of pizza.  
“I understand that more than you know.”  
“I hope that you like pizza, I ordered 3, I hope you will help me eat some of this. There is pepperoni, extra cheese and Hawaiian style.”  
“That sounds great, I haven’t eaten since 9 a.m. this morning. I have been busy the entire day.” said Ragnar as he picked up a plate and salad bowl. He went to the counter and placed some of the Hawaiian Pizza on his plate. He made himself a salad and sat back down. Lagertha placed her bowl of salad and half a plate of Pepperoni Pizza on the table across from Ragnar. She went to the counter to get the glasses. She offered him cola. He declined and asked her for some water instead. She went into the refrigerator and gave him a bottle of Midgard bottled water. He thanked her. “I have had enough caffeine and apple juice over the past year or so never to need anymore, those two things are staples at my house.” laughed Ragnar. “I have cola and energy drinks for Erlendur and I and the apple juice is for Ivar, he prefers it to anything else, that and cheese sticks.” They both laughed. Lagertha asked Ragnar about Erlendur and Ivar. He told her that Erlendur was at their parent’s this weekend. They had picked him up from school earlier in the day. Ivar had gone to therapy earlier that evening and was with his grandparents now. Ragnar explained that Aslaug’s mother Brunhild helped whenever she could with Ivar. Brunhild, Aslaug’s mother had not heard from her daughter in months. It seemed that she just disappeared whenever it was convenient for her, child or no child. She didn’t want to accept the responsibility of taking care of a child. Ivar had been born with a muscular condition that made his legs weak. The therapist said that eventually he may walk unassisted, but it may take years and there were no guarantees. The little boy would be 3 May of next year. Lagertha looked at Ragnar as he spoke. She could see that it hurt him to talk about his child’s mother, and his former lover Aslaug.  
Ragnar began explaining how he and Aslaug had met. He had been on leave from the military about 3 ½ years ago when he met Aslaug. She was a sophomore in college and working at Mercia Mall as a cashier at Heahmund’s Sandwich Shoppe. Aslaug played volleyball at college and she was a cheerleader. She was also a party girl who loved to drink to excess, and use drugs. Ragnar did not know this at the time. The two of them had met at an off-campus party after a football game. They hit it off right away. The two of them spent the rest of his leave time together almost every moment of the day. One day about two months later, Aslaug contacted him and told him that she was pregnant and needed money for any abortion. Ragnar was shocked by what she told him, but he wanted her to have the baby. He convinced her to keep the baby. He told her that the baby was a boy and he would really like to have a son. Aslaug decided to keep the child. She moved back in with her parents and stayed in school since she was within driving distance of the college. Shortly after finding out about the baby, Ragnar was deployed to Iraq, the child was born while he was overseas. Aslaug named the baby Ivar after his paternal great-great grandfather. The baby was born with a muscular condition that would leave his legs disabled. Aslaug kept in contact with Ragnar and let him know about Ivar’s condition. She contacted him almost daily for the first few months but after that the calls stopped. After the calls stopped, the only way that he could find out what was going on with Aslaug and the baby was to call her or her mother. When Ragnar called Aslaug, she answered the telephone like she was intoxicated most of the time. He asked was everything going okay with her and the baby, and she said everything was okay. Ragnar could only hope that she used the allotment he sent her every month to help her and the baby. He had planned to go on leave and check on the two of them when his company commander cancelled all leave and explained that they would be moving to another location within Iraq. The troops and equipment would be leaving in two days’ time.  
Two days later, the troops were on the move, his vehicle was the second vehicle in the convoy. He was seated in the back of the second vehicle on the left-hand side. At 5 a.m. the vehicle in front of him took a direct hit from an Improvised Explosive Device (IED). His vehicle was close enough to feel the direct impact from the explosion of the first vehicle. He remembered seeing the explosion and feeling the impact but nothing else. He woke up in a hospital in Saudi Arabia 5 days later. He had a broken left arm and two broken legs, broken ribs, other internal injuries and a concussion. He also suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). His doctor told him that he was lucky to be alive. Everyone in first vehicle had been killed including his commander. The driver of his vehicle had been killed as well. Ragnar thought about everything that had happened to him while he was recovering in the rehabilitation hospital after he was transferred back to the United States. He was in rehabilitation for over 8 months before he was notified he was being discharged from the military due to his injuries. Ragnar was hurt by this decision, he had planned to make the military a career. He had also planned to ask Aslaug to marry him too. Aslaug could come and see him often since he was in a hospital near her home. She always brought Ivar with her. The little boy, despite being unable to walk, was usually a very happy baby most of the time. Ragnar was holding the little boy when he glanced over at Aslaug. She looked out of the window at the cold gray sky expressionless.  
“I quit school.”  
“What?”  
“I quit school Ragnar.” said Aslaug as she looked at him with a blank expression absent of emotion.  
“Why?”  
“I quit because I could no longer go to class and take Ivar to all of his damned doctor’s appointments! My mother and stepfather help out, but they have to work too…” said Aslaug with anger in her voice. Ragnar tried to reassure her.  
“When I get out of here, we will get a place together, I will help you out. We can get married and you can start school again. I will get a job, we can get our lives started again.”  
“We will see,” said Aslaug as she continued to look out of the window.  
This was one of the last times that Ragnar saw Aslaug or Ivar. He tried contacting her, but she had moved and had left no forwarding address. Ragnar continued to receive outpatient therapy. He moved to a home not far from his parents into a home that he inherited from his grandparents. They had owned a large amount of real estate before their deaths. He got a part-time job and eventually started class at the local college. Things were beginning to turn around for him when July of last year, his father was admitted to the hospital after being injured on the job. Ragnar's father was left with a back injury that would leave him disabled to work a full-time job. Ragnar’s mother had been treated for cancer and her cancer was in remission. She had just started back to work. During this time, his little brother Erlendur had started getting into to trouble. Erlendur had started using drugs, running with a gang and skipping school. One day Ragnar went by his parent’s house to pick up something. Ragnar found Erlendur in bed with a young girl. They had both skipped school. They had also been drinking and smoking pot. Ragnar told Erlendur to take the girl back home and they would be discussing this incident with their parents as well. Saturday night of the same week, the Pennsylvania State Police notified Erlendur’s parents that Erlendur was in jail along with his cousins Bjorn and Sigurd for stealing a car. Ragnar drove to Pennsylvania to pick the boys up, his sister Helga and her husband Floki posted bail for the boys. The boys were given juvenile probation for 24 months. After retrieving Erlendur from jail, Ragnar decided to talk to his parents about gaining temporary custody of Erlendur while they regained their health. His parents reluctantly agreed that this may be the best decision to make now. Erlendur did not agree with this, which did not surprise Ragnar. A lawyer was contacted, and custody papers were drawn up. Two months later, he had temporary custody of his younger brother. Ragnar and Erlendur lived in Hedeby, the next town over from his parents. Erlendur’s probation officer transferred his paperwork when he moved in with Ragnar. He was on a strict curfew which allowed him to go to school and work. He also had counseling and would have to submit to random drug testing. Erlendur’s probation strictly prohibited both he and Ragnar’s life. Ragnar inflicted strict Marine style discipline on Erlendur. Erlendur tried to rebel but Ragnar told him that he had only himself to blame for doing what he did. Erlendur soon settle into his routine, after all it did beat juvenile detention.  
Two weeks after getting custody of Erlendur, Ragnar was contacted by the Division of Family Services (DFS), about Ivar. Aslaug had been charged with child neglect because of Ivar’s condition. Someone had called DFS about Ivar’s well-being. A social worker had been sent to Aslaug’s apartment and had found deplorable living conditions. Unwashed dishes, food left out, the apartment was unkept and cold. She appeared to be drunk and under the influence of drugs. Ivar was dressed in dirty pajamas and fighting with a cat for a piece of bacon. He had a large bruise on his forehead as well. Ivar was taken from Aslaug and sent to the local hospital. Doctors examined Ivar and determined that he had severe case of bronchitis, diaper rash and was slightly malnourished. It was determined that Aslaug had not taken Ivar to his physical therapy appointments in over 3 months. Ivar was placed temporarily with Ragnar after his discharge from the hospital. He became a single father overnight. He had some savings that he could use. One evening after work, he, Erlendur and Ivar went baby shopping. He had to buy a car seat, stroller, crib, highchair, sheets, blankets, clothes and toys. Ragnar being a kid at heart, also bought the little boy a motorized 4x4 truck. He remembered one of the girls that he had went to high school with had a children’s boutique. He stopped by Kwenthrith’s to see what she had in her store. She showed him a Vancouver Vikings snowsuit. Ragnar liked the snowsuit and bought it from her. Kwenthrith offered him a 25% discount on the snowsuit if he gave her a kiss. Since he had dated Kwenthrith back in high school, he gave in and kissed her. Erlendur just shook his head. Ragnar and Kwenthrith talked a while about what they had done since high school. Kwenthrith had done pretty good for herself, she had married the much older owner of the Eckbert’s chain of fast food restaurants.  
Six months later, Ragnar got full custody of Ivar. The custody was uncontested since Aslaug did not show up for any of her court dates and no one know where she was, not even her own mother. Ragnar saw Elisef and Torvi, two of Aslaug’s friends at the mall. They told him that she was waiting tables in a Canadian nightclub. She had told them that trying to take care of Ivar was more than she could handle. The two young women did not know Aslaug’s address or phone number. She almost never contacted her parents and never contacted Ragnar about Ivar’s well-being.  
Lagertha sat and looked at Ragnar while he told her everything that he had went through over the last year and a half.  
“You are an amazing individual. You have had an incredible journey. You have been through things that would have given the average person a nervous breakdown. I have seen students at the college go through similar things. Many of them dropout of school, have mental issues and just give up on life. I really find myself admiring you and what you have done for your family.”  
“I could not have done otherwise, my family really stuck with me when I came back from Iraq. They were going through things themselves and they still helped me out. Helga my sister and her husband were going through some issues, my brother-in-law has some mental health issues which caused some problems in their marriage. Mom was recovering from breast cancer, dad was injured and declared disabled, Erlendur started hanging out with the wrong people, it was just a lot of things happening around me at once.” Lagertha looked over at the young man amazed at his story.  
“I thought I had a lot of things going on. I just finished my Master’s Degree last year and I thought that was something. After I finished my Master’s, I bought this house and I have been working on it since, painting, renovating and such. I spent all of my time on the house or work the past year, especially after Robert Rognvald and I broke up.” Ragnar, suddenly curious decided to ask her about that relationship. “That is one thing that I am curious about, just how did a nice girl like you get involved with someone like him?”  
“A temporary lapse in sanity and judgement,” joked Lagertha. “Do you really want to know how I got involved with Robert Rognvald…just how much time do you have on your hands,” laughed Lagertha as she got up, went to the cabinet and poured herself some brandy. She offered Ragnar some as well. Do you remember when I told you about work, school and other distractions, well he was a major distraction. He took the glass of brandy, and she sat back down and started telling him her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha explains to Ragnar about her past as Robert (Rollo) Rognvald's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Rollo is referred to is Robert Rognvald.

Chapter Two

“Dating Robert Rognvald was the worst mistake that I have ever made. I pride myself as being a smart woman, but I still can’t figure out how I let him into my life.”  
“Everyone makes mistakes, I mean look and Aslaug and I, now that I think about it, the only thing we had in common is constant parties and Ivar, I really don’t think that we had anything to base a relationship on.”   
“I know for a fact that Robert and I had absolutely nothing to even secure a relationship. A relationship is built on honestly and trust. Robert could not give me neither of those. I found that out from one of his ex-wives.”  
“Ex-wives, just how many of them are there? asked Ragnar as he took another sip of his brandy.  
“Apparently there are 3 ex-wives!” explained Lagertha.  
“You mean you didn’t want to be Mrs. Rognvald Number 4? laughed Ragnar.  
“No!” laughed Lagertha. I can laugh about all of this now, but trust me, one year ago it was not funny at all. Did you know that Robert Rognvald has been married 3 times, he was still married to his third wife Therese when I was dating him, he has four children by his first two wives, a daughter by his first wife Siggy and three small children by his second wife Gisla, a French woman who has dual citizenship in the United States and France.”  
“Three wives—old Professor Rognvald was a busy man!” said Ragnar as he looked at Lagertha as she told her story about her dealings with Robert Rognvald.  
“Oh that’s not even the beginning of what I found out about old “Rollo” as he likes to be called. I found out a lot of things about him. Besides being a habitual liar, did you know that he has a drinking problem, he stalks women, and I found out by accident that he likes more than one woman in his bed at once?”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really, the man will sleep with anything that will climb into bed with him. Yes, admittedly I was one of the ones that he duped…” said Lagertha tensing up. Ragnar looked over at her and tried to comfort her.  
“You did not know the type of person that he was, probably still is. Robert Rognvald is not a nice man, we can both agree on that. You did not know what was in his heart.”  
“Well Ragnar, it is like father told me once, you don’t know what is in a man’s heart until the axe reveals it…if I could have, I would have taken an axe to him!”   
“He was not worth it.”  
“I know. I should have been more careful and stuck to my resolution never to date a colleague from work.” Lagertha started explaining how she and Robert Rognvald had met one another. She decided not to tell Ragnar some of the more intimate details of she and Robert’s relationship, but she tell him the basic details of the relationship. Lagertha thought back on the time that she had spent with Robert as she began explaining how she and Robert had met and how their meeting progressed into a relationship between the two of them. 

Lagertha had met Robert Rognvald at a division wide staff meeting about two years ago. All the college staff had been required to go to a meeting one Friday at the Stuart C. Vance Auditorium on campus. The annual meeting was held to discuss upcoming changes on the college campus starting the next year. Lagertha went to the meeting and arrived earlier than most people. The auditorium filled up quickly and there were only a few seats left including two seats beside her. About 15 minutes before the meeting started, a tall, dark-haired handsome man approached her row.  
“Excuse me miss, could I sit down beside you?” asked the man.  
“Yes, of course,” said Lagertha as she got up to let the man walk to his seat. He sat down and placed his notebook on the chair’s arm rest. He introduced himself to Lagertha.   
“Hello, my name is Robert Rognvald, I work in the Mathematics department here on campus. He reached to shake Lagertha’s hand.  
“I am Lagertha Erikson, I work in the Financial Aid Office.”  
“Yes, I have seen you around campus,” said Rollo. “It is finally nice to meet you.” Lagertha smiled. Rollo smiled back. The two of them talked for the next twenty minutes due to the guest speaker being late. The guest speaker finally arrived. The meeting lasted from 8:30-11:30. The meeting would resume at 1:00 p.m. Lunchtime started at 11:30. Lagertha grabbed her computer bag and got ready to leave.   
“Excuse me Ms. Erikson, I was about to go to lunch, would you like to join me?” inquired Rollo. Lagertha looked at Robert Rognvald and thought about what he had said. She looked at his finger, there was no ring on it, she was hungry and, it was only a lunch they were sharing.   
“Okay, that sounds great, where do you want to go?”  
“Have you ever heard of Athelstan’s Café? They have a great lunch menu and usually have a delicious Daily Special as well.”  
“That sounds good, I think I would like that.”  
“Well, let’s go, I am so hungry,” said Robert as he gave Lagertha a good looking over. The two of them walked out of the auditorium and across the street to his car, a brand new black Porsche with tinted windows. Robert clicked his remote, unlocked and started his car. He opened Lagertha’s door and she got in. She was impressed with his courtesy and his car. The two of them talked as they drove to the café and walked inside. The café was a large building situated on the corner of Flanders Avenue. Robert and Lagertha quickly found a table in the back and sat down. A young waiter came over and took their order. Lagertha ordered the Fish and Chips Platter with a Raspberry Seltzer water which Robert ordered as well. Robert looked over at Lagertha and said,  
“How long have you worked at the college, I have seen you around before, but I didn’t know which department that you worked in.”  
“I work in the Financial Aid department. I do verification and processing I have worked there about three years. What about you, you told me that you work in the Mathematics Department.”  
“Yes, I teach Algebra, Trigonometry, Calculus and Statistics. All of the hard classes.” Lagertha grimaced.   
“Do you live around here Lagertha, are you married?”  
“ I stay on Northwood Drive, and no, I am not married. What about you?” queried Lagertha.  
“I am a single man. I live in a townhouse on Danbury Street in the Normandy neighborhood.”  
“That is a very pricey district,” said Lagertha.  
“Not really, my father Martin Rognvald owns the townhouses where I live, as a matter of fact, he owns about one-third of the real estate in that district. My sister’s medical practice is over there as is my brothers’ businesses, they are accountants.”  
“Your father is Judge Martin Rognvald?”  
“Yes. My mother is Pernilla Rognvald. She used to teach at the college before she retired a few years ago.”  
“I remember your mother, she is a very sweet lady, how is she doing now?”  
“She is okay, she is still active in several community organizations and her social clubs.” Robert looked over at Lagertha. “Do your parents live around here?  
“My father does not, he stays in the next town over with my two brothers, they have a place together. My mother lives across town near my sister so we see each other often. My parents separated after he got out of the Marines.”  
“Your father was a Marine, how long did he serve?”  
“Twenty-four years.”  
“Wow, that is a long time. My father was an Air Force officer, he served eight years and got out. The constant moving place to place is why he decided to get out, it was rough on my mother and plus my father’s father was sick too, all that put a strain on my parent’s marriage, that is why my father did not re-enlist.”  
“The strain on my parent’s marriage came after my father got out of the military. It’s like everything that he ever wanted to do but couldn’t do, he decided to do it the past few years. It is like he is living his teen years all over again. He grew his hair out, bought a motorcycle and hit the road. My father lives with my brothers and some days they don’t even know where his head is at!” said Lagertha shaking her head. Robert looked at her and decided that maybe he shouldn’t ask Lagertha anything else about her family.

It was 12:40 p.m. when they left to go back to the staff meeting. The meeting lasted until 3:30 p.m. Lagertha got up to leave.   
“Robert, I would like to thank you for inviting me to lunch. I will have to invite you out to eat sometime in the future.”  
“You are more than welcome. I would like it if you would join me for lunch sometime next week.”  
“Okay, I would like that. Let me give you my phone number and you can give me yours then,” replied Lagertha. The two of them exchanged phone numbers and walked out of the building together.  
Over the next few weeks, the two of them ate lunch together daily. They also took breaks together. One Friday, Robert invited Lagertha to his home for dinner. She was shocked that he invited her. She accepted his invitation graciously. She quickly left work, went home, showered and found a nice dress to wear to dinner at his house. Robert told her that dinner was scheduled for 6 p.m. She got in her car and left home about 5:15. She got to his home at about 5:30. Robert was waiting at the door for her with a big bouquet of flowers. She started laughing as he accompanied her down the hallway into his living room. He had a very nice home. She sat the flowers down and they walked into his kitchen. He had grilled two steaks, made a garden salad, baked two potatoes and promised cheesecake for dessert by way of The Jorvik Baking Company. The dinner was quite good. The two of them talked for the next hour and a half over a bottle of red wine and dessert. After finishing the bottle of wine, the couple washed dishes and walked into the living room. They both sat down and decided to watch television. Robert looked at Lagertha, “so did you like dinner?” “Yes, thank you, I enjoyed the meal and your company, thank you for inviting me over.” “You are welcome, you are great company,” said Robert as he pulled her close to him. He had expected her to pull away, but she did not. He looked into her eyes, “Lagertha, if I asked you something, would you consider what I asked you?”  
“It would depend on what you asked me?” said Lagertha, almost knowing what he was going to ask her.  
“Would you consider spending the night with me?” Lagertha looked at Robert. They had known each other for a little over a month. In college, she had had a couple of one-night stands, this would be different than those, at least she knew this man. On the other hand, she had said that she would never date a man that she worked with, that rule was already broken. Robert didn’t give her time to answer before he turned her face to his and kissed her. His lips tasted like the red wine that they had just had and the strawberries from the cheesecake. She inhaled his masculine scent. He continued to kiss her as he put his hand on her neck and his thumb caressed her face. She turned to him and surrendered to his charms. She smiled as his hand eased the shoulder of her dress down and he exposed her black lacy strapless bra. He slid her bra down and eased one of her breast up and over the lace of her bra. He leaned down and tickled her nipple with his tongue. Lagertha leaned her head back in pure joy, she sat on Robert’s lap and faced him. She could tell that he was aroused by her, his manhood was hard beneath his dress pants. She gently kissed him. He told her to stand up, she did, he lifted her off her feet and carried her into his room to his king-sized bed. Lagertha laughed as Robert gently placed her on his bed and he told her to undress. She stood up and quickly undressed as Robert undress and pulled the cover back on his bed. The two lovers slide under the covers and embraced one another. Robert nibbled on Lagertha’s neck until she moaned. She turned to him and grabbed his manhood as he moaned and looked into her eyes. The two of passionately kissed until Robert leaned back and grabbed a small package off his nightstand. He opened the package and tossed the tiny package to the side as he slid the condom over his penis. He then pulled Lagertha close as he rolled the two of them over and she was under him, he started teasing her neck and breast with his tongue. Lagertha spread her thighs and allowed Robert to enter her. Lagertha gasped as Rollo started moving around inside of her. She was amazed at his size and his ability to satisfy her, never had she had a lover like Robert. This was her first time with him and he was amazing! He knew her sensitive spots and touched each one of them. She thrust her hips to eagerly receive the pleasure that he was giving her. Lagertha surrendered her body and mind to Robert who was only too happy to continue making love to her. Lagertha screamed and surrendered to her orgasm as Robert thrust into her one final time and groaned loudly as he closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure Lagertha’s body had just given him. Robert’s entire body was wet with perspiration from his recent efforts. The two lovers lay in bed together for a few minutes more before deciding to take a shower together. Robert went into the walk-in shower first and turned the shower on, He invited Lagertha in, the two of them caressed and massaged each other for over twenty minutes before getting out of the shower. Robert changed the sheets and the two of them made love several times that night. The next day, Robert drove Lagertha to her house to get a change of clothes so that she could spend the weekend with him. This weekend was the first of many weekends that the two of them would spend together. They often took trips on holiday weekends. Most weekends they could be found at her apartment or at his townhouse. Lagertha reminisced about the good times that she and Robert spent together.   
“Our relationship actually started out good believe it or not,” said Lagertha as she looked across the table at Ragnar. “No relationship can last without trust and honesty.” Ragnar, curious, asked   
“Exactly what did Robert Rognvald do that ended your relationship?”  
“You mean to ask what didn’t he do to end our relationship?” laughed Lagertha as she began to tell Ragnar what happened between her and Robert that ended their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha explains to Ragnar why she and Robert (Rollo) Rognvald broke up.

Chapter 3 

“Robert and I had the perfect relationship, so I thought,” said Lagertha. “About 6 months into the relationship, things started to change between us, we started seeing less of each other. He seemed to always have an excuse for not coming by my house. At first, it was work, he said he had a ton of papers to grade or he had to tutor a student. I tried to be understanding and not so pushy about things. One evening when he said that he was grading papers, I decided to surprise him at his office with dinner. I stopped by The Viking Bar and Grille, one of his favorite places to eat and get us some dinner, I figured that we could eat together while he graded papers. I drove over to his office and the department secretary said that he had left over two hours earlier. I got in my car and drove to his house, he wasn’t there. I called his cellphone and it immediately went to voicemail. I thought, maybe I miss understood him and he said that he was going out of town for the weekend, but Robert usually told about a change of plans, maybe something else happened. I called his phone numerous time over the next three days and each time it went to voicemail. I started to get worried and then upset. He had never done this before. After being missing in action for three days, Rollo shows up on my doorstep. I yelled at him for leaving me hanging for three days with no phone calls or e-mails. He apologized immediately for what he had done. He explained that he and his brothers had decided to go camping in the mountains at the last minute and they were far away from any cellphone towers. Robert said that he had try to call but he could not get a signal, he apologized profusely and asked for my forgiveness. I was angry, but I did forgive him. We decided to go out to dinner that night, I figured that he would be anxious to talk about his camping trip, but he wasn’t. I tried to get him to talk about the camping trip, but he said that he and his brothers went fishing and they talked a lot. He was very secretive about his recent trip.” 

Lagertha recalled over the next few weeks, Robert went out of his way to please her. He was at her beck and call. He came by her house every night and they ate dinner together. After dinner, they went back to her bedroom for a marathon lovemaking session. No man on earth could match Robert’s stamina thought Lagertha. Each morning she woke up completely exhausted from the previous night’s activities. One day she made no attempt to get up and go to work, she just called in sick, Robert called in sick as well and the two of them got back into bed and cuddled in each other’s arms. Robert told her that he was in love with her and wanted to marry her. Lagertha told him that she loved him and would think about what he had said. He told her that she could take as much time as she needed to consider what he had asked her. Lagertha thought that she was the happiest woman on earth at that moment, she quickly found out that happiness doesn’t always last. 

One Friday night after Robert left her house, Lagertha placed her overnight bag on the sofa in preparation to go to his house for the weekend. She heard a telephone vibrate, it could not be hers since her telephone was in her purse by the door. Lagertha followed the noise and found a telephone underneath her living room sofa. She picked up the telephone, it was a cheap pay-as-you-go type phone. She did not recognize the phone, maybe her dad or one of her brothers lost the phone when they had come to visit her, she picked up the phone and answered it.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello, who is this?” inquired a slightly irritated voice on the other end of the line. Lagertha, surprised by the woman’s tone of voice, asked who the woman who she was.”  
“This is Therese Rognvald.”  
“Robert’s sister?” inquired Lagertha.  
“No. I am Therese Rognvald, Robert’s wife…! Just who are you?” Robert’s wife? Robert doesn’t have a wife thought Lagertha. Well, he never mentioned a wife, he had said that he was single. There was an uncomfortable pause on both ends of the telephone line.  
“Robert is single, he doesn’t have a wife.” stated Lagertha.  
“Like hell, he doesn’t have a wife, I am his wife. Well I was his wife until I found out about his cheating. I suppose that you are one of his girlfriends…”  
“Yes, Robert and I are seeing each other…”  
“Let me give you some advice, take it or leave it, if you are smart, you will drop him because he will just ruin your life! If you don’t believe me, just ask his two ex-wives!” snapped Therese.  
“Two ex-wives!” exclaimed Lagertha, trying to hold back her fury.  
“Yes, he has been married before. He has a 17-year-old daughter by his first wife and three children by his second wife.” Lagertha was speechless. Robert had never told her any of this.  
“I will tell Robert that you called,” replied Lagertha, overwhelmed by the woman’s revelations.  
“You can do that if you like, I had only wanted to tell Robert that the divorce papers are in the mail, they were sent certified. The only thing that he needs to do is just sign his name on them!”  
The young woman hung up. Lagertha was shocked and angry. She was also heartsick about being played for a fool by a heartless jerk. Lagertha got in her car and drove to Robert’s house for an explanation for all of this. Lagertha arrived at Robert’s house. There was a Black Lincoln Navigator parked where she usually parked at. The license plate on the Navigator said “ECKBERT” on the plate, she parked behind Robert’s Porsche and walked up to the doorstep of Robert’s townhouse and rang the doorbell. Robert quickly answered the door. He was dressed in black silk pajamas and was barefooted.  
“Hello Lagertha,” said Robert as he answered the door. Lagertha noticed that he kept looking behind him for some reason. Lagertha pushed him aside, “Robert, we have to talk, now…” Lagertha had no sooner got the words out of her mouth when she turned her head to see a dark-haired young woman about her age walking toward the two of them. The woman was totally naked.  
“Rollo darling, you did great this time, she will be perfect for our little threesome!”  
“Threesome!” exclaimed Lagertha as she looked at the girl and then back at Robert. Threesome? Just what kind of girl did he take her for?  
“Hello, my name is Kwenthrith, just make yourself at home, we can get started whenever you guys are ready.”  
“Excuse me miss, but that is NOT why I am here, I came over here to confront this jerk about him losing his OTHER cellphone at my house. I just came to tell him that his third wife Therese called to tell him that the divorce papers are in the mail! After tonight, I see why the divorce papers are in the mail! You are a despicable creep! You lied Robert. You told me that you were single. Therese said that not only were you married to her, but you were also married two other times as well and that you had children too!”  
“Lagertha, let me explain, I just wanted to have a relationship with you. I did tell you that I was single, I never said that I had not been married before.” Lagertha rolled her eyes up as Robert continued to talk.  
“Lagertha I really like you and I want to have a relationship with you. I didn’t want to scare you away by telling you about my past mistakes, I had planned to tell you about my other relationships eventually.”  
“Past mistakes, just what the hell did you have planned tonight that required two women and you in bed together?”  
“I figured that we could try something different…” said Robert as he looked at Lagertha. She looked at him and shook her head as she placed his phone on the coffee table beside the three cans of whipped cream, a jar of cherries, four bottles of expensive champagne and two twelve packages of condoms. Evidently, Robert had quite a night planned. Lagertha turned to go, Robert pleaded with her not to go, she refused to hear anything else Robert had to say. The door bell rang as the two of them discussed what had happened earlier in the evening. Robert went to answer the door as Kwenthrith walked out of Robert’s bedroom dressed in one of his smoking jackets. Robert opened the door and was immediately punched in the face by a short dark-haired woman. Robert fell to the floor as blood flowed out of his nose and upper lip. Lagertha and Kwenthrith just stared at one another, too stunned to be frightened or laugh. The young woman that had punched Robert came into the house and kicked him in the side.  
“Get up you lying bastard!”  
“Gisla, what is this about?” asked a surprised Robert.  
“What is this about, it’s about your third wife calling MY house looking for you to tell you about YOUR divorce papers, it’s about the check that you gave me for my alimony and child support being returned from the bank again, it’s about my father telling me that he is not going to pay my bills anymore, he also told me to tell you to support you children. Thankfully, I found a job earlier this week.” Robert sat up and held out his hand to Gisla to help him up which she did. When she reached down for his hand, he pulled her head to his face and told her “I still love your fire woman!” as he kissed her. Gisla slapped Robert across his face. Kwenthrith and Gisla winced. Gisla looked around to the two women.  
“And just who are you?” asked Gisla staring at Lagertha.  
“Me, as of tonight, I am his ex-girlfriend!”  
“I take it you are one of his lovers as well,” said Gisla as she looked at Kwenthrith. “You don’t have to answer, I know you are, why else would you be wearing his smoking jacket. I used to wear that jacket too, it is so warm…” laughed Gisla. Lagertha looked over at Kwenthrith, she had just had that same jacket on a few days ago. Just how many women had worn that jacket thought Lagertha as she watched Kwenthrith shed the jacket right there in front of everyone revealing that she was totally naked. She walked back to Robert’s room to put her clothes back on.  
“Robert, as of now, we are finished, I am breaking up with you. You have lied to me and deceived me at every turn. You have betrayed my trust, without trust, we have nothing! We can no longer see each other. Good-bye Robert. Lagertha walked out of Robert’s townhouse followed by Gisla and Kwenthirth. The two women got into their vehicles and drove away. Lagertha got into her white BMW 325 and turned the car on. She had tears in her eyes.  
“Lagertha, please just listen to me…”  
“Why, when there is no more to be said. We are officially done and over with! Good-bye.” said Lagertha as she backed out of Robert’s driveway. As she was about to back out of his driveway, two young girls drove up Robert’s driveway. The two young girls got out and walked up to Robert. “Hey Rollo, I brought my friend this time around, you don’t mind if our threesome will be a foursome do you…” asked the young blonde girl. Lagertha looked at Robert, rolled her eyes upward, shook her head and drove back to her house. 

“Robert and I broke up about a year ago. I was sad for a while, but I think I was angry more than I was sad. I grieved over our relationship for a while but I realized I had to get over it because I didn’t need him in my life, he was just a distraction. After we broke up, I continued my work on my master’s degree, I finished last December and not long after that, I decided to buy a house, my paperwork went through fairly quick and I moved in last winter.” said Lagertha as she looked over at Ragnar after telling him her story. After hearing her story, he didn’t know what to think.  
“I knew there was something about Rognvald that I never liked, hearing this just confirmed it.” said Ragnar as he looked at his half empty glass of brandy. He thought back on something that Lagertha had just said. “You said that a black SUV with “Eckbert” on the tags was at Rollo’s house?”  
“Yes.”  
“I know who that belongs to. Do you know the guy that owns the fast food chain Eckbert’s?”  
“I have heard the name before, I think there is a scholarship that the school gives out that bears the name of his franchise.”  
“The girl that was at Robert Ronald’s house was Eckbert Stephan’s wife Kwenthrith. I used to date her back in high school. Boy, the stories I could tell you about her,” said Ragnar as he started laughing. “You know that her husband is older than her by at least twenty years, he’s probably just a meal ticket!”  
“You mean that lady Robert had at his place was married?” asked Lagertha.  
“Yep! I can’t believe that all of you showed up at his place at the same time!”  
Lagertha and Ragnar laughed the next ten minutes about Robert Rognvald’s distressed love life. They each poured another glass of brandy and continued to talk.

 

 

 

\


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo intentions toward Lagertha take a darker turn. Ragnar and Lagertha begin to explore their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning Rollo stalks Lagertha in this chapter

Chapter 4 

“After I broke up with him, he still had the nerve to call me and apologize saying that he had made a mistake!” Ragnar laughed. “A mistake is an understatement for his behavior.”  
“Mistake or no mistake, we were through. I was sick of him, but for whatever reason, he just couldn’t take no for an answer. Well over the next few weeks, he started sending gifts to my home and job. He sent gift baskets of food, stuffed animals, lingerie as well as flowers every Friday. I finally called him and told him not to send anymore gifts and that I wasn’t for sale. That is when things started to take a darker turn.”  
“What happened, what did he do?” asked Ragnar.  
“Robert started stalking me. After I thought I had made myself clear about where we stood with each other, Robert started watching me when I left work and he would follow me home. Most of the time he would just sit in his car and watch my place. Sometimes he would come to my door, ring the door bell and try to talk with me. He asked to be let in, which I refused to do. One night at 1:00 in the morning, he was in my driveway calling me on the telephone asking could he talk to me. I could tell that he was drunk. I told him to leave before I called the police on him, he finally left, and I did not see him anymore for a few days. Well, that is when the calls started, he would block his telephone number and call me all day long, even at work. When he called me, he would only remain silent on the telephone, he would not say a word.” Lagertha and Ragnar looked at one another. “During this time, I got a final closing date on my house, that was a bright spot in all of this turmoil.” 

Lagertha went to explain to Ragnar about how she was about to move out of her apartment and into her new home. Moving also meant that she was going to be rid of Robert Rognvald and all his stalking. About a month before she was due to move, she received a package in the mail, the package had no return address on it, but the postmark was listed as Gotland, a nearby town. Lagertha opened the package, inside was a small Oscar like trophy and a DVD envelope, she opened the DVD package and pulled out the DVD labeled “Award Winning Performance!” Lagertha, looked at the CD and went to place it in her DVD player. She turned her tv on and got the shock of her life. There she was onscreen, naked and screaming out in orgasm with Robert Rognvald on top of her! In another scene, she was on her knees giving Robert oral sex. He had secretly recorded the two of them having sex on several occasions, this she knew because the bedsheets were different in several clips. Lagertha was shocked and angry to the point of tears. That rat bastard! Lagertha vowed that she would make him pay. Lagertha stopped the DVD and picked up the package that it came in, when she picked up the package, a note fell out on the floor next to her feet, she picked up the beige piece of paper and started to read it:

Lagertha,

Just wanted to send you your very own copy of your  
Oscar award winning performance in our little movies!  
I can tell that you enjoyed our time together. Pretty  
soon everyone else will see how well you enjoyed what  
we did. Why don’t you pick up the telephone and  
call me, if you decide not to call me, this little movie  
performance is going to be sent to all our colleagues  
and friends. I think you will agree with me that no one  
else needs to know that you behaved like such a little  
slut in my bed! Call me and we can prevent this little  
performance from being passed on to one of the numerous  
revenge porn sites out there too!

See you in bed soon Lagertha,  
Love Rollo 

 

P.S. Did I ever tell you that you give head like a pro?

 

Lagertha read the note time and time again, she finally sat down and started to think about what she could do about this situation as she cried. Who could she talk to about this? She couldn’t call her friends or colleagues, she could not tell her parents. She decided to call her baby sister Margrethe. Lagertha called her sister Margrethe and told her that she needed to talk. Margrethe, sensing something was wrong because Lagertha almost never called her, told her to come by her house and spend the night. Margrethe told Lagertha that her husband Ubbe was out with his younger brother Hvitserk and they would be out until sometime in the early morning. Lagertha agreed to go to her younger sister’s house. Lagertha packed her bag, got in her car and drove to the gas station for gas and she proceeded to pay with her bank card, while she was pumping gas, Robert Rognvald pulled up to the pump beside her. He rolled down his window as she got back into to her car and drove off. Robert pulled out of the gas station and followed her to her sister’s house. She called her sister and told her that she was being followed. Margrethe came to the door and opened the door for Lagertha, who then got out of her car and quickly walked up to her sister’s house and went inside. The two women turned to look at him as he punched on the gas and roared down the street. Margrethe asked her if she was okay and she said yes. Lagertha took off her coat and placed it in the spare bedroom where she would be sleeping that night, she came back out, her sister could tell that something was troubling her. The two women went into the kitchen and sat down. Margrethe asked Lagertha what was wrong. Lagertha proceeded to tell her sister about Robert Rognvald and what she had went through with him the past few weeks. Margrethe asked had she called the police, Lagertha said “no” and that she did not want the police involved because she was embarrassed. The two women continued to talk until the telephone rang, Margrethe picked up the telephone, it was their brother Kalf calling to see if Ubbe and Hvitserk were still there, he and Harold had told the two men that they had planned to get with them to go out to some of the bars that night. Margrethe told them that Ubbe and Hvitserk had left almost two hours before. Kalf decided that he and Harold would come by the house with some food, he asked the girls what they wanted to eat, they told him that they wanted Chinese food, Kalf told Margrethe that he and Harald would order the food and be by the house in an hour, the girls agreed and continued discussing what to do about Robert Rognvald. Lagertha and Margrethe heard a vehicle pull into the driveway, Margrethe got up and went into the kitchen, she proceeded to go to the kitchen drawer by the refrigerator and pulled out a 9mm glock from the drawer, she then went to the kitchen door and asked, “Who is it?”  
“It’s me Harald, open the damned door, it’s cold out here…” he yelled. Margrethe moved the curtain aside and looked out of the door. She opened the door with the gun in her hand. Harald and Kalf quickly came inside, both men noticed the gun in Margrethe’s hand.  
“Why do need a gun to answer the door?” asked Kalf as he sat the food down on the table. Margrethe explained to Kalf that Ubbe and Hvitserk kept bad company and trouble often followed them home. Harald and Lagertha unpacked the food. The brothers had brought a feast by, Orange Chicken, Shrimp Fried Rice, Mongolian Beef, Stir Fried Vegetables, Egg Rolls, Rice and Egg Drop Soup. Margrethe took out flatware, plates and glasses. Harald went to the refrigerator and grabbed four beers and passed them around. Lagertha declined, and asked for water. The four of them sat down to eat. Harald looked at Margrethe and Lagertha, the two women were silent.  
“What is the matter with the two of you, you have barely said a word since we have been here, what did we do?” Lagertha spoke first, “It is nothing that you guys have done, I have a problem, see I broke up with a guy that I had been dating for a while, he is trying to blackmail me into dating him again…”  
“Blackmail you, with what? asked Harald.  
“He has some videos of us together,” said Lagertha.  
“What kind of videos? asked Kalf.  
“Videos, you know…of Robert and I having sex.” Kalf and Harald started laughing, Margrethe looked over at the two men, “Guys, this is serious, this guy is crazy, he followed Lagertha over here tonight!”  
“I have me and lots of girls on video,” replied Harald. “That is not a crime, if it was, Kalf and I would be under the jail!” laughed Harold as Lagertha rolled her eyes at him.  
“Is he stalking you?” asked Kalf?  
“Yes, I think so,” answered Lagertha.  
“We have got to do something about this then, this can’t and won’t continue. Lagertha I promise you that if the tries to hurt you in anyway, I will kill that bastard, just so it is understood…” said Harald as he looked Lagertha’s way. Kalf agreed. “Does dad know about this?” asked Kalf. Lagertha shook her head no. The four of them discussed what would be done about Robert Rognvald following Lagertha. Kalf and Harald decided that they would stay with Lagertha until she moved, they would commute to work at the software development company that they worked at. Lagertha agreed. After the meal was finished, they went into the living room to watch television. At 12:30 a.m., the front door opened, Ubbe and Hvitserk came into the living room and greeted everyone. Ubbe walked over and kissed Margrethe. She smiled.  
“Darling is that my new Porsche out there parked on the street? asked Ubbe. Lagertha froze.  
“What color was it? asked Margrethe, as she and Lagertha got up to look out of the window.  
“It was black,” answered Ubbe as he looked at Margrethe.  
“That is the creep that is following Lagertha around,” said Kalf.  
“Your being followed, by who? asked Ubbe. Lagertha explained to Ubbe that her ex-boyfriend was stalking her. Harald, Ubbe and Kalf went to the front door, Robert Rognvald was parked across the street watching the house. Ubbe, Harald and Kalf walked out of the door and started across the street, Robert cranked up his car and quickly drove off. The three men, went back inside.  
“He left before we could get his tag number…” said Harald.  
“I know the tag number from memory, R-G-N-V-L-D-1,” said Lagertha.  
“Good then, we can report him to the police,” said Hvitserk as he munched on yet another eggroll.  
“Hvitserk, she can’t go to the police.” said Margrethe as she explained Lagertha’s situation.  
“Well what are you going to do Lagertha?” asked Hvitserk.  
Harold walked over to Lagertha and sat down beside her. “Here is the plan Lagertha, Kalf and I will move in with you until you close on the sale of your house. We will look and see where we need to go from there, you probably need to tell dad about this too.” Lagertha looked at him.  
Lagertha, just tell him only what he needs to know, just tell him you are having some trouble out of an ex-boyfriend,” said Kalf. “You can leave all of the amateur porn stuff out,” laughed Harald. Lagertha threw a pillow at Harald and everyone started laughing. Everyone watched tv for the next two hours before going to bed.  
Harold and Kalf moved in with Lagertha at her apartment until she closed on the sale of her house three weeks later.  
Moving day finally came. Lagertha was up early Saturday morning. Her boxes were packed, and she was ready to move. Kalf and Harold got up and finished packing the moving truck. Lagertha left first, she stopped at Gunnhild’s Gourmet Pastries for doughnuts, apple and cherry pastries and coffee. She then drove to her new home. She got out of her car with the food, walked up her driveway, and put the key into her door. Robert Rognvald slowly drove by her house and waved at her. She then closed the door behind her. She heard a knock at her door. Lagertha cautiously went to her door and looked through the peephole. She smiled.  
“Hello Dad, I am glad you came by, I could use the extra hands. Horik hugged his daughter, presented her with big box wrapped in gold paper as he walked in the door. Lagertha did not get a chance to open her gift because Kalf and Harold drove up with her boxes. The four of them then proceeded to move Lagertha into her new home. Unpacking the boxes and putting things in place took the better part of the day, Lagertha couldn’t believe she had so much stuff. Lagertha, her father Horik, Kalf and Harold sat down in the living room. Horik told her to open the gift that he had brought her. She opened it, it was a Drakur brand individual coffee maker. Lagertha smiled and kissed her father. Thanks Dad, I had never thought to buy one of these, I seldom drink coffee, just tea and cocoa most of the time.”  
“Yes, Lagertha, I know, I bought it for the times when I come by your house, I can make myself some coffee.” laughed Horik. As Lagertha went to put the coffee maker in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Kalf got up and went to answer the door. He looked through the peephole. It was Robert Rognvald. Horik motioned for Kalf to open the door. Kalf opened the door. Robert Rognvald asked was Lagertha there, Kalf motioned him inside. Robert stepped into Lagertha’s home as she came out of her kitchen.  
“Good afternoon Lagertha, how are you today?” asked Robert as he looked around. “You have a beautiful home. I brought these things by as a housewarming gift, I was hoping that you and I could talk later this evening…” said Robert as he presented her with a gift basket and flowers.  
“Robert, why are you here, I told you that you and I were finished weeks ago. I do not desire to be in a relationship with you any longer, there is nothing else that we can talk about.”  
“You heard the lady Rognvald, she is finished with you, you need to leave.” said Harald.  
“And just who the hell are you?”  
“I am her brother Harold.”  
“I am her brother Kalf.”  
“The last time I checked, this conversation was between Lagertha and I, so you can just keep quiet.” said Robert as he looked at the two men as they moved toward him.  
“So Lagertha, just when did you need your two brothers acting as henchmen on your behalf?”  
“Since you started stalking her,” replied Horik as he got up to confront Robert.  
“Let me tell you something Rognvald, if I ever here tell of you bothering my daughter again I will kill you! These flowers you brought will be on top of your grave! If you bother or threaten my daughter again in anyway, you will personally deal with me. It is time you were leaving, I will escort you to your car. Horik was beside Robert in an instant. Robert was too stunned not to obey the man. “Lagertha, I will email you this evening, make sure that you email me back, so we can discuss our relationship and some other matters…” Horik looked rather intimidating, he was dressed in jeans, leather jacket and boots. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and was heavily tattooed. Horik escorted Robert back to his car. Lagertha later found out that her father Horik showed Robert a 9mm pistol as he walked him back to his car. Kalf and Harold told Lagertha about a program that they had plan to send to Robert’s computer that would destroy his hard drive and all of the data on his computers and any devices that were connected to it, thus eliminating his chances of sending out the videos of the two of them having sex. Lagertha laughed as Kalf and Harald explained what they had done. Lagertha thanked her father and brothers for what they had done. Harald proceeded to take a laptop out of his backpack, he gave Lagertha an email address to send an email to Robert, when the email was typed out, Harald proceeded to send an attachment with the email, when Robert opened the email, the attachment would proceed to execute commands within Robert’s computer that would destroy his hard drive and anything else connected to his network to it including his telephone, printer, tablet, laptop and everything that was hardwired or connected to his Wi-Fi, the program was designed to bypass any passwords associated with the devices. Kalf and Harald explained to Lagertha and their father Horik about the program that they had just sent to Robert’s computer. Horik and Lagertha laughed as they listened at the two men explain the program.  
The following Monday, Lagertha went to the school’s cafeteria to order lunch. She ordered a Chef’s Salad, a slice of chocolate cake and a carton of milk, she paid for her lunch and sat down. As she sat down, Robert sat down in the chair across from her, he gave her an angry stare.  
“Just what the hell did you send me in that email you sent Saturday evening?” Lagertha looked at Robert as if she didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“What do you mean?” asked Lagertha as she calmly maintained her composure.  
“You know exactly what I mean, I opened the email that you sent me, as soon as I opened it on my computer, my computer shut down and everything that was on my network shut down as well, I can’t even use my television.”  
“Just how did I do that Robert when I didn’t even set foot in your house.” Robert looked over at her with a devious smile on his face.  
“If I had to guess, I suppose you sent a virus or some form of malware to my computer to delete those videos of us together, well guess what, I had several copies of that little DVD and I do plan to send them out as soon as I buy another computer. I came over to extend my invitation to you to join me in bed again and to be my girlfriend again. My divorce will be final next week, and I will be a free man once again. My bed has been so cold since you left. I must admit, you were by far the best lover I have ever had. I married Siggy for status, her father is a judge like my father, she slept around about as much as I did, Gisla was young when I married her, the sex was great but when the babies came, she spent more time with them than with me, that and she was a daddy’s girl, her father had more say in our house that I did. Therese, she was a trophy piece of ass, she was big on social standing, she enjoyed sex, but she never wanted children, which was fine with me because I had four already. Therese looked good on my arm when we went places and she was a pretty good lover. My side piece Kwenthrith, she’s married to an older man who is probably old enough to be her father, the old man has money but not enough stamina, so she comes around every now and then for some exciting sex, see she and her old man have an open marriage…” said Robert as he glanced over at Lagertha trying to gage her reaction to what he had just told her. She looked over at him and said nothing. Robert went on to further explain,  
“Now you Lagertha, you are just perfect for me, you are a career woman, you are beautiful and smart. You would also look good on my arm as a trophy wife and you are a great lover as well, if we had children they would be extraordinary like both of their parents. Lagertha you, unlike the others, are the total package!” As Robert was explaining this to her, the two young women that came by his house the night of the argument walked by their table and waved. Lagertha looked at Robert in disgust as she now realized that Robert was sleeping with several students as well.  
“You slept with those girls, didn’t you?” asked Lagertha.  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call what we did “sleeping” laughed Robert. “A head job here, a quickie in my office, a touch here, a squeeze there…”  
“Robert, you are…there are no words to describe what a degenerate you are, if you ever try to blackmail me with those videos, I will go to the president of this college and report you for sleeping with students enrolled in your classes!” Robert sat back and looked at Lagertha. He thought about what she had said. Silently he got up, pushed his chair to the table and walked away. Lagertha finished her meal and went back to her office. Robert made it a point to avoid Lagertha for the rest of the school year. His telephone calls stopped, and she received no more emails from him. The only time she had contact with him was at the home improvement store a few weeks ago.  
Lagertha and Ragnar looked over at each other as they finished their brandy. It was late, 11:05 p.m. already. Ragnar stretched his arms and yawned as he looked at the clock.  
“Lagertha, I have really enjoyed this evening, it has been fun, thank-you. It has been nice to talk to another adult, I don’t get to do that often. I will go and get my tools and get ready to go now, I am probably keeping you from something that you need to do.” said Ragnar as he got up to go and get his tools. Lagertha got up and followed him into the hallway and went to her den. She came back out with two envelopes which she handed to Ragnar. He thanked her.  
“Thank you for installing my flooring, I could not have done this without you,” said Lagertha.  
“The second envelope is for Erlendur, you two worked so well together.”  
“You are more than welcome,” said Ragnar as he put the envelopes into his jacket pocket. “I was happy that I could help you out.” Ragnar grabbed his tools and went to his SUV and put his tools inside. He went back into Lagertha’s house to put away the extra supplies in her storage unit in the back of her house, he came back inside and walked toward her door as she followed him. Ragnar turned around to say good-bye to Lagertha. Ragnar smiled at her.  
“I would like to see you again sometime, just because you have finished working over here, doesn’t mean that you and I can’t still see one another,” said Lagertha.  
“I would like to see you again sometime,” said Ragnar as he leaned down to kiss Lagertha gently on the lips as he hugged her to him. Lagertha returned his kiss. She wanted to ask him to spend the night. She decided not to, she didn’t want to be forward and scare him away, but she saw something in his eyes that told her that tonight would not be the last time that she would kiss Ragnar Lothbrok. Ragnar released Lagertha and turned to leave. He told her to lock up as he closed the door. Ragnar went to his SUV and pulled out of Lagertha’s driveway. He liked Lagertha, he knew that she liked him or was at least interested in him from the way that she kissed him. Ragnar wanted more from Lagertha, he had wanted to take her to bed, but after her last relationship, maybe she wasn’t ready for that yet. Ragnar drove to the nearest grocery store, got out and went inside. He bought flour, sugar, blueberries, butter and milk. He got into his SUV and drove home, he arrived at 12:10 a.m. Ragnar got out the rest of the ingredients to make blueberry muffins. He made the muffins,ate, watched tv until he got sleepy. Ragnar washed up his pans. He then went upstairs to take a shower and got into bed nude. He smiled as he thought of having Lagertha in bed with him. He went to sleep.  
Lagertha cleared the dinner dishes and put them into the dishwasher. She put the leftover food away. She decided to go and take a shower instead of watching tv. After her shower, she put on a night shirt, grabbed her book and went to bed. She could not concentrate on the book because Ragnar Lothbrok was on her mind. She realized that she liked him, and he liked her. She had secretly hoped that he would take her to bed but he didn’t, they were not there yet. Lagertha still liked to imagine Ragnar making love to her. She stopped reading her book and decided to go to sleep thinking about her and Ragnar having wild passionate sex, she secretly hoped that he was in his bed thinking the same thing. She soon fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha and Ragnar get to know each other better.

Chapter 5

Sexy Time…

Ragnar woke up the next day around 1:00 p.m. He didn’t realize that he had slept for so long. He got up washed his face and brushed his teeth. He decided to do some Christmas shopping today since the boys were not home. Ragnar got dressed and went to get his jacket. The envelopes that Lagertha had given him the night before were in his pocket. He opened the envelope and counted out the money. It was $300 dollars more than he had charged. She had also given Erlendur $100 as well. He would thank her when he saw her and would make sure Erlendur thanked her as well. Ragnar put the money in his dresser drawer. He decided to do a few household chores before he went out. He did a couple of loads of laundry, cleaned out the pantry and went out to check the mail. He put the finished laundry away before he grabbed the keys to his vehicle so that he could drive over to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. He drove to Mercia Mall and parked on the lower level and went inside. Ragnar smiled as he thought about the time he had to himself this weekend. His mother and father had Erlendur and Ivar this weekend, Aslaug’s parents Brunhild and Harbard were in St. Louis on a business trip this weekend. Ragnar thought on this as he went to several stores to buy gifts for his family. He bought Erlendur a new telephone, and clothing. He would buy Ivar clothing today and toys close to Christmas because the little boy liked to unwrap anything that he found under the tree. Ragnar left the phone store and went into Presslee’s Children’s Store. He went directly to the small boy’s section of the store, he was looking at several outfits for Ivar when he glanced over and saw Lagertha. She was buying four tiny outfits for what looked to be a newborn baby. She had picked out a tiny pink sweater dress, a red, green and black plaid dress for the upcoming Christmas season, a little red and white sleeper and a red jumper with a little white shirt underneath. She also had a yellow fuzzy bear and a pink, white and purple blanket. Ragnar smiled, he thought about Lagertha with a baby, he thought about how pretty Lagertha’s child would be, the child, especially a girl would be beautiful like her mother thought Ragnar. He picked up three outfits in Ivar’s size. As he was about to finish shopping, he and Lagertha looked up and saw each other at the same time. Lagertha walked over and spoke first.  
“Hello Ragnar, I see you are out Christmas shopping too,” said Lagertha as she walked with Ragnar toward the cash register.  
“Yes, I decided to start this weekend, I still have a long way to go and you?”  
“I have just started Christmas shopping too, the easiest person to buy for was my newborn niece, she was born two weeks ago. I will probably give gift cards, to my brothers, dad and brother-in-laws, I will give my sister a sweater and bracelet and I will give mom an outfit that she had said that she wanted.”  
“Congratulations on the new baby niece.”  
“Thank-you, she is the first grandchild and first niece, so she is getting spoiled already,” said Lagertha as Ragnar watched the cashier bag his purchases. Lagertha placed her items on the counter to be wrung up.  
“I decided to go shopping this weekend since the boys were with my parents this weekend. No snoops around to see what they are going to be getting,” laughed Ragnar as he waited for Lagertha to complete her purchase. After she completed her purchase, she walked with Ragnar out of the store. Ragnar spoke at once. “I almost forgot to tell you thank you for the nice tip that you enclosed, you did not have to do that.”  
“I had some money left from what I budgeted for the flooring and I decided to give you guys a tip, I was well pleased with your work, you guys deserved it.” The two of them walked over to the food court. Lagertha looked at the different places to eat at.  
“I am hungry.” said Lagertha.  
“I need to eat too, I haven’t eaten since 2 o’clock this morning,” said Ragnar as he looked at the choices at the food court.  
“Why were you up at 2 a.m.?  
“I couldn’t sleep after I got home, so I made some blueberry muffins, took a shower and went to bed, slept and got up again at 6 to check my phone in case my parents called, and I went back to bed.”  
“Ragnar, why don’t we go and put our bags in our vehicles and come back and decide where we want to eat at.”  
“That sounds like a good idea, this shouldn’t take any longer than 10-15 minutes.”  
“Sounds good.” They both went with each other to their vehicles to put their bags in their vehicles. Lagertha parked her vehicle next to Ragnar’s SUV in the lower parking level at the mall. They both went back into the mall and walked to the food court. They both decided to eat at Aelle’s Grille. Aella’s was one of the most popular eateries at the mall because of their supersized menu items. Lagertha and Ragnar both ordered the Northumbrian Special, an entrée with a 1/3-pound Angus Beef Burger, Seasoned Fries with a flavored cola. The burgers were so big that they could only eat half of the burger and a few of the fries. Fatigued from eating, Ragnar leaned back and looked over at Lagertha, “What’s wrong, you are not full, are you?”  
“And you aren’t?” laughed Lagertha.  
“Just a little, I don’t think I could eat another bite. I would like to get dessert but, I just don’t have the room for it.”  
“I was going to get us a couple of slices of cheesecake, I will get us a take-out container for our burger and fries too.” Ragnar nodded his head. Lagertha came back with the takeout container and a bag. She and Ragnar looked over at the far end of the food court. Robert Rognvald was sitting at a table with his three children, the oldest of which was seven or eight years old. The youngest was around three years old. He had ordered a pizza for the children and himself. He prepared the two oldest children a plate. The youngest child, sat in his lap as he fed her. He glanced over and saw Lagertha and Ragnar, he smiled and waved as they walked away from the food court.  
“I think that we need to walk around for a while, I am stuffed,” said Ragnar. Lagertha agreed. The two of them walked until they reached the arcade. They went inside and started playing games. About three hours later, the two of them had rows and rows of tickets to redeem. Lagertha gave Ragnar her tickets to take to the counter to redeem. A few minutes later Ragnar came back with a pink and purple fuzzy dragon with metallic ears and belly.  
“For you!” said Ragnar as he presented Lagertha with the dragon. Lagertha blushed as Ragnar gave her the dragon. She kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank-you, this is so sweet!”  
“You are welcome. Ivar has a ton of toys that I trip over every day, he didn’t need anything else.” The two of them laughed as they walked toward the entrance to the arcade. As they walked out of the arcade, Robert Rognvald walked in with his two little boys in front of him and his young daughter on his shoulders. He nodded his head at the two of them as they passed by him.  
“It must be his weekend to keep the children,” said Ragnar.  
“Do you know that he never kept his children on the weekends when we were together.” said Lagertha. “I never knew that he had children.” They continued to walk out to their cars.  
“Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” asked Ragnar as he and Lagertha approached their vehicles.  
“Sure, what do you want to watch?”  
“Well I can take you to the movies or we can watch one of the movies I bought recently.”  
“We can go to your house and watch a movie, I don’t mind.”  
“Okay then, let’s go.” Ragnar and Lagertha got into their vehicles and went to his house. Ragnar’s house was a two-story brick house on a corner lot at the end of the street. He stayed just outside of the city. The community of Hedeby was small and quiet. Ragnar pulled into his garage and motioned for Lagertha to do the same. They got out of their vehicles and Ragnar proceeded to unlock his door. He told Lagertha to go inside and cut the lights on for him as he unpacked his vehicle. She went into the kitchen and turned on the lights. She then proceeded to the living room and turned on the lights in the living room. As soon as she flipped the switch to turn the lights on in the living room, the Christmas tree came on and was fully lit. The tree was a gigantic 7 1/2 -foot Douglas Fir. She smiled at the tree as Ragnar walked into the living room with his bags. “Your tree is lovely.” said Lagertha as she stared at the tree.  
“Thank you, my mother, Erlendur and Ivar decorated the tree Thanksgiving Day, dad and I just watched.” laughed Ragnar. He placed the bags on the coffee table and got wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, boxes and tape from his closet.  
“I have to get this stuff wrapped before the boys get back, Erlendur is about as nosy as Ivar is!”  
“I can help you if you want.”  
“Okay, the boxes are beside you and the wrapping paper is here, here is some tape too…”  
For the next half hour, Ragnar and Lagertha wrapped gifts. After the gifts were wrapped, Lagertha placed them under the Christmas tree as Ragnar put the gift wrapping supplies back in the closet. Ragnar then, went to the DVD player and started the movie, Battle for Ashdown. Lagertha told him that she had wanted to see the movie at the theater, but she had missed her chance. Ragnar asked Lagertha would she like something to drink, he offered her coffee, tea, milk, juice, energy drinks, ale or lager beer. She chose ale. Ragnar raised his eyebrows.  
“Ale? You don’t look like an ale head to me!” laughed Ragnar as he came out of the kitchen with two bottles of Thorstein’s Ale and two slices of cheesecake on two plates.  
“I do partake of the ale every now and then.” Lagertha took the bottle of ale and plate of cheese cake from him. Ragnar sat down beside her and started watching the movie. The two of watched the movie and feel asleep together on the sofa. Lagertha woke up with Ragnar’s arm around her. She got up quickly. Ragnar looked over at her.  
“Don’t worry, I was a perfect gentleman, I didn’t take advantage of your virtue, I was asleep too.” Lagertha looked over at Ragnar and grabbed him by the hand.  
“Maybe I would not mind if you took advantage of my virtue.” said Lagertha as she looked over at Ragnar. Ragnar leaned over to Lagertha, pulled her face to his and kissed her. She pulled his head closer to her and savored Ragnar’s kiss. Ragnar smiled as he put his arms around Lagertha. He reached down and started to unbutton her blouse and took it off, “I think that I may find a bubble gum pink bra under here he said as he raised her tank top and flipped it over her head. Lagertha sat there giggling as Ragnar took of his t-shirt and revealed his muscular body. He got up, grabbed Lagertha’s hand and led her into his bedroom. Ragnar cut the lights on in his bedroom. They both continued to undress and pulled the covers back on his bed, the two of them started exploring each other’s bodies. Ragnar leaned over to kiss Lagertha’s lips, neck breast and navel. Lagertha grabbed Ragnar’s manhood and started to gently squeeze him, “Lagertha you have started something here…”  
“Well good, let me finish what I started then, said Lagertha as she lay back while Ragnar put on a condom, “I imagine if I gave you a baby, it would be a beautiful baby but I am not ready for fatherhood again so soon.” said Ragnar as he laughed.  
“I couldn’t even imagine life with a baby right now, my life is so hectic.” said Lagertha as Ragnar got on the bed and got on top of her. She looked into his bright blue eyes as he entered her, she opened herself completely to him, he felt good moving inside of her. Lagertha moaned as Ragnar worked his magic between her legs. Ragnar groaned as he continued to make love to Lagertha, she was everything that he imagined and so much more. She had been worth the wait. Lagertha cried out in joy as Ragnar brought her to orgasm, Ragnar increased his pace as Lagertha rode out her orgasm as he too reached his climax. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, it had been a while since he had sex with anyone. Lagertha lay under Ragnar breathing in his scent, enjoying the warmth of his body. The two lovers lay that way for a long time until they decided to get up and take a shower. The two of them got into Ragnar’s walkin shower, Ragnar turned the water on warm and the two of them walked in, they played in the shower until the water got cold. Ragnar grabbed two big towels from his bath closet and gave Lagertha one. The two of them wrapped up and went back to the bedroom. Ragnar and Lagertha both sat down on the bed and continued to dry off, Ragnar got up, went to his dresser and handed Lagertha one of his t-shirts, she thanked him and put the t-shirt on. She hopped into the bed as Ragnar hit her on the backside as he rolled her over and slide into bed beside her. He looked over at her and said,  
“Can I make a confession, I have imagined you in this bed since the first day that I met you, I thought what I felt would just pass but, the more I got to know you, the stronger I felt about you and I just couldn’t shake the feeling, I know that I wanted to date you and get to know you but I didn’t know if you would feel the same about me.”  
“Ragnar, I liked you the very first time that I saw you, I saw you the way that you were dedicated to your family, I liked the way that you took care of you brother and son, you are such a dedicated person and you are driven, you won’t let anything stand in your way as you pursue your goals. When you first came to my house and started working, I wasn’t too sure about you at first because of what I went through with Rollo, but in time I got to know you and after you didn’t try to hit on me the entire time that you were installing my floor, I knew that you were a gentleman, not that I didn’t fantasize about having you in my bed.” laughed Lagertha as she glanced over at Ragnar who pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. Ragnar leaned over and turned off the lamp by his bed. Ragnar reached over and pulled Lagertha close as the two of them went to sleep in each other’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and Lagertha meet one another's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes a dark turn. There is a mention of attempted suicide. A very long chapter.

Chapter 6

 

Ragnar and Lagertha continued to see each other in the weeks preceding the Christmas Holidays. Almost every night Ragnar and Lagertha were together, they often ate dinner together. The two of them went shopping, to the movies and even attended church together one Sunday. They decided to include one another in each other’s holiday plans too. Ragnar invited Lagertha to his house for Christmas Eve Brunch, a tradition his family honored every year since he was a small boy. Lagertha accepted his invitation and agreed to come over to his house. She decided to invite him to her family’s Christmas Eve dinner on the evening of the 24th, he accepted and told her that he would love to meet her family.

The brunch was at 10:00 a.m., Lagertha arrived at Ragnar’s home at 9:15 to offer him some help, she made a Ham and Swiss Cheese breakfast casserole, she also brought gifts for Erlendur and Ivar. She got out of her car and walked up to Ragnar’s doorstep. The door opened before she could even ring the doorbell. A tall, dark-haired man opened the door to Ragnar’s home. “May I help you? “Yes, I am here for brunch with Ragnar,” answered Lagertha. The man leaned over his shoulder, “Ragnar come quickly, there is a beautiful young woman here to see you. Lagertha noticed that the man was tall and rather neurotic, but he did seem like a kind person. Ragnar quickly came to the door and took the casserole from her and asked Erlendur to take it into the kitchen, he leaned over to kiss her, he thanked her for the boy’s gifts and took her hand as the two of them walked into the living room together. He spoke, “everyone I would like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Lagertha Erikson, Lagertha this is my family,” Lagertha walked forward to meet each of Ragnar’s family members. She met Ragnar’s parents Gunner and Elisef, his sister Helga, her husband Floki, their two daughters, Angrboda and Tanaruz, she also waved at Erlendur who was holding Ivar as he licked his tongue out at Lagertha.  
Ragnar invited Lagertha to sit down. The conversation started general and gradually narrowed its focus to Lagertha. Ragnar’s family wanted to know where she lived, what she did for a living and how long had the two of them known each other. Helga, Elisef and the two girls went back to the kitchen to continue getting the food ready. Erlendur thanked her for the tip and the gift that she had bought him. She told him that he was welcome and that he had done a great job on her floors. As she spoke, she noticed that Floki was intently watching her. The group talked for about 15 minutes until Elisef walked out of the kitchen and told everyone that the food was ready. Everyone washed their hands and hurried into the kitchen. The food was on the counter and ready. Ragnar’s father Gunner gathered everyone around to say grace. After the blessing, everyone grabbed a plate and marveled at the buffet spread out before them. The buffet consisted of:

Sausage Casserole  
Ham and Swiss Cheese Breakfast Casserole  
French Toast  
Cinnamon Sticky Buns  
Sliced Pineapple  
Sliced Strawberries and Kiwis  
Apple Juice  
Orange Juice  
Coffee  
Milk

 

The group sat down to eat. The adults sat at the main dining table and the children sat at a card table and Ivar sat by his grandparents in his high chair. Ivar loudly protested his seating arrangement at once, he protested until he was seated between Lagertha and Ragnar’s chairs. Erlendur laughed at the situation as did Helga and Floki. The little boy turned to Ragnar and told him, “Feed Ivar!” Ragnar picked up a fork of food and fed Ivar. Ivar looked over at Lagertha, “Are you hungry too?” he asked. Lagertha nodded her head up and down. Ivar picked up a piece of sausage and tried to feed Lagertha the piece of sausage from his plate. She took the piece of sausage from him and popped it in her mouth. “Thank you, Ivar.” Ivar then turned around to face Lagertha, “I will feed you,” he said as he tried to feed Lagertha.  
“Ivar, I think that Lagertha can feed herself,” said Ragnar as he picked up a fork of eggs to feed Ivar. Everyone at the table laughed at the three of them. Gunner, Ragnar’s father complimented the food, he told Lagertha that her casserole was outstanding, Elisef and Helga told her that they wanted the recipe. Lagertha told them that she would give the recipe to Ragnar to give to them. The group talked and ate until 11:30. Ragnar, Erlendur, and Helga started clearing the table. Floki started loading the dishwasher. Gunner and Elisef walked over to help clean up, Floki told them that they could take care of the dishes, Gunner and Elisef told the girls to come with them into the living room to watch television. Ivar, seeing everyone leaving the table, grabbed Lagertha’s sleeve, “pick me up please.” Lagertha leaned down and picked Ivar up from his high chair. He put his arms around her neck, she told Ragnar that she was taking Ivar to the living room. He said okay. Helga watched Ivar and Lagertha as the two of them walked into the living room. 

“Ivar really likes her.” said Helga.  
“Yes, he does.” said Ragnar as he turned on the faucet to start washing dishes.  
“She is a very nice lady.” said Erlendur.  
“She would make a fine addition to the family.” said Floki as he slyly looked at Ragnar who smirked at Floki.  
“How long have you two known each other?” asked Helga.  
“We met at college a few weeks ago, she works as a counselor there.”  
“Yeah, the two of them met at the college but they bonded over hardwood floors,” said Erlendur.  
Ragnar blushed and laughed as he threw soap suds in his little brother’s direction. Floki and Helga laughed at the two of them as they joked around with one another. 

After the dishes were washed and dried, Ragnar, Helga, Erlendur and Floki went into the living room to sit down. Tanaruz and Angrboda were playing with their dolls and watching a Christmas movie, Gunner and Elisef were talking with Lagertha who had a sleeping Ivar on her lap. Ragnar looked at Lagertha as she rocked Ivar in the recliner. If anyone looked at the two of them, they would have thought that they were mother and son. Ragnar thought about the last time that he had seen Aslaug holding Ivar. Aslaug had looked so beautiful that day. She was sitting by the window and the sun was shining on her face. The sun illuminated her light red hair. He remembered the light freckles on her face and her beautiful smile. Ragnar remembered that he had loved Aslaug and had wanted to make a life with her. In retrospect, now he realized that the two of them had nothing in common except a few parties and Ivar. Aslaug had decided to give up on him and Ivar to indulge in drugs and alcohol. She had moved away, she discontinued contact with him months ago. Just thinking about Aslaug was making him sad, he decided not to think about the past and put Aslaug behind him. She had made her choice and it was not him and Ivar, Ragnar decided to focus instead on what was in front of him now. He walked over to Lagertha to get Ivar and take him to his crib. Lagertha told him that Ivar could sleep in her lap, she asked Ragnar for a blanket to cover Ivar with. Elisef handed Ragnar a yellow fleece blanket to cover Ivar with. Ivar slept in Lagertha’s lap for the next hour. After Ivar woke up, his grandfather Gunner reached out for him and Ragnar picked the little boy up and handed him to his father. Ragnar looked at the time, it was almost 1 o’clock, he would be leaving soon to go with Lagertha to her house for dinner. Erlendur asked Ragnar could he, Angrboda, and Tanaruz go to Eckbert’s for ice cream, he told the children that he was about to leave shortly, Lagertha suggested that the children could leave with them to get ice cream and that they could drop them off and then go to her house. They all agreed, before they all left, Ragnar picked up three gift boxes as he and the children left with Lagertha and Ragnar to get the ice cream. They drove up to the drive-thru window at Eckbert’s and ordered the ice cream, paid and went back to Ragnar’s house, the children thanked her and went into the house. Ragnar told Lagertha that his parents, in-laws, Erlender and Ivar were all going back to his parent’s house later that day and that is where they would have Christmas dinner the next day. Lagertha backed out of the driveway and started toward her house. Ragnar looked over at Lagertha.  
“My family really likes you.”  
“I am glad, I like your family too, I was very happy to meet them, they are very nice people.”  
“Ivar is really fond of you, I have never seen him take to anyone like he has taken to you.”  
“Ragnar, I like Ivar very much he is a sweet little boy, I like your brother Erlendur too.”  
“Floki and Helga like you as well. I know what you are probably thinking about Floki. Floki is different, he has been that way since childhood. He has always had mental health issues, it got worse for him when he became a teenager. His parents just gave up on him, he left home and started using drugs, he was even homeless for a while. I felt sorry for him and I brought him home one day, I asked my parents could he stay with us for a while. He moved in with us when he was 15 and has been apart of our family since. My father and mother helped Floki get his GED and secured an apprenticeship for him. Floki is a carpenter by trade and he is a good one when he is not distracted. He does a lot of freelance work since he can’t work in a normal workplace environment. He works with several contractors that knows how he is and they always help him get work. My sister Helga works as a pharmacy supervisor at a hospital in Canada where she and Floki live. Helga and Floki were the parents of Angrboda and Tanaruz. Tanaruz was Floki and Helga’s adopted daughter. The two of them adopted her after her grandfather died after a long illness. The little girl’s parents were killed in an automobile accident when she was three. Her grandfather stayed next door to Helga and Floki. He was close to them and considered them his family. One year when the Ahmed, got sick, he asked Helga and Floki to consider taking care of Tanaruz after he died, Helga and Floki talked it over and agreed. Ahmed contacted a lawyer and arranged for the adoption and the transfer of the child’s trust. Helga and Floki adopted the little girl over two years ago. Angrboda is seven and Tanaruz was seven too. The little girl settled in with her new family and everyone loved her like she had always been apart of the family.” He paused.  
“Things between mom and dad are strained, they are having marital problems. Dad was injured on his job last year and he is disabled now, he tried to go back to work but he could not do his former job, he was a construction foreman. His job didn’t want anyone walking around on the jobsites with a cane and a back injury--liability for them. He had to take disability and he has been unhappy since. He is angry and depressed and now he takes it out on mom, she is recovering from cancer and she doesn’t need the stress…” Ragnar shook his head and looked out of the front window.

“All families face their hardships, no family is perfect.” said Lagertha, “we have gone through some things too. Remember when I told you that my parents were separated, they got separated when dad decided to regain his lost youth. See, when dad was in the military, he always had some type of responsibility, when he retired, he gave up all sense of responsibility on every level. He tried substitute teaching for a couple of years, he didn’t like that, so he worked different construction jobs state to state, he found that he liked that, mom didn’t like it so well because he was seldom home. Dad feel in love with his new lifestyle, he bought a motorcycle, grew his hair out, and got a lot of tattoos, it’s like all the things that he couldn’t do before, he decided to do them. Then there was the drinking and all the other woman too, mom found out about them and gave him an ultimatum, either she could leave, or he could leave. He decided to leave, my brothers Harald and Kalf let him move in with them. Harald and Kalf are about as wild as dad is. They go barhopping together on the weekend unless Kalf and Harald decide to go out with Ubbe, Margrethe’s husband and his brother Hvitserk, who can’t legally go into any bar but somehow both had been sneaking into bars for a longtime. Hvitserk stays with Ubbe and Margrethe while he goes to college. Ubbe has been looking out for Hvitserk since they were little, their parents work long hours or something like that. I do know that Dad can’t stand Ubbe. Ubbe started seeing Margrethe when she was a high school freshman and he was a junior in high school. When Ubbe graduated, he got a job the summer that he graduated, he asked Margrethe to marry him. Mom and Dad told him hell no because she was too young. Dad forbid Ubbe from seeing Margrethe and told him that he would get a restraining order against him if he had to. In the meantime, mom and dad were arguing back and forth with one another, Margrethe was basically alone since mom had to work two jobs to make ends meet and dad was living someplace else, that is when she started sneaking around seeing Ubbe behind mom and dad’s back, he was even spending the night with her and she would sneak off with him some nights too. Mom and dad grounded her, she got mad and ran off with Ubbe. They eventually came back. Mom and dad had to sit down with them and they all discussed the situation. Dad agreed to let Margrethe marry Ubbe, she was only 17 at the time. Harald, Kalf and I were upset. I worried about her finishing her education since she still had a year left in school. Dad, Harald and Kalf were ready to kill Ubbe for sleeping with Margrethe, they threatened to kill him. They gradually warmed up to him, Harald and Kalf like him better than dad does. Dad did admit that he likes the way that Ubbe treats Margrethe and that knows he really does love her. Margrethe did continue to finish high school and now she is in community college, she graduates next spring. She had a baby three weeks ago, it is going to be harder for her to go to school, but her classes are on-line, and she can go at home. Ubbe will graduate from the on-line university next fall. He had to work and attend school too. Mom is doing okay, she is dating again. She said that she still misses dad, but she doesn’t miss his new lifestyle.” Ragnar and Lagertha laughed. Lagertha turned into the grocery store parking lot. It was about 2 p.m. and the stores would close soon.  
“Ragnar, I have to go inside for a few things, I need some butter, a couple of bottles of wine and some ice cream, dad likes ice cream after dinner. The two of them got out of the car and went into the store. He went to get chocolate and vanilla ice cream and 1 pound of salted butter. Lagertha had picked two bottles of wine, one red and one white, both her and Ragnar walked over to the express lane. Next to them in line was a couple with three children. Lagertha and Ragnar recognized the man at once, it was Robert Rognvald and his second wife Gisla with their three children. They had a grocery basket of food. They probably had plans to spend Christmas with one another for the children Lagertha guessed. The little girl in the basket had started crying because the oldest boy had taken away a bag of chips that she had been holding. The second oldest boy was tugging on Robert’s sleeve for him to buy a candy bar, Robert gave the boy five dollars and told him to buy a bag of candy for himself, his brother and sister. It was plain to see that both Gisla and Robert were visibly upset. Robert said something to Gisla, she then turned around and started cursing him out in French. Ragnar and Lagertha had both had French in high school and they knew exactly what she had said to him. They both laughed at the same time. Robert hung his head, embarrassed as he unloaded the shopping cart. Lagertha and Ragnar paid for their purchases and left the store. Ragnar looked in Lagertha’s direction as they walked outside, “I wouldn’t not want to be on the receiving end of what she just gave old Rollo!”  
“Yeah, I know, that little woman is tough. It is nice to see that they could get together for the holidays, he needed to be with his family to start with.”  
“Let’s just hope that she lets him survive the holidays.” said Ragnar. The two of them got into her car and drove to her house. It was almost 2:30 when they arrived. Lagertha unlocked the door and turned the lights on. She flipped a switch and turned her Christmas tree on. She had a 6-foot white tree with red ribbons and colorful LED lights. Ragnar went into the kitchen to put away her purchases. He walked into the living room and took off his coat. Lagertha put her coat and his in her living room closet. Ragnar smiled and walked over to her and put his hand around her waist, she turned to face him and kissed him.  
“Dinner doesn’t start until 7 p.m., I am going to put the turkey in the oven now and we can go and have a little fun before dinner…”  
“That sounds good, let’s get to bed and get warm, I am so cold.” teased Ragnar.  
“Well if you can catch me, I will warm you up.” teased Lagertha as she ran to her bedroom and Ragnar gave chase and tackled her onto the bed. They both giggled. Ragnar was on top of Lagertha as he leaned down to kiss her. She returned his kiss and started pulling his sweater and t-shirt over his head, Ragnar got up to take his sweater, t-shirt, underwear and socks off. He pulled his jeans off and looked over at Lagertha who had unbuttoned her jeans, Ragnar tugged the bottoms of Lagertha’s jeans nearly pulling her off the bed. She laughed as Ragnar raised his eyebrows as he looked at her sheer pink underwear. He crawled on the bed and pulled her underwear down with his teeth as he moved up to lick her belly button. He reached up to help her remove her fleece pullover. He unsnapped the front of her bra and her breast sprang free. Ragnar leaned up and put her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked the little button as he teased the other breast. Lagertha reached down and grabbed Ragnar’s manhood, he moaned as he moved over to suck her right nipple. He reached down between Lagertha’s legs and felt her wetness on his fingers, “Nice and gooey, just how I like it.” Ragnar teased. Lagertha reached for the condom on her nightstand and handed it to Ragnar. It was a ribbed condom he observed.  
“So, you want to feel something different tonight, you want that extra sensation is that it…” Ragnar got up and put the condom on and lay back down on the bed on his back, Lagertha moved over him, she quietly moaned as she took him inside her. Ragnar reached up and grabbed both of her breast as she started to ride him. She squeezed her walls around him as he moved faster inside of her, she leaned forward so that Ragnar could put her breasts into his mouth. He took his tongue and licked her breast as she continued to ride him. She kissed his forehead and lip as she started to reach her orgasm. Lagertha started riding him harder, her grabbed her buttocks as he thrust deep inside of her as he reached his climax. Lagertha continued to squeeze him, she didn’t want what they had just shared to end. Lagertha collapsed on top of Ragnar, both were tired but satisfied. The two of them finally decided to get up and take a shower. They both got into the shower at once. Ragnar took the lavender body wash off the shelf and lathered both he and Lagertha up. He helped her shower and in turn she helped him. They gave each other massages before they got out of the shower. The of them dried off and went to bed in the nude. They slept until just before 5 p.m., they got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to get everything ready for the dinner. Lagertha had cooked the turkey before hand and all she had to do now was wait to carve it up. Margrethe, her sister was bringing Cranberry Salad, Green Bean Casserole and Corn, her mother was bringing Potato Salad and Sweet Potato Casserole, her father was bringing a Baked Ham and her brothers were bringing a Coconut Cake, Pound Cake and Black Forest Cake. Ragnar helped Lagertha set her table. They placed the table cloth on the table and placed the plates and flatware. The center piece was placed in the middle of the table, the candles would be lit just before dinner. It was 6:15 when the first guest started to arrive. Lagertha’s sister Margrethe, her husband Ubbe and his brother Hvitserk arrived first. Lagertha opened the door, she greeted her sister and took the baby seat from her. Ubbe walked in next with two wrapped boxes, Hvitserk came in with a cardboard box of food. Ragnar greeted the young man and took the box from him and took it into the kitchen, he came back out and walked into the living room to join everyone else. He noticed that Lagertha and her sister had on the exact same Christmas sweater. Lagertha was standing next to the Christmas tree with her baby niece Astrid in her arms so that the baby could look at the tree. The small baby, Astrid stared at lights on the tree.  
The doorbell rang, Ubbe went to answer the door, it was Harald, Kalf and Horik outside.  
“Merry Christmas!” roared Horik as he walked in the door with a roasting pan with a ham inside. Harald and Kalf had went back outside to bring in the desserts and gifts, Ubbe and Ragnar went outside to help the two men. The men thanked them as they took the items to the living room and kitchen. Hvitserk and Lagertha unpacked the items. Horik walked over to Margrethe and the baby and kissed them both. Horik went to wash his hands and came back out to feed the baby her bottle and put her back to sleep in her baby seat. It was 6:40 p.m. when there was a knock on Lagertha’s kitchen door. Horik went to answer the door. “Hello Britta, Merry Christmas darling.” said Horik as he came over with a branch of mistletoe and a small silver box as his estranged wife walked in. Britta, surprised, leaned back and kissed Horik who then grabbed he and gave her a deep kiss among hoots and hand claps from Harald, Kalf and Ubbe. Lagertha, Ragnar and Hvitserk laughed. Margrethe who had just came back into the kitchen as the kissed ended, walked over slowly and put the baby in her seat on the kitchen island to sleep. Lagertha introduced Ragnar to everyone. He said hello to everyone. Everyone stepped forward to shake his hand. Lagertha’s mother came over and shook his hand and gave him a hug. She told him it was nice to meet him. Ragnar noticed that Britta had on the same sweater as her daughters. She smiled and told him that the three of them, Lagertha, Margrethe and herself had gotten the sweaters 3 or 4 years ago at Christmas and had worn them every Christmas since. Horik gathered everyone around the table to say grace. He led the prayer and gave thanks for all who were in attendance. After grace everyone washed their hands and prepared to eat. They had quite a feast.  
Roast Turkey  
Baked Ham  
Potato Salad Sweet Potato Casserole  
Cranberry Salad Corn, Green bean Casserole  
Rolls  
Coconut Cake Pound Cake  
Black forest Cake  
Pumpkin Pie  
Ice Cream  
Strawberry Punch 

Everyone sat down to eat. The attention immediately turned to Ragnar. Harald and Kalf looked at Horik, Horik in turn looked over at Ragnar.  
“Young man, you look familiar, what do you do for a living?” asked Horik.  
“I work at Wessex Home Improvement part-time.”  
“Part-time?” asked Harald.  
“Yes, I attend college full-time and work too.”  
“You attend college that's great, what is your major?” asked Britta.  
“I plan to pursue a degree in counseling, I would like to counsel veterans getting out of the military or veterans that have to leave the military because of medical reasons, there is need for someone to do that type of work.”  
“Were you in the military Ragnar?” asked Horik.  
“Yes sir, I was in the Marines for over 7 years, I was injured in Iraq a couple of years and I received a medical discharge.” Horik nodded his head. Harald and Kalf looked over at Ragnar.  
“Do you live here in Norland?” asked Ubbe.  
“No, I stay in Hedeby, a few miles down the road. I live with my 2-year-old son, and younger brother.” The group continued to eat and exchange small talk. After dinner, everyone cleaned their plates, put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleared the table, Ragnar got up to help but Britta told him to sit down. Almost everyone went to get dessert. Hvitserk was first in line. He, Harald, and Kalf went straight for the cakes, each man grabbed a huge slice of cake and sat down with a big grin on their faces. Ubbe got a big bowl and placed two slices of cake in the bowl with ice cream, he took the bowl back to the table, he and Margrethe shared the desserts. Lagertha asked Ragnar what he wanted for dessert, he told her that he wanted a slice of Black forest cake and a saucer of ice cream, her father Horik said that he would take the same. Lagertha fixed both men the same dessert and placed it before them, the two men thanked her and started to talk.  
“So, you were a Marine, where did you serve?”  
“I went to Japan, Hawaii, Australia and Iraq. I was also on a ship for a while too.”  
“You were injured in Iraq. I was injured in the first Gulf War. I was jumping out of a plane—paratrooper, to make a long story short, the ground hurts when you land wrong, I broke my leg, young man you suffered far more than I did, I am glad that you are here to tell your story. I knew several young men that are not…” Horik trailed off. He looked over at Ubbe.

 

“Ubbe what are you doing now?” asked Horik with slight irritation in his voice. Ubbe politely answered,  
“I am still going to college on-line and I am still working too.” Horik nodded his head.  
“You are still at the auto parts plant, not a bad job I suppose.”  
“No sir, it’s not a bad job at all. I run two lines now, I got a promotion last fall, it came right in time since we were expecting the baby.” Horik looked over at Hvitserk.  
“Hvitserk, what do you do now?” asked Horik.  
“Well sir, I still work part-time at the library during the week and I work at the steakhouse as a waiter on the weekend. I attend college as well.”  
“What is your major?” asked Horik.  
“I am an education major, I plan to teach school, Math and Science.”  
“Good choice young man. I would suggest that you do some substitute teaching before you make your mind up about education, it’s not a bad field if you have the temperament.” Hvitserk laughed and nodded his head. Harald and Kalf looked at Ragnar and Lagertha sitting together. Kalf spoke first. “How long have you and Lagertha been together?” he asked.  
“Lagertha and I met last month and we started seeing each other a few weeks ago.”  
“Ragnar installed my flooring and we started dating each other.” explained Lagertha.  
“The floor looks great, you did a good job with it, I noticed it the other day when I stopped by.”  
Everyone finished dessert. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Kalf and Harald started putting the food away and packed up the extra food. They washed the dishes and pots for Lagertha as well. Horik motioned for Ragnar to come into the living room with him. After the dishes were washed, the men went into the living room. Margrethe went to change the baby’s diaper, Lagertha and Britta came with her. They sat down on the bed in Lagertha’s spare room.  
“Ragnar seems like a nice young man, how long have you known him?” asked Britta.  
“I have known Ragnar almost two months, I met him at the college.”  
“He is so handsome.” said Margrethe.  
“With a good body too.” said Britta. Lagertha blushed and laughed.  
“Yeah little sister, I know.” said Lagertha as she handed Margrethe a clean diaper for baby Astrid. Britta looked at Lagertha.  
“Does he have an older brother perhaps…?”  
“Mom, Ragnar is only 27 years old, you mean does he have an uncle, don’t you?”  
“Brother, Uncle, all the same to me, the last guy that I dated was 36 years old.”  
“Thirty-six?”  
“Yes, Lagertha, he was 36! His name was Halfdan, it didn’t last long, he was too quiet, and he lacked the stamina that your father has...”  
“Mom!” said Margrethe, surprised by what her mother had just said. Britta looked over at both of her daughters.  
“Girls please, both of you are adults, don’t tell me you girls are with your men because they have good personalities, I mean really!” Margrethe picked Astrid up and handed her to her grandmother. She cradled the baby as she walked out of the room. She sat down on the love seat next to Horik and the two of them played with Astrid until she fell asleep in Horik’s arms. The group talked and watched videos until 11:00. They exchanged gifts and got ready to go. Horik and Britta left together. Harald and Kalf left next followed by Margrethe, Ubbe and Hvitserk. Everyone told Ragnar it was nice to meet him. Horik told Ragnar that he looked forward to seeing him again, Ragnar shook his hand and told him that he looked forward to meeting him again too. Kalf and Harald shook Ragnar’s and shook their fist at him as they told him that he had better not mistreat their sister. Ragnar laughed and told them that he would not do anything to hurt Lagertha. Everyone had gone home and soon enough Lagertha and Ragnar were alone. Tomorrow they were going to have dinner with their families and get together later on Christmas Day. In the meantime, they were going to spend time together tonight and exchange gifts. The two of them sat down in front of the Christmas tree and handed each other their gifts. Lagertha told Ragnar to open his first. Ragnar opened his gift first. Lagertha had gifted him with a sweater, jeans, cap and scarf. He smiled, leaned over and kissed Lagertha. He thanked her and told her to open her gifts. Lagertha picked up the boxes. She opened the boxes and found a cream-colored cashmere sweater and cream-colored pants. The second box had a black lace bra and black panties. The third box, from Erlendur and Ivar was a box of chocolates. Lagertha kissed Ragnar and told him thank-you. Lagertha looked at Ragnar and told him, “There is a stocking on lying on the mantle of the fireplace, why don’t you go and see what is inside…” said Lagertha in a suggestive manner. Ragnar, grinning, went over to the fireplace and looked inside the stocking. He reached in and pulled out a tube of edible lotion, red condoms and silk boxers, he raised his eyebrows. Ragnar gave Lagertha a shy smile, “I think that you got some of these things for your pleasure.”  
“Yes and…”  
“Well, since you got me these great gifts,” said Ragnar picking up the condoms, “Let’s see if they fit.” he said as he grabbed her by the hand. “Tonight you can show me that little thing that you do in bed that Rollo mentioned! Tell me, what is that little thing that you used to do in bed?”  
“I can’t tell you that,” said Lagertha “I have to show you,” she said as she leads Ragnar to the bedroom, cut the lights out and closed the door. 

Since Ragnar’s parents had decided to keep Ivar and Erlendur for New Year’s, Lagertha and Ragnar decided to go out for New Year’s Eve. They decided to go out to eat at Athelred’s Steak House. After dinner, the two of them rode around until 8 p.m. and then they went to Lagertha’s house. They took a shower to get warm, they made love and went to sleep. They woke up just before midnight to watch the New Year’s celebrations on television. They drank champagne in the nude and lay back down on the bed in each other’s arms. They stayed up until 2 a.m. and decided to go back to sleep. About 30 minutes later, Ragnar’s telephone rang. He looked at the number listed on the phone, the telephone number was familiar. He wondered who would be calling him at this time of the night.  
“Hello.”  
“Hello Ragnar, this is Brunhild, Aslaug’s mother.”  
“Hello Brunhild,” hesitated Ragnar, “How are you?” he asked cautiously.  
“Ragnar, I have some bad news, it’s not good, something has happened.”  
“What happened, what’s wrong Brunhild?”  
“It’s Aslaug, she tried to commit suicide yesterday evening, New Year’s Eve.” Ragnar sat silently on the other end of the line as Aslaug’s mother Brunhild explained to Ragnar what had happened the evening before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar goes to Canada to see about Aslaug after her suicide attempt. Aslaug recalls the events that lead up to her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Mentions of sexual abuse, murder and suicide attempt.

Chapter 7  
Revelations

Ragnar sat on the bed while Brunhild explained what she knew about Aslaug’s suicide attempt.  
“Where are you at now? Where is Aslaug?”  
“We are here in Toronto Canada, that is where Aslaug lives now, she had moved several times, I only found this out a few days ago. I got a telephone call from the hospital yesterday evening. I was told that her co-workers noticed that she did not show up to work yesterday afternoon. Her boss and his wife went by her apartment, they noticed that her door was ajar, they contacted her building superintendent who escorted them to her apartment. They went inside and found her lying on the bed unconscious with 2 empty pill bottles and a whiskey bottle on the bed. They called emergency services and they took her to the hospital. She was in bad shape for a while, but they think she will make it. The doctors think that she was found in time and she won’t sustain any nervous system damage or organ damage.” Tears came to Ragnar’s eyes as he listened to Brunhild describe Aslaug’s situation. Lagertha reached out to grab Ragnar’s hand. Ragnar spoke,  
“Do you have any idea why she did this?” 

“Ragnar, it’s anybody’s guess why she did what she did. You know Aslaug is still using drugs and alcohol, she called home Christmas Day, she was drunk when she called, she sounded distraught, she was talking about how she was having a hard time. I told her to come back home for a while, she kept telling me that she could not come back home, I asked her why, she said that she just couldn’t. I told her that I would try to come and see her, but I could not take off until after the New Year, because they already had too many people of at work because of the Christmas holidays, the soonest that I could come and see her would be after New Year’s around January 6th or he 7th. She broke down and started crying. Harbard asked to speak to her so I put him on the telephone with her. He told her that he could come and see her after Christmas, he had some business matters to attend to here, but he would come to see her and help her if he could. She started getting hysterical and hung up. She called again yesterday morning about 5 a.m. and asked about Ivar, I told her that you had permanent custody of Ivar and that she would not be getting him back. She hung up. Harbard told me that something was wrong with Aslaug, he caught a flight out to Toronto later that morning to see what was going on with Aslaug. He went to see Aslaug that morning, he called me later and told me that Aslaug was okay, she had needed some help with her bills, he gave her money to pay her bills and get caught up. He called back and told me that she was okay and that he would be back on New Year’s Day.” Brunhild paused, “Ragnar, I am sorry to bother you with this, but I just didn’t know who else to call.”  
“It’s okay Brunhild, I will help you any way that I can. I will see if I can take some time off from work to come to Canada.”  
“I will be here for a moment, I took a few days off, I could not take off very long, we have an audit coming up at work and I need to be there for that, 2 people retired out of our department, 1 is on maternity leave and everyone else is new, so this puts me in a bind, I am trying to stay here until she is released whenever that is.”  
“Brunhild don’t worry, we will work something out, just let me see what I can do on my end.”  
“Thanks Ragnar, good-bye.” Ragnar ended the phone call and put his phone on the nightstand. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Lagertha.  
“That was Brunhild, she is in Canada with Aslaug. Aslaug tried to commit suicide yesterday evening.”  
“Ragnar, I am so sorry, is there anything that I can do?” Ragnar shook his head.  
“Does her mother know why she did what she did, was she unhappy about something, was she ill…?”  
“I don’t know, her mother Brunhild said that she had been upset about something, her stepfather went to see her, he talked with her and he said that she seemed okay before he left. I told Brunhild that I was coming to Toronto to see about her and Aslaug. Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this matter.” Lagertha held Ragnar as he cried. The two of them lay down on the bed facing one another.  
“Lagertha, would it bother you if I go and see Aslaug?”  
“No, I would never tell you not to go and see Aslaug, the two of you did have a relationship and you have a child together, you will always be apart of one another’s lives. It is important to maintain a relationship with her for Ivar’s sake. Ragnar looked back at Lagertha.  
“Thank-you for understanding the position that I am in right now. I am going to see Aslaug and help her any way that I can. I still care about her, but I am not in love with her because I am falling in love with you…” Ragnar reached over and gently touched Lagertha’s face. She kissed his hand as she looked into his bright blue eyes, she was not sure what to say next. The two of them lay down together and went to sleep.

Ragnar got up early the next morning and had breakfast with Lagertha. He went to his job to get time off to take care of some personal business. He was granted a week’s vacation to take care of what he needed to take care of. He called the airline to book a flight out the next day. He called his mother and told her what had happened. He asked her could she take care of Ivar and watch Erlendur in his absence. Elisef agreed to help Ragnar. She explained that she and Gunner, his father were arguing again and she thought it was better if they separated for a while, she asked Ragnar could she stay with him for a while. Ragnar agreed. He asked his mother what was going on. She told Ragnar that she would tell him when he got back from Canada. Elisef told Ragnar that she would bring the boys back to his place around 6 that evening. He agreed and hung up the telephone. Ragnar met his mother at his house that evening and told her what to do while he was gone. He told her that Ivar would start preschool tomorrow morning and that the preschool would take him to the preschool and bring him back. Erlendur was to catch the bus home. The next day, Lagertha picked him up to take him to the airport. His flight was at 6 a.m. He arrived in Toronto just after 10 a.m. Brunhild picked Ragnar up at the airport. The two of them then went to the hospital where Aslaug was a patient. The two of them went into the hospital and caught the elevator to the 5th floor. They got off the elevator and walked towards Aslaug’s room. The nurse met them at the door as they walked into the room, they followed her outside and she told them that they had taken her off the ventilator yesterday afternoon, if she continued to improve, she could be released in the next 2 or 3 days. Her doctors recommended that she get into an out-patient mental health treatment program. The nurse told Ragnar and Brunhild that doctors had discussed several options with Aslaug earlier in the day. She had expressed a desire to go home and seek treatment rather than stay in Canada. Ragnar and Brunhild thanked the young nurse for talking with them.

They went into the room to see Aslaug. Aslaug lay on the bed with her eyes closed, she was very pale and had lost a lot of weight since they had seen her last. Brunhild walked over to the bed, Brunhild, with tears in her eyes approached Aslaug’s bed.  
“Aslaug, it is me,” said Brunhild as she reached over for Aslaug’s hand. Aslaug opened her eyes,  
“Mama…” said Aslaug weakly as she tried to raise her head to see her mother.  
“It’s me baby, look who I brought with me!” Aslaug looked over to see Ragnar looking back at her. She started to cry.  
“Ragnar, I am so sorry.”  
“Don’t cry Aslaug, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He said as he kissed her cheek and brushed her hair from her face.  
“I almost let Ivar die!” she whispered.  
“He didn’t die, he is with me now, I take care of him now, he is with my mother and brother while I am up here.”  
“I couldn’t take care of him Ragnar, I didn’t know how, he had so much pain in his legs some days.”  
“Ivar is doing great, he is on some new medicines and his therapy is helping him too. He has people around him that help me take care of him. As a matter of fact, he started preschool this morning. It is a preschool for children with special needs. He gets to learn and play with other children now. Aslaug smiled a little.  
“Did Harbard come and talk to you? Asked Brunhild. Aslaug nodded her head and looked away.  
“How do you feel?” asked Ragnar.  
“I don’t know because I cannot put how I feel into words, I have talked to several doctors about this.”  
“Well you are here, let the doctor’s help you, they can help you if you let them.” Said Ragnar.  
“When can I go home?” she asked.  
“The nurse said 2 or 3 days.” Said Brunhild. Aslaug sighed and lay back on the pillow. Aslaug looked at her mom and Ragnar. They didn’t understand, she just wanted to go home and start over again. 

Harbard had come to her home the day that she had tried to commit suicide. Days before she had been upset when she had called home. She was drunk and hysterical on the telephone. Her mother did not realize that she had been facing down a lot of problems. Her bills were behind, she had received a reprimand on her job, her rent was late too. There were other things from her past that she had to deal with as well. Aslaug thought back on the day that Harbard had come to visit. Harbard knocked on her door. She opened the door, she tried to block him from coming into her apartment but her pushed past her, he did not ask to come in, he was the last person on the planet that she wanted to see at that moment. His presence visibly upset her which seemed to please Harbard. Aslaug stepped back, why did he come here? He walked toward her.  
“Hello Aslaug, how are you today?”  
“Harbard what do you want here?”  
“I just came to see how you were doing, you sounded so upset on the telephone the other day when you called.” Said Harbard as Aslaug slowly backed away from him. Harbard walked toward Aslaug as she walked backward away from him. Harbard suddenly grabbed Aslaug by the shoulders and shook her, “What did you and Brunhild talk about on the telephone, what did you talk with her about!” Aslaug, frightened by Harbard replied, “Nothing, I didn’t tell her anything, she doesn’t know okay, I have never told her any of that!” said Aslaug shaking, with tears in her eyes.  
“Liar!” snarled Harbard as he looked Aslaug in the eye as her turned her face to him.  
“I told mother that I needed money for my bills, I don’t make enough money to cover everything. She told me to stop boozing and drugging my money away and I would have money for bills, I told her that I didn’t spend all my money that way, but she didn’t believe me. I tried calling back another time and she told me that Ragnar had Ivar now and that I could not get him back. Aslaug continued to cry. Harbard laughed.  
“Ragnar has had the kid for over a year now, you never went to court to claim him, you didn’t need him anyway, look at you, you are a drug addicted whore, you could not be trusted to look after that baby, you almost let him die! You are an addict Aslaug, look at yourself!  
“And who made me this way Harbard?”  
“You chose to use drugs and alcohol Aslaug!”  
“I started using drugs and alcohol to cope with what you were doing to me!” Harbard gave Aslaug a sly smile. “Aslaug, you chose to do those things with me, remember?”  
“Harbard, you forced me to do things with you, you are a sick bastard! I was only 14 years old. You forced yourself on me! You threatened me, you threatened my parents, you threatened to kill them and me. Don’t forget, I know what you are capable of, I saw you kill your mistress Sigyn in cold blood. You stabbed her to death, cut her body up with a chainsaw and you threw her into a well on that old abandoned farm upstate. I didn’t forget any of that Harbard.” Said Aslaug as she sat down in a chair in her dining room. Harbard looked at her. He grabbed her by the neck, as he told her, “If you ever tell anyone about what you saw that day, you will wind up like Sigyn because I will kill you!” whispered Harbard as he released Aslaug. She looked up at him as he walked out, “You already have.” Replied Aslaug as Harbard slam her door as he stormed out of her apartment. Aslaug cried as she walked to her refrigerator and pulled out a half bottle of whiskey. She went to her bedroom and found two dozen sedatives. She went to the window to look at the giant snowflakes fall from the sky to the already covered ground. She turned her television on, got into bed with the pills and whiskey. Aslaug started taking the pills and drinking whiskey until consciousness faded to black.  
Aslaug cautiously looked at her mother and Ragnar with tears in her eyes, how could she ever tell them the horrible secrets that constantly haunted her.


	8. Chapter 8 Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back home from Canada, Aslaug tells Ragnar what happened between her and Harbard. She tells him why she tried to commit suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. Story talks about non consensual sex with a minor, murder, dismemberment, abortion and threats of violence. Dark chapter.

Chapter 8  
Home Again

Ragnar stayed with Aslaug until she was released from the hospital on Friday morning. Brunhild had to leave Wednesday evening because she had to be back in the United States by Friday. Aslaug’s doctors and mother arranged for her follow-up care with doctors in New York. On Aslaug’s final day of her hospitalization, her doctors and nurses explained her discharge instructions to both Ragnar and Aslaug. Ragnar understood the instructions, Aslaug told them that she understood as well. She looked better than when Ragnar had first seen her, but she still appeared frail and unsure of herself. She had her hair hanging loosely over her face. She was dressed in blue jeans, a light blue fleece top, white coat with fur trim and sneakers. Ragnar sat on the edge of the bed silently admiring Aslaug’s fragile beauty. She had been through so much the past five days, he only hoped that she could recover from this recent experience, he knew that he had to help her, she was Ivar’s mother after all. Brunhild said that she and Aslaug would pick up her belongings from her apartment later that spring, her building superintendent said that he would put her belongings in storage in the building. After Aslaug signed her discharge papers, Ragnar caught the elevator down to the lobby and exited the hospital to drive the car the hospital entrance to pick Aslaug up.

Ragnar had rented a car to drive back to the United States. He pulled the car around to the front entrance to the hospital, one of the older nurses that had taken care of Aslaug while she was in the hospital wheeled her out to the car, Aslaug thanked the nurse, after the two of them hugged one another, the nurse placed Aslaug’s bag into the back seat of the car, the nurse waved at Ragnar and Aslaug as they drove away. Ragnar looked over at Aslaug as he approached a stop sign. She had not spoken since they had left the hospital. He thought about how he felt about Aslaug, he was mad at her about what she had done, why didn’t she try to talk to him, why did she walk out on him and Ivar when they had needed her the most. Ragnar also pitied her too, she was an addict and she couldn’t take care of herself or Ivar. What a mess, thought Ragnar as he drove for almost an hour. He was getting hungry and figured she probably was too.  
“Are you hungry? When did you eat last?”  
“I am not hungry.”  
“When did you eat last Aslaug?”  
“I ate dinner last night, but I was not hungry this morning.” She said quietly, just above a whisper as she turned her head to look out of the window. Ragnar looked over and spoke.  
“I am stopping at Claire’s Homestyle Chicken. We are going to get out and get something to eat. When we go in here, I expect you to eat Aslaug, you need to get your strength back, okay. Aslaug nodded. Ragnar pulled into the parking lot, the two of them got out of the car and went into the restaurant. They went into the establishment and ordered their food. They went to the restroom while they waited on their order. Aslaug went to find a table while Ragnar waited on their food. He came over and sat down across from her. The two of them exchanged small talk over the next hour as they ate and prepared to get back on the road again. 

Back on the road again, Ragnar looked over at Aslaug. He spoke.  
“Why Aslaug?”  
“Why what Ragnar?” asked Aslaug knowing what he was asking her. His question was so complex, she would have to explain things that she did not want to talk about, it hurt too much, what if he didn’t understand, then what?”  
“Why did you try to kill yourself?” Aslaug looked at Ragnar and looked away again. She had tears in her eyes.  
“Ragnar, it is all so complicated, I don’t know if I want to talk about any of this.”  
“You will be going to therapy starting on Monday, they will want to know what is wrong with you Aslaug.”  
“Ragnar, all of this is worse than you think…”  
“If things were so bad Aslaug, why didn’t you call me, I would have talked to you, I wanted to help you and Ivar in any way that I could, I was going to marry you so that you and Ivar would have a home and be apart of my life, but you just abandoned Ivar and I, you walked away, you left remember! I went to the hospital, they told me that Ivar was in bad shape, they were going to put him in foster care, but I stepped in and got custody. He is mine now, it hasn’t been easy, but I was there by his side and I didn’t just give up on him!” Aslaug started to cry, Ragnar feeling guilty about yelling at Aslaug, decided to not say anything else and just concentrated on the road. Aslaug turned to Ragnar.  
“Ragnar, I never planned to get pregnant, I didn’t plan to have a baby, drop out of school or wind up in the shape that I did, but it happened. I had planned to graduate high school, travel to Europe for a gap-year and visit my father Siegfried while I was there.  
“So what stopped you?”  
“Don’t you mean, who stopped me?”  
“What do you mean, who stopped you?”  
“I didn’t do what I planned because of Harbard.” Ragnar looked at her, “What do you mean because of Harbard?”  
“Ragnar, Harbard is not the man that you think he is, my stepfather is not a good man.”  
“Aslaug, what do you mean?” asked Ragnar as he braced himself for what he might hear.  
“Harbard raped me!” shouted Aslaug in tears. Ragnar drove for a few more miles before he stopped in a rest area on the side of the interstate and parked the car. Ragnar listened as Aslaug told him what had been happening to her since she was a teenager. She explained to Ragnar that she had never told her mother any of his because of Harbard’s threat to kill her parents. 

Harbard Valgberg had married Brunhild Bornholm, Aslaug’s mother when Aslaug was seven years old. Brunhild and Siegfried Bornholm, Aslaug’s father had divorced when she was two years old. Her father had moved back to Norway his homeland, he later got a job as an accountant in Germany, Brunhild remained in New York. For the first seven years, Harbard put on his act of being a caring stepfather, things slowly changed when Aslaug became a teenager. Harbard started giving Aslaug compliments about her makeup and how she looked, he bought her outfits, some of them rather provocative, that he told her that he wanted to see her in, he bought her expensive gifts such as a telephone and a computer. He would take her on day trips to neighboring towns when her mother was at work. Soon after, Harbard started touching Aslaug and kissing her eventually he forced her to have sex with him as well. She told him that she did not like what he was making her do, he did not listen. She started taking part in different after school and weekend activities to avoid him. He told her that if she ever told anyone about what was going on that he would kill her. During this time, she started spending more time her mother’s personal assistant and her stepfather’s business partner Sigyn Elinstad. Sigyn had been hired by her mother when Aslaug was ten years old, right after she graduated from community college, she was almost like family. Sigyn and Aslaug bore striking resemblance, if anyone had seen the two of them, they would have said that they were sisters. The two young women spent a lot of time together. Brunhild was constantly busy with her job and managing her apartment buildings, Sigyn picked Aslaug up from school and after school programs. She also made sure that Aslaug was taken care of after school. Sigyn prepared Aslaug’s dinner and helped her with her homework. Sigyn worked as Brunhild’s personal assistant and she later became one of Harbard’s business partners in his investment firm. She was also his lover, although Aslaug did not know this until years later. One day when Aslaug was about 15 years old, Sigyn picked her up from school, she got into the car, she looked at Sigyn who looked like she had been crying, her face was swollen, and her eyes were red. Aslaug asked her was she okay and she said yes as they drove off. They were at an intersection when Harbard flashed his lights at Sigyn, she made a turn and drove into the parking lot of a church, Harbard followed her. He pulled up next to Sigyn’s car so that he could face her, she lowered her car window as did Harbard. Harbard spoke first.  
“You did consider what I told you didn’t you Sigyn? You will do exactly as I asked you to, won’t you?”  
“Yes.” She said as she lowered her head and nodded.  
“Good then, this whole matter is settled,” said Harbard as he handed her a white envelope. “There is $2,500 dollars, more than enough to take of this little matter, I expect you to leave to go and get this taken care of by the end of the week, tell Brunhild you have a family emergency somewhere that you have to take care of, I will back you up on this, I will tell her that you need two weeks off starting this Monday, you should recover sooner than that.” Aslaug sat silently wondering what the two of them were talking about.  
“Sigyn, don’t double cross me on this matter…” said Harbard as he drove away. Sigyn rolled up her window as she prepared to drive away. She started crying again. She drove until she got to the parking lot of a convenience store she parked in front of the store, Aslaug put her arm around Sigyn and asked her was everything okay. Sigyn turned to Aslaug and told her.  
“Aslaug, you are still very young, there are things that I know that you don’t understand yet, if you don’t remember anything else that I tell you, remember this always, be care with who you chose to become familiar with in this life, chose carefully the people that you allow to come into your life.” She looked back at Aslaug as she turned her head and got out of the car. She told Aslaug that she would back in a minute. Aslaug nodded as she watched Sigyn get out of the car and go into the store. She watched Sigyn disappear into the store. Once Aslaug was sure Sigyn was out of sight, she picked up the envelope that had been left on the console and looked inside, she pulled the unsealed flap up, there was several thousand dollars inside of the envelope, also inside the envelope tucked behind the money was a picture, it was a sonogram with a name and date at the top of the picture. The sonogram was dated 7 weeks and 2 days. Aslaug quickly put the picture back inside of the envelope and placed it back on the console. She put her head on the window as she began to understand what was going on. Sigyn had been having an affair with Harbard, she was pregnant with Harbard’s child, Harbard was forcing Sigyn to have an abortion. Aslaug had loved Sigyn and hated Harbard, now she was sure she hated both people, she also pitied Sigyn because Harbard was forcing her to get rid of her baby. Sigyn loved children and had always talked about having a large family with many children one day. Aslaug had seen how broken hearted Sigyn had been when Harbard had talked with her. Aslaug knew her mother did not know about this and Aslaug had no plans to tell her that two of the people that she trusted most in this life had betrayed her. Sigyn came back to work for her mother 3 weeks later. Aslaug slowly distanced herself from Sigyn after she came back to work for her mother. Shortly after her 16th birthday, Aslaug got her driver’s license and a new car. The two young woman continued to be friends and sometimes got together on the weekends, although things were never the same between the two young women.

One weekend just before Aslaug turned 18, Harbard took Aslaug on a trip with him. He told her that it was a business trip, she asked him where they were going, he told her that it was none of her business, just pack a bag. Aslaug had no choice but to go with Harbard because her mother was in Los Angeles on a business trip that was related to her job. Aslaug had managed to stay out of Harbard’s way most of the week, she did not want to go with him, she tried calling several of her friends to see if she could stay with one of them, they all had other plans. She packed her bags and resigned herself to go with Harbard. The next day as she took her bags to the car, Sigyn pulled up in her car, she asked Harbard could she ride with Sigyn, he told her no. Harbard had told them that they were going to eat first and then go and discuss business. They went to Ingborg’s steak house, they sat down to eat. Sigyn and Harbard got into an argument about their business, she accused him of embezzling money from several clients and the business, she threatened to report him the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) she also threatened to tell Brunhild about their affair too. Harbard was visibly shaken by her words. Sigyn, Harbard and Aslaug left the steak house and continued their way. Harbard called Sigyn and told her to make a left turn to an old abandoned farm up ahead. The two cars turned onto the road and drove to a barn on the farm. They got out of the cars. Aslaug wondered what was going on. Harbard told Sigyn that her was prepared to offer her money for her silence about the affair and his financial improprieties. He showed her a small metal case with $25,000 dollars inside and an offer of more money if she didn’t tell anyone about what was going on. Sigyn walked over to Harbard and took the money. As she turned to leave, Harbard pulled out a knife and stabbed Sigyn repeatedly in the back. Aslaug screamed as she saw Sigyn fall to the ground. Harbard went and pulled Aslaug out of the car by her arm as she cried. He dragged her over to Sigyn’s body and then told her to go inside the farm house. She ran as she looked back at Harbard as he dragged Sigyn’s body into a barn. Aslaug sat on the dusty floor and cried. She didn’t know what to do. She lay her head against the wall as she heard a chainsaw in the distance, the sound of the chainsaw echoed in her ears as she tried to close her eyes and tried to forget what she saw. About an hour later, the chainsaw had stopped, Aslaug got up, opened the door and went outside, she slowly started walking to the barn, she looked past the barn and saw Harbard walking toward an old well. She hid behind a building and looked at Harbard, he had something in his hands, she looked closer and saw that Harbard was toting what looked to be an arm, turned the chainsaw on again, as he chopped up what was on the ground before him, he then leaned over the well and tossed it inside. Aslaug sat shocked by what she had just seen, Harbard had killed Sigyn, cut her up with a chainsaw and was now throwing her body into a well. Aslaug walked back into the farm house. Two hours later, Harbard came back to get her. He explained that she must never tell anyone what had happened there that day, if she did, she would wind up like Sigyn. He told her to get into Sigyn’s car and follow him, they would leave her car in a residential area in the next town and leave it there. She did as she was told. She got into the car with Harbard and he drove to a hotel. They settled there for the night and he ordered food. Aslaug could not eat. She was disgusted by what Harbard had done that day. Harbard walked over to Aslaug to repeat what he had told her earlier, he also told her that if it were discovered that he had killed Sigyn and she was there, she could be tried as an accomplice to Sigyn’s murder. Harbard then sat down and casually ate his meal, she wondered how he could just sit there and eat like nothing had happened, he had just killed someone hours before and dismembered the body. Harbard was so evil, Aslaug wondered what kind of monster her mother had married, if only her mother knew. Aslaug knew that after today her life would never be the same. She tried to eat her food, but she could not. Aslaug was distraught and sat catatonic as she watched Harbard finished his meal. Harbard noticing Aslaug’s mood, grabbed a bottle of pills from his pocket, he handed Aslaug two pills and a cup of water. He then undressed her and took her into the shower with him. They got out of the shower and into bed where Harbard proceed to have sex with Aslaug.

Aslaug graduated high school a few weeks later, she had wanted to go back to Germany with her father, but she feared for her mother’s safety if she were to leave the United States. She had wanted to tell her mother everything, but she was afraid for her and her mother’s safety. She decided to stay in the United States and forego her gap year plans. She went to college in the next town, she got a job at the mall and joined the volleyball team, she was also a popular cheerleader too. She did not go home very often while she was in college, she only went home for the holidays and breaks. She explained to Ragnar that she had liked him a lot but she never planned to get pregnant by him. When she found out about the baby, she didn’t plan to have the child, but he had talked her into it. Being pregnant, she was forced to move back home with her parents, she did manage to stay out of Harbard’s way until after the baby was born. After Ivar was born, Harbard made his intentions known to her again and she decided to move out. Aslaug was facing a lot of problems after she moved on her own, this is when she began using alcohol and drugs more. She had to eventually drop out of school because Ivar needed her attention too. She had to get several part-time jobs, when she couldn’t make ends meet, she had to ask Harbard for help. Harbard brought her money, drugs and alcohol in exchange for sex. One day, the Division of Family Services (DFS) stopped by, they were probably called by one of her nosey neighbors, her utilities had been shut off 3 days before because Harbard was mad at her and did not pay her light and water bill. The apartment was cold and unkept because she had not felt well enough to clean up. Ivar was sick as too, she had no money to take him to a doctor. The social worker called the police and other people from DFS, who then took Ivar away. Aslaug learned from her mother that Ivar was in the hospital because he was very sick. Aslaug did not know what else to do, she felt like a failure. She asked her mother for some money, she called some friends that she had in Canada, she caught the bus to Canada and stayed with her friends until she found a job waiting tables in a nightclub. She was doing well until a few weeks ago until, she started having nightmares about what had happened to her. She missed several days of work, she called home for help, Harbard had came to Canada to offer her some help if she slept with him, she told him no and he left. Seeing no way out for herself, Aslaug had tried to take her own life. Aslaug looked at Ragnar trying to gauge his reaction to what she had just told him. He lay his head back against the seat with tears in his eyes.  
“Aslaug, why didn’t you just pick up the telephone, it did not have to come to this… I didn’t know.”  
“Ragnar, I couldn’t call you because I was ashamed, I failed you, I failed Ivar, I failed mother, I failed Sigyn and her family too.”  
“Aslaug, you have got to tell your mother what happened, you have got to go to the police about this too, Sigyn’s family deserves justice, Harbard is a dangerous man, it is no telling what he might try next.” Aslaug nodded and started to cry again. Ragnar reached over and picked up Aslaug’s hand, the two of them sat together for a long time. After he was sure it was okay, Ragnar started driving back to New York. It was dark when he pulled into the driveway of Aslaug’s home. Brunhild her mother opened the door and went out to greet them with a hug. She walked Aslaug inside and sat down with her while Ragnar grabbed Aslaug’s bag. Ragnar took her bag into her old room. Ragnar sat the bag down beside Ivar’s baby bed. He quickly walked out of the room. He went back into the living room and sat down in a recliner. Aslaug and Brunhild were seated together on the sofa. Ragnar looked at Aslaug who then looked at Brunhild. Ragnar looked at Brunhild as he spoke.  
“Brunhild, we need to talk, there is something that Aslaug has to tell you.” He said as he walked over to sit on the other side of Aslaug as she began to tell her story.


	9. Introductions and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslaug's father arrives from Germany. Ragnar confronts his father.

Chapter 9  
Introductions and Confrontations

Brunhild sat back and listened to Aslaug’s story. Brunhild was devastated by Aslaug’s revelations. She was visibly shaken by her daughter’s words, but never once did she doubt what Aslaug was telling her. How could she have missed what was going on in her daughter’s life? She should have seen the signs. She cried as Aslaug told her what had happened to her and Sigyn. She told her mother the abuse that she had suffered at the hands of Harbard and how he had manipulated her when she needed money. She told her mother that Harbard had given her drugs and money in exchange for sex. Aslaug told her mother how Sigyn had been pregnant with Harbard’s child and he had told her to get rid of the child. She told Brunhild about how Harbard had tricked Sigyn into coming on a trip with him and he had killed her because she had threatened to expose Harbard’s business practices as well as their affair, he told Aslaug that she was an accessory to Sigyn’s murder and that he would kill her and her parents if she ever told anyone. An overwhelming sadness swept over Brunhild. 

“Aslaug, there are no words to describe how sorry I am right now, the worst part of all of this is that I cannot make this up to you or Sigyn, but from today forward I am going to try and start making things right. We have got to go to the police as soon as possible about what happened to you and Sigyn, this bastard is going to pay for what he has done. Sigyn’s family deserves justice and closure, they to what happened to their loved one. She was never declared dead, just missing. Her parents and sister could never really move on after her death. To think Harbard killed her and betrayed me like this. I am really glad that he is gone now!”  
“What do you mean mother?” Asked Aslaug.  
“Well after Harbard went to see you in Canada, he didn’t come back here. He’s been gone the whole week, I haven’t heard from him. I went to the bank yesterday morning to withdraw money for repairs on my apartments, it turns out that he had withdrawn $35,000.00 from my savings account I had set aside for improvements on my real estate and another $25,000.00 from my checking account. I went into the den to check our safe to see if his passport was there and it was gone. Harbard’s business partner is looking for him too, it seems that the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) wants to talk to him about his business investments. I have put a freeze on all my accounts with his name on them. I don’t even know what’s going on right now.” Said Brunhild in tears. Aslaug hugged her mother, “Mom, it’s going to be okay.”  
“Baby I hope so, I am going to make this thing right, I am going to file for divorce from Harbard tomorrow, I just don’t want him in our lives anymore, I only wish that I had found all of this out sooner. We have got to notify the police, if he is free walking around, he is a threat to anyone he encounters. I am going to call the alarm company tomorrow and have the security code changed for the house, the locks will have to be changed out as well, I don’t want him back in this house under any circumstances.” Ragnar looked over at the two women.  
“What are you going to do tonight, do you feel safe here?”   
“Ragnar, we will be okay, my ex-husband Siegfried will be here later tonight, I called him and told him what was going on with Aslaug.” Ragnar nodded. He had met Aslaug’s father Siegfried several times before. It was 10:10 p.m. when the door bell rang. Brunhild went to answer the door. She exchanged dialogue with whoever was at the door. The man walked in and kissed her on the cheek as handed her a bouquet of red roses. She smiled, and he followed her into the living room. The tall, red-haired man smiled and waved at Ragnar. Aslaug’s face lit up and immediately she got up and went to her father. “Daddy!” she said as she walked into his arms.  
“Aslaug, my baby,” said the man as he picked her up off her feet and swing her around. He put her down and looked at her, “How are you doing? Your mother told me what happened, and I want to help you.” He hugged Aslaug to him again he took a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He looked over at Ragnar.   
“Hello Ragnar, how have you been? He said as he reached over to shake Ragnar’s hand. Brunhild invited her ex-husband to sit down, she immediately started explaining to him about what had happened to Aslaug and her treatment plan. She also told him about the things that Aslaug had told her earlier in the evening. Shocked and outraged about finding out about what had happened to Aslaug, Siegfried vowed to find Harbard and kill him. Brunhild told Siegfried about Harbard being missing, he said that he would hire a private investigator to find Harbard. The group continued to talk until just after 11:00, when Ragnar told them that he had to go home, Siegfried, Aslaug and Brunhild thanked him for everything that he had done for them. Ragnar told them that if they needed him for any reason, just call him and let him know, he turned to leave when Siegfried asked to him to drop him off at a local hotel, he needed a place to stay that night.  
“Siegfried, why don’t you stay here with us tonight, I have plenty of space if you need a place to stay.”  
“Brunhild, I couldn’t impose on you in such a way…”  
“It would be no problem if you stayed.” Siegfried thought about what she said, he was very tired, he was grateful for her offer. He and Brunhild had remained on good terms after the divorce, he decided to take her up on her offer. He was glad he did when he looked over at Aslaug and saw the smile on her face. Aslaug looked over at Ragnar, he looked back at her and smiled. He waved good-bye to the group as he walked out of the door to go home.   
Ragnar stopped off at the convenience store to pick up three bratwursts in buns and two beers. He went home. He grabbed his bags, unlocked his door and walked inside his home. His mother Elisef greeted him with a hug, Erlendur who had been watching TV walked over and embraced his brother, Ragnar told him that he had brought him a bratwurst to eat, Erlendur told him that he would have it for breakfast tomorrow, he bid his brother good night as he went to get ready for bed. Elisef and Ragnar went into the kitchen and sat down, they opened the beer and started eating the bratwurst. She asked him about Aslaug, he told her that Aslaug was doing better and that she would start therapy on Monday. He didn’t mention what Aslaug had revealed to him about what had happened between her and Harbard. Elisef told Ragnar that he was glad that he went to help Aslaug, despite her and Ragnar no longer being together. Elisef had liked Aslaug, she told Ragnar that she would give Aslaug a call this weekend. Ragnar told his mother that Aslaug would probably be happy about that.  
Ragnar asked his mother how things were going between her and his father. She was silent a long time.  
“Things are not going good between us Ragnar.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Right now, as it stands, I don’t see the two of us getting back together. I have told Helga and Erlendur already, now I am telling you.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well, after Christmas when Helga, Floki and the girls left, Gunner and I got into an argument, he pushed me down, Erlendur saw it and he intervened on my behalf. Gunner threatened Erlendur. I decided then that I was going to leave your father. I don’t want Erlendur to go through what he went through that night again, I can’t do it anymore either Ragnar. I don’t plan to stay here any longer than I must, I am going to start looking for a place to move to. I will take Erlendur with me when I go.” Ragnar looked over at his mother.   
“Mom, you and Erlendur can stay here as long as you need to. As for dad, I will go and talk with him this weekend.” Elisef looked over at Ragnar, he sensed then that there was more to this story than she was telling him. The two of them ate in silence. Ragnar helped his mother clean up the kitchen before the two of them went to bed.   
Ragnar woke up late on Friday morning. Everyone had left already, Erlendur was driving now and he was at school already. Elisef had taken Ivar to preschool before she went to work at St. Mary’s Hospital, she was the manager of the Health Information Department. Ragnar got up and looked out of the window, despite the sun shining brightly outside, it was a cold day, there had been a light snow last night. Ragnar got dressed and went to sit down in one of the recliners. He called Aslaug to see how she was doing, she told him that she was okay, her father was still with her. The alarm company had changed the security code and the locksmith was there now changing out the locks on all the doors. Her mother had bought her a new cell phone that morning and the numbers to the home phones were being changed sometime that afternoon and that she would call and give him her new telephone number. Ragnar told Aslaug that Brunhild was keeping Ivar this weekend, he asked her would she be okay with that and she said yes. They talked a while longer before they hung up. Ragnar decided to go to the college and pick up his textbooks for the new semester.   
Ragnar went to the bookstore and picked up his books. He decided since he was here, he would go and see Lagertha and tell her that he was back. He went to the councilor’s office to see her. The Information Technology (IT) director told him that the councilors and several other departments were not there that day because the computer systems were being upgraded. Ragnar thanked the woman and went back to his vehicle. He decided to drive to Lagertha’s house. He drove to her house and parked in her driveway beside her car. He got out and knocked on the door. She quickly answered. She greeted him with a smile on her face as she stepped outside.  
“Hello Ragnar, how are you doing, I am finally glad to see you, I haven’t heard from you since Wednesday night, I was starting to get worried.” She said as she invited him inside. He quickly went inside since it was so cold outside. She led him to the living room, they sat down on her loveseat. Ragnar gave her a long, deep kiss.  
“How is Aslaug doing, is she better?”  
“Yes, she is doing better. We got back late yesterday evening. Her father is visiting from Germany too.” Ragnar told Lagertha about Aslaug’s suicide attempt and what had lead up to it. Lagertha listened intently as Ragnar told her some of what Aslaug had revealed to him. She felt sorry for the young woman, she encouraged Ragnar to help her if she needed it. Ragnar told Lagertha that Aslaug would start therapy on Monday. Lagertha asked Ragnar was he hungry, he said yes, she went to the kitchen to warm up some bean and bacon soup and corn muffins from last night. The two of them talked about what had went on the past week. After lunch, the two of them got into the shower and got warmed up. They quickly jumped into bed and made love twice before going to sleep. They got up after 3:30 p.m. Ragnar called Erlendur to see if he had picked Ivar up from preschool. Erlendur’s probation officer had recommended that the remainder of Erlendur’s probation be suspended since he had passed all his drug tests and he had not gotten into any trouble. His father and mother had given him a car for Christmas since he had gotten his driver’s license earlier in the summer. Erlendur and Ivar were home already, he was getting Ivar’s things ready to go to his grandmother’s house. Ragnar told him that he and Lagertha would be right over to pick Ivar up. Ragnar and Lagertha got up, got dressed and went to his house. Erlendur opened the door for them, he greeted them, and they walked in. Erlendur had given Ivar a cheese stick, crackers and a juice box. The little boy was sitting in his high chair. He squealed when he saw Ragnar and Lagertha. Ragnar picked the little boy up from his high chair and hugged him. He sat down on the recliner with his son and fed him his snack. Lagertha and Erlendur started talking about light snow that had just started to fall. They all watched TV until about 5 o’clock when Ragnar and Lagertha got ready to take Ivar to Brunhild’s house to visit for the weekend. The two of them gathered the little boy’s things and took them to Ragnar’s SUV. They arrived at Brunhild’s house. Ragnar grabbed one of Ivar’s bags and Ivar, while Lagertha grabbed his other bag and walked with Ivar up to the door of the home. Ragnar rang the door bell and Brunhild came to the door.  
“Hi Ragnar, come on in,” she waved the three of them into her home. Ivar waved at her and laughed. His grandfather Siegfried came over and greeted Ragnar as he took Ivar out of Ragnar’s arms. Ivar looked at the strange man. Siegfried started speaking to Ivar as Ivar stared at him. Aslaug came into the room, she looked at Ragnar and Lagertha. She said hello to both. They said hello to her. Ragnar introduced Lagertha to Aslaug and her family.   
“This is a friend of mine, this is Lagertha Erikson, Lagertha, this is Aslaug, Ivar’s mother, and these are her parents, Brunhild and Siegfried Bornholm. Aslaug stepped forward to shake Lagertha’s hand and her parents stepped forward to greet Lagertha. Lagertha greeted each one of them and told them she was glad to meet them. Aslaug’s father Siegfried stared intently at Lagertha. He told himself that Ragnar had done well for himself, his girlfriend was a knock out! She was beautiful. This was the type of girl that he had pursued as a young man and still did when he could. Lagertha noticed that Siegfried was staring at her, but she ignored him and proceeded to hand Aslaug Ivar’s overnight bag. She thanked Lagertha and went to put his bag in her room. Brunhild asked Ragnar and Lagertha to take a seat and have some coffee and fresh baked cinnamon buns, Ragnar and Lagertha declined saying that they had made dinner plans, Brunhild smiled and told them maybe another time. Siegfried walked over and thanked Ragnar for bringing Ivar to visit, Aslaug thanked him as well. Ragnar discussed Ivar’s care with Brunhild, he told her that Ivar was potty training and so far, he was doing well with it. Siegfried told Ragnar that he would work with Ivar on this. After he was sure Ivar was comfortable with his grandparents and mother, he told everyone that he and Lagertha were leaving. Ragnar and Lagertha hugged Ivar and they told everyone good bye. Brunhild, Aslaug and Siegfried told Lagertha that it was nice to meet her. They exchanged good-byes as Ragnar and Lagertha walked out of the door. Once inside of the vehicle, Ragnar spoke.  
“Talk about walking into the lion’s den!” he laughed. Lagertha looked over as Ragnar started the SUV and backed out of the driveway.  
“Well at least they didn’t bite, it wasn’t so bad was it?”   
“No, all things considered, I have had very few problems with Aslaug’s family. Brunhild and Siegfried were both upset when they found out Aslaug was pregnant, they wanted her to finish her education and they wanted to know if I planned to be in Aslaug and the baby’s life. I came to visit them just before I left for Iraq and told Aslaug and her parents that I wanted this child and I wanted Aslaug and the baby in my life. Harbard told me and Aslaug that he would respect our decision and would help us any way that he could. Siegfried, Aslaug’s father stays in Germany, he is an accountant over there. He occasionally comes to the U.S. on vacation or on business. He has only seen Ivar about 4 or 5 times since he was born. Aslaug’s parents divorced when she was two. She would visit her father in Germany in the summer or on holidays when he came to the United States.” Lagertha nodded.   
“So where do you want to go tonight, I would love to take you out of town but I have to be at work first thing tomorrow, I am on the 8 hour shift tomorrow from 8 am to 4pm.”  
“What about if we pick up something and just eat at your place then.”  
“Sounds good, what about The Viking Bar and Grille.”  
“Okay then.” The two of them drove to the bar and grill. They parked and walked across the parking lot. They walked into the establishment and ordered their food. They looked around and saw Horik, Lagertha’s father walking toward them.   
“Hello Lagertha, Ragnar.” He said as he approached the couple. Lagertha walked over and hugged her father who then walked over to Ragnar and shook his hand.   
“How are the two of you tonight?” Ragnar answered,  
“I am fine sir, how are you doing?”  
“I am doing well. Good to see the two of you.” Lagertha grinned.  
“So where are your partners in crime tonight, Kalf and Harald?” Horik laughed.  
“If I had to guess about those two, they are probably somewhere engaged in an orgy! It’s hard to tell about those two!” The three of them laughed. “I think they are working late tonight, at least that’s what they told me, don’t quote me on that.” Horik talked for a few minutes more and he bid the couple goodnight. The food was ready quickly and they left. The drove to Ragnar’s house and went inside. His mother was watching tv and doing laundry. Erlendur and Gyda were doing homework and eating burgers and fries Erlendur had prepared for her, his mom and himself. Ragnar and Lagertha walked into the house and greeted everyone. He and Lagertha sat down at the bar and started eating.   
“Did Ivar get settled in with his grandparents alright?”  
“Yes, he was happy to see them, he did not recognize Siegfried right away, but he seemed comfortable with him.”  
“How is Aslaug?” asked Erlendur.  
“She is better than she was on Monday, it is going to take her time to recover, I will tell her you asked about her when I see her again. Erlendur had met Aslaug on several occasions, he liked her because she had always been kind to him plus she played a mean game of Minecraft and she made the best chocolate cake ever.   
Elisef spoke, “How have you been doing Lagertha?”  
“I have been doing well, what about you Mrs. Lothbrok?”   
“Not too good I am afraid, I suppose Ragnar has told you that me and his father are separated now.”  
“Yes, he did mention that before, my parents are separated, although they are trying to reconcile.”  
“That’s good Lagertha, I hope that they can work things out.” Ragnar unpacked the food that he and Lagertha had brought by, they were going to have baby back ribs, slaw and fries. Ragnar and Lagertha offered the group some of the food, Gyda and Elisef declined, but Erlendur came over and took a small sample of the ribs, Ragnar smacked his hand and everyone laughted. Lagertha and Ragnar ate and talked with his mom. Ragnar told his mom that he was going home with Lagertha that night, he packed a small bag, he told everyone good-bye and drive to Lagertha’s house. The two of them undressed, got into bed, made love again and went to sleep. 

Ragnar got to work at 7:45 Saturday morning and left work at about 10 minutes after 4. All day long he thought about what he would say to his father that evening, he felt the need to see what was going on between his parents. Ragnar got into his SUV and drove to his father’s house. When he arrived at his father’s home, there was another car parked in the driveway. Ragnar parked his vehicle behind his father and got out to go inside the house. He rang the doorbell and waited for his father to come to the door, he figured it would a while for his father to walk to the door because of his back injury. The door opened almost immediately, a familiar face was waiting on the other end of the door.

“Hello Ragnar, come on in.” she said. Ragnar recognized the young woman, it was Jeanette Frode, she was the family’s babysitter years ago. He wondered what she was doing at his father’s house. Ragnar walked in the house, his father Gunner invited him to sit down which he did. Jeanette sat down on the sofa beside his father, his father reached over for her hand. Ragnar did not know what to think about what he was seeing, his father Gunner decided to speak first.  
“Ragnar, I already know why you are here, your mother and I got into an argument, I pushed Elisef down and threatened your brother Erlendur, well your brother told me that if I hit Elisef again that I would be sorry, well I told the little bastard that if he ever threatened me again, I would lay him six feet beneath the dirt!” said Gunner as he reached for his bottle of beer, opened it and took a big gulp. Ragnar looked directly at his father, “Dad, don’t ever hit mom again, don’t ever threaten Erlendur again, if you do, you will regret it, just so you know. Ragnar wanting to understand what lead to the argument, decided to ask his father, “Can I ask you what the argument was about, what lead up the argument? Looking at his father and Jeanette, Ragnar was beginning to see what could have lead up to the argument. Gunner laughed.  
“ I am surprised that Elisef hasn’t already told you what brought this about, she found my telephone in her car, she saw several texts that Jeanette and I had sent one another, we were “sexting” so she said. Well, I one day she came home from work and found me and Jeanette in bed together, that was just before New Year’s. On New Year’s Eve we got into an argument about what she saw and that is when I pushed her. Ragnar could not believe what he had just heard.  
“You had an affair on mom, how long has this been going on?”  
“Since you were around six.” Ragnar sat there in stunned silence. His father had been sleeping with Jeanette since she was sixteen years old!  
“When did mom find out about all of this?”  
“I told her about five years ago. Jeanette and I have a son together as well, your brother Jarrett is older than Erlendur by about three months. I had two women pregnant at once. I was planning to leave your mother after Jarrett was born, but Elisef told me she was pregnant too and I didn’t want to just walk out on her. Jeanette and her boyfriend Halfdan got married before Jarrett was born, he knew that the kid wasn’t his. Despite everything that has happened between us, I still love Elisef, but I love Jeanette more.” Gunner reached over and put his arms around Jeanette. Ragnar was mad enough to kill Gunner and Jeanette right now. How could Gunner allow this woman to come into their home and break up their family? Jeanette had been like family to him and his younger brother and sister, his mom had trusted her how could she have done this? Ragnar shook his head to get up and leave. He decided to leave before he punched his father in the face.   
“Now I understand perfectly why mom left you, she left because you are a sorry excuse for a husband and father. You seem to have forgotten that it was mom that was there for you while you were in the hospital, going to therapy and rehabilitation. Through it all she was there by you, she never left your side, where was this whore when you needed somebody!” yelled Ragnar as he looked over and pointed to Jeanette. Gunner spoke, “Like I wasn’t there when your mother was ill, I took her to her chemo appointments, I went with her to the doctors and I was the one here when she was so sick she couldn’t hold her head up or get out of bed! Do you know where you were, you were trying to get custody of your kid that you had by that alcoholic Aslaug who couldn’t stay sober if you paid her! It’s a good thing that you found that girl Lagertha, she is a much better choice as far as women go, at least she can cook and stay sober, I bet she is great in bed too!’   
“How dare you talk about Aslaug or Lagertha! Aslaug had several issues that she was dealing with that lead her down the path of drugs and drinking, she is going to start therapy to help her with that, and as far as Lagertha goes, you keep her name out of your mouth!” shouted Ragnar as he got up and moved closer to his father as his father stood up to confront him. Jeanette stepped between the two angry men.   
“Ragnar, that’s enough, I think that you should go now,” said Jeanette as she grabbed Gunner’s hand to lead him back to the sofa. Ragnar looked over at the woman.  
“Just who the hell are you to tell me what to do, you homewrecking slut! I will go when I damn well please!” Ragnar slowly composed himself.  
“I will come by with mom and Erlendur one day to help them move out, it would probably be best if you were not here.”  
“That’s just fine, give me a day and time and I will make it a point not to be here.” Ragnar nodded and turned to walk out of the door into the cold, rainy night. Ragnar sadly hung his head as he unlocked his vehicle to get inside. He could not go home and talk to his mother and brother right now. He backed out of his father’s driveway and drove off into the night.


	10. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar finds out what lead to the fight between his parents. Lagertha tells Ragnar her true feelings for him. Lagertha and Ragnar meet an old aquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know...  
> Elisef looks like Eric's wife from Season 1.  
> Gunner looks like Ketil Flatnose.  
> Jeanette Frode looks like Astrid.  
> Jarrett looks like the grown up version of Ivar.

Now What?

“Now what?” Ragnar asked himself as he drove down highway. He could not believe what his father had told him. His father had been cheating on his mother for over 20 years! His mother had known about it and she did not leave his father. Maybe she didn’t leave because of Erlendur, his mother was also religious too. Ragnar thought about Jarrett, his other younger brother. Jarrett and Erlendur had always been friends, even before they started school, the two boys knew about each other and had remained friends, Jarrett had even went camping with the family on several occasions in the past. It was 5:30, he called Lagertha and told her that he would be coming to her house shortly, she said okay. A few moments later, he pulled into her driveway, she was waiting at the door for him. 

“Hello Ragnar, how are you this evening?” Lagertha could sense something was wrong with Ragnar, he took off his coat and placed it on the coat tree by the door. They sat down together, Lagertha grabbed his hand, “what’s wrong Ragnar?” Ragnar looked over at her.   
“I went to see my father this evening, I wanted to find out why my parents got into a fight, well, as it turns out, they got into a fight about my father cheating on my mother, he had been doing this for years, he even has a son by this woman! The woman that he cheated with used to babysit Helga, Erlendur and I when we were children. He started sleeping with her when she was still in high school, I went by the house this evening and she had practically moved in with him. Mom came home one day and caught them in bed together, that is what they were fighting about! Would you believe Jeanette is still married, her son and daughter stay with their father Halfdan, someone had said that they have quit speaking to her, I had never known the reason why until this evening, Jarrett considers Halfdan his true father and not Gunner.” Ragnar just shook his head, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, Lagertha put her arms around Ragnar.   
“Lagertha, do you have anything to drink here?”  
“Yeah, coffee, milk, I can make you some tea too.”  
“No babe, I need something stronger…”  
“ I have some brandy…”  
“Yeah, that will work, could you bring me some,” Lagertha got up and walked to the kitchen, she came back minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of brandy. She poured them each a glass. She sat down with him and they drank the brandy in silence. Lagertha looked over at Ragnar, he spoke, “I cannot believe all of this is happening to me at once, first Aslaug and now mom and dad.”  
“Ragnar, I am here, I love you and I will do anything to help you any way that I can when you need help.” Ragnar looked at Lagertha.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I said that I will help you any way that I can when you need help.”  
“No, before that…”  
“I said that I love you.”  
“Lagertha, I have been waiting for you to tell me that for so long!” Ragnar’s bright blue eyes lit up as he looked at Lagertha. “I love you too!” he said as he pulled Lagertha into his lap. She leaned down and kissed him as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. He proceeded to undo her jeans as she unzipped his pants and felt his hardness. They both knew what they wanted, they ran into her bedroom and proceeded to undress. They pulled the covers back.   
“Where are the condoms?” asked Ragnar.  
“On the dresser…” Ragnar smiled a devious smile as he put on the rubber.   
“Come over here, let me entertain you on this dresser, I want to see your face in this mirror when you scream out in orgasm. Lagertha laughed as she turned around to face the mirror. She moaned as Ragnar entered her from behind. He groaned as he thrust into Lagertha the first time and then time and time again. He had his hands on her hips as he closed his eyes and felt Lagertha’s body clinch around his hardness, his mind was lost as she extracted his passion from him. Lagertha groaned as Ragnar thrust deeper inside of her, she cried out in orgasm as he pushed himself deeper into her for the final time as he came. Ragnar and Lagertha collapsed on the bed exhausted. They got up, cleaned up and went to bed in the nude. 

Ragnar and Lagertha woke up about 2 hours later. They were both hungry, they decided to go out and get something to eat. They both got into his SUV and drove to the Mercia Mall. They decided to eat at Heahmund’s Sandwich Shoppe. They walked through the food court and went to the counter to order. The dark-haired man behind the counter walked over to take their order.   
“Good evening Lagertha, how are you doing, hello Ragnar?” He waved a greeting to Ragnar, who smiled and waved.  
“I am fine Heahmund and yourself?”  
“I am doing great, what can I get you this evening?”  
“I will have a 6inch turkey sandwich meal with a bottled water, what about you Ragnar?”  
“I will take a 6inch roast beef meal with a bottled water.” Heahmund took the order and Lagertha proceeded to pay for the food. Lagertha and Ragnar sat down.  
“I didn’t know that you knew Heahmund, I met him when Aslaug used to work here, he’s a nice guy, he treats his employees well, he tried several times to get Aslaug to come back and work for him before things got bad for her.”  
“I know Heahmund from my college days, we used to date one another, he was a nice guy actually, but he couldn’t get it together academically or in any other aspect of his life, so he dropped out of college, went traveling to Europe for a few years and the next thing I know he opens up a sandwich shop in the mall. They said his dad and uncle helped him get this place, you know his uncle is the guy that owns Aelle’s Grille, right?”  
“I never knew that.” Lagertha went on to explain about Heahmund and his shop. Ragnar, curious, looked over at Lagertha.   
“So, you and Heahmund used to date back in college?”  
“Yes, I met him the first day, we meet in English History Class. We dated until the next year, he basically flunked out of college, he barely went the second year, he dropped out, his folks were disappointed, not long after that we broke up and he left and went to England.” Ragnar knew that talking about Heahmund bothered her, so he decided not to ask her anything else. Heahmund brought their meal and returned to the shop area. Heahmund looked over at Lagertha from time to time while she was eating, she did not notice him. A dark-haired woman walked into the shop with a little boy by her side. Heahmund walked over to the woman and kissed her. He picked up the little boy and took him with him to the back of the shop. He came out a few minutes later with his coat and hat on. He walked over to Lagertha and Ragnar, they looked up.  
“Come here Hope, there is someone that I would like for you to meet,” the woman came over to the table.  
“This is Lagertha and her friend Ragnar, Lagertha is a friend of mine from my college days, this is Hope, my finance.” Lagertha and Ragnar looked up at the young woman and said hello.   
“This is my son, Edward.” Lagertha and Ragnar smiled at the little boy. Heahmund looked over at Ragnar and spoke.  
“How is Aslaug doing now, I have not seen her in a while, she was having a tough time a while back…”  
“She is doing better, she had a small setback before the new year, but she is in therapy and she is trying to get things together.”  
“I am glad to hear she is doing better, I am sorry to hear that she had a setback, she is such a nice person, I tried to get her to come back and work for me, I was willing to give her another chance but she said no.” Ragnar nodded. The group exchanged small talk for a few minutes until the little boy started to squirm and whine.  
“Time for Edward’s bath and bed, it was good seeing the both of you, stop by more often.” Heahmund and Hope waved at them and walked out of the food court. Ragnar spoke.  
Heahmund is a pretty nice guy, he helped Aslaug out while she worked for him, he scheduled her hours around school and he tried to keep her on after Ivar was born but she quit because she couldn’t go to school, take Ivar to the doctor and work too.”   
“Heahmund was always a nice guy, he was kind and generous, great sense of humor but he was always so restless.” The two of them finished their food and walked around the mall for a while. They left the mall and rode around for about an hour. Ragnar told Lagertha that he had to go home because he had a delivery truck that was due at 4 a.m. the next morning at the home improvement store. He drove her home and walked her to her door, they kissed, and he waited until she was inside of her house before he drove away. 

Ragnar went home, he got out of his SUV and went inside. His mother Elisef was watching a video. She turned the DVD-Recorder and TV off. Ragnar walked over, kissed his mother, took his coat off and sat down.   
“How are things going mom?” He looked around, “Where is Erlendur?”  
“I am doing okay, Erlendur went with some of his friends to the basketball tournament, he won’t be back until later, probably after 11.” Ragnar nodded.  
“I went to talk to dad this evening.”  
“Yes, I know, he called me and told me, he said that I put you up to coming over there, he said that you threatened him too.”  
“Did he tell you that things turned into a shouting match? Did he tell you that his whore was by there too?”   
“Yes, he did tell me somethings before I got sick of him and hung up on him.”  
“You hung up on dad?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I hung up on Gunner because he was trying to play the victim in all of this and make it like his cheating was my fault.”  
“Mom, how was any of this your fault?”  
“Your father said that if I had stayed home all of those nights years ago instead of pursing my degrees, he would not have did what he did.” Said Elisef with tears in her eyes.   
“Dad is lying, you have not taken a class in years and he still continued to do what he did, he didn’t stop did he!”  
“No, but maybe he is right. Maybe if I had not been so ambitious, maybe I could have saved my marriage.”  
“Mom, don’t let dad make you feel guilty about your accomplishments, Helga, Erlendur and I are proud of you and what you done for yourself. Dad saw an opportunity to have an affair and he took it.” Ragnar looked over at Elisef.  
“Dad told me the affair started twenty years ago, he said that you found out a few years back, did you know about Jarrett too?”  
“I had suspected that he was having an affair, but it was nothing that I could prove. Jeanette was you and Helga’s babysitter on the nights that I had class and your father worked out of town on construction projects. Sometimes she babysat when he was home with you and your sister if your dad had paperwork to finish. I had finished my Bachelor’s Degree and had started pursing my Masters, I finally finished it the year Erlendur was born. Jarrett was born about 3 months before Erlendur was born. About 5 years ago, I confronted Gunner about my suspicions and he confessed to everything, I was willing to look past the affair and forgive him for what he had done. I had suspected that Jarrett was Gunner’s son, but I didn’t say anything. Jeanette married another man before Jarrett was born, a guy named Halfdan, they have a daughter together too.”  
“So Jarrett knows that dad is his father?”  
“He and Erlendur have talked about among themselves before, Jarrett has heard things too, Gunner and Jeanette sat him down recently and told him the truth, he was devastated, he is staying with his stepfather Halfdan, he and Jeanette are not speaking, he considers Halfdan his real father. Jeanette and Halfdan are separated now.”  
“Mom, how can you be so calm about all of this?”  
“Your father isn’t solely to blame for what happened. I realize that I did not spend as much time at home as I should have with you children and your father, personal ambition got in the way, and I lost my marriage because of it.”  
“You had a right to pursue your degrees, your education has helped you in your career, you helped our family too, you gave us something to strive for, you made sure that we knew the value of education and where it could take us in this life mom.” Elisef looked over at Ragnar as she spoke.  
“Ragnar I have always wanted to finish college. My mother Hilma made me promise that I would finish college.” Ragnar thought back about his grandmother Himla. She had passed away a few years ago just after Ivar was born.  
“My mother Himla had seven children, lost one and raised six of us. She dropped out of high school at 14 to get married to papa, she had her first child at 16 and had her last child at 41. I was the last child that she had. We were poor, but papa insisted that she stay at home and he would provide. When I left home at 17, to go to school, mama had spent most of her life raising children. She got her GED in her thirties and she only held down a part-time job after I went to high school. One day we were talking about her life, she told me that she regretted not finishing high school and going to college, she said that she didn’t have much to show in the way of accomplishments except her children and grandchildren, she made me promise her that I would go out and do something with my life, she told me to go to college and make some of myself. I went to college like she wanted, I was doing well too, I met your father my sophomore year of college, we got married after my junior year of college, I dropped out to get a job and then we had your sister Helga and then you came along. I went back to college when you and Helga started going to school again, I took a few classes at a time. About a decade later, Erlendur came along, he was a surprise. Your father and I had a good relationship, or so I thought, maybe things were good between us because he was traveling a lot.” Elisef laughed.   
“Mom, how do you feel about Jarrett?”  
“I don’t hate Jarrett, he could not help the circumstances that he was born into. I have always liked him, I love him like one of my own, he is your brother and I regard him as such, Helga feels the same way, Erlendur and Jarrett have always been friends too.”   
“I am glad to hear you say that mom.” Elisef looked over at Ragnar.  
“Let me ask you something Ragnar, did you threaten your father when you went to the house this evening?  
“I did tell him that if he put his hands on you again or threatened Erlendur again, that he would regret it, so if that is the way that he took it, so be it!”  
“Ragnar, you should have not have done that.”  
“Mom, he should not have done what he did, as long as I am alive, he will not do that to you or Erlendur again just so I make myself clear mom. You know that you and Erlendur can stay here if you need too, Erlendur can stay until he graduates if he wants, he only has a year and a half left.”  
“Thank you Ragnar, I am already looking at a couple of places near the hospital, one of them is a townhouse. I will arrange to pick my things up from your father sometime soon, can you help me?”  
“I will help you mom, just give me a date.” Elisef nodded. She looked at Ragnar.  
“You and Lagertha are getting pretty close, is there something that I should know? Ragnar blushed.  
“No, I don’t think so…”  
“Ragnar, please be careful and take things slow, I know that you are an adult now and you are all grown up, just don’t do anything foolish, I am not ready for anymore grandbabies just yet!”  
“I understand exactly what you are saying, I am being very, very careful and so is Lagertha.”  
“Do you love Lagertha?”  
“Yes, mother, I do. I love her very much.” Ragnar got out of his seat, he leaned down to kiss his mother as, he went to take a shower. Ragnar stepped into the shower, he felt he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was facing down so many crisis’ at once. So many distractions, job, school, family and Aslaug’s problems too. Ragnar stayed under the hot shower for a long time trying to relax, he finally got out and dried off. He lay down in his bed. He thought about the time that he had spent with Lagertha earlier in the evening. He remembered what she had said, she had told him that she loved him. His heart had leaped with joy at her words. He had never felt what he felt when she told him this, he had not even felt this way with Aslaug. Despite all the turmoil that surrounded him, Lagertha was his calm in the eye of life’s storm, he thought about her as he smiled and went to sleep.


	11. New Love, Lost Love and Love Anew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February has a rough start for Aslaug but she will finally see some good things starting to happen in her life. Valentine's Day makes several people reflect on past relationships. Love is in the air, but as always, conflict and distractions lurk around every corner. An old nemesis makes a brief appearance.

Chapter 11

New Love, Lost Love and Love A New

February began much the same way that January did for the Bornholm family. Due to Harbard’s financial troubles and his embezzlement in his business, the Internal Revenue Service (IRS) notified Brunhild that her assets were in danger of being seized because of Harbard, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) were investigating Harbard’s business, his business partners Liam O’Reilly and Vernon Shultz were being questioned as well due to the large sums of money that were missing in various funds. The state police had questioned Aslaug about Sigyn’s disappearance, Aslaug had answered each question as truthfully as she could. One day the police had came by the house and told her that they had found the young woman’s remains in the spot that she had told them about earlier. She was told that the woman’s family would be contacted, they would have to identify the remains by DNA analysis since so much time had passed before they were discovered. Aslaug was upset by the news, she had a relapse and had to spend 3 days in in-patient therapy at the mental health facility, her therapist recommended that she come to therapy for one hour and 15 minutes each day now Monday thru Friday instead of coming in on Monday, Wednesday and Friday for 90 minutes every other day. Aslaug’s father, Siegfried went with her to therapy each day. He had arranged to take an extended leave from his job in Germany. Brunhild spent much of her time trying to straighten out the chaos that Harbard had left in his wake. She had not heard from him since New Year’s Eve. 

Ragnar and Lagertha continued seeing one another. Despite the distractions in their families, the two of them continued to grow closer. February 14, Valentine’s Day finally arrived. Ragnar sent Lagertha a dozen red roses to her job at the college. He stopped in her office after he left work, she was sitting in her office typing on her computer.  
“Excuse me miss, I am here for some counseling…” Lagertha, recognizing the voice, looked up immediately, “Hello there, you know my door is always open for you, come on in.”  
“I just stopped by, I just got out of the math lab, I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me to dinner tonight?” Lagertha smiled, “Yes, off course I would, there is no way I would let you spend Valentine’s day alone.”  
“With mom, Ivar and Erlendur, I am never alone nowadays.” They both laughed. Mom is keeping Ivar, Erlendur and Gyda are going to go out to eat and they plan to go and watch a movie.”  
“So what time should I be ready tonight?”  
“About six or so…”  
“That works for me.”  
“Dress up, I plan to take you to Roland’s, it’s that French restaurant that everyone is talking about. They have been open for years but they remodeled it last year and hired new staff, they say it is much better now.”  
“I will be ready at about 6 o’clock tonight.”  
“Okay, I will pick you up at your place then.” Ragnar went over to Lagertha, kissed her and left the office. He went home, worked on his homework, cleaned his house and counted down the hours until he would see Lagertha again. 

Six o’clock came around quickly, Ragnar arrived at Lagertha’s house. He was dressed in a black suit, he had his hair pulled back neatly in a pony tail and he was immaculately groomed. Lagertha opened her door when she heard Ragnar pull into her driveway. Ragnar looked at Lagertha, she was so beautiful. She was wearing a little black dress with black and silver pumps, and she had styled her hair. She walked outside with her coat on her arm and her purse in her hand, she was holding a small box wrapped in silver. She closed her door to her home. Ragnar got out and opened the passenger side door for her, she quickly jumped in. Ragnar got back into his vehicle, he pulled her over to him and they kissed for a long time. Lagertha handed him his gift.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day! I thought that six o’clock would never get here!” Ragnar opened his gift, it was a bottle of the cologne Norway. He thanked her for the cologne.  
“I have been counting down the hours until I could see you again Lagertha, this day has been so long, I just hope tonight will be a long one.” Said Ragnar as he looked over at Lagertha and grabbed her left breast and laughed. Lagertha shooed his hand away and they both laughed. Ragnar started his vehicle and drove to Roland’s. 

When they got to the restaurant it was already getting crowded. The young waiter Paul, escorted them to their table, they looked over and saw Ubbe and Margrethe sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant, they waved at the couple. The waiter seated them at a table directly across from Ubbe and Margrethe. Ubbe waved and spoke.  
“Good evening Lagertha, Ragnar, how are you doing tonight? Happy Valentine’s Day by the way!”  
“Hello Ubbe, how are you, hello Margrethe, how are the two of you doing?” Both Ubbe and Margrethe answered fine. Ragnar waved and spoke to them as well.  
“So where is my baby niece Astrid tonight, you mean she is spending her first Valentine’s Day without her parents?” joked Lagertha. Ubbe answered.  
“Your beloved baby niece is at home with Gracie the babysitter, she’s asleep. She is getting geared up to keep mom and dad awake Valentine’s night”. The group laughed. Ragnar looked around the restaurant, he noticed Robert Rognvald seated in a small booth with his second wife Gisla, the two of them looked rather cozy. He had his arm around her and she was smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. He noticed that Lagertha saw them too. The waiter came over and took their order. They ordered a Filet Mignon in Port Wine Sauce, a Mixed Greens Salad, Garlic Bread Stick with a bottle of wine. Lagertha and Ragnar were talking with Ubbe and Margrethe when, Siegfried, Brunhild and Aslaug walked into the restaurant, Siegfried stopped by Ragnar and Lagertha’s table, he nodded a greeting in the direction of Ubbe and Margrethe.  
“Good evening and Happy Valentine’s Day to the both of you. As you can see, the girls dragged me out here tonight for some dinner, tell me Ragnar, what is an old man like me to do…?” laughed Siegfried as he Brunhild and Aslaug were arm in arm together. Siegfried was dressed in a tailor made, black, double breasted suit, he had his bright red hair pulled back, Brunhild was dressed in a sequined black dress and Aslaug was wearing a red satin dress, she had her hair braided in a pony tail down her back. She grinned as her father looked over at her and patted her hand. Ragnar and Lagertha wished the trio a Happy Valentine’s Day as the waiter found them a table close to the back of the restaurant. The waiter came to the table with their meal, everything smelled so nice. The waiter popped the cork on the wine and pour them both a glass of wine. They thanked the waiter and started eating their food.  
“Lagertha, Ragnar! Came a loud voice in their direction. Lagertha looked up, it was her father, Britta, her mother was holding his hand. Lagertha thought that they looked like two school kids on a date. Her father Horik came over to the table.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day!” he leaned down to kiss Lagertha.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day mom and dad. So, I take it you two are doing date night?”  
“Yes, I decided to ask the prettiest girl that I knew would she go out to dinner with me tonight and she told me yes!” Britta blushed. Ragnar spoke.  
“You know Mr. Erikson, I had the same idea tonight myself.” He said as he looked over at Lagertha, she smiled.  
“So where are my brothers tonight, I suppose they are out tonight as well?”  
“They flew out to Las Vegas yesterday afternoon.” replied Britta. “I think they went on vacation, they have not had one in over two years, they had mentioned they had wanted to go for a while now.” Horik and Britta waited while the young waiter found them a table, he found the couple a table near Brunhild, Aslaug and Siegfried. The restaurant was getting crowded, Siegfried looked around the restaurant, he noticed all the beautiful women, he had always had a large appetite for women. He loved women, he always had and always would. This was the reason that he and Brunhild has broken up, the numerous affairs that he had, she had been so faithful to him, but he had cheated on her, she finally gave up. She had been the one to ask for a divorce, he could not refuse, he had been the one to blame, he gave her what she asked for. Aslaug was two years old at the time. Despite the divorce, Siegfried tried to be in Aslaug’s life as much as he could, he and Brunhild remained on good terms after the divorce. He had wished her well on her marriage to Harbard. Siegfried had thought back on the times that he had met Harbard, he had never really liked him for some reason, he seemed like a sneaky bastard, it seemed like he treated Brunhild and Aslaug okay, but for some reason, he had never like Harbard. If he had known what Harbard had been doing to Aslaug, he would have killed him and dropped in him in a dark, shallow grave. Brunhild looked at Siegfried.  
“What are you thinking Siegfried?” He grabbed her hand.  
“I am thinking about how I am the luckiest man in this whole place, I am in the presence of two of the most beautiful women in the world tonight.” Brunhild and Aslaug blushed and smiled. Brunhild thought about what Siegfried had asked her earlier in the day, he had asked her to marry him again, she immediately told him no. She remembered what she had went through the first time with him. She had gotten tired of women calling the house for him at all times of the day and night. They had quietly divorced and Siegfried moved overseas. He had started dating a woman shortly after he arrived in Germany, Brunhild and Aslaug had met Hannah on several occasions, she had always made them feel welcome whenever they came to Germany, she had even traveled with Siegfried several times to the United State before her death. Hannah had died of cancer about four years ago. Siegfried had not started seriously date anyone since or, so he said, Brunhild noticed that he received very few calls except business. Like he had mentioned before, he wasn’t the same man that he was 25 years ago, for better or for worse. Brunhild told herself, only time would tell about that one.  
Robert Rognvald and his second wife Gisla sat in the small booth. They had decided to eat dinner together; his parents had wanted to keep the children tonight. The two of them had sat down at Christmastime to discuss a possible reconciliation. Gisla had invited him to the school play that their sons William and Robert Jr. had been in. After the play, the family had gone out to eat together. Eventually they had started spending more time together, the children were happier and Gisla and Robert did not argue as much as they did when they were together as a married couple. The two of them decided to take things slow and see where the relationship went this time. Gisla looked over at Lagertha and Ragnar.  
“Look, there is one of your old flames…”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Do you regret that it is not her that is sitting beside you tonight instead of me?”  
“No.” Robert shook his head. “I realize now that, the most important thing in this life is family. I should have put you and the children first, but I did not. I didn’t do it with Siggy, my first wife either, nor did I do it with Therese. I married Siggy for social standing, she was in the same circles as I was, and that was not always good, Therese, I married her because the sex was good.” Gisla laughed as did Robert. “Gisla, I married you because I fell in love with you. I was falling in love with Lagertha too, but I could not hold things together, I don’t think that she felt the same about me, especially when she found out about all of the other women.” Robert looked into Gisla’s eyes, she was as beautiful as the day that he had saw her standing on the bridge at Everness Park. He was standing under the bridge on some rocks, he almost fell into the water staring at her. Gisla was working an au pair at that time, she had been living in France before then.  
“Do you know since that night, I have not slept with another woman, I gave up all of my relationships and I have been celibate. I took time away from relationships to look at myself, I have made some mistakes that I am not proud of and I have some fence mending to do with several people starting with you of course…” Gisla looked over at him, surprised but touched by his words.  
“Rollo, I don’t know where our relationship is headed, but if it is a second chance that you are looking for then I will give you one but only for the sake of the children.” Gisla knew in her heart that she still loved Rollo. She had never stopped loving him despite all that he had put her through.  
“Okay then, that is fair, I cannot not expect more then, this time, I promise you that I won’t let you down.” Rollo reached over and held Gisla close to him as he leaned down to kiss her. 

 

Britta and Horik had started eating their meal. Horik looked over at Britta. He loved the woman in front of him like he had never loved anyone else in his life. Britta had been with him and supported him throughout his military career. He had hurt her deeply when he decided to leave her and pursue his own ambitions, parties, drinking and women. They had been separated but they had not divorced. Horik had moved in with Kalf and Harald, he and Britta’s sons. At first, things were the way that he liked, one constant party, but now the boys were starting to settle down, Kalf and his girlfriend Stephany had talked about a possible marriage later in the year, Harald had a girlfriend, Kristina that he had been seeing off and on for the past five years, it was probably a matter of time before they got married too. Horik realized that he was getting older and he was slowing down, he didn’t want to wake up beside a different woman everyday now, he didn’t enjoy the hangovers and he hated himself for coming back home at sunrise with Kalf and Harald giving him funny looks. For the past 6 months, he had gradually given up his rowdy lifestyle, he knew that he wanted to be with Britta because he loved her, Britta had never stopped loving him, she told him that Christmas Eve when he spent the night at the house. He knew that he had to try and win her back when he saw the Christmas gift from someone named Halfdan under the tree. He had asked Britta who it was, she had told him that the gift was from a friend, Kalf and Harald told him that Halfdan was Britta’s ex-boyfriend and that he was younger than her. How amusing he thought! Britta looked at Horik and thought about the exciting night that she knew was coming. She eyed him seductively as she drank her wine and winked at him.  
Aslaug nervously looked around the restaurant, she was happy to be here with her mother and father, but she felt so out of place here with the two of them. She should have been at home or with her own boyfriend. Aslaug never felt that she could trust men after what Harbard had done to her. The only time that she had come close was when she met Ragnar. They had met at a college football game. She had been a cheerleader. He walked over to her and introduced himself. He said his name was Ragnar. Ragnar, what kind of name was that she asked. He explained that his name was Nordic in origin, he was named after a great Viking king, her name he explained was the name of one of Ragnar’s wives, coincidence, they both laughed. There were many people of Nordic origin in the general area in which they lived he explained. The two of them hit it off with each other almost immediately. Aslaug felt good when she was with Ragnar, she felt safe when he put his arms around her. She remembered the first time that he held her and had kissed her. The two of them had sex their first night together. They were both drunk. Ragnar and Aslaug spent most of his leave time together before he went back to North Carolina. Two months later she discovered that she was pregnant with Ragnar’s child, she called him, and he told her that he wanted the baby and he wanted her and the baby to be apart of his life, he proposed marriage. Aslaug knew that she cared for Ragnar, but she did not love him to marry him, she knew that she could never explain what Harbard had done to her, he probably would not understand, she was ashamed, and she never wanted anyone to find out. She managed to stay clean and sober throughout her pregnancy. The doctors told her that it was nothing that she had done to cause Ivar’s condition. She gradually distanced herself from Ragnar after Ivar was born, her drug abuse and drinking got worse, she could not move back home for good and live near Harbard, so she moved out and tried to live on her own with Ivar, but she couldn’t, so she just moved away to Canada to make a fresh start for herself, she had failed so badly, she could not forgive herself. Aslaug was back home now, and she was glad. She wished that she could have gotten a second chance with Ragnar for Ivar’s sake, but he was with someone else now. Aslaug could see that Ragnar was happy with Lagertha. Aslaug was happy for Ragnar, he deserved to be happy, Aslaug wondered would she ever find happiness for herself.

The night was a happy night, the restaurant was filled with happy couples. On the balcony above the main area of the restaurant sat man in sunglasses and business suit. He had a shaved head and no moustache. He asked the waiter to be seated in the middle of the area, from this vantage point, he could see everything going on downstairs, no one noticed him at all. He ordered his meal, lobster with steamed asparagus and baby carrots and wine. He took time take to savor his meal. He looked out over the couples dining that night, one group in particular caught his eye. There was Brunhild, Siegfried and Aslaug. Sweet little Aslaug, his favorite toy. Harbard sighed, he missed his girls. He had wanted to send them flowers for Valentine’s Day, but he did not want to draw attention to himself. He was going to leave the United States tomorrow, he had arranged a chartered plane under an assumed identity. He had to get away from what was going on in the United States, he was facing down charges of murder, rape, embezzlement and securities violations too, he planned to put all of that behind him. Harbard watched as Brunhild, Aslaug and Siegfried walked out of the restaurant and into the night.

Ragnar took the check and placed several bills on the tray for the waiter to take to the cash register, the young man came back, and Ragnar slipped $20 dollars into the young man’s hand and thanked him. He helped Lagertha with her chair and the two of them proceeded out of the restaurant. It was dark outside and had started to snow. Horik and Britta were outside in the snow kissing one another, Britta, tipsy, had her hand around Horik’s neck. Ubbe and Margrethe were holding hands, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, he clicked it on, he started serenading Margrethe with The Chainsmokers’ & Coldplay’s Something Just Like This, Margrethe squealed and blushed as she kissed Ubbe. Ragnar and Lagertha smiled and waved good night to the group as they got into his SUV and drove away.

Ragnar and Lagertha drove back to her place, Ragnar had the next day off from work, because he had come in at 4 am for almost a week to help with the delivery trucks, he got off before the time for his afternoon class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He had told his mother that he would be spending the night with Lagertha. Ragnar parked, grabbed his bag and walked inside with Lagertha as she opened her door and turned on the lights. Ragnar walked in and looked around, they took their coats off. Lagertha smiled a seductive smile. She started to get undressed right there in front of him, she had the thermostat turned up, the house was so hot! Lagertha helped Ragnar get undressed and lead him into her bedroom. She hit the light switch and dimmed the lights. She lit several candles around the room. The red satin covers on the bed were turned back and white satin rose petals lined the bed.  
“Are you trying to seduce me?” teased Ragnar.  
“I am certainly going to try…” she teased. Lagertha grabbed a condom and handed it to Ragnar as she leads him into her bed for the long night that they had planned together.

President’s Day  
Lagertha had gotten dressed and waited for Ragnar to come by her house. They had both been invited to Harald and Kalf’s house for dinner, Harald had said that he had announcement to make. Lagertha had wondered what Harald had to say. Lagertha looked out of the window as Ragnar drove up, she opened the door for him when he got out of his vehicle. She walked out to greet him.  
“Are you ready, do you know what this announcement will be?”  
“I am ready, but I don’t know what this is about, I don’t think anyone else knows either.” Said Lagertha as they got into her car. Lagertha got to her brother’s house and rang the doorbell. She noticed Britta, her mother, Ubbe and Margrethe had arrived already. Kalf opened the door. He was noticeably apprehensive and looked like he wanted to be anywhere than where he was now. He invited the two of them into the house, Lagertha and Ragnar walked in. Ubbe and Margrethe were seated on the loveseat with the baby in the seat on the floor beside them, Britta and Horik were seated on the sofa, Kalf sat down in one of the recliners. Everyone greeted the two of them, Horik mumbled a greeting in their direction as he glanced over at Britta. The room was silent. Harald walked out of the kitchen with Kristina. The group looked at Harald and a very pregnant Kristina holding hands, they both smiled apprehensively as Harald spoke.  
“I have got something to tell everyone…” Horik looked at Harald, he got up and walked out of the house.  
“Everyone, this is Kristina, she and I got married last week on Valentine’s Day. We had been thinking about this for some time now but since we have a baby on the way, we decided to just go ahead and do the thing.” Harald laughed. Everyone looked around the room not sure what to say. Lagertha spoke.  
“I take it dad didn’t take this too, well did he?”  
“No, he didn’t, he has been mad since he found out, he said that Harald didn’t discuss this with him first, which he didn’t.”  
“Mom, I am grown now.”  
“Yes, Harald, I know but, you didn’t tell anyone about this, this is a complete surprise for us.”  
“Well, when did Harald tell everyone one about this marriage?” asked Ubbe.  
“Sunday when he, Kristina and Kalf came home from Las Vegas. Lagertha winced. Horik walked back into the house and sat down. Britta looked at Harald.  
“Harald, why didn’t you tell us about all of this month’s ago, why did you decide to tell us all of this now?”  
“Well mom, we didn’t feel there was any particular urgency to do anything…”  
“It still wasn’t!” added Horik as he got up to get a beer. Harald shook his head. He placed his hand on Kristina’s belly. Kalf looked over at the couple. It was obvious that Horik did not approve of the marriage. Britta was undecided, Ubbe, Margrethe, and Lagertha were surprised and did not know what to think. Ragnar just sat there, he figured he did not factor into any of this, no dog in this hunt.  
“I know what everyone is thinking, yeah this whole thing is sudden, but I am sure that we made the right decision, because Kristina and I are in love with each other I love her, and she loves me, we have dated off and on for almost six years since she came to work at Universal Technologies. We got married to start our lives as a family, so there, I don’t think that I owe my family an explanation for my choice, there it is take it or leave it, accept it or not accept it.” Everyone was surprised at what Harald said. Kalf was really surprised at his brother. This time last year, Harald could not sleep unless he had two girls in his bed, and yet here it is a year later, the man has gotten married and has a child on the way. Harald looked at his family. Kristina had tears in her eyes, Harald put his arm around her. Margrethe and Ubbe stood up, they walked over to Kristina, Margrethe spoke first, “Welcome to the family Kristina,” she said as she hugged Kristina, Ubbe walked over and hugged Kristina next, “Welcome to the family,” he said as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Britta, Lagertha and Ragnar went over to the young woman, Britta and Lagertha hugged the young woman and welcomed her to the family, Ragnar introduced himself to her and shook her hand, Kristina told him that it was nice to meet him. Harald got up and invited everyone to the kitchen to get something to eat. Horik got up, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. He got on his motorcycle and drove away. Harald looked at the door.  
“He will come around Harald, just give him time.” Said Britta. “You do remember how he reacted when Ubbe and Margrethe got married don’t you?” Harald laughed.  
“Of course, I remember that, we all wanted to kill Ubbe.” Laughed Harald and Kalf. Ubbe grinned.  
The group went into the kitchen to make their plates, Kristina and Harald had made Swedish meatballs with homemade egg noodles, glazed carrots and green peas. Britta had brought Banoffee pies as dessert. Everyone sat down to eat.  
Britta looked over at Kristina, “How far along are you Kristina?”  
“I will 7 months next week.” Kalf looked nervous. Margrethe spoke next.  
“Are you having a girl or a boy?”  
“It is boy.” Harald answered. Lagertha over at her brother.  
“So where are you and Kristina going to live?”  
“We are planning to buy a house after the baby is born, we have some money saved up and we looked at a house not far from here.”  
“Stephany and I are planning to get married later this year, we will probably stay here at this house, the owner approached us about buying this house, it is only seven years old, the couple that had it last divorced, the husband kept the house and we rent from him.” Said Kalf.  
“What is dad going to do?” asked Margrethe.  
“Your father is moving back in with me for the time being.” Said Britta.  
“Are you and dad back together again?” asked Lagertha.  
“Yes, for now. Your father got mad when he realized that I was dating someone else, so what it was nothing to it any way. The guy that I was dating, was Halfdan Frode, he is separated from his wife, she is with someone else now. He has two teenagers he is raising.” Ragnar looked over at Britta, he recognized the name at once. Lagertha’s mother had been dating Jeanette Frode’s husband Halfdan. Jeanette Frode was sleeping with his dad. Oh--no! What a disaster this could turn out to be thought Ragnar as he sat and listened to what was going on. His stomach was turning flips, he wanted to sink down in his chair and sink into a hole in the earth, he hoped Lagertha did not find out about any of this. If she found out about this, would it change things between the two of them, he hoped not, he loved Lagertha.  
“Your father got jealous last Christmas when he saw that big box under the tree from Halfdan. I don’t see why, it is over between Halfdan and I anyway, he needed to spend more time with his kids, that wife of his is running back and forth between him and the new man, she can’t make her mind up who she wants to be with, the kids are upset with her and it’s just a mess that I don’t want to be involved with…” An uncomfortable silence followed. Harald sighed.  
“I didn’t mean to upset dad by doing what I did.” Said Harald.  
“Don’t worry Harald, he will come around.” Said Britta.  
“I hope so, I really want him to be apart of my life and the baby’s life too. I remember how he acted when Margrethe got married.”  
“Karma’s a bitch huh big brother, I remember the way you, Kalf and Dad acted when I got married!” said Margrethe. Harald laughed.  
“Yes, I suppose it is.” Everyone at the table laughed. The group ate their food and socialized for a few hours. Horik did not come back home. No one really expected him to.  
Ubbe, Margrethe, Astrid, Britta, Lagertha and Ragnar prepared to leave just after 8:30, they thanked Kristina, Harald and Kalf for a great meal. Everyone said good bye, got in their vehicles and prepared to leave. Lagertha was driving back to Ragnar’s house when she looked over at him. He appeared to be deep in thought.  
“Ragnar, let me apologize for inadvertently dragging you into a bad situation tonight, I am sorry. I didn’t know about any of this, Harald just sprung this on everyone, as you probably figured by now, dad does not like surprises.” Ragnar laughed.  
“It is okay Lagertha, we all have our problems, our families do too.” Ragnar was thinking about what Lagertha’s mother had said about who she was seeing. Lagertha’s mother Britta was seeing Jeanette Frode’s husband Halfdan, she had broken up with him, but Jeanette was still seeing him and his father. This was just too much to handle. Ragnar and Lagertha drove in silence as she drove him home.

The last week of February was quite warm. Today it was almost 70 degrees, quite warm for upstate New York this time of year. Some of the more ambitious trees had even decided to blossom already. Aslaug looked around her and noticed the beautiful day. She had just come from her therapist office. Her therapist decided to have her come in on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays from 3:30 pm to 4:30pm now, she did not need intense therapy like she had needed when she came home from Canada and when she had relapsed earlier in the month. Her therapist said that she was progressing well, her treatment was on course and her medication seemed to be working. Usually she went to therapy with her father Siegfried, but today he had some business to attend to, so he was not able to go with her today. She decided to go Valentine Park. She often came here when she was a teenager to get away from Harbard, her mother had taken her here when she was a small child too. Aslaug got out of her Blue Mini Cooper and locked her doors. She still cautiously looked around her because Harbard had not been caught and he was still on the run. No one had heard from him since just before the New Year. Aslaug parked near the playground and walked over to the swings. She sat down on the swing and began swinging back and forth. She remembered being a little girl on the swings with her mother. She would swing so high, it felt like she was flying, she remembered the warm sun on her face. She smiled when she thought about those days. Aslaug slowly stopped the swing and looked around her. She felt a little silly and laughed at herself. She got off the swing and decided to go back to her car and go home. She was walking past the seesaw when a bright pink ball rolled her way. She leaned down to pick it up.  
“Over here, shouted a red-haired man with a little girl beside him. Aslaug held on the ball until the two of them came over to her. She handed the ball to the little girl.  
“Tell the nice lady thank-you Ingrid.”  
The little girl reluctantly took the ball and said thank you to Aslaug, she then went and hid behind her father, the man laughed.  
“She is trying to be bashful, any other time she would be talking my ears off.” Explained the man.  
“I know how children can be at her age, my son is the same way.” Replied Aslaug. The red-haired man looked at Aslaug. She was a very attractive lady he told himself. He extended his hand to her, “I am Karl Borg, I am a photographer, I was supposed to be out here taking some pictures today, until I got side tracked. I have several weddings booked this spring, several of my clients expressed an interest in being photographed in this park. I have seen a few places out here that would be good to take wedding pictures.” Aslaug looked around.  
“The park is a beautiful place, I took my graduation pictures here.”  
“Where did you take your pictures at?” inquired Karl Borg looking around.  
“Well, I took pictures in several places, I took some of them by the bridge over there, by those agaiin oak trees sitting on that bench, and at the gazebo.”  
“Could I possibly get you to pose in few photographs for me, that is if you don’t mind?” Aslaug wasn’t quite sure at first, but she went to pose for the pictures. Karl Borg’s daughter posed with Aslaug in several pictures. After he had the pictures that he wanted, he showed Aslaug the pictures.  
“If you would like, I can print these out for you, my shop is on Flanders Avenue, I am in the first building, I am located next to Carver’s Computer Repair Service, I moved there last fall.”  
“Okay, I will stop in sometime next week.”  
“That would be great, I look forward to seeing you…” Karl prompted her for her name.  
“My name is Aslaug, Aslaug Bornholm.”  
“Aslaug, what a beautiful name, it is from the Viking Sagas.” Karl said.  
“Yes, it is.” Said Aslaug as she walked with Karl and Ingrid back toward the parking lot. Karl unlocked his vehicle, he put his camera back in the bag and placed Ingrid into her car seat. He turned to Aslaug, “It was very nice meeting you today, I hope that I will see you again, remember, I am at 1005 Flanders Avenue.”  
“I will come by sometime next week, right now I am looking for a part-time job.”  
“What type of job are you looking for?”  
“Right now, I am looking for a few hours in the mornings for now.”  
“Well, it just so happens that I need an assistant at my studio, I need someone to take telephone calls on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday, my assistant would help with equipment and props too, can you do that?”  
“Yes.”  
“The job as I said is part-time, I would need someone from 9:30 am to 2:00 pm.” Aslaug liked the hours, the job would not interfere with her therapy.  
“How soon do you need someone?”  
“Could you start next Monday morning?”  
“Yes, next Monday is fine.”  
“Good, I look forward to seeing you Monday morning then, let me give you my business card.” he handed her a gray business card with his information on it. Aslaug walked to her vehicle. Karl got into his vehicle and started his SUV.  
“It was nice meeting you Aslaug, I look forward to seeing you Monday morning.” He waved good-bye as he drove off. Aslaug waved good-bye to him and Ingrid. She got into her vehicle. She started the car engine and drove toward home. Her life was finally starting to get back to normal. She had a job now. She could not wait to tell her parents. She felt an overwhelming happiness. She turned the radio on and started to sing. Aslaug looked outside at the beautiful day, she felt that today was the start of many good things that may happen for her in the upcoming weeks.

 


	12. The Promise of Many Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is starting to calm down for Lagertha and Ragnar as they think about the future, however, an unexpected tragedy strikes Lagertha's family. Aslaug is getting stronger by the day and gains a measure of independence.

Chapter 12  
The Promise of Many Good Things  
Late Winter/Springtime/Late February/March/April

Aslaug drove home. She got out of her car, she hoped her father was home so that she could share her good news with him. Aslaug unlocked the door to her home and went inside. Her father was at the kitchen table on his laptop. He looked up and greeted her.  
“Hello Aslaug, how are you doing honey?” Aslaug took off her coat and placed it on her chair and sat down.  
“I am doing fine daddy.” Siegfried looked over at Aslaug, he saw a big smile on her face. He had not seen her smile like that since the night that he came home.  
“How was your therapy session today?  
“It went well, Dr. Emerson said that she may have me come in from 3 pm to 5 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays later this month.  
“That is great, I am glad to hear that you are making progress. Dr. Emerson is impressed with the way that you have come along, she was a little worried when you relapsed in early February, but she believes that you are on the right track now. Does she still plan to reduce your medications?  
“Yes, she told me that she plans to do that on my next visit, I am glad, I am tired of not being able to do anything but sleep most of the day. I don’t want the medications to interfere with my new job.”  
“New job? You got a job? Aslaug, are you sure that you can handle a job right now?”  
“Yes, dad I think that I can handle a job. It is only part-time anyway. I will be working with a local photographer in town. He needs someone to take telephone calls and do things around the studio. I would be working Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday from 9:30 in the morning until 2:00 in the afternoon,4 o'clock on Saturdays.” Siegfried looked over at his daughter, he was happy that she was so excited about her new job. He was a little worried about her safety considering Harbard was still on the run. He planned to go with Aslaug on her first day of work just to be sure that things were okay for her. He sat back in his seat.  
“So, what did you do all day dad?”  
“I did a little correspondence with my colleagues in Germany. Things are going smoothly back at the office. The truth is Aslaug, I don’t know if I want to go back to Germany or not, I enjoy the job that I have, the place where I live is nice, but I am not happy in Germany now. I have not felt the same about Germany since Hannah died. Things are not the same there anymore. I am thinking about coming back the United States for good. I have even applied for some jobs here. After I get a job, I plan to move out, Brunhild has told me that I am welcome here for as long as I want to stay, but I don’t want to intrude on her any longer than I have to.”  
“I think that mom has enjoyed you being here with us, especially with Harbard still out there. You have helped her handle some of her business dealings too. I think Harbard really left her a mess.”  
“That he did, but she will not be liable for the things that he done. She had her assets in her name only and he had his business in his name only, thankfully she won’t be on the hook for his actions. She did share joint banking accounts with him however, which is not good, but to her credit, she did have a personal bank account that did not have Harbard’s name on it. Her attorney is working on her divorce too, though I doubt if we will find Harbard so that he can sign the divorce papers.” He shrugged.  
“Have you told mom about you planning to stay here in the United States?”  
“Yes, she knows my intentions, she seemed happy about me staying, but she was unsure about some other things that I talked to her about.”  
“Like what?”  
“I asked your mother to marry me again.” Aslaug smiled.  
“When did you ask her?”  
“I asked her on Valentine’s Day.”  
“What did she say?”  
“She told me no.” Aslaug was disappointed. She had always loved her father, she had hoped that her parents would get back together. Her mother told her that it was not possible because of what her father had done. Later, Brunhild had told her that her father had cheated on her.  
“Aslaug, honey, it was my fault, I cheated on you mother, we were both young when we got married. Your mother was ready to settle down and I wasn’t.”  
“Why did you ask mother to marry you again, you have been apart for over twenty years?”  
“Aslaug, I am still in love with your mother, I never stopped loving her. I still love her. All the other women meant nothing at all. I loved Hannah but, I never felt the same way for her as I did about your mother. Hannah told me before she died that I should go back to Brunhild because she truly had my heart…”  
“Do you think mom will ever change her mind about the two of you?”  
“I can only hope that she will, I am going to try and get her to change her mind, will you help me?  
“Maybe…” grinned Aslaug.  
“Please…”  
“Okay dad, I will help you but if you mess up you will only have yourself to blame.” Siegfried laughed.  
“I will not let you down!” said Siegfried as he turned off his computer, cleared the table and helped Aslaug get dinner ready. The two of them had dinner ready when Brunhild arrived home. Aslaug told her mother the good news about her getting a part-time job, Brunhild congratulated her She did not share what her father had told her earlier, she and her father looked at each other, determined to keep their little conspiracy a secret from Brunhild. 

Ragnar drove home from Mercia Mall. He had gone there to get his telephone repaired after he dropped the phone and his screen had broken. Once he got the screen repaired, he walked over to Freya’s Jewelry Store. He went to the display case with the engagement rings. He looked at several styles of engagement rings. He saw a couple that caught his eye. He looked at the price. He had started saving for Lagertha’s engagement ring since just after the new year. He knew that he loved Lagertha, he felt that she was the one for him. They were beginning to plan more of their lives around one another. She was at his house almost every day now and he was spending several nights a week at her place. Ragnar felt that his life was beginning to take shape. He was going to graduate college in December with a bachelor’s Degree in Counseling, he planned to pursue his master’s later when he didn’t have so many distractions like now. Despite everything going on around him, many things in his life were beginning to resolve themselves. He was doing good in school, he was on The President’s List last semester, all A’s, his mom and dad were now on speaking terms again, but his mother had decided not to go back to his father, Erlendur was showing interest in several colleges, he had also stayed out of trouble as well. He was on the baseball team and involved in several clubs at school. His mother Elisef was still staying with him as was Erlendur. He told her that she was welcome to stay with him if she needed to, she said that she would stay until Erlendur finished school in June. Next year he would be a senior in high school. His father was still seeing Jeanette and they had moved in together. Ragnar had not spoken to his father in months, not since they had their confrontation. Helga and Floki had just recently found out that they were expecting a child, everyone was excited for them, the girls Angrboda and Tanaruz were happy, they wanted a baby brother. So many good things were starting to happen right now. Ragnar walked into the store and asked the salesman to show him some engagement rings. The salesman took out several styles. Ragnar had seen Lagertha wear jewelry on several occasions, he noticed that she liked smaller pieces of jewelry, so he would not choose a flashy ring for her. Ragnar looked at several styles before deciding on a 1carat marquis cut diamond ring set in yellow gold. He made a down payment and put the ring on layaway. He smiled to himself as he left the store.

The following Monday, Brunhild was notified that Harbard’s business associates, Liam O’Reilly and Vernon Shultz and his wife Allison were found dead. Liam O’ Reilly’s death was thought to be a suicide since he was found by his wife inside his car in their garage with the engine running. Vernon Shultz and his wife were found shot to death inside their home, their four children found their parents the next morning. No suspects had been found. The police seemed to think that Harbard may have had something to do with the Shultz’s deaths and possibly O’Reilly’s, Brunhild and Aslaug were advised to stay vigilant after the deaths of Harbard’s associates. After the autopsy on Liam O’Reilly’s body, the police determined that he did not die of carbon monoxide poisoning, a blood test showed that he had possibly been injected with a powerful sedative. The deaths of the Shultz’s and O’Reilly came days after the investment firm, The Valburg Group was declared insolvent, investors would never recoup the money lost through the investment group. The business had been raided and closed by the IRS and the SEC, there was no chance that it would open again. Brunhild had contacted several lawyers to see what her rights and responsibilities were in this situation. Siegfried advised her and went with her to see the attorneys. The news media quickly pick up the story and had contacted her on her job and at home. Brunhild and Siegfried wondered what effect all of this would have on Aslaug, she had been through so much the last several months. Aslaug was worried about her mother and father. She worried that Harbard would try to hurt them in some way. She didn’t worry for herself as much now. Since starting therapy, Aslaug felt stronger emotionally. She knew now that she did not have to feel guilty about what Harbard had done to her, it was not her fault. She still had her bad days but now she was starting to see positive things happening in her life. She was in therapy, she was being helped with her emotional issues and her substance abuse problems, she had reestablished a relationship with Ivar, she had a part-time job and was considering taking a college class this summer. Her parents had gotten closer over the past few weeks. She hoped that her mother would consider marrying her father again, her mother would have to wait one year for a legal separation from Harbard and the divorce could proceed. Everyone had hoped that they would never hear from Harbard again, but with the recent murders, Harbard still cast a dark shadow on the lives of everyone. 

Lagertha received a promotion, she was named Director of Counseling Services for Northeast Regional College. The former director, Eirik Martinsson had retired in January, he had taken early retirement to take care of his aged mother and father. Lagertha had her work cut out for her, Eirik Martinsson had missed many days of work and the department was in disarray, she had spent the better part of February and March, straightening out the department. She had consulted with the Information Technology Department about upgrading the system office wide they had done some of the work over the Christmas holiday, as of this week, all the computer systems were now upgraded, and the department was now where it should be. Lagertha had spent many evenings and weekends at school. She enjoyed the promotion, the promotion had meant a larger pay check, but it also meant more work as well. Ragnar understood about her working longer hours, he was also working longer hours now too. He went into work at 4 am now and got off at 12 pm, he had been doing this since the new year came in. He hadn’t exactly told her why, she figured that he needed the extra money for home repairs that and his mother and brother were staying with him, extra expenses. Despite being so busy, Ragnar and Lagertha tried to spend all their spare time together. When they were together, they tried to include Ivar in their plans as well. Lagertha’s family had finally accepted Harald’s marriage, he and Kristina were waiting on the arrival of their son. Horik had moved back in with Britta and they seemed to be getting along quite well now. Margrethe and Hvitserk would be graduating community college this spring. Hvitserk would be going to college in Connecticut this fall. Margrethe would be attending Northeast Regional College online. Ubbe would graduate in the fall with his Business Degree, he had planned to stay with Lockard Automotive Group for a few more years, so he said. So far things were beginning to work themselves out. Now that their families had worked their problems out, Lagertha and Ragnar wanted to concentrate on their relationship. They had planned to spend some of their spring break together later in the month.

It was Saturday afternoon, Aslaug was at work at the photography studio. It had been a busy day, two wedding parties and a photo shoot of a set of newborn triplets! Aslaug was so excited about the babies, Karl saw how her face lit up when she helped the parents with the babies. She and Karl had missed lunch that day. It had been an exciting day thought Aslaug as she rearranged the props for the next photo shoot. They did not schedule anyone for that afternoon, usually on Saturday afternoons, they had mostly walk-ins after 2:30 since they closed at 4 and sometimes 4:30 Saturday afternoons depending on how busy they were. Aslaug had reset the props when someone came in. Karl greeted the group and asked them how he could help them. Aslaug looked up and noticed Ragnar, Lagertha, Erlendur and Ivar. She looked over at the group and waved at them. Karl noticed that she recognized the group. Aslaug went over and greeted the group. Ivar squealed “mommy” in Aslaug’s direction, he reached for her and she picked him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back. Karl noticed that Aslaug’s young son had braces on his legs. She had mentioned that she had a son but, she had not mentioned that he was handicapped. As a matter of fact, Aslaug never talked about herself, Karl had tried to get her to talk about herself, but she never did, she maintained her distance from him. He knew that she lived with parents, she had a son and that she had recently moved back from Canada, besides that, he knew little else about her. He wondered did the little boy’s father have custody of him or did he stay with Aslaug and her parents? Aslaug, was a very attractive woman and he found himself wanting to know more about her. She was nice, and Ingrid liked her. Aslaug was patient and kind to Ingrid on the days that she was at the studio. Karl took Ragnar’s information and asked him about the type of pictures that he would like to take. Ragnar had wanted pictures of Ivar, himself and Ivar, Erlendur, Ivar and himself, he and Lagertha and all of them together as a group. The backgrounds were changed several times during the photo shoot. At the end of the photo shoot, Karl asked Aslaug would she like to take a picture with Ivar. She hesitated at first, but she relented. She sat down, and Ragnar put Ivar in her lap. The little boy turned toward the camera. Aslaug and Ivar posed in several shots. Karl noticed how Aslaug’s face lit up while she was holding Ivar. After the photo shoot was finished, the group went with Karl to the look at the pictures, they picked out several photo groups, Lagertha and Ragnar paid a down payment on the pictures, Karl gave them a 20% discount because Aslaug worked at his studio. Ragnar and Lagertha thanked him and the group left the studio. It was 10 after four. Karl had placed the closed sign on the door. He was glad the day was over with. He had been busy from the time he came in that morning which was good. They had missed lunch earlier in the day, Karl had planned to make that up to Aslaug if she would let him. He decided to ask her out to dinner, it was the least that he could do. Karl watched Aslaug as she put away the equipment and props. She had swept up the area and had taken out the trash just before they had closed. Aslaug double checked each area and made sure everything was in the right place, Karl noticed that she was careful to pay attention every little detail. He knew that she was going to work out just fine. Aslaug grabbed her coat and hat as she got ready to leave for the day. Karl decided to ask her. 

 

“Aslaug, I know we were very busy today, we only got a chance to grab a snack earlier, I would like to ask you out to dinner, that is if you would allow me to.” Aslaug looked at Karl and thought about what he was asking her. He was asking her to dinner, not on a date. He was her boss and he seemed like a nice man, he had never made any advances toward her or tried to touch her in anyway.  
“Okay, I would like that. I am hungry. Dinner sounds good right now.” Karl smiled.  
“Aslaug, the way you looked at me when I asked made me think that you were going to tell me no. Don’t worry, I am not the big bad wolf.” They both laughed at what he had just said. Karl escorted Aslaug to the door and he locked the doors to the studio. Karl and Aslaug walked over to Athelstan’s Café. They walked in and the waiter quickly found them a table. The two of them sat down, the waiter gave them a menu and told them about the evening special, 4pm to 8pm, the Surf and Turf platter was the Saturday evening special. Karl and Aslaug agreed that it sounded good, he encouraged her to order the special if she liked, she did, and he did too. They both chose tea as a beverage and lemon cheesecake as dessert. The waiter took the menus and their orders.  
“Thank you for asking me to dinner.”  
“It is my pleasure Aslaug, you did miss lunch, it is the least that I can do.” Karl looked over at Aslaug, curious. “Does your son’s father keep him while you are at work on the weekends?”  
“No, actually, Ragnar keeps Ivar all of the time during the week, I have him on the weekends. Ragnar has permanent custody of Ivar.” Karl nodded his head.  
“I am sorry Aslaug, I did not mean to pry…”  
“It is okay, Ragnar got custody of Ivar over a year ago, I was having a hard time of things, I wasn’t coping with things too well, and he got custody of Ivar.” Aslaug tensed up.  
“Aslaug, I know how hard being a parent is. I am taking care of my daughter Ingrid. I stay with my mother and she helps me right now. I was married for 7 years. Ingrid’s mother walked out on me when Ingrid was 8 months old. She just told me one day out of the blue that she didn’t want to be married anymore nor did she want children. A few weeks later she left us, and she has not been back since. I have been divorced for about a year. Jolie moved somewhere in Oregon, I hear from her once or twice a year.”  
“I am sorry, she is going to miss out on so much in Ingrid’s life. I am trying to re-establish a relationship with Ivar.”  
“How old is your son?”  
“Ivar is 2 ½ years old, he will be three years old in May. He was born with a muscular condition that make his legs weak, he walks with braces.”  
“Does, he attend school yet?”  
“Yes, he attends a preschool for children with special needs.”  
“I need to get Ingrid in preschool, she turned three years old January second, she needs to be in school or daycare, my mother works part-time now and she takes care of Ingrid, but Ingrid needs to be around other children for socialization.”  
“Preschool would be a good idea, it would help her so much. She would meet some friends and have a chance to learn too. Ivar enjoys going to preschool so much.” The waiter brought their food and they began to eat.  
“This place is nice.”  
“Yes, this is one of the busiest eateries in the city. The young man Athelstan is quite a chef, he is from England.”  
“Aslaug, have you lived her your whole life?”  
“No, I was born in New York city, my parents were from Norway, they each had an Norwegian-American parent, my mother is a US citizen, my father is too. He was living in Germany until recently.”  
“Your parents are divorced?”  
“Yes.”  
“My mother is a widow, father passed almost 8 years ago, it was a massive heart attack, it was quite sudden. His death affected mother greatly, she almost had an emotional breakdown. She is doing much better now, as a matter of fact, she started seeing someone recently.” Karl and Aslaug smiled.  
“Do you have siblings Aslaug?”  
“No, I am an only child. You?”  
“I have a younger brother, he is in Texas, he is an engineer, his wife is too. They have two children, a boy and a girl. My family is Swedish, they were originally from Gotland” Aslaug nodded.  
“What type of work did you do before you came back from Canada?”  
“I was a waitress in a Canadian night before that I worked various fast food jobs.”  
“I have been a photographer for 12 years, I did a lot of free-lance work for different magazines, I decided to open up a studio so that I could be around to raise Ingrid, she needs me right now.”  
“We needed a photo studio here, our other photographer and his wife moved to California to be near their adult children, they have been gone almost two years.”  
“Business has been very good, I stay booked, I have an upcoming contract with the local schools too.”  
“I know, the phone constantly rings most days.” Said Aslaug as she picked up her glass, Karl picked up his glass, he proposed a toast, “Here is to good business and a constantly ringing telephone.” Laughed Aslaug and Karl. Aslaug realized that she was laughing out loud, she had not had this much fun in months. Aslaug looked around the café, most of the people eating here were couples, the people their probably thought that she and Karl were a couple, they were not a couple, just a boss and an employee, nothing else. Karl looked at Aslaug. She was a very attractive young woman, he found her interesting. This evening, he had managed to find out more about her. She was a single woman, living with her parents and had a son who did not live with her, he wondered why Ragnar had custody of their son. The little boy Ivar, was handicapped, maybe she couldn’t or wouldn’t take care of him, maybe she had financial problems or emotional issues, he would have to find out more about this. Karl liked Aslaug and he had wanted to start seeing her on a casual basis, but she was his employee and he was her boss, he did not want to overstep his bounds with Aslaug, because they had to work together. Right now, Aslaug saw him as her boss and he didn’t think that she wanted to date anyone. Her former boyfriend and father of her child Ragnar was seeing someone else now. Aslaug and Ragnar seemed to be on good terms and Ivar loved her very much. Ivar seemed to like Ragnar’s new girlfriend too. Karl and Aslaug finished up their cheesecake and tea. They talked for a few more minutes before they got up to leave. Karl picked up his guest check and left a tip for the waiter. He stopped by the cash register to pay the bill. The two of them walked out together, each of them went back to their vehicles.  
“Aslaug, thank you for coming with me to dinner, I felt bad about working you through lunch, thank you for being so understanding.”  
“Thank you for asking me to dinner, I had a great time.”  
“I am glad that you did, if you will excuse me now, I have to get home to mom and Ingrid, they are both waiting for me, good bye Aslaug, I will see you Monday morning.”  
“Okay, good bye Karl and thanks again.”  
“My pleasure Aslaug, good bye.” They waved to each other and got into their vehicles and drove away, each of them thinking about the other. 

 

April

Spring had proved to be an uneventful time in Lagertha’s and Ragnar’s lives. There was very little drama to speak of and the two of them had grown even closer. Ragnar could not imagine his life without Lagertha. Her ring was almost paid off and he was going to ask her to marry him soon, he wanted to ask her on Mother’s Day. He had a busy summer ahead of him. He was going to take two classes each term this summer so that he could graduate in December. This year held the promise of many good things to come. Many of the same distractions were in their lives, but they were minor now.  
Easter weekend was an exciting time for Lagertha and her family, early on Saturday morning, Harald’s wife Kristina gave birth to their first child, Eystein Hakon, the child was named for his great grandfathers. Everyone was excited, her father Horik was even excited about the little boy, he stationed himself at Kristina and Harald’s house giving out fatherly advice on how to raise his new grandson. Britta came by the house as well to help the new parents out. 

Ragnar stayed in contact with Aslaug and her family. Her mother was sorting through the mess that Harbard had left in his wake. He was still a wanted felon, and no one knew where he was. Harbard was wanted for questioning in the deaths of his business partners and he had to answer to authorities about his business too. Despite facing so many problems, the Bornholm family remained close and had grown closer over the past few weeks. Siegfried had found a job in a nearby town, about a 15-minute drive from Brunhild, the accounting firm would have a slot available for him on Monday, May1st, one of the employees at the firm was retiring at the end of April. He told Brunhild that he would move out later in the spring. Brunhild said okay. She secretly wished that he would stay her with her and Aslaug, she liked having him around, even though she never told him this, she didn’t want him to get his hopes up. Time would tell where their relationship went. Brunhild and Siegfried enjoyed keeping Ivar. They loved him so much. Easter weekend, they took him to the zoo, and to the movies. Easter Sunday, Brunhild, Siegfried and Aslaug took Ivar to church and to the Egg Hunt after service. Brunhild had told Ragnar that they had wanted to keep Ivar until Monday evening, he said okay. 

Lagertha and Ragnar had decided to spend Easter Sunday at her house, after church, the two of them barbequed. They had lunch and went into to the bedroom for a long afternoon of lovemaking. After they got up, they went to Harald’s house to see him, Kristina and the new baby. Horik was there, Harald said that he, Kristina and Britta had very little chance to hold Eystein because of Horik. Horik told them that they had plenty of chances to hold the baby, especially when it came time to change him. Everyone laughed. Horik handed the baby to Lagertha. She looked at the tiny little boy. She immediately feel in love with him. She kissed his forehead and sat down on the sofa. Kristina handed Ragnar his bottle to give to Lagertha. She took the bottle and fed the baby. Lagertha was fascinated watching her new nephew, he was so perfect. Ragnar looked over at Lagertha. He thought that she would make a good mother. Everyone in the room focused their attention on Ragnar and Lagertha. They could see how much in love the two of them were, someday they would make great parents too. Harald spoke up.  
“You two need one of these.” Harald joked. Ragnar shook his head.  
“Oh no, not now, I am raising two, I have my son Ivar and I help raise my little brother Erlendur.”  
“Me, I could not imagine life with a baby, I wouldn’t even know what to do with one of those right now.” Said Lagertha.  
“You could have fooled me.” Said Harald as he took Eystein and placed him over his shoulder to burp him. Lagertha blushed. Kristina excused herself to go back to bed and rest, Lagertha and Ragnar told everyone that they had to leave too, they were going to go riding around for a while. They said their good-byes and left. They got into Ragnar’s SUV, Ragnar started driving, he looked over at Lagertha.  
“Lagertha, do you ever think about being married and starting a family one day?”  
“Sometimes, I don’t know when however, right now I have so much going on, I just got a promotion at work and that takes up a lot of my time, I will be busy for the foreseeable future. What about you Ragnar, do you see yourself married one day?”  
“Yes, I do see myself married one day--to you, and we will have lots of babies, would you like that?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Lagertha, I saw you this evening with your nephew, you had the biggest smile on your face, I have never seen you smile like that before.” Lagertha thought about what Ragnar said, she did enjoy holding Harald’s son, she loved her niece Astrid too, they were so much fun to hold and cuddle with. Lagertha did imagine herself with children one day. She even imagined having Ragnar’s children. She thought that she was rushing things thinking this way, she had only known Ragnar since November and it was April now, only 5 months, maybe later she thought as the two of them went to the park. They walked around the park for an hour and then went to the mall for ice cream. They left the mall and drove around until almost 8 o’clock, the college was closed for Easter Monday, Ragnar and Lagertha had the day off tomorrow, Ragnar had Tuesday off too because he had worked so much overtime the past few weeks. His mother and brother went to Canada for the weekend. The couple sat down and ate at her house, afterward they watched a movie before taking a shower and going to bed. About 11:30, Lagertha’s telephone rang.  
“Hello…”  
“Lagertha, it’s me—mom!”  
“Yes, mom what’s going on?  
“It’s your father, he was in an accident on his motorcycle about an hour ago, he is in the Intensive Care Unit right now, he is in pretty bad shape. I have called Harald and Kalf, Ubbe and Margrethe are here at the hospital, Stephany, Kalf’s fiancé is with Kristina in case she needs help with the baby. Kalf and Harald are on their way over here now.” Lagertha jumped off of the bed and went to her closet and put on a jogging suit and tennis shoes. Ragnar got dressed as Lagertha ended the call with her mother.  
“Lagertha, what’s wrong?” he watched her as she grabbed her car keys.  
“There has been an accident, my father is in the hospital in intensive care, he crashed his motorcycle earlier in the evening, I am going to the hospital.”  
“Lagertha, let me drive you, you are upset right now, I will take you.” Lagertha thought about what Ragnar had just said. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of her house together. They got into his SUV and drove to the hospital. 

 

 


	13. Distractions and Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha gathers with her family to find out how her father is doing after his accident. Lagertha is confronted by an old lover. Lagertha and Ragnar will soon experience a surprising and life changing event.

Chapter 13   
Distractions and Surprises

Lagertha and Ragnar arrived at the hospital. Britta was talking with the doctor, Ubbe and Margrethe were standing with their arms around her. Kalf and Harald walked in right behind Lagertha and Ragnar.   
“Mr. Erikson is okay, he is still in Radiology, it seems he has a broken leg, some cuts and scratches, but he will be okay, he will be staying with us tonight and maybe tomorrow as well.” Said Dr. Keller, the emergency room doctor on call.   
“How serious was the accident?” asked Britta.  
“The accident was not serious at all, a nurse was in her car behind him and she was able to render first aid to him right away. The reason that we are keeping him for a few days is because of his blood pressure, when Mr. Erikson was admitted his blood pressure was 191/98, with blood pressure that high, he could potentially have a stroke. His blood pressure is still high, and he will be here with us until we can get that under control. He will be on blood pressure medications when he leaves the hospital.”  
“Is it possible that he had a stroke tonight? Asked Harold.  
“That is what we are checking for right now, we are doing at CT Scan to make sure that he did not have a stroke.” The group looked at each other with concern.   
“I don’t believe that he actually had a stroke, but we do want to rule that out.” Said Dr. Keller. Has Mr. Erikson ever had problems with his blood pressure before?”  
“Not that I know of know of…” answered Britta.  
“Well from now on, this is something that he will have to be mindful of, I will see that he has a follow-up appointment with his primary care doctor when he leaves here and he or she can go from there as far as his medication and treatment go.” Britta nodded her head. Dr. Keller asked the group if they had any more questions, they said no, he bid the group good night and walked down the hallway. Britta started to cry.  
“Mom, dad will be okay, you heard the doctor.” Said Harald.  
“Horik has been through so much, we have been through so much you know, as a couple.” Kalf and Harald hugged their mother as they led her to a seat in the waiting area.  
“Mom, you always said that dad could get through anything, didn’t you always say that?” said Margrethe. A nurse walked in the direction of the small group.   
“Are you with Horik Erikson?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mr. Erikson has been admitted, he is on the fifth floor in 5East. He will be staying at least over- night.”   
“Is he awake and is he okay?” asked Britta   
“Yes, he is awake, but he has been given medication for pain, he may be asleep already, as far as Mr. Erikson being okay, I would have to say that he is because he is already asking about his motorcycle.” The group laughted.  
“Can we see him? Asked Ubbe.   
“Yes, you may see him, but only go in two at a time and no more than five minutes, he needs his rest.” The group nodded and thanked the young woman. The group headed for the elevator and went to the fifth floor. Horik was already asleep, and they did not want to disturb him. Britta decided to go in and talk to Horik for a few minutes. The group watched through the window of the room. Britta sat down next to Horik, she talked with him and held his hand, she then kissed him good night and left the room. Ragnar called his mother and told her what happened, he told his mother that he would be with Lagertha that night and he would get up early to come and help her with Ivar, she told him no and that he needed to be with Lagertha. Ragnar thanked his mother and said goodnight as he hung up his telephone. Ubbe and Margrethe called Ubbe’s parents to check on Astrid, the baby was doing fine. Ubbe had planned to call his job to take the next two days off to be with Margrethe and her family. Kalf and Lagertha planned to take a few days of leave to be with their mother and Horik. Harald was already off for the birth of his son. He called his house to check on Kristina, Eystein and Stephany, they were doing okay, but they were concerned about Horik however, Harald told them that Horik would be okay and that he would be at the hospital overnight. Britta planned to call the school in the morning to tell them she would not be in that morning, she was the assistant principal at Norland Elementary School. The group made their brief visits to Horik and bid him good night. The group caught the elevator down to the lobby, they said their goodbyes and drove away. Britta would be staying with Harald and Kalf tonight, they insisted that she come home with them and she agreed.   
Ragnar and Lagertha got into his SUV. He drove out of the parking lot and headed back to Lagertha’s house. Lagertha looked over at Ragnar.  
“I am worried about dad, I am more worried about mom. I don’t know what mom would do if something happened to dad. Despite everything they have been through, they still love each other a lot, they just got back together and everything…” Lagertha started crying.  
“Lagertha, if anyone can get through this, you father can, he is a tough guy, the man has been to war, or did you forget!” Ragnar reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled a little. It was 2:30 when the two them got home. They changed quickly and went to bed. 

Ragnar got up before Lagertha and made breakfast. He found eggs, bread, and other ingredients to make French Toast. He also found some strawberries and oranges to slice up as well. He made coffee last. Lagertha walked into the kitchen.  
“How do you feel this morning?”  
“Okay, I guess, I didn’t rest too well, I had dad on my mind, I hope he is doing okay.”  
“Your dad is doing okay, he is going to be okay, if anything had happened since we left, someone would have called us.” Lagertha nodded. She picked the telephone up and called her mother. Harald answered her mother’s phone, he told her that Britta was asleep. He had called the hospital and they told him that their father was fine, his blood pressure was better, he was out of ICU and in a regular room. His doctor would meet with him at 11:30 that morning. Lagertha asked Harald a few more questions before hanging up. Lagertha smiled a little. Ragnar looked over at her.  
“Dad is doing better, he is out of ICU and in a regular room, he will be talking with his doctor in about two hours.” Ragnar smiled.  
“See, I told you!” Lagertha and Ragnar talked about Horik’s condition and ate breakfast. After breakfast, Ragnar took Lagertha by the college to tell her supervisor that she would need time off because her father had been hospitalized, she told everyone that she would be back on Thursday. After they went to the college, they drove to the hospital and went to the gift shop to buy flowers and balloons for her father. It was 11:05 when they got to his room. Harald, Kalf, Margrethe, Ubbe and Britta were already there. Horik smiled as he saw Lagertha and Ragnar walk in together.   
“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Lothbrok!” said Horik. Everyone in the room laughed. Ragnar spoke, “Not there yet Mr. Erikson, but I am working on it every day sir.”  
“You must be putting in overtime, young Ragnar, I have never seen Lagertha take any boyfriend almost everywhere she goes, you must be really special to her, I do believe that you have her heart!” Lagertha blushed.  
“I see you are feeling better, you are teasing people already!” laughed Lagertha.  
“You should have seen him 15 minutes ago, he was in here flirting with the nurse that took his vital signs!” said Britta. Ubbe, Harald and Kalf laughed. Margrethe rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was a knock at the door. A tall blond man walked in, he introduced himself as Dr. Arne Sornvik, hospitalist. He shook everyone’s hand and explained what part that he played in Horik’s care. Dr. Sornvik explained that Horik’s broken leg should heal in about 8 weeks, the more pressing concern now was his blood pressure which was still high, he told Horik that he would be hospitalized another night, Horik was visibly upset about being at the hospital another night. The nurse brought in Horik’s lunch which was marked Heart Healthy, no butter, limited sodium and low cholesterol. Baked fish, coleslaw, corn on the cob, corn roll, fruit cup and tea for dessert. The doctor reassured him that he would probably go home tomorrow but he would have to watch his diet close from that point on. Other than some blood pressure problems, slightly elevated cholesterol, and a broken leg, he was otherwise okay. Dr. Sornvik asked Horik did he have any more questions, he said no. Dr. Sornvik bid the group good bye and left. Horik looked at his lunch.  
“I will pay any of you $50 dollars if you will go and get me a Hot and Spicy Chicken Sandwich meal with a Vanilla Shake from Eckbert’s” Harald spoke up,  
“Forget it old man, it ain’t gonna happen! You have grandchildren you need to see grow up, remember?”  
“How could I forget!” Horik mumbled. Horik reluctantly began eating his lunch.   
“What time will you get out of here tomorrow dad?” asked Kalf.  
“They said that I can leave any time after 10:30, if I have an escort, I had planned to have that little nurse from the nurse’s station escort me home if Britta doesn’t cooperate with me…” Britta shook her head and walked over to the window. Horik ate his lunch and talked with his family until 1o’clock. The nurse brought in pain medication and soon Horik was asleep. Britta told everyone that they could go, she would be staying with Horik until sometime that evening. Ubbe and Margrethe left to go back home to check on his parents and Astrid. Harald and Kalf were going home to see about Stephany, Kristina and Eystein. Lagertha and Ragnar left to go to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. He and Lagertha sat down, they were both tired from the night before and went to sleep on the sofa. At 3:30, the door opened, Erlendur and Ivar came inside, Erlendur waved hello to Lagertha and Ragnar, who got up to take Ivar from Erlendur.   
“Hello Daddy, hello Lagertha.” Said Ivar as he settled in Ragnar’s arms. Ragnar kissed the little boy’s forehead and sat down with him. He played hide and seek with Lagertha as she hid her face from him. Erlendur brought Ivar a juice box and a piece of banana bread that Elisef had made the day before. Erlendur brought Ragnar and Lagertha some banana bread as well, he went back into the kitchen to prepare green peas and mashed potatoes with the pot roast Elisef had told him to put into the oven when he got home. Erlendur prepared the food and started on his homework. At 5 after 5, Elisef came home, she greeted everyone and went back to change clothes. She came back out and sat down across from Lagertha.   
“How is your father doing Lagertha? I was sorry to hear about his accident.”  
“Dad is doing fine, he will be home tomorrow afternoon sometime, he’s got a broken leg, but they kept him in the hospital because of his blood pressure.”  
“Oh my goodness, yes, high blood pressure is very serious, my father had it, his elevated blood pressure lead to a stroke, he never recovered from it, that is how he died. Tell you father to keep an eye on that.” Lagertha nodded.   
“Lagertha if you need anything at all, just let me know. I also want you to know that you and your family are in my prayers as well.” Said Elisef.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Lothbrok, that means a lot right now.” Said Lagertha. Elisef got up and hugged Lagertha as she went to the kitchen to check on the pot roast and rolls. Fifteen minutes later, the meal was ready, and everyone sat down to eat. After the meal, the group sat down to watch television. Lagertha told Ragnar that she would like to stay longer but she had to go home get some rest, she was going to the hospital the next day to help her mother bring her father back home. Ragnar left with Lagertha and went back to her place. They undressed quickly, took a shower, made love and went to sleep in each other’s arms. Morning came quickly, Ragnar got up and made breakfast for Lagertha and drove home.

May  
The next few weeks kept Lagertha and Ragnar busy with all types of activities. After final exams, Ragnar’s job placed him on nights, he worked from 11 am to 7 am Monday, Wednesday and Saturday nights, he was also on call for Thursday after noon. Due to all of the activities in he and Lagertha’s life, he decided to propose to her on Memorial Day Weekend, he and his family had planned a big cookout the Sunday before Memorial Day with both families being invited. Ragnar made sure he had the weekend off that weekend. He had planned the event around his new work schedule. The schedule was not permanent, he would be on nights until he could get a night crew trained. Lagertha and her family were busy taking her father to his doctor’s appointments and physical therapy for his leg. Margrethe and Hvitserk were graduating from community college on the same day. Lagertha was very busy before and after final exams. There was also college graduation and now summer registration. It was the week before Memorial Day and this would be the final week of school until just before classed began in early June. It was 8:30 am early Friday morning and Lagertha was already tired. The day had just started, and she was so sleepy that she could just barely keep her eyes open. Lagertha had felt bad the past week or so, she had expected that she would be tired, her and her family had been through a lot the past month or so. Things were finally beginning to settle down for them, her father was doing much better and would have his cast removed soon. Eystein was growing and changing so much every time that she saw him. Margrethe and Hvitserk had graduated Vaseberge Community College with high honors. Margrethe would be going to school on-line at Northeast Regional College this fall. Hvitserk had been accepted on a full academic scholarship to a small private college in Connecticut, he would be leaving in mid-August. Lagertha’s phone vibrated, she picked it up, there was a remember about her doctor’s appointment at 1:00 pm today. Lagertha sighed and placed the telephone back on her desk. She thought about the meeting that she would have this morning with Eckbert Stephan about his scholarship program that awarded scholarships each year. Each year, the program awarded 4 $2,500.00 scholarships to deserving students. Many students had benefited from his generosity over the past 15 years. Lagertha thought back to the first time that she had met Eckbert Stephan last spring. She had been introduced to him by one of her collegues. Eckbert Stephan was a very handsome man, he was in his 50s if she had to guess, he was tall, well dressed and well spoken. Lagertha also noticed that he had an eye for young women too, he had practically undressed with just one glance. He had he stared at her the entire time that he was in her office. Weeks later, he sent flowers to her home and called her to ask her out to dinner, which she politely declined. She had known that he was a married man, but she did not know that he was married to Kwenthrith, a woman Ragnar had dated and one of Robert (Rollo) Rognvald’s lovers. Thinking back on things now, Lagertha was glad that she did not get involved with Eckbert.   
Lagertha laughed, she remembered the last time that she and Rollo had met at his place. It was a comedy of errors, all of his lovers showed up at the same time! He finally got a taste of his own medicine, he got a strong dose of what he had been giving out for so long. Lagertha went to get her watering can and got water to water her plants by the window. She heard a knock at her door. She had been expecting Eckbert Stephan.  
“Come on in Mr. Stephan, the door is open…” Lagertha was surprised by who was standing in her doorway.   
“Just what are you doing here?” Inquired Lagertha. Rollo walked into Lagertha’s office.   
“Good morning Lagertha, how are you this morning?”   
“I am doing okay and yourself?” Rollo looked at Lagertha, he noticed that she was pale and looked rather tired.  
“I am doing well Lagertha. Are you sure you are feeling okay, you don’t look so well.”  
“Rollo, I am just tired, other than that, I am okay. My family and I have been through a lot the past month or so, dad had an accident and he was hospitalized.”  
“I heard about your father’s accident, I was sorry to hear about that, how is he doing?”  
“He is doing better now, he had broken his leg, but he will be getting his cast off soon, they won’t have to operate on his leg again, he broke his leg the first time in the first Gulf War. So, Rollo, what brings you by here this morning?” Rollo gave Lagertha a devious smile, she gave him a rather stoic look.  
“I haven’t seen you in a while…”  
“Get to the point Rollo!” Rollo looked over at Lagertha.  
“Well Lagertha I wanted to tell you that my second wife Gisla and I have gotten married again. We got married again in April on Good Friday.” Lagertha was surprised at Rollo’s announcement.  
“Congratulations, I am happy for you. I really think that the two of you made the right decision. The children need their father, not an international Romeo…” They both laughed. Rollo looked at Lagertha.  
“Lagertha, I know I made the right decision, the kids missed me, Gisla told me that she still loved me despite everything that has happened. I will admit too, that child support and alimony were killing me!” He laughed, Lagertha just shook her head.   
“Are things better between the two of you?” asked Lagertha.  
“Things are better between us, I believe that things got too good between us, we are expecting another child sometime in November.”  
“Congratulations!”  
“Thank-you Lagertha, part of me wishes that it were you and I…”  
“Good-bye Rollo!” Rollo held his hand up, “Lagertha, let me just say this before I go…” Lagertha looked at him.  
“Lagertha, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about all of the things that happened between us, I realized now that I had never apologized to you about what I had put you through. This past year, I took some time away from relationships and dating to really look at myself and I realized that I had to atone for the things that I have done. I told Gisla that I have a lot of fence mending to do, I have spent the past few weeks apologizing to the people that I have hurt and for the things that I have done. I just came by here this morning to ask your forgiveness for my actions toward you. I am truly sorry Lagertha.” Lagertha just stood there looking at Rollo, she had never expected to here those words coming from his mouth. Where had his cockiness and arrogance went?”   
“Rollo, I do accept your apology. I want you to know that despite what happened, I hold no animosity toward you. I wish you and Gisla the very best.”  
“Thank you Lagertha, that means a lot coming from you. Tell me something, are you still dating that lumberman?”  
“His name is Ragnar.” Rollo laughed.  
“I know what his name is, he is one of my students. He is one of my best students as a matter of fact. He is a challenge. The rest of the class just sit there, Ragnar is engaged, he will ask questions and argue his point, those type students make teachers better teachers. I admire him.”  
“Ragnar thinks that you don’t like him.”  
“Ragnar is a great student, he is admired by the other students and I like him too, despite what he thinks. He has a bright future ahead of him and I see you being apart of his future as well, he is a lucky man, I wish you two the very best.” Lagertha blushed, Rollo was just full of surprises this morning, Lagertha walked over and hugged Rollo. There was a knock on the door, Ragnar walked in, surprised to see Lagertha in Rollo’s arms. He was surprised and on the verge of being angry, but he spoke.   
Lagertha, I won’t be able to come by this evening, Ivar’s school just called, he is sick, and I am taking him to the doctor’s office. Ragnar looked at Lagertha and Rollo.  
“ I will come by your place after work today, I have a 1:00 o’clock appointment but I will be by afterward.” Ragnar nodded.  
“I will see you then, there are somethings that we need to talk about…” said Ragnar as he prepared to leave. As he turned to leave, he looked out of the door and saw Kwenthrith and her husband Eckbert Stephan. Everyone in the room immediately started thinking about how they knew one another, the temperature in the room seemed to go up another 20 degrees. Eckbert looked at Lagertha, he still desired to spend time with her and bed her if he could but his wife was with him and he had to behave. Ragnar thought back on some of Kwenthrith’s back seat exploits from high school and he hid a smile, after all, she was with her husband. Rollo thought about Kwenthrith and all of the freaky things that they used to do together, suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. Lagertha thought about what she knew about each person and what they didn’t know had happened and she quietly concealed her laughter. Kwenthrith, seeing two of her former lover’s in the same room with her current husband was visibly uncomfortable, although she would have liked to invite all of them to her bed—just once. Lagertha and Eckbert started talking as she went to her desk to get the completed scholarship applications and essays. She looked up to see that Kwenthrith was whispering something in Ragnar’s ear. He nodded and walked out. Rollo bid the group good-bye and left quickly. Kwenthrith flashed Lagertha an uneasy smile which Lagertha returned. Eckbert told Lagertha that he had a meeting to go to, he and Kwenthrith bid Lagertha a quick good-bye and left her office rather quickly. Lagertha was glad. She felt nauseous and lightheaded again and had needed to sit down. She was worried, her period was over a month late, she really hadn’t thought about this with everything going on around her the past few weeks. Until now, she had never missed a period. She thought back to April, she and Ragnar had been careless a couple of times in the days after her father’s accident. Lagertha looked at the calendar on her desk.   
Her doctor’s appointment was at 1 o’clock. She could not wait to get out of the office today, after her appointment, Lagertha would finally have some answers, she had her suspicions, but she hadn’t told Ragnar anything yet. Today, she and Ragnar would have some answers.

Lagertha walked out of the doctor’s office. She was elated by the news that she had just been given. She was pregnant with Ragnar’s child. She was seven, almost eight weeks along. She could not wait to share her news. Who should she tell first, Ragnar, her mother, Margrethe—who? Lagertha walked to her car and got in. She pulled the sonogram from an envelope inside her purse. She couldn’t believe it, the baby had a beating heart, she saw the arm and legs as well it’s head. After her doctor’s appointment, Lagertha was sent to the imaging department at the women’s center. It was ten minutes after 3, Lagertha started driving toward Ragnar’s house, she could not wait tell Ragnar and share her news with him.   
Aslaug had just gotten off of the telephone with her mother Brunhild, she had told her mother that she needed a change of clothes. Ivar had gotten sick and threw up on her T-shirt and jeans. Ragnar’s clothes did not fit her, and Ragnar gave her his bathrobe. Although she was quite tall, the robe fit her very badly, it almost wrapped around her twice. She and Ragnar laughed at how the robe fit her, she thanked him and sat down as Ragnar told her that he was going to keep Ivar at his house that night because the little boy was sick. He had called Brunhild earlier in the day and told her. Ragnar had called Aslaug at the doctor’s office after he arrived, she told him that she was going to try and take off that evening to be with Ivar. Her employer, Karl Borg told her to take the rest of the day off and tomorrow too, he said that he could manage at the studio. She thanked him and left to go to the doctor’s office to be with Ragnar and Ivar. After his doctor’s visit, Ragnar took Ivar home while Aslaug went to the pharmacy to pick up his medicine. Aslaug got to Ragnar’s house and gave Ivar his medicine in a small bowl of applesauce. He had gotten sick. Ragnar took Ivar while Aslaug washed up, he offered her his bathrobe. While Aslaug was washing up, Ivar threw up on Ragnar, Ragnar had to clean Ivar up and take a shower himself too. In the meantime, Aslaug cleaned up the floor and sofa. She would steam vacuum the sofa after she started the washing machine. She placed the soiled clothing, wash clothes and towels in the washing machine to be washed. Just as she placed the lid down on the washing machine, the doorbell rang. Aslaug rushed to the door expecting to see her mother, but Lagertha was standing on the other side of the door. Lagertha took a good look at Aslaug who was standing at the door dressed in Ragnar’s bathrobe and socks. Lagertha’s mind quickly flashed back to another scenario like this—Rollo. This was the Rollo situation all over again! Lagertha hung her head sadly. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
“Could you please tell Ragnar that I stopped by, if it is all the same to him, he need not call or come by my house.” said Lagertha as she turned and walked back to her car. Aslaug immediately knew what Lagertha was thinking, she went outside and walked down the side walk to Lagertha’s car as she backed out of Ragnar’s driveway, almost backing into Brunhild as she drove off. Ragnar hearing the door bell earlier, grabbed a towel and put it around his waist as he walked to the door to see Lagertha driving off, he had wanted to explain what was going on. Lagertha looked back at Ragnar dressed in a towel and Aslaug dressed in a bathrobe and had assumed that the two of them were sleeping together. Brunhild, Aslaug’s mother pulled into the driveway and looked at Aslaug and Ragnar.   
“Just what the hell is going on here, if I may ask?” Ragnar and Aslaug lead Brunhild into the living room and the three of them sat down. Ragnar and Aslaug explained what had happened a few minutes ago.   
“Well I do see how Lagertha could have gotten the wrong impression about what was going on, I would have been thinking the same thing.” Said Brunhild as she got up to get Ivar from his crib. He was crying and sounded like he was in pain. She asked Ragnar which medicine to give him, he told her that it was probably time for his pain medication, he hadn’t had it since he had gotten home. Brunhild gave Ivar his medicine. She found a popsicle in the freezer and gave it to him as she sat down. Ragnar had told her that if Ivar’s fever didn’t go down in a few hours that he would have to go the emergency room like his pediatrician had recommended. Brunhild asked Ragnar again if he had wanted her to keep Ivar for him, he told her no.  
“Ragnar, you need to go and talk to Lagertha about what happened and tell her it is not what she thinks, Aslaug and I will stay here with Ivar until you find her and talk with her.” Ragnar thought about what Brunhild said.  
“Ragnar, I am so sorry about what happened earlier, I never meant for this to happen.” Said Aslaug as she looked over at Ragnar.   
“Aslaug, you have nothing to be sorry for, Lagertha just misunderstood things here today, I can certainly see why she would.” He laughed.  
“Go and talk to her.” Said Brunhild as she held a sleeping Ivar in her lap. Ragnar went into his bedroom, found a pair of jogging pants, a t-shirt, sock and shoes. He nodded good-bye to the two women as he walked to his SUV ready to drive to Lagetha’s house.   
Lagertha was deep in thought as she drove toward the Canadian border. She decided to dine alone tonight, well not alone, she and the baby would be dining together tonight. Lagertha smiled as she surveyed the vast highway ahead of her.


	14. Taking the Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar receives some surprising news. Aslaug has a talk with her mother and Lagertha.

Chapter 14   
Taking the Next Step

Ragnar got into his SUV and drove to Lagertha’s house. He was very upset with Lagertha, how could she have thought that he and Aslaug were in bed together? Why was Lagertha in her office earlier in the day embracing her former lover Robert (Rollo) Rognvald? Ragnar thought back to that time, he should have approached Lagertha and Rollo about what was going on right then, but he had to get to the preschool to get Ivar and take him to the doctor’s office. Ragnar started thinking about he and Aslaug again. It was over between Aslaug and him. He and Aslaug had never really been a couple anyhow. He had loved Aslaug and would have married her because of Ivar. In retrospect, he was glad that he and Aslaug had not gotten married now, they had nothing to base a marriage on other than Ivar. Ragnar loved Lagertha, he felt that the two of them had many things in common. Lagertha loved her family as Ragnar loved his family, Lagertha was ambitious and driven just as he was. She also smart, trustworthy and always open with communications. She always supported him when he had needed it. Aslaug was a wonderful person and she had tried to be a good mother, but she had been facing so many problems. Ragnar had only wished that he could have helped and supported her more, he could have if she had reached out to him. Right now, Ragnar’s mind went back to Lagertha. Ragnar hated the thought of losing Lagertha over a misunderstanding. Ragnar pulled into Lagertha’s driveway and got out of his vehicle. He went to Lagertha’s door and rang her doorbell. No one came to the door. He went and looked in her garage, he car was not there. He went back to his vehicle and waited on Lagertha to come home.   
Aslaug and Brunhild waited at Ragnar’s home. Ivar was lying in a recliner taking a nap. The two women tidied up and put things in order. Brunhild found chicken breasts thawing in Ragnar’s refrigerator, she also found carrots and celery. She looked in his cabinet and found spices and egg noodles. Brunhild decided to make chicken noodle soup, she asked Aslaug to come over and help her. Once the soup was prepared, Brunhild found flour, yeast and other ingredients to make rolls. The two women were quite busy. Brunhild looked over at her daughter who was putting the dough into a bowl to begin rising.   
“Aslaug, let me ask you something, do you still love Ragnar. Do you still have feelings for him?”  
Aslaug stood and thought about what her mother had asked her.   
“Yes mother, I still have some feelings for Ragnar, he is Ivar’s father, but I do not love him, nor would I consider going to bed with him again. It is over between us. We never really had a relationship, we were just sleeping with one another. Ragnar asked me to marry him because of Ivar, no other reason. There were times before Lagertha came into Ragnar’s life that I had wanted to ask him for a second chance, but I would have only been asking for Ivar’s sake not because I was in love with Ragnar.” Brunhild nodded her head.   
“Ragnar seems happy with Lagertha, I think they will be married soon enough.” Said Brunhild as she checked on the soup simmering in the pot. Aslaug sighed.   
“I am happy that Ragnar has found someone that cares for him, Lagertha loves him very much, I am happy for the both of them. Ivar seems to like her too.” Aslaug, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going, changed the subject.  
“So how are things going between you and dad, I thought that he was supposed to have moved out by now.” Teased Aslaug. Brunhild blushed.   
“Siegfried and I have gotten closer over the past few weeks. We were intimate a few times too.” Aslaug was surprised by her mother’s confession, she laughed and blushed. “Siegfried and I have talked about a lot of things, things that were in the past, things that are happening now. I think that if we did resume our relationship, we have a better idea of what we expect from one another now, a relationship is a two-street.” said Brunhild as she mixed a batter for an applesauce cake and prepared to put it into the oven.   
“Mom, I hope that you and dad can work things out, I would really like it if the two of you got together again.”  
“Time will tell about that.” Said Brunhild as she took the rolls out of the oven and placed the cake inside. “I am still married to that bastard Harbard, I doubt if I will even find him to serve him with divorce papers.”   
“Harbard. Even after all of these months, he is still a dark shadow in our lives.”  
“We have not heard from him, he could be anywhere on this earth, he could even be dead by now, he has made a lot of enemies.” Aslaug was preparing a salad for Ragnar to eat with his soup. She wondered had he found Lagertha and explained to her what happened. Aslaug felt bad about being the reason that Lagertha was mad at Ragnar, she wished it was something that she could do, she wanted to talk to Lagertha. Brunhild walked to Ivar’s room and picked him up.   
“Ivar’s fever is still high, I am going to give him a sponge bath and put him back to bed.” Said Brunhild as she walked down the hallway with Ivar in her arms. Aslaug got up to check on the cake, she heard the door being unlocked, Ragnar walked in.  
“Ragnar, did you find Lagertha, did you talk?”   
“No, I could not find her anywhere. I don’t think that she wants to be found right now. She is really mad with me.”  
“Ragnar, I am so sorry about all of this, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
“Aslaug, it is okay, all of this was a big misunderstanding, once I explain things to her, she will understand.” Said Ragnar as he reached out to touch Aslaug’s hand. Aslaug and Ragnar talked for the next 15 minutes until Aslaug went to take the cake out of the oven. Ragnar walked into the kitchen, “what smells so nice in here?” Brunhild walked into the room.  
“Well Ragnar, since Ivar was sick, Aslaug and I decided to make dinner for you, we hope you will enjoy it.”  
“Thank you Brunhild, that was thoughtful of the both of you. I am on my own this weekend, mom and Erlendur are in Pennsylvania at a multistate Quiz bowl competition, they left this morning and won’t be back until Sunday night.”   
“Aslaug and I are getting ready to leave, I gave him a sponge bath and placed him in his crib, he still has a fever, it is almost time for his medicine. He hasn’t gotten sick again, but his fever is still high. If you would like, I can take him for the night, it would be no problem Ragnar.”  
“Brunhild, thank you for the offer, but we will be okay. I can take off the entire weekend, my job owes me some time off anyway, we have a new crew of workers trained now.”  
“Ragnar, I can stop by tomorrow morning and check on you and Ivar, I can take him for a while so that you can get some rest too.” Said Brunhild. Ragnar looked at Aslaug, they both realized that Brunhild did not want to take no as a final answer. Ragnar relented.   
“Brunhild, just call me tomorrow and I will let you come and get Ivar.” Brunhild smiled.   
“Ragnar, I will be getting ready to go home now, I hope that you and Lagertha can work things out.” Ragnar nodded.   
“Good bye Ragnar.” Said Brunhild as she hugged Ragnar. Aslaug had went back into Ivar’s room to tell him good bye. She came back out, hugged Ragnar and walked out of the door with her mother, both women told him good bye and walked to their cars. Ragnar waved good bye to the women and closed his door. He went into the kitchen and looked at the meal the women had prepared. Homemade Chicken Noodle Soup, Garden Salad, Yeast Rolls and Applesauce Cake. He smiled to himself, he thought about how wonderful it was to have such thoughtful people in his life. He went to check on Ivar who was asleep in his crib. Ragnar then walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a light dinner. He thought about Lagertha the entire time.

Lagertha drove back to her home after 9:30 p.m. She was tired. After she had left Ragnar’s house, she drove to Canada to shop and get some dinner. She tried not to think about Ragnar and Aslaug. She had caught Ragnar and Aslaug together, there was no mistaking what she saw. How long had this been going on? Lagertha asked herself. Right now, she didn’t care. She was going to move forward without Ragnar, she didn’t need him to help her raise this baby. She would do it by herself. Lagertha reasoned that she had a good job, a place to stay and a pretty stable life, this is not something that she had wanted for herself, to be a single woman with a child, but others had done it before and she could do it too. A baby was a major life distraction, but also a beautiful surprise thought Lagertha as she drove into the parking lot of the local supermarket, she picked up two boxes of saltines and ginger ale. Lagertha remember that Margrethe had told her that those two items were almost a must if you were pregnant. Lagertha paid for her purchases and drove home. Lagertha opened her door and went inside of her home. She took her phone out of her purse, there were close to fifty telephone calls to her from Ragnar. Lagertha placed her telephone in her room. She went to take a shower and went to sleep.  
Ragnar glanced at his bedside clock, it was 11:05, Lagertha would have to be home by now. She probably had her telephone turned off. He had wanted to drive to her house and explain to her what had happened yesterday afternoon. He had wanted to question her about Rollo being in her office too. Why was she hugging him after everything that he had put her through? Ragnar was so frustrated and angry with Lagertha right now. Tears welled up in his eyes. Ragnar looked down at a sleeping Ivar. He kissed the little boys head. His fever was going down. Ragnar smiled as he turned the television on one of the music stations, he turned the lamp off, and lay down to a troubled sleep.

Lagertha woke up and looked at the clock, it was 9:00. She had slept well, but she felt morning sickness coming on. Lagertha was excited about becoming a mother but she hated morning sickness. Lagertha reached over to grab the plastic bag of crackers by her bed. She lay back on the bed and ate a couple of them as she thought about what she was going to do that day. Lagertha usually felt much better after lunch. This morning, she decided to just sit down in the living room and watch television. She sat down in the chair. She felt dizzy and nauseous again. She lay back in the recliner and closed her eyes. Lagertha had been resting for fifteen minutes when her door bell rang. Lagertha slowly got up from her chair. She walked to the door and looked in the door’s peephole. Aslaug. What was she doing here? Lagertha answered the door.   
“Good morning Lagertha, how are you doing?” Lagertha stepped back.   
“Why are you here Aslaug, if it is to explain what happened at Ragnar’s house then forget it, I am finished with Ragnar. The two of you can resume your relationship.”  
“Lagertha, just let me explain…”  
“Aslaug, I don’t need you to explain anything, I know what I saw, I am not stupid!” Aslaug looked at Lagertha.  
“Lagertha, I would never doubt your intelligence, I know what you saw, but I came here to explain what you think you saw.” Lagertha only heard half of what Aslaug said as she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the toilet. Aslaug closed the front door and ran after her. Lagertha was in the bathroom with her head over the toilet. Aslaug asked Lagertha was she okay as she wet a bath cloth to place on Lagertha’s forehead. Aslaug noticed a box with the name of a popular pregnancy test and a discarded positive pregnancy test in the trashcan. Lagertha was pregnant with Ragnar’s child. She wondered did Ragnar know about this. Aslaug looked Lagertha in the eyes.   
“You are carrying Ragnar’s child; does he know about this yet?” Aslaug figured that Ragnar did not know about Lagertha’s pregnancy. Lagertha got up, flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and washed her hands. Aslaug washed her hands after Lagertha and both women walked out of the bathroom. Lagertha collapsed in a chair. Aslaug went the counter and poured Lagertha a half glass of ginger ale. Lagertha thanked her and took a sip. Lagertha looked over at Aslaug.  
“Ragnar does not know that I am pregnant, I only found out yesterday afternoon myself. I was going to tell Ragnar about the baby when I stopped over at his house and found the two of you together…”   
“Lagertha, that is why I am here now, I feel the need to explain what happened yesterday afternoon.”  
“Aslaug, I know what I saw, you and Ragnar were in a bathroom and towel, the situation explains itself.”   
“Lagertha, Ragnar and I were dressed in a robe and bath towel because Ivar got sick and threw up on both of us. I was holding Ivar giving him his medicine when he got sick. Ragnar took Ivar when I went to wash up. In the meantime, Ivar throws up on Ragnar, who then has to clean himself and Ivar too. Ragnar really got the worst of it, he had to take a shower. While Ragnar was taking a shower, I dressed Ivar after his bath and put him to bed. I was waiting on my mother to bring me a change of clothes while I cleaned up the sofa and floor. You came over and I was dressed in Ragnar’s robe because I had nothing else to wear. Ragnar realized that you were at the door and he wrapped a towel around himself and went to talk to you to explain what was going on, by this time, you had drawn your own conclusion about what you had saw. I felt so bad about the whole situation, that is why I am here at your house now trying to explain this to you. I want to apologize, I never meant to come between you and Ragnar.” Lagertha had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach again, but this time it wasn’t morning sickness. It was regret. She wished that she had given Ragnar a chance to explain things. Never in the whole time they were together had he ever given her reason to doubt him. He had always been honest and sincere. Lagertha felt like crying.   
“How could I have doubted Ragnar.” Aslaug laughed.   
“To be honest Lagertha, I would have thought the same thing that you thought if I had just walked up on the same situation.” They both laughed about the day before.   
“How far along are you Lagertha?”  
“I am seven weeks along.” Aslaug thought back to the time that she was pregnant with Ivar. She had called Ragnar and asked him for money for an abortion, she didn’t plan to keep the baby. Ragnar was so excited when she told him about the baby. He told her that he wanted the baby. He wanted a son. He had planned to marry her and move her and the baby to North Carolina with him. Aslaug had told him that she didn’t know about any of that. Ragnar told her to keep the baby and give him an answer about the marriage later. When she got off of the telephone with him, Aslaug had decided to keep the baby. A few weeks later before he was deployed to Iraq, Ragnar came to see her and brought her a promise ring to show her that he was sincere about marrying her. Ragnar had still told her of his desire to marry her even after he was injured in Iraq, Aslaug did not wish to marry Ragnar because she did not love him that way, besides she was dealing with issues involving Harbard and she had become more and more dependent on drugs and alcohol.   
“Ragnar will be so excited when he finds out. He was elated when he found out about Ivar. He was so supportive of me the entire time that I was pregnant. He was still excited even when he found out that Ivar had been born with a handicap. He didn’t blame me for Ivar’s condition.”  
“Aslaug, I really didn’t expect to get pregnant. Ragnar and I were careless a couple of times, but I hadn’t planned on this happening.”   
“Well Lagertha, I am living proof that it can happen. I won’t lie, Ragnar and I slept with each other our first night together. Every time that we looked at one another, we had sex. He was on leave from the Marines at the time. How long have you and Ragnar been together?”  
“Ragnar and I met about six months ago. We became a couple just before Christmas.”  
“I am happy for the both of you Lagertha. Ragnar deserves his happiness, he has been through so much with his family, his injuries too. He has helped me and my family this year as well, I suppose he told you about what happened with me?”  
“Yes, Ragnar told me some things, I didn’t press him for details.”  
“I tried to commit suicide on New Year’s Eve. My step-father Harbard paid me a visit, he knew I was having a hard time of things financially and emotionally, I was drinking and on drugs then too. He came by my place to pressure me into having sex with him in exchange for money to pay my bills. I refused him, I just didn’t want to continue to think about what he had done to me. I am in therapy for all of this and I am off drugs and alcohol now. I have part-time job too.” The two women smiled.   
“Aslaug, I am happy for you, I am glad that things are turning around for you. I know that Ragnar and Ivar are very proud of you.”   
“How is your father doing Lagertha?”   
“Dad is doing better, he will get his leg cast off soon. They had to keep adjusting the medicine for his blood pressure however, but he finally got his blood pressure lowered. Dad’s problem is his diet, he has to have meat at every meal.” The two women laughed.   
“Daddy had blood pressure problems too, his cholesterol is high as well. His diet is to blame. He loves salt, cheeses and tons of butter on everything. He went to the doctor earlier this month. He is on medications, he hates it. He has never had anything wrong with his health before. Mom keeps a close eye on him. He has decided to stay in the United States, he doesn’t want to go back to Germany. He has even gotten a job over here. He is trying to get back together with mom. I think she likes having him around.”  
“My folks just got back together a few months ago. They had separated after dad got out of the Marines. Dad thought he was a teenager again. I hope your parents will work things out. Maybe they can get that second chance. The two women continued to talk until the door bell rang. Aslaug motioned for Lagertha to sit down, Aslaug walked over to the door and opened the door. Ragnar was surprised to see Aslaug at Lagertha’s house.   
“Good morning Ragnar how are you doing today?” asked Aslaug as she invited him inside to take a seat. Ragnar sat down on the love seat not far from Lagertha’s recliner. Lagertha looked over at Ragnar. Aslaug walked over to the sofa to get her purse.   
“Lagertha, I will be going now, I think that you and Ragnar have some things that you need to talk about. It was nice talking to you, I hope that you feel better soon.”   
“Good bye Aslaug, it was nice of you to stop bye, thank you. Feel free to come by and visit again.” Aslaug smiled at Lagertha’s invitation. She waved at Lagertha and Ragnar as she opened the door to leave. Ragnar watched Aslaug as she walked out of the door. Ragnar turned to Lagertha. “We have to talk, now!” Lagertha looked at Ragnar.  
“I have been calling you, why haven’t you picked up the telephone? I was going to explain all of this to you if you had just given me a chance, but no, you had to go and start assuming things, have I ever lied to you or deceived you before?” yelled Ragnar. Lagertha had never seen Ragnar this mad before, not even when he had gotten into an argument with his father Gunner.   
“Well Ragnar, what would you have thought if you had walked into a situation like the one that I had walked into yesterday. You in a towel and Aslaug in a bathrobe.   
“I admit, I would have thought the same thing, I would have wanted some immediate answers as well.”   
“Aslaug stopped by this morning to explain what happened, I am glad that she did, I understand what happened now and I feel like a complete and total ass jumping to conclusions the way that I did, I am sorry Ragnar.”  
“Aslaug felt so bad about what happened yesterday, it really bothered her to think that she had come between us. She is a very sensitive person.” Ragnar eyed Lagertha, he was curious about the scene in her office yesterday.  
Since we are talking about situations, jus why the hell were you hugging Rollo in your office yesterday, it seem that the two of you were quite cozy!” Lagertha had almost forgotten about that. She had noticed a slightly irritated look on Ragnar’s face when he was in her office, but she had not given it a second thought.  
“Rollo came by to tell me that he and his second wife Gisla had gotten remarried again on Good Friday.”  
“And this has what to do with you Lagertha?”  
“If you must know, Rollo came by to apologize for what he had put me through while we were dating. He said that he had some fence mending to do and he wanted to talk to me and tell me that he was sorry.”  
“So ol’ Rollo got remarried.”  
“Yes, he and Gisla are expecting another child too.” Ragnar and Lagertha looked at one another, they both realized that they had jumped to the wrong conclusions, they both just wanted to apologize and forget the whole matter.   
“Lagertha I am sorry about yesterday. I never expected what happened to happen.”  
“Ragnar, I am the one that should be apologizing, I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I am so sorry about this. How is Ivar doing, is he better?”  
“Ivar is with Brunhild this morning, he is better, the doctor said that he had a stomach virus and an ear infection. I could have told you this if you had just picked up your telephone…”  
“I had my telephone turned off Ragnar.”  
“Oh, so you were giving me the ol’ Rollo treatment huh, you were that mad at me?” he teased with a fake frown on his face. Lagertha laughed, she could not stay mad at Ragnar no matter how hard she tried. Lagertha yawned.   
“Ragnar I am tired, and I don’t feel well, I am going back to bed.” Lagertha looked in Ragnar’s direction. Ragnar picked up on Lagertha’s subtle invitation to join her in bed. He walked behind her as she lay down on the bed. Ragnar took his shirt and sweat pants off and lay down in the bed beside Lagertha. He pulled her to him.  
“Lagertha, I am sorry, about all of this…”  
“Ragnar, I was wrong, I owe the apology to you.” Ragnar stroked Lagertha’s hair.   
“Lagertha, I want to take about some things with you this weekend, I want to talk about our future. I want you to marry me, I have already got you an engagement ring and I am going to make the final payment this weekend. I want you to marry me and become my wife. I love you very much Lagertha.” Lagertha teared up.   
“Ragnar, I need to talk about our future as well. Yesterday, I found out something that is going to change the future for both of us.” Lagertha reached over to her dresser and handed Ragnar an envelope. Ragnar opened the envelope and looked at the picture.  
“I am pregnant, we are going to be parents in early January.” Ragnar was shocked. He started to cry as he hugged Lagertha.   
“Keep the baby, I promise I will take care of you and the baby! Lagertha, you have just made me the happiest man alive on this earth right now. I don’t believe this! You are planning to keep the baby!”  
“Yes, Ragnar. I wouldn’t dream of anything else. We are definitely having this baby!” Ragnar hugged Lagertha and kissed her. She was so happy. She was a little apprehensive about telling Ragnar about the baby, since he was already a single father.   
Ragnar was nervous, any man expecting a child would be nervous, but this time he was with Lagertha and they had plans to be married, hopefully soon. Lagertha put her head on Ragnar’s shoulder.   
“What’s wrong, are you feeling bad again?” Lagertha nodded.   
“Take your clothes off and put your night clothes back on, I will lay down beside you, I didn’t sleep well last night either.” The two of them undressed and lay down in bed. Ragnar pulled her close.  
“Come over here, I want to hold both of my girls in my arms.” Lagertha blushed.   
“Just how do you know that I am carrying a girl, this may be your second son, Ivar’s brother.”   
“I told Aslaug that she was carrying a boy and she had Ivar. This time around, I would like a little girl beautiful as her mother is.” Ragnar kissed Lagertha and the two of them lay down and went to sleep.


	15. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and Lagertha begin planning their future together. Aslaug, Siegfried and Brunhild receive shocking news. Ragnar’s younger brother Jarrett has a favor to ask of Ragnar.

Chapter 15  
The Future

Ragnar and Lagertha begin planning their future together. Aslaug, Siegfried and Brunhild receive shocking news. Ragnar’s baby brother Jarrett has a favor to ask of Ragnar.

Lagertha and Ragnar woke up about three hours later. It was about 2:30 when Ragnar went into the kitchen and prepared two turkey sandwiches, he looked around and found a half bag of potato chips too. Lagertha got dressed and joined Ragnar in the kitchen. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Ragnar handed her a ginger ale and he grabbed a bottle of water. Lagertha looked over at Ragnar.  
“I can’t believe I am going to be a father again, this is the best thing that has happened this year. I cannot tell you how happy I am right now.”  
“I don’t need words for how you feel Ragnar, your face says it all! I could not believe it yesterday myself when the doctor told me. I was happy, scared, and amazed all at the same time. Right now, I am very happy, even with the morning sickness.”  
“When is the baby due?”  
“January ninth, but you know that is just an estimated due date, babies come when they want to. Margrethe and Ubbe were expecting Astrid on Christmas Eve, she came December first.”  
“Ivar was full term, he came two days after his due date, he weighed eight and one-half pounds, he was healthy, but he was born with Congenital Myopathy, they treat the condition with pain medicines and physical therapy, but he will use braces his entire life. The doctor said that he is one of the luck ones, some children born with muscular conditions are in wheel chairs, others even need oxygen, the doctor’s caught Ivar’s condition late in Aslaug’s pregnancy.” Said Ragnar as he lowered his head and continued to eat.  
“Ivar is a remarkable little boy, he has a wonderful support system around him, I look forward to being a part of his life.”  
“What if this child is affected by the same condition that Ivar has, then what?”  
“Ragnar, I will love this child regardless of how he or she comes to us. I believe our child will be strong and healthy, the doctor told me nothing to the contrary.” Ragnar and Lagertha continued to eat their lunch. After lunch, they put the dishes in the sink and put the food away. They went into her bedroom, got dressed, got into her car and drove to the mall. Ragnar and Lagertha held hands as they walked into Freya’s Jewelry store. Ragnar walked over to the counter, the young woman behind the counter pulled up his information, he pulled out his wallet and paid the young woman sixty dollars. She took the money and handed him several receipts which he signed, the young woman gave Ragnar’s information to the manager and he went to get Ragnar’s purchase. Lagertha and Ragnar grinned at each other as they held and hands and waited for the man to come back with the ring. The man returned quickly with a tray with the boxed ring, a jewelry cloth and jewelry cleaner. The man invited the two of them to sit down in front of the counter, he sat down as well. He explained the purchase plan to both Lagertha and Ragnar. The man took the ring from the box and placed it on Lagertha’s finger to see how well the ring fit. The ring was almost a perfect fit. Ragnar looked over at Lagertha.  
“Do you like the ring? If you don’t like it, you can choose something else.”  
“Ragnar I love this ring, it’s just perfect.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.  
“The ring is going to be a little big on your finger, would you like it resized?” asked the manager.  
“No, I believe the ring will be just fine.” Said Lagertha as she placed the ring in the green velvet box. The young man placed the ring inside a white gift box, he placed the box in a gift bag with the jewelry cloth and jewelry cleaner. He then handed Ragnar the bag which he gave to Lagertha who placed it in her shoulder bag. The two of them started looking at wedding bands for their upcoming wedding. They picked out identical bands and placed a down payment on both. They would pick the rings up at the end of June. The two of them thanked the manager and clerk who waved at them as they walked out of the store.  
“So where do you want to go next?” asked Ragnar as he held Lagertha’s hand.  
“I want a pretzel and some cheese, I would really like one of those right now.”  
“Is that what they call a craving?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Okay then, whatever my girls want.” Said Ragnar as he and Lagertha walked over to the food court. Lagertha sat down as Ragnar went to the Ye Bavaria Pretzel Co. to get two pretzels with cheese and two cherry ice drinks. Ragnar came back to the table and sat down across from Lagertha with the tray, she thanked him and picked up her pretzel. Ragnar looked across at Lagertha.  
“Have you told anyone about the baby yet?”  
“Aslaug knows, she was at the house this morning when I was sick. She told me that she would not tell anyone about me being pregnant.” Ragnar nodded.  
“When do you plan to tell everyone else?”  
“I plan to tell everyone next week at the picnic, that seems like it like it will be a good time to tell everyone then.”  
“May I propose to you then as well?”  
“Yes, I would like it if you would propose to me then.” Teased Lagertha.  
“Don’t say no Lagertha, I don’t want to be an out-of-wedlock father again.” He said as he gave Lagertha a sad face. They both started laughing out loud. The two of them looked across the mall and saw Jeanette Frode talking with Robert Rognvald and his wife Gisla. Ragnar frowned.  
“Just who I wanted to see today, home-wreaking assed Jeanette Frode! You know she’s the slut that broke up my parent’s marriage.”  
“That’s her?” asked Lagertha. “You do know that she is Rollo’s cousin on his mother’s side.”  
“Now that would make sense, cheating apples fall off of cheating trees!” Said Ragnar. Lagertha laughed.  
“My mother was dating her husband Halfdan Frode at one point. Mom told me all about this a few months ago, it seems that Halfdan was crazy about mom, but she didn’t feel the same about him. Mom just wanted a fling and nothing else. He started seeing mom when he and Jeanette broke up. My mother is over 15 years older than he is.” Ragnar sat back in the chair and started laughing.  
“This is all so crazy, my father is sleeping with Jeanette Frode, remember I told you that they had been having an affair for over twenty years.”  
“What a mess!” laughed Lagertha.  
“I’ll say it is. I think mom is ready to move on without dad now. Several nights when I was home, her phone would ring, she would pick it up, hang up and tell me that she had somewhere to go, well she would grab her coat and walk out of the door. She would be gone for 3 or 4 hours. I never pressured her to tell me where she went. One Saturday morning, there was a knock at the door, I went to the door, there was a tall blond man standing there, he introduced himself as Mark Lindstom. He asked if mom was home, just at that moment, she droves up with Erlendur. They both get out of the car. Mom tells me that she was going out to eat with Mark, they drive off together. I ask Erlendur did he know who the man was that mom left with, he said it was Mr. Lindstrom, mom’s friend. I guess turnabout is fair play.”  
“I went through the same thing with mom and dad, it’s like they are playing games that teenagers play.” Both Lagertha and Ragnar shook their heads.  
“So, what do you want to do this evening, since you are in the family way, I would suggest some slow activity, a movie perhaps.”  
“Ragnar, a movie sounds fine, it’s about four-thirty now, we could buy tickets for the four-forty-five showing. Runestone is playing this week, I want to see it, I think this is the last week that it will be showing.”  
“I want to see that one too. It sounds good, let’s go.” The two purchased their tickets to the movie. The movie lasted two hours and fifteen minutes. Lagertha and Ragnar left the theater and went Jorvik pizza for a take-out pepperoni pizza. While they were waiting for the pizza, a storm moved into the area. Ragnar and Lagertha ran to her car quickly to try and avoid getting wet.  
Ragnar cranked Lagertha’s car, the couple drove to get his vehicle and then drove to his house.  
“You can spend the night at my place, you have clothes there anyway, we can come back to your place tomorrow morning sometime.”  
“If I don’t have what I need, I can always borrow your robe and a towel!” They both laughed together.  
“Lagertha, I never thought that we would ever be able to laugh about that!” said Ragnar as he got of Lagertha’s car and into his SUV. The storm seemed to intensify as they drove until they got to his house. When they drove into his driveway, they noticed someone sitting on his porch. Ragnar and Lagertha drove into his garage. Ragnar and Lagertha walked out of the garage to the porch to see who was sitting on the porch. Ragnar walked over to the young man. It was his younger half-brother Jarrett.  
“Jarrett, what are you doing out here in the rain? How did you get here?” Jarrett was soaking wet.  
“I biked over here.”  
“Why?”  
“Gunner, Jeanette and I got into an argument, she wants me and my sister to stay with her and Gunner, we told her no, she threatened to get a court order and get full custody of us from Halfdan. My sister wants to stay with Halfdan, he is going to court to get custody of her because he is her father. Jeanette wants me to stay with her and Gunner, she is doing what she’s doing out of spite, I don’t think Gunner cares one way or another, before I left they were arguing with one another, they have been arguing the entire week.”  
“So what are you going to do, Jarrett?” The young man thought about what Ragnar had asked him before he turned to Ragnar.  
“Ragnar, I have a favor to ask of you, I would like to know if I can stay with you for a while just until things settle down. Right now, I feel like I don’t have anywhere to go, if I am with Halfdan, Jeanette calls and harasses Halfdan until he sends me to her, if I go with Jeanette and Gunner, they argue almost constantly, especially when he is drinking which is almost every hour of the day. I am miserable with those two.” Jarrett shook his head. Ragnar looked at Lagertha who gave the young man a sympathetic look.  
“Jarrett, I will let you stay as long as you need to on the condition that you call Gunner, Jeanette and Halfdan to tell them where you are so they won’t be worried.” Jarrett nodded his head in agreement. “Put your things by the door, they are wet, you can sleep in Erlendur’s room, he has an extra bed, I have some clothes that will probably fit you, Erlendur is thinner than you are.”  
“Where is Erlendur?”  
“Erlendur is with the Quiz bowl team in Pennsylvania this weekend, he won’t be back until late tomorrow night sometime.” Jarrett placed his bag by the door and went to Erlendur’s room. Ragnar found some clothing for Jarrett and told him where the shower was. Ragnar called Brunhild’s house to see how Ivar was doing. Siegfried answered the telephone, he heard Ivar’s chatter in the background, Siegfried said that Ivar was doing much better, his fever was gone and that he was not sick or in pain. The little boy had just finished a late dinner and was playing with his toys. The two men talked for another two minutes before ending the phone call.  
“How is Ivar doing?”  
“Ivar is much better, he wasn’t sick, nor did he still have a fever. Brunhild picked him up this morning, she is going to bring him back about 9 tomorrow night. She has been so helpful the entire time. Ivar is rarely ever sick, but when he does get sick, he is really sick.” Ragnar came around and put his arms around Lagertha.  
“Ragnar, I think you are doing the right thing by taking Jarrett in tonight, he is very distressed about things, he is going through a tough time right now, he needs you.”  
“I am glad that I could be here for him. He and Halfdan are caught in the middle of Jeanette and Gunner’s mess. His little Katja sister is fourteen, I hate this thing for her too.”  
“Hopefully this will all work out between everyone.”  
“I hope so, right now I have a houseful of people, I collect people like other people collect stamps and coins.” He and Lagertha laughed. Jarrett came out of the room dressed in the clothes Ragnar had given him. He then called Gunner and Jeanette to tell them where he was. Jeanette tried to get Gunner to go and get Jarrett and make him come home. Gunner proceeded to cuss Jeanette out and told her to let the boy stay where he was. Jarrett hung up on Jeanette, he then proceeded to call Halfdan and told him where he was. Halfdan had no problem with Jarrett staying with Ragnar. Halfdan got on the telephone with Ragnar to tell him what had happened. Halfdan said that he wanted custody of Jarrett and Katja because he did not like the circumstances that Jeanette was dragging the children into. Ragnar agreed. The two men talked a few more minutes before Ragnar got off the telephone and went into the kitchen. Jarrett and Lagertha had warmed up the pizza and placed a bowl of salad on the table. Everyone sat down to eat and discussed what course of action needed to be taken next. After eating dinner, the group sat down to play video games until 10:30, after ten thirty, everyone went to bed. 

The next morning, Ragnar and Lagertha spent the morning planning the family picnic for the next week. They had a long list of guests coming. Floki, Helga and the girls were coming. They were coming in Friday morning and would be leaving early Tuesday morning. Bjorn, his fiancée Thorunn and their baby Siggy would be coming as well as his brother Sigurd. Ragnar and Lagertha looked forward to the event, the two families would finally get to meet one another. Ragnar had extended an invitation to his father to come to the event, he was told that he was welcome, but Jeanette was not. Gunner had not told Ragnar if he would be attending the event or not. Ragnar and Lagertha reviewed the list of all of the people invited. 

 

FAMILY COOKOUT MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND

Ragnar/Ivar Lagertha  
Elisef Britta  
Erlendur/Gyda Horik  
Gunner (?) Kalf  
Jarrett Stephany  
Helga Harald  
Floki Kristina  
Tanaruz Baby Eystein  
Angrboda Margrethe  
Sigurd/Fredis Ubbe  
Bjorn Baby Astrid  
Thorunn Hvitserk  
Baby Siggy  
Siegfried  
Aslaug  
Brunhild

“We will have a ton of people coming next week.”  
“Yes, I know, everyone has emailed me about what they will be bringing.”  
“We have a pretty long list of people here.” Said Lagertha as she looked at the list.  
“I borrowed some tables and chairs from the Legion Hall for next week. Everything is set. I can’t wait until next week.”  
“I wonder how everyone will take our news, I remember how dad reacted when Ubbe and Margrethe wanted to get married. Dad didn’t take Harald and Kristina’s news well at all.” Lagertha shook her head.  
“Lagertha, Ubbe and Margrethe were very young when they got married, Margrethe was still in high school, Harald and Kristina eloped, and she was almost seven months pregnant when everyone found out about the marriage or the baby, this is different.” Reassured Ragnar as he reached over for Lagertha’s hand. She smiled as she looked over at him. The two of them continued to talk for the next two hours about the upcoming weekend.

 

Thursday Bavaria Germany

It was two thirty in the morning, Harbard sat in his sister’s Mercedes as he waited at his appointed meeting place. Harbard had did as he was told. He brought the money with him, he would exchange the money for a large amount of pure heroine, which he planned to cut and distribute. He didn’t particularly like dealing drugs, but he had to maintain his healthy bank account and his rather extravagant life style. No one knew where he was, he had quietly left the United States months ago and had manage to avoid the police twice. He had secretly went back to the United States to take care of Vernon Schulz, his wife Allison and Liam O’ Reilly. The three of them had to be silenced, they knew too many damaging things about Harbard. They had found out about his embezzlement of company funds, they knew about numerous SEC violations, they had even found out about this drug dealing activities, money laundering and development of sham corporations to hide his financial improprieties. Shultz and O’Reilly had confronted him just before Christmas about what they had found, they had threatened to report him to the SEC as well as the IRS. Harbard had decided to leave New York after New Year’s. Aslaug’s little crisis gave him the perfect chance to escape.

Aslaug. Harbard thought back to the last time that he had seen her. The girl had been distraught and at her wit’s end. He had told her to let him help her, instead, she decided to be a stubborn bitch like her mother. He had just wanted to sleep with her, he would give her money like he always did, he didn’t understand why she didn’t want to have sex with him this time. Harbard thought maybe the next time that he went to the United States, he would kidnap Aslaug and bring her back to Germany with him, he would marry her, and she would be his wife. She would be a better wife than Brunhild. Aslaug’s mother Brunhild was a true business woman. She held down a full-time job and had a real estate management company with several apartment buildings. Brunhild made little time for him or Aslaug, so it was easy for he and Aslaug to become close. Aslaug had needed him, she still needed him, he decided that he would bring Aslaug to Germany, if Brunhild and Siegfried got in his way, they would wind up like the Shultz and O’Reilly.  
Harbard thought back to the night that he had killed Liam O’Reilly and the Shultz. He had flown back into the United States, rented a car and drove to a residential neighborhood a few blocks over from Liam O’Reilly’s house. He called Liam and told him that he had some important financial documents regarding the company to give to him. Liam told him that he would pick Harbard up. Harbard had said that he had wanted to go to Liam’s house and explain the paperwork to him, the man agreed. Liam picked up Harbard and drove him to his house. The two men talked and agreed to go inside and have a drink. When Liam drove into his garage, parked his Saab and prepared to get out, Harbard attacked the man and injected him with a lethal dose of phenobarbital, he then exited the car with the briefcase of papers and left the car running, he was careful never to remove his gloves the entire time that he was with Liam. Harbard opened the side door the garage and exited the garage. He walked back to his car parked several streets over. Harbard drove around until 1:30 a.m., he drove up to Vernon Shultz’s house. The house was in a wooded area and was the only house for at least a half mile. Harbard parked down the street from the house in a wooded area, he pulled a pistol with a silencer from under his seat, he got out of his car and walked up to Vernon’s house. He went around the side of the house to Vernon’s den. The house was so isolated that Vernon had bragged that he never used his alarm system. Harbard had brought tools with him to pick the lock. Cheap locks on such an expensive house, what a fool thought Harbard as he opened the door and went inside the house. He opened the door of Vernon’s den the house was dark and quiet. Vernon and Allison had a bedroom on the first floor of the three-story house. Harbard and Allison had spent many afternoons here when Vernon was out of town on business trips. Harbard laughed as he thought about that now. Harbard walked down the darkened hallway toward the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Both Vernon and Allison were sound asleep. Harbard quietly walked toward the bed, he could see the outline of each person’s face as the moonlight shined though the window. Harbard walked to the foot of the bed. He raised his arm up and fired a shot at Vernon’s face, he then aimed at Allison’s forehead and fired, the pistol’s silencer insured that the shots were not heard by anyone. The children’s rooms were upstairs on the third floor. He checked both people and made sure that they were dead before he left the room. Harbard silently walked down the hallway back to the den and out of the side door of the residence, he was careful to lock the door that he had walked out of. Harbard walked back to his car, drove to the private airport that he had flown into and parked his rental car. He paid one the people at the airport to return the car on his behalf. He got into his charted plane and flew back to Germany. Harbard had decided the next time that he came to the United States, he would fly Aslaug back with him. 

It was four a.m. when two men approached his vehicle. Harbard flashed his lights at the two men who smiled at him. The tall man approached Harbard’s driver side window. Harbard opened his door to exit the vehicle, the tall man walked to the driver’s side door as Harbard prepared to get out, he then shot Harbard in the temple, the shorter of the two men, opened the passenger’s side door and shot Harbard twice in the chest. The short man, closed the passenger door, opened the back door on the same side and pulled out the briefcase of money. The two men closed the car doors and quickly left the scene. Harbard’s body was discovered two hours later by several people going to work. The police were able to contact Harbard’s older sister Greta hours later who confirmed his identity, he had a false identification with him when his body was found. The police explained what that think had happened. They had a warrant for his arrest for crimes that he had committed in the United States and Europe. Greta was not surprised that her younger brother Harbard would meet such an end. He had always been someone who took risks, he was a danger to himself and others around him. She had promised her parents before their death, that she would always look out for him, this time she could not. Greta went to the morgue to identify Harbard’s body and arrange for his cremation. Harbard had told Greta that he and Brunhild were getting a divorce and he would not be returning to the United States. Later Harbard had confided in Greta the real reason that he had left the United States. Greta broke down and cried as Harbard told her of the devastation that he had caused in the United States. He had been hiding out at her house, she told him that she would not turn him in, she did however tell him to surrender to Interpol. As the weeks went on, he started drinking and using drugs, he started arguing with her, she just wished that he would leave at this point. Greta walked out of the morgue to the funeral home. After visiting the funeral home, she called Brunhild and explained to her what happened, the two women discussed Harbard’s final arrangements. The call was brief because both women were in shock about what had just happened. Brunhild and Greta agreed to talk to one another again the next day. It was five-forty-five in the evening when Brunhild got up to put the telephone back on the charger. Siegfried and Aslaug looked at Brunhild, she was pale and had started to sweat. Siegfried looked at her with concern.  
“Brunhild, what’s wrong?” Aslaug looked at her mother.  
“Harbard has been killed in Germany.” Said Brunhild as she collapsed in Siegfried’s arms.


	16. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha and Ragnar’s family finally meet. Siegfried and Brunhild come to terms with Harbard’s death. and Aslaug finds comfort in the days after Harbard’s death. Karl Borg finds out more about Aslaug’s past. Elisef confronts Gunner.

Chapter 16  
A Family Affair

Lagertha and Ragnar’s family finally meet. Siegfried and Brunhild come to terms with Harbard’s death. and Aslaug finds comfort in the days after Harbard’s death. Karl Borg finds out more about Aslaug’s past. Elisef confronts Gunner. 

Siegfried caught Brunhild as she collapsed on the floor. He picked her up and placed her on the sofa. Aslaug went to get a cool wet cloth for her mother’s face. Brunhild moaned as she came around. She started to speak. Siegfried told her not to try and talk as he lifted her and took her to the spare bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed.   
“Harbard is dead. He was shot to death this morning in Germany. Aslaug and Siegfried looked at one another.  
“Does anyone know what happened, was he robbed, was he involved in something.” Asked Siegfried.  
“I asked his sister Greta, she really didn’t know anything, the police suspect that he could have been waiting on someone, they don’t think that he was robbed because his wallet and jewelry were still on his body.” Aslaug looked at her mother. Her mother was in shock over what had happened. Despite Harbard being a rotten bastard, he was still her mother’s husband. Aslaug still hated Harbard even if he was dead. She shook her head how could he just die and not answer for the things that he had done to her and Sigyn. He was dead, and Aslaug was relieved, now she would not have to look over her shoulder anymore. She felt like she could lead a normal life again, maybe someone special and start a relationship. Ragnar had been her first true lover, she had chosen to have sex with him, she didn’t count Harbard as a lover, he had forced her to be with him, she never acknowledged sex with Harbard as any form of intimacy. Aslaug thought back on that horrible period in her life as she started to cry. Her father Siegfried pulled her close.  
“Aslaug, honey don’t cry, all of this is over now. Harbard is dead and gone, I know that he will never answer for what he did to you, but believe me sweetheart, no one escapes eternal justice.”  
“That’s right Aslaug, Harbard is probably not too please about his surroundings right about now.” Laughed Brunhild as she reached over to hold Aslaug’s hand. “I am the last person in the world right now that should be laughing about any of this, that rat bastard left me a fine mess! If I had found him, I think I would have killed him myself.”  
“Brunhild, don’t worry about any of this, Harbard is dead, Vernon and Allison Shultz are dead, and Liam O’Reilly is dead. The Securities and Exchange Commission probably won’t pursue this, you filed Innocent Spouse Relief with the Internal Revenue Service, a majority of your assets were separate anyway. Brunhild, when Harbard died, many of your problems died with him.” Brunhild looked at Siegfried. She didn’t know what to think. Harbard had been her husband, they had been in love once, the last few years were hard, and the marriage was strained because Harbard had started traveling more. Harbard always made sure that her and Aslaug’s needs were met, although Brunhild knew nothing about what Harbard was doing to Aslaug. Brunhild would always regret this until the day she died. Harbard would never face justice for killing Sigyn and her family would never see justice served, Harbard had left so much trauma and tragedy behind in life and in death. Brunhild hoped that she could correct some of the wrongs committed by Harbard in his lifetime. All of this was so overwhelming right now. Brunhild lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Siegfried and Aslaug looked at one another and decided that Brunhild needed to rest. They told her to just lie down the rest of the evening, they both left the room. Brunhild changed clothes and got into bed. She fell into a troubled sleep. Siegfried and Aslaug went into the kitchen, Siegfried sat down, Aslaug made a pot of Earl Grey tea. She opened a box of short bread and place it on the table with the tea. Siegfried grabbed two cups and sat down.   
“My heart goes out to Brunhild right now, losing a partner in such a tragic way. I know what Harbard has done, but I know that he was her husband too, she spent over a decade of her life with him and she loved him once. Right now, she is in shock and she is angry at him for what he has done, and she is left behind to pick up the pieces, she has to try and start her life again without him.” Aslaug nodded as she drank her tea.  
“Mom is a strong woman, she can do this.”  
“Aslaug, I thought I was a strong man and could handle a lot of things too, but I found out how strong I was when Hannah died. Her death hurt me beyond measure. I didn’t realize how much I cared about her until she died. She and I started dating right after I moved to Germany. She was a biologist and worked a research facility not far from my office. I meet her just before Yule one year. She and I started spending time together not long after that. I really liked her, but I still kept women on the side, she knew about the other women, she didn’t care, she never wanted marriage and children anyway. She and I dated, traveled together, stayed at each other’s homes, things like that. Well about eight years ago, she found out that she had bone cancer. The cancer was very aggressive, she only lived for three years after she found out. When she got sicker, I moved her in with me, her final weeks, I took leave from my job to care for her. She thanked me and told me how much I meant to her. A few days before she died, she made me promise that I would try to reconnect with Brunhild, she says that I never stopped loving her. Brunhild would always have my heart. When Hannah died, it was like me and your mother’s divorce all over again. Her death hurt me so bad. When your mother and I divorced, it felt the same way, the hurt was indescribable. It has been four years, five years in September and I still think about her. I have dated other women since, but no one has ever come close to your mother and Hannah.” Aslaug looked at her father.  
“So, do you really think mom will give you a second chance now that Harbard is dead?”  
“I can only hope so. I hope she realizes that I have changed since I was a young man. It used to be that the dating scene was my own personal Wild Hunt. I am older and wiser now, I know what truly matters in this life. Love. Love, honor and respect matter in this life.” Said Siegfried as he and Aslaug finished their tea in silence. 

Sunday  
Memorial Day Weekend

Siegfried comforted Brunhild and Aslaug in the days following Harbard’s unexpected and tragic death. The U.S. Consular Affairs office contacted Brunhild about Harbard’s death. They told her the same things that Harbard’s sister had told her. The Consular’s office told her that they would help her get the paperwork regarding Harbard’s death. Brunhild spent Friday and part of Saturday morning meeting with lawyers regarding her and Harbard’s business dealings. It was an exhausting day for her and Siegfried. That evening, Siegfried took Brunhild out to dinner before they returned home.   
Aslaug was off work this weekend. The studio had no bookings for Saturday. Aslaug was happy to be off this weekend. She really needed time to deal with Harbard’s death. There were many days that she wished him dead, she never thought that it would happen. Aslaug was neither happy or sad about Harbard’s death, but she was relieved. Now she didn’t not have to worry about looking over her shoulder every day that she lived. She was free to live her life now. Over the past few months, her therapy had helped her overcome the horrible things that Harbard had done to her. Aslaug had decided to stay home today instead of going to the picnic Ragnar was having today. She called him and told him what had happened. He was disappointed about her not attending, but he understood. She told him as far as she knew, her parents were still going to the picnic. After early morning church service, Siegfried and Brunhild came home and prepared food to take the picnic. They left the house around ten o’clock. Aslaug took a shower and went back to bed. The tranquilizer that she took earlier in the morning was still making her sleepy, she went back to sleep and slept until eleven-thirty. She got up, brushed her hair and decided to go to Eckbert’s for a burger and fries. She got in her vehicle and drove to Eckbert’s and got out. She was in line waiting when Karl Borg walked in to the restaurant.  
“So you are hungry too huh?” Aslaug turned around.   
“Hello Karl, how are you doing today, I thought that you would be out of town since you didn’t have to work this weekend.” Karl lowered his head and laughed.   
“No, actually I am just sitting home watching television, mom and Ingrid are out of town, they left yesterday, and they will be gone for the next week, mom is visiting her sister and her husband in Virginia, she took Ingrid with her. I am all alone. What about you, what are you doing this weekend since you are off?”  
“I am at home today. My parents are at Ragnar’s picnic, he is having something like a family picnic…”  
“So you decided not to go?” queried Karl.  
“No, I really don’t feel like being social this weekend. I got word Thursday evening that my stepfather had been shot to death in Bavaria Germany.”   
“My condolences to you and your family Aslaug, I am sorry to hear about this. Is there anything that I can do?”  
“No, everything has been handled, he is being cremated today, his sister handled his final arrangements. As far as Harbard went, we had a complex relationship at the end.” The cashier called out their order numbers and they went to the counter to pick up their food. Karl looked over at Aslaug as they walked out of Eckbert’s together. Karl had always been curious about Aslaug and he decided today would be the day that he would find out more about her.   
“Aslaug, since we are both about to eat lunch, why don’t you come over to my house and eat lunch with me, I would enjoy the company.” Karl expected Aslaug to say no.   
“Thank you for the invitation, I would like to eat lunch with you.” Aslaug tilted her head and smiled. Aslaug looked so pretty standing there in her pink top and blue jean shorts. Karl smiled.  
“Well hop in your car and follow me.” Said Karl as he got into his SUV and drove toward his house as Aslaug followed in her Mini Cooper.

It was an exciting day at Ragnar’s home. Everyone had spent Friday and Saturday preparing the food for the next day. Siegfried and Brunhild had volunteered to prepare foods too, despite the problems that they were facing down, Siegfried said that helping out helped him and Brunhild forget about their problems, it gave them something positive to focus on. After early morning services, the group went home to prepare for the picnic. Ragnar, Horik, Ubbe, Erlendur and Hvitserk set up the tables and chairs that he had borrowed from the legion hall. Lagertha, Britta, Elisef, Margrethe, Kristina and Stephany prepared food and helped out in the kitchen. Harald and Kalf helped Ragnar man the grill. Horik, Harald and Kalf had barbequed several meats and brought them by. Floki and Helga watched and played with the babies. To everyone’s surprise, Gunner showed up, but without Jeanette Frode. Everyone was relieved that she didn’t show up. Ragnar and Lagertha took time to greet every guest. The two families greeted one another, and everyone seemed to get along. The guest arrived between ten o’clock and eleven forty-five. The picnic started at noon. It was a beautiful day; the sky was bright blue, and a gentle breeze blew through the trees. The tables were set, and everyone sat down. Horik stood up and said a prayer of thanksgiving for the food and all who were able to attend. Ragnar stood before the group, he grabbed Lagertha’s hand and they stood before the crowd.  
“As everyone here knows, Lagertha have grown quite fond of one another over the past few months. In short time that we have known each other, we realize that we love one another very much and we have decided to spend our lives together. Today we have some important news that we want to share with both of you. Lagertha has told me that she wants to share hers first.” Everyone looked at Lagertha with anticipation. Lagertha spoke, she was very nervous.  
“Ragnar and I are expecting a child together, I am pregnant. Our baby is due January ninth of next year.” Everyone looked at one another and started to talk. Ragnar held out his hand.   
“Now I have an announcement to make.” Ragnar reached into his back pocket and pulled out Lagertha’s engagement ring, he got down on one knee and kneeled in front of Lagertha.   
“Lagertha will you marry me?” Lagertha smiled at him.   
“Yes, I will marry you.” The two of them hugged and kissed. The crowd cheered. Everyone came up to congratulate the couple. Horik, Britta, Kalf and Harald gathered around the couple.  
“See Britta, I told you that Lagertha was going was going to have a baby!” Britta smirked.  
“Horik had a dream a few weeks ago that you were pregnant, I told him that he was crazy, but it seems to be true. When did you find out?”  
“Last week?”  
“You waited a whole week to tell us!”  
“Mom, we wanted to make both announcements at once.” Horik, Kalf and Harald looked at Ragnar.  
“Okay Ragnar, we look forward to having you as an in-law and as a brother-in-law, but if you hurt my baby sister, you will become an outlaw, just giving you fair warning man.” Said Harald as he looked over at Ragnar.   
“That goes for me too.” Said Kalf.   
“That goes double for me.” Said Horik as he doubled his fist and shook it at Ragnar.   
“None of you will be disappointed in me, I promise to love and cherish Lagertha all the days of my life.” Horik, Harald and Kalf hugged Ragnar. Ubbe and Hvitserk came over to shake his hand. Gunner walked over to the group.   
“So, you are getting the future son in-law speech from dad. Elisef’s family gave me the same speech years ago.” Said Gunner as he walked beside Ragnar. Ragnar looked over at the man.  
“What a shame that you didn’t listen, I am sure Papa Ari imparted words of wisdom to you about how a man is supposed to treat his wife.” Gunner looked over at Elisef.   
“Okay, Ragnar, I deserved that one. I messed up bad. Elisef and I are on speaking terms, but she told me that she doesn’t want me back.”  
“Can you blame her?”  
“No.”  
“That problem is yours and yours alone said Ragnar as he went to join Lagertha and her family in line to eat lunch.   
The picnic was turning out to be a very nice event.

The group had:  
BBQ pork shoulders  
Bratwursts  
Steaks  
Pork Chops  
Hot Dogs  
Hamburgers  
Turkey Legs  
Baked Beans  
Cole Slaw  
Potato Salad  
Sauerkraut   
Corn on the cob  
Potato Chips  
Apple Pie  
Lemon Pound Cake  
Banana Pudding  
Chocolate Cake  
Cheesecake   
Coconut Pie  
Cola, Iced Tea, Fruit Juice, Water  
Draft Beer, Ale and Stout for the Adults

Everyone got a plate and sat down to eat. Brunhild spoke up.  
“So when are the two of you planning to get married?” Ragnar and Lagertha looked at one another.  
“We are planning to get married on July 1st. We don’t plan to have a large wedding, we will probably invite everyone that is here now and maybe a few co-workers and friends.” Said Lagertha.  
“Well Lagertha if you need any help at all, call me and I will help you.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Bornholm, I will remember that, I expect to be needing help, I have a lot of things to do.” Elisef looked over at Lagertha.  
“How many weeks along are you?”   
“I am eight weeks along.” Helga smiled.   
“Our little boy will have a new cousin to grow up with. We found out that we will be having a little boy, the girls are very excited about him.”  
“Hopefully he won’t be cracked and crazed like his father…” said Floki.  
“Yeah, hopefully not.” Said Gunner as he mumbled under his breath at Floki’s statement. Elisef, Helga and Ragnar threw Gunner a nasty look. The group continued to eat and entertain themselves. Erlendur and Bjorn brought out several back-yard games. Ubbe and Margrethe helped set the games up and everyone started to play. The evening was proving to be an enjoyable time for all. 

 

Earlier in the Day

Aslaug had decided to follow Karl Borg back to his place to eat lunch. She was beginning to think that she had made a mistake. Suppose he was like Harbard, supposed he tried to rape or worse. Aslaug tried to calm herself, she had been working with Karl since March, he had always been a gentleman and he had never tried anything with her. Siegfried had went to work with her on her first day. Karl had shook Siegfried’s hand and introduce himself to Aslaug’s father. Her father was impressed with Karl, he liked him right off. He had brought up how nice he thought Karl was, Siegfried liked him, that was a good sign, either Siegfried liked you or he didn’t, he was usually right about such things. Aslaug put her fears aside and she drove into Karl’s driveway. They both got out of their vehicles and went inside his house. The house was situated in a quiet area. The house was rather large and well kept. Karl invited her to sit down. He asked her did she want a plate for her lunch, she told him no. The two of them sat at dining table in the living room. One person waited for the other to speak.   
“What do you plan to do tomorrow Aslaug.”  
“I will probably be at home with my parents, they are expecting more details about my stepfather’s death in Germany.” Aslaug visibly tensed up.   
“I was sorry to hear of your stepfather’s death. He died in such a tragic manner, do they have any suspects in his murder?”  
“No. To be honest Karl, the way Harbard lived his life, anyone could have killed him, he made many enemies, my stepfather was not a nice man.” This statement made Karl curious.  
“Your stepfather was involved in illegal activities?”  
“Illegal activities doesn’t even scratch the surface of what Harbard was involved in. He was involved in securities fraud, tax evasion, embezzlement, theft of funds, drug dealing, rape and murder.” Karl was stunned.  
“Did your mother know about this?”  
“She only found out recently.” Aslaug and Karl finished their meal and went into the living room to sit down. Aslaug sat on the loveseat and Karl sat in a recliner.   
“Did your stepfather leave the United States to avoid the criminal charges against him?”   
“Yes, he left to avoid the charges against him.”  
“Is he the man that is suspected of killing those two investors and one of their wives earlier this spring?”  
“Yep, he’s the one.”   
“Aslaug, I am sorry, I didn’t know any of this, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to, I will understand.” Aslaug looked at Karl. She had worked with him for over two months, he seemed like a nice person, she really hoped that he would understand what she was about to reveal to him. Aslaug liked Karl and hoped that one day that the two of them could be more than just friends or employer and employee. She wondered how he would react to what she was about to tell him.  
“It is okay, my therapist thinks that I need to talk about these things more often and not keep everything to myself.”  
“You are seeing a therapist?”  
“Yes, I see a therapist, I see my therapist, several times a week. I am seeing a therapist because of my addiction to drugs and alcohol. I also attempted suicide last year on New Year’s Eve.” Karl looked at Aslaug. She had tears in her eyes and she was shaking. Karl moved over to the loveseat and sat down beside Aslaug, he handed her some tissues. Karl decided that he had to know more about Aslaug and why she had tried to kill herself, maybe she would trust him enough to tell him, maybe not.   
“Hey, it’s okay Aslaug, don’t cry. I said that we don’t have to talk about any of this. We can stop, and you don’t have to tell me anything else, maybe one day you can tell me when the time is right for you.” Aslaug looked at Karl.   
“Karl, I have told you this much, I want to go ahead and tell you everything else too. I started using drugs and alcohol because my stepfather Harbard was sexually abusing me. I also saw him kill my mother’s personal assistant. I was abusing drugs and alcohol, that is why I lost custody of Ivar.” Aslaug looked at Karl. He didn’t know what to say about what Aslaug had told him. He certainly didn’t hope that Aslaug thought that he was judging her, he was not. He did not think that she was a bad person, nor did he blame her for what had happened to her. He thought just the opposite. He found himself admiring Aslaug for being a survivor. She was a very brave woman. She had been through so much and she was a fighter. He smiled at her as he put his arms around her as she cried.   
“Aslaug, I want to tell you that I think that you are a brave person and you are a survivor, you are certainly not to blame for what happened, your stepfather was a horrible excuse for a human being, you did not ask for what happened to you. Look at you now, you have come a long way since New Year’s Eve, you are a stronger person today than you were then and you will grow stronger in the days ahead, don’t get discouraged now, you will have to be strong for your mother, she will need your support in the following weeks.” Karl held Aslaug in his arms until she stopped crying. Karl got up and went into the kitchen, thinking about everything that Aslaug had told him. When went back into the living room, he decided to confess a secret to Aslaug as well, she had been honest with him. Karl got out the ice cream out of the freezer and scooped two bowls of ice cream, he came back out.   
“I hope that you like ice cream, cookies and cream…”  
“That is one of my favorites. I love cookies and cream ice cream, I don’t eat it often, I have to watch my weight.”  
“Watch your weight, you could eat the whole tub and not gain an ounce.” They both laughed. Karl sat down beside Aslaug.   
“Aslaug, I have a confession to make, I go to therapy too, I go on Wednesday afternoons. I started going because I had a hard time dealing with Jolie walking out on me and Ingrid. I thought that it was something I had done but now I know that she did what she did because she chose to, it had nothing to do with me or Ingrid.” Aslaug reached over to grab Karl’s hand, he picked her hand up and kissed it.   
“Do you want to watch a movie Aslaug, I bought Volsunga I had been planning to watch it for weeks, but I haven’t had the chance to watch it yet. Aslaug nodded her head and the two of them sat down on the love seat and proceeded to watch the movie. Karl feel asleep and Aslaug covered the two of them with a blanket. Soon she fell asleep too. They both woke up and looked at one another. Aslaug spoke first.  
“This day has been wonderful, I really have to go, I didn’t mean to stay this long I am sorry.   
“What is there to be sorry for, you enjoyed your day, why don’t you stay a while longer and enjoy your evening too.” Said Karl as he leaned forward to kiss Aslaug. She nervously kissed Karl and he put his arms around her and pulled her to him. The two shared a lingering kiss. They looked at one another, then and there, they both decided what they both wanted. Karl turned the television off and took Aslaug’s hand as the two of them ran upstairs to his room, laughing the entire time.   
The picnic was winding down, Ragnar, Horik, Lagertha, Britta, Harald and Kalf started cleaning up. Margrethe, Helga, Floki and Elisef took the food back inside and prepared to go plates for guest. Siegfried, Erlendur, Bjorn, Jarrett and Siegfried took down tables and chairs. Ragnar had two friends, Charles and Marcus who told him that they would help him take the chairs and tables back on Monday morning. After the backyard was cleaned and all of the food was taken inside, Ragnar noticed that his father was sitting at the picnic table by himself.   
“Dad, you can come inside and sit down if you like.”  
“No, I don’t think I am welcome in there, your mother and brothers are in there, Elisef is still mad at me, so are the boys. I am just waiting, Lagertha brought me some food to take home, I am going to call a taxi and go home.” Ragnar walked into his house and quickly walked out with his keys in his hand.  
“Let’s go old man, I will take you home. I told Lagertha that I was going over to your house for a while.” The two men went to Ragnar’s SUV and got in. The two men drove to Gunner’s house in silence. When they arrived at Gunner’s house, he unlocked the door and the two men went inside. Ragnar looked around and Jeanette was not there.  
“Where is Jeanette this evening, I thought the two of you had a lifetime love.”  
“Jeanette and I are history. She will be moving out soon, if she hasn’t started already.” Ragnar laughed.   
“So, what happened?”  
“Jeanette wants me to get a divorce and marry her. I don’t want to marry her, I have a wife already, like I explained to Jeanette, she was just something to do. I am still in love with Elisef. I thought that I loved Jeanette, but I don’t, I love you mother and I want her back. Besides, Jeanette told me that she was pregnant a few weeks ago.” Both men laughed.   
“You did tell her that you had a vasectomy, didn’t you?”   
“Hell yeah, that is when the argument escalated. Well after Jarrett left, I confronted her with the lab results from the hospital, the tests prove that I could never father another child. I had the vasectomy after Jarrett and Erlendur were born, having two women pregnant at once done it for me. Well I confronted her with the lab results and she said I had to be the father of the baby, she screamed and threw a mason jar at my head and walked out of here last night and I have not seen her since. Her soon to be ex-husband came by this morning and told me to tell Jeanette that he is going to court about their daughter, he hasn’t seen Jeanette all week. He told me that Jeanette’s baby is not his either, he hasn’t sleep with her since sometime last fall. Halfdan told me that she was probably pregnant by some over the road truck driver named Gustav something or another. Jeanette’s ex is a pretty cool guy, we sat here, had a few beers and talked about the whole thing. Yeah Ragnar, that man’s wife is cheating on us.” Ragnar shook his head.   
“Mom has decided to stay in my house until she decides what to do about things between the two of you. Ivar and I will be moving in with Lagertha. We will be getting married July 1st. I am excited about getting married and having a baby with Lagertha.”  
“Everywhere I turn, somebody is having a damn baby, I am glad I am not. Ragnar, I wish you and Lagertha the very best, I believe that she will make you a fine wife and will be a great mother to your children. You are a very lucky man, don’t do what I did.”   
“Dad remember what grandma Himla always told us, Love Will Make a Way. You may be surprised what the future holds for you and mom.” Gunner thought about Elisef’s mother, he had loved that old lady, and she had loved him like another son.  
“Ragnar, I messed up bad.”  
“You have no one to blame but yourself for that.” Gunner sat down in his recliner, Ragnar sat down on the sofa, the two men sat and talked for the next two hours. 

Aslaug and Karl lay in each other’s. She smiled at him as he looked down at kissed her forehead. Never had she felt so warm and protected as she did at this moment, not even with Ragnar did she feel what she felt right now. She wasn’t drunk like she had been with Ragnar and she hadn’t been forced into sex like she had been with Harbard. Today was the day that she had made love and it had been wonderful. If she could spend the rest of her life here in this moment, she would.   
Karl hadn’t really expected Aslaug to have sex with him, he didn’t even plan to have sex today with Aslaug or anyone else. For some reason he had felt drawn to Aslaug. He had found out so much about her today. She was a strong person to go through what she had gone through. He admired her greatly. After they made love, he had asked her would she consider seeing him on a casual basis. She had agreed. The two of them would still work with each other, the relationship would resume after the work day. The two lovers lay in each other’s arms until they decided to get up and take a shower together. Karl asked her to join him as he turned the shower on and the two of them jumped in, they showered and played with each other until the water got cold and the two of them got out and made love again. Karl slid protection on before Aslaug climbed on top of him and two of them pleasured themselves once again. They rested up and got dressed a half hour later. The two of them decided to go to Aslaug’s house, she had wanted to show him some of her drawings that she had been working on. They drove to Aslaug’s house and sat down in the den. About an hour later, Siegfried and Brunhild came home and unpacked their vehicle, they were surprised to see that Aslaug had a guest. Aslaug introduced her mother to Karl, Siegfried greeted the man as well. The group sat down and talked about Aslaug’s drawings. Brunhild invited Karl to stay and eat dinner. He sat down with the group, he talked with Aslaug and her family until after 10, he told the group good night, he kissed Aslaug and walked out to his vehicle. Aslaug closed the door. She looked up and noticed that her parents were smiling at her. Siegfried and Brunhild felt like things were finally turning around for their little girl.

Monday   
Memorial Day

Elisef got up early and made breakfast for the boys and herself. Today was the day that she was going to finally start moving her belongings from the house that she and Gunner had shared. Gunner had made his choice, he had decided that he wanted to be with Jeanette and not her. So be it, Elisef thought to herself, she would start her life again without Gunner. As a matter of fact, she met someone at work. Mark Lindstrom worked in finance, she had met him one day while at a staff meeting. Mark was a widower who had lost his wife about two years ago. The two of them had started seeing one another in February. Mark had told Elisef that he would be moving in mid-August to Wisconsin to take a position at another hospital within the system. He and Elisef knew that their relationship was a short-term thing, she had told him that she was married, but estranged from her husband. During their marriage, Elisef had never cheated on Gunner, he had been the first and only man that she had slept with until this year. She had been a virgin, she had saved herself until she had gotten married, she had prided herself on this. Elisef Godfridsson had meet Gunner Lothbrok her first year of community college, she was just seventeen years old and he was twenty. He had graduated community college and decided that higher education was not for him, so he started working in construction and helped his father renovate homes and duplexes that he had bought. The two of them had started dating, he proposed to Elisef when she graduated community college, she was just 19. She continued going college until the end of her junior year when she dropped out and got a job as a medical records clerk at the hospital before she and Gunner got married. Soon Helga and Ragnar came along, and eventually Erlendur. Elisef had manage to complete her education and she was proud of this fact. She had worked very hard over the years for her education, she had dedicated her life to her job and family.

Elisef decided that she wanted to chart a different course in life now. She didn’t feel like coming home to Gunner’s drinking and verbal abuse. After he had been forced to resign from his job and take disability, Gunner had become verbally abusive to her and Erlendur. The argument before New Year’s when Gunner had pushed her was the final act; that and his affair with Jeanette Frode, she had decided to leave. She thought about this as she put her boxes into the trunk of her car. Erlendur and Jarrett came outside and got into her car as she drove to Gunner’s house.   
Elisef made the turn and pulled into Gunner’s driveway. Gunner’s truck was the only vehicle in the driveway. Jarrett had told her that Gunner and Jeanette had been arguing the week before, Elisef hoped that she wasn’t walking into an argument. Elisef rang the doorbell and waited.

“Good morning Elisef, Jarrett, Erlendur… how are you doing this morning?” asked Gunner as he moved aside to allow Elisef in the door. Erlendur immediately got between his mother and father. Gunner looked at his son.  
“Erlendur, I am not going to hurt Elisef and I don’t plan to hurt you or Jarrett. I know why you guys are here, I am just going to sit down over here and watch tv. Elisef, I know that you have your mind made up and I probably can’t talk you out moving out of here, but I really think that you should give us another chance. I said that I was sorry about what happened, if I could take back everything Elisef, I would, but I can’t, it happened.” Elisef stood watching Gunner explain himself, Gunner and Erlendur watched the two of them. Elisef said nothing and turned away. 

“If you are wondering about Jeanette and me, we broke up Saturday night, she told me a few weeks ago that she was pregnant, and she wanted me to get married to her.” Elisef looked at Gunner and laughed. “I told her that I had had a vasectomy and that I could not father anymore children. I even showed her the lab results that I got from the doctor.” He pointed to the yellow envelope on the end table. Erlendur and Jarrett laughed among themselves as they turned to go to Erlendur’s room. “Dad got a vasectomy!” laughed Erlendur and Jarrett as they went into Erlendur’s room. Elisef had wanted to chastise the boys for laughing, but she was still laughing herself.  
“So what happened after you told her about having had a vasectomy?”   
“Jeanette was really pissed off mad, she threw a mason jar at me and stormed out of here mad. I haven’t heard from her since. Her ex-husband said that the baby wasn’t his either, so I guess she is left to figure that one out on her own.” Elisef thought that she would never stop laughing.  
“Karma. You had that coming.”   
“Yeah Elisef, I guess I did. Erlendur and Jarrett told Elisef that they had forgotten the small packing boxes back at Ragnar’s house, they had leave and go and get the other boxes, they would be back shorty. They inquired would she be okay if they left, she reassured them that she would be, the boys waved good-bye and walked out of the door. Elisef looked around the room and started taking things off of the shelves that she had planned to take with her. She placed the items on the coffee table. Gunner got up and pour himself a glass of scotch, he took a sip and watched his wife. Gunner decided to drink a little liquid courage before he asked Elisef what he had been planning to ask her for weeks.  
“Elisef, have you decided to file for divorce, I haven’t filed because I still love you and I want you to give us a second chance.”  
“Gunner, how can you expect me to just forget everything that has happened between us the past six months. You were not only having an affair for the past twenty years, but you put your hands on me and you threatened Erlendur, remember I caught you in bed with Jeanette and you moved that whore in my house!” shouted Elisef. “You also fathered a child with her too, do you expect me to just forget about all of this!” questioned Elisef as she looked at Gunner who then lowered his head. He looked up at Elisef.  
“You have started seeing someone else, haven’t you?”  
“Well just how is that your business Gunner?” Gunner could see Elisef was getting mad. He knew that she had every right to be mad about what he had done. She had always been a good wife to him and a great mother to their children, he knew that had been a very lucky man. Elisef had did nothing wrong. Years ago, Gunner had always kept more than one girlfriend before he decided to get serious with Elisef. After he and Elisef had gotten married, had children and the then school-aged children needed a babysitter, Jeanette Larsson (Frode) was hired as the family’s babysitter. Gunner started sleeping with the girl weeks after she was hired as the babysitter. He sometimes picked her up from school and they spent the afternoon together. The relationship continued until recently, Jeanette had been his lover for years and they had a son together. Gunner loved Jeanette at one point, but never saw Jeanette as his wife. He had given Jeanette money for Jarrett even before he was born. His father Sigurd and even his grandfather Ivar had always kept a couple of women on the side for years. His father Sigurd had numerous rental properties where he kept his girlfriends. When his father died, several of his former girlfriends attended his funeral. His mother Ragnhild, turned a blind eye to his father’s infidelity. Gunner realized that he had deeply hurt Elisef, he was still in love with her and he wanted her back in his life, not because he needed someone to take care of him, but because he needed her emotional support. She had been there for him after the accident, his hospitalization and rehabilitation. Before then, she had been diagnosed with Stage I Breast Cancer. She had a lumpectomy and chemotherapy. He was in outpatient rehabilitation while she was being treated for cancer. Ragnar had just gotten home from the VA hospital and he was trying to take care of Ivar too. Erlendur was being rebellious and getting into trouble too. The family been under a lot of stress the past few years. Elisef had wanted to go to marriage and family counseling but he had refused. Elisef realized later that Gunner would have had to admit to his infidelity in counseling.

Gunner and Elisef looked at one another. Gunner took another sip of scotch as he sat in the Queen Anne chair by the fireplace. He got up and walked over to Elisef, he walked behind her and quickly grabbed her by the waist, her pushed her hair aside and teased her ear with his tongue. His manhood hardened as he started kissing Elisef’s neck, he inhaled her scent.  
“Elisef, you know that I still love you and I want you to come home to me, I miss my sweet little girl.” Whispered Gunner as he placed Elisef’s hand on his manhood. “Come with me back to the bedroom and I will rip those clothes off of you and show you just how I much I missed you…”  
Elisef closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She remember the longs nights of love making with Gunner. She had always enjoyed sex with Gunner, he had been her first and only until recently. She thought back to the way that his hands and tongue found just the right places on her body. She could not forget how he made her feel, she did admit, she missed being intimate with Gunner, it was one of the best parts of their marriage. She remember how the two of them would bathe and take showers together, and then they would get in bed to cuddle for hours. Elisef remembered the camping trips, the cruise that they went on and she had gotten pregnant with Erlendur. She remembered breakfast in bed and their intimate weekends at home alone. Elisef turned around and found herself kissing Gunner as his hand roamed her body and under her shirt to unhook her bra. Her mind quickly thought about how Gunner had been doing the same thing to Jeanette just days ago. Elisef suddenly pushed Gunner away from her.   
“Elisef, what’s wrong?” She sighed.  
“Gunner, what’s right with this, you are here trying to seduce me and just days ago, you were sleeping with Jeanette. I don’t think that we need to be doing this with one another right now. I am not even sure that we need to be a couple again anytime soon. Gunner reached over and grabbed Elisef’s hand. “Elisef, you lie, you kissed me just now, remember.” Said Gunner as he tried to drag Elisef to be bedroom. She pulled back. Gunner reached for Elisef again and she punched Gunner in the face, he fell back over the chair by the fireplace with blood streaming from his nose.   
“Elisef, why did you just punch me? Elisef looked down at Gunner.   
“Gunner you must be crazy, you expect me to join you in bed, have sex with you and pretend that everything is okay between us! How do you expect me to sleep in the same bed that you had your whore in not even a week ago!” Gunner had never seen Elisef this mad before, he dared not get up right now. He was actually afraid of what she might do next. Elisef heard the door open, Jarrett and Erlendur walked inside to see Gunner lying in the floor with a bloody nose and Elisef standing over him. Erlendur cautiously walked over to Elisef.  
“Mom, are you okay, what happened to dad?”  
“He fell!” said Elisef as she gave Erlendur an annoyed look, he decided not to ask her anything else. Elisef grabbed her purse and got ready to leave. Erlendur and Jarrett stared in stunned silence.  
“Let’s go boys—now!” said Elisef as she walked toward the door. Gunner sat up.  
“Are you at least going to stay and help me up?”  
“Like hell I am, if you had enough strength to push up on Jeanette for the past twenty years, you can get your sorry ass off of that floor!” Elisef opened the door and walked quickly to her car. The boys almost had to run to keep up with her. She got in her car, backed out of Gunner’s driveway and sped off down the street. Gunner managed to get to his cell phone, he punched speed dial on his telephone. 

Elisef drove to the mall to get herself and the boys some lunch. She went to the food court and purchased a chef’s salad for herself at Heahmund’s Sandwich Shoppe. The boys ordered The House Special from Aella’s Grille. They sat down with Elisef inside the food court. The boys glanced at an angry Elisef, looked at one another and eat their meal in an uneasy silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisef continues to enjoy her freedom and the brand new her. Gunner has a scheme to try and get Elisef back. Ragnar and Lagertha are given a bachelor and bachelorette party. Ragnar and Lagertha’s wedding day finally arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back to this story. Life happened in the meantime. I hope you will enjoy the this chapter.

Plans, Preparations, Plots and Schemes  
Chapter 17 

Elisef continues to enjoy her freedom and the brand new her. Gunner has a scheme to try and get Elisef back. Ragnar and Lagertha are given a bachelor and bachelorette party. Ragnar and Lagertha’s wedding day finally arrives!

Elisef was still mad when she got up from the table, she told the boys that she was going shopping and would meet the boys at the food court.  
Two hours later, Elisef went to Katy’s Kookies, ordered a dozen chocolate chip cookies and three cream filled cookies and three bottles of milk. She paid for the items and walked out of the mall. Erlendur and Jarrett thanked Elisef for lunch. The three of them drove home. Elisef and the boys went inside the house, the boys went to Erlendur’s room to play video games. Elisef sat down on the sofa to watch television. She had just put her feet up on the sofa to watch television when the telephone rang.  
“Hello.”  
“Mom, this is Ragnar.”  
“Hello honey, how are you?”  
“I am okay mom, but dad is not so great right now, he is over here at the emergency room.”  
“Why are you at the emergency room with Gunner?”  
“Dad said that you punched him out.” Elisef laughed to herself.  
“I did not punch Gunner out, but I did land a good right hook straight to his nose!”  
“Mom, you broke his nose and you may have injured his back too.”  
“And?”  
“And dad is up here in the emergency room!” Ragnar tried to calm himself down.  
“Okay—did you two get into an argument about something?”  
“Yes we did, that sneaky bastard tried to get me back into bed with him!” Ragnar laughed and looked over at Gunner who had a smug, pained look on his face.  
“Well, we are up here in the ER, the doctors and nurses asked him what had happened, and he told them that he had fell. After the nurses and doctors left, he told me some of what had happened between the two of you. He didn’t call the police, he said that he didn’t plan to.”  
“Gunner can do what he wants.”  
“Mom, you do work at this hospital, if this incident got back to the HR department, it could jeopardize your job.” Elisef sighed.  
“Well how is he doing?”  
“He seems okay, we are waiting on the X-rays on his back. They don’t think he fractured anything, but he does have a few bruises.” There was a long silence. Ragnar spoke.  
“Mom from now on, if you and dad can’t see eye to eye on things, I would advise that the two of you not see each other. I don’t want you two around each other unless I am there. The last thing that I need is for the two of you acting like five-year-olds on the playground. Don’t let this happen again.” Elisef huffed and hung up on Ragnar. How dare he talk to her like she was a child. The last time that she checked, she had raised him and not the other way around! The way she saw it, Gunner had that coming. Elisef had had enough craziness for one day, she went to her room, put on a short dress, let her hair, down checked her makeup, and put her sandals on. She left her room and knocked on the boy’s door to tell them that she was going out, she would call and check in with them later. The boys said okay. Elisef walked out of the door, got in her car and drove to Mark’s house.  
Ragnar looked at his cellphone, his own mother had hung up on him in his own house. He would have to talk with her about this. He wondered what had gotten into his mother. She must be really mad. Ragnar had never recalled seeing his mother this mad. Ragnar asked Gunner to tell him exactly what had happened that morning. Gunner reluctantly told Ragnar everything that had happened that morning. Ragnar shook his head and sighed.  
“Dad, I don’t believe this…!”  
“Well Ragnar, I don’t believe it either, all I did was ask her for a piece of—”  
“Dad!” said Ragnar as he looked over at his father and laughed.  
“You asked mom to go to bed with you after everything that has happened, no wonder she tried to knock your block off!” Gunner shrugged. Ragnar looked at Gunner.  
“You have really upset mom, I called her just now to talk to her and she hung up on me, in my own house no less. You have really started something with her.”  
“I heard that she was seeing someone else now. I called Erlendur to come by and pick up some money and clothing that I had gotten for him. He told me that Elisef was seeing someone named Mark.”  
“Mom is seeing a man by the name of Mark Lindstrom. He is a widower and he works at this hospital. Mom seems to be crazy about him. She has been seeing him since February.” Gunner thought about what Ragnar said. Elisef was seeing someone else now. He couldn’t believe it. Elisef had never cheated on him to his knowledge, she was always a good wife. She had even been a virgin when they had gotten married. Now she was seeing someone else. She was making no effect to reconcile with him. Maybe the marriage was really over. Gunner didn’t want the marriage to be over. He still loved Elisef, he made his mistakes and he was paying for them. He reasoned that he had to get Elisef back no matter what it takes. He just wanted Elisef to give him one more chance, he would make things right this time.  
The doctor came into the room. He showed Gunner his x-rays, fortunately he did not have any damage to his back. He only had a few bruises and a broken nose. The doctor gave him a shot for the pain in his back. He prescribed a short-term prescription for pain medicine. Gunner would have to follow up with a chiropractor within the next ten days. Gunner and Ragnar thanked the doctor and left the emergency room. The two men got in the Ragnar’s SUV, drove to the pharmacy, dropped his prescription off and drove home. Erlendur and Jarrett were in the driveway waiting for the two men. Ragnar unlocked the door and the boys helped Gunner inside. He sat down in the chair, he was happy to be home. Ragnar went into the kitchen and warmed up leftovers for he and Gunner’s lunch. The boys had eaten earlier with Elisef. Ragnar gave his father a plate of food and he sat down to eat.  
“So, what brings you boys by here?” asked Gunner. Jarrett and Gunner looked and one another and laughed.  
“We want to know what happened between you and mom, we leave and come back, you are lying on the floor with your nose bleeding. Mom was standing over you madder than we have ever seen her. She said that you fell, I really don’t think that you fell.” Said Erlendur.  
“Your mother and I didn’t see eye-to-eye on somethings and she punched me out!”  
“Dad asked mom to go to bed with him and that was her answer to his question!” laughed Ragnar. “What is mom doing now? Asked Erlendur.  
I spoke with her on the telephone and she was still upset. As a matter of fact, she hung up on me earlier.” The boys shook their head. Erlendur spoke.  
“I don’t know what has gotten into mom, she got home changed into a really short dress, and left the house, she told us that she would be back later. I know where she went, she is with Mr. Lindstrom. They have been spending a lot of time together lately. I surprised that she didn’t invite him to the picnic.”  
“Mom is acting like a rebellious teenager right now.” Said Ragnar as he shook his head.  
“Dad, do you and mom plan to get back together?”  
“Erlendur, I still love your mother despite everything that has happened. I know that she probably hates me, I think about some of the things that have happened between Elisef and I and I don’t blame her if she hates me. I wish that I could take all of those things back, but I can’t, it happened. I just wish that she would give me another chance, that is all that I ask for.” The group thought about what Gunner had said as they turned the television on and started watching.

 

Elisef woke up in Mark’s arms. She smiled up at him and kissed him as her pulled her close. Although being with Mark was not like being with Gunner, Elisef enjoyed her time with Mark. He had invited her over for Memorial Day for lunch. He told her that he had planned to grill steaks and have a little lunch for the two of them, she had declined because she had plan to pack up her things and move out of Gunner’s house. After she had the confrontation with Gunner, Elisef changed her mind and decided to go to Mark’s house. She got home, changed clothes and drove to his place. She rang the doorbell, Mark was surprised to see Elisef. He had just started the grill and had just placed the steaks, vegetable kabobs and corn on the grill.  
“So, I did get you over here today, I knew that I would.” Said Mark with a sly smile on his face.  
“Do you want to take a swim in the pool? The water feels great, I got in earlier myself.”  
“I don’t have a bathing suit.”  
“Hop in nude, there is no one here but us, my son and daughter could not come in for the holiday, they both live in South Carolina. So, I am up here all alone…” said Mark in a suggestive manner. Elisef went in to one of the bedrooms, got undressed and got a towel and put it around her. Elisef went to the pool, placed her towel on the chair and slowly walked in on the shallow side of the pool. She smiled at Mark and swam over to where he was, he pulled his swim trunks off and joined Elisef in the pool, the two of them swam several laps together and got out of the swimming pool. The couple went to take a shower and then they went to bed and made love. The couple went to sleep and woke in each other’s arms about a two hours later. They got up and went the grill. The grill was on a low setting and the food was almost grilled. Elisef and Mark sat down on the chairs by the pool. Mark looked at Elisef.  
“Elisef, have you thought about what I asked you last week?”  
“Yes, you realize that I am still married to Gunner.”  
“I know, but if you ever decided to divorce him, I would be interested in a relationship with you, that is why I asked to come with me to Wisconsin when I move. I know that your son is still in school, but when he graduates and if you and your husband are divorced…”  
“I don’t know, I still love Gunner, but I don’t know if we can function as a couple anymore.”  
“I know what you mean Elisef, my wife Annie and I both had brief affairs during the first years of our marriage, we talked about things and decided that our marriage was worth saving. We decided to get counseling and work out our problems, two years later we had a child and we had another on the way. We stay married to one another until she died two years ago in April.”  
Elisef thought about what Mark said. She really liked Mark, he was a kind and sincere man, he had a good personality and was certainly handsome enough, but despite everything that had happened between she and Gunner, she still had feelings for him, why she didn’t know, he was a cheater, abused alcohol and had pushed her. Enough about Gunner, she was with Mark and she really liked him, he treated her the way that she wanted to be treated. She was seriously thinking about what Mark had asked her. Erlendur only had one more year in school, he was planning to move out, get a job and attend community college locally. She had completed over thirty years at her current job. She had decided to resign later this summer, she would tender her resignation letter to the hospital next month in July. She would resign sometime in August before Erlendur started his last year in school. She had decided to resign so that she could finish moving out of the house that she and Gunner had once shared. Elisef had decided that she wanted to spend time with Helga, Floki and the girls after the baby was born. She had been offered a position at Vaseberge Community College in the Business Technology and Allied Health Department. She would be teaching in the Health Information Technology Department, she had decided to accept the position, she would start sometime after the new year, her sister Thora had also told her about a Health Information Administration Management position in Chicago at the hospital where she was currently a nurse at. Elisef had so many choices in front of her. Elisef decided to take her time and make the best choice regarding her. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the day with Mark, he had went back inside the house to get the wine that he had chilling for the meal. He sat the two glasses down and he got the food off the grill. Elisef helped him, she sat the food on the table and sat down across from Mark. He turned his I-pod on and the two of listened to music and talked. 

Ragnar, Erlendur and Jarrett left Gunner’s house. He called Lagertha and told her what had happened, she asked was his father okay, Ragnar told her that he was, Lagertha told him that she was at Harald and Kristina’s house with Eystein Hakon, Harald, Kristina, Kalf and Stephany had went to the movies earlier, Ubbe and Margrethe came over to help her watch the baby since Britta and Horik had decided to keep Astrid. Lagertha told him that she would be home later that night. Ragnar told her that he was going home and spend time with boys. They decided to get together later in the day. 

Ragnar and the boys got back to his place, Elisef wasn’t home. The boys sat down in the living room. Ragnar sat down with them.  
“Ragnar, when were you going to move in with Lagertha?” asked Erlendur.  
“I don’t know right now, especially since mom’s acting the way that she is acting. She is acting like a lovesick teenager right now. I need to hang around here awhile longer to see what she is going to do. As of now, I don’t see her and dad getting back together.”  
“I will be moving back in with Halfdan soon, I just wanted to tell you thank you for taking me in Ragnar when I needed some help.” said Jarrett.  
“Jarrett, you can stay as long as you like, I don’t want you going back into a bad situation with Jeanette and Gunner. I know Jeanette is your mother, but I would rather have you here with me rather than with Jeanette and Gunner in a bad situation.”  
“Halfdan threatened to take Jeanette to court about Katja and I, he is getting a divorce from mom on the grounds of adultery and the fact that she is pregnant by someone else other than him. Since he told her this, she has not said anything else about trying to get custody of us, besides, I think that Jeanette and Gunner are through.” Said Jarrett. Ragnar, Erlendur and Jarrett laughed. The boys looked around the house and started cleaning up to get ready for the next day. After the boys had cleaned up, they decided to go to the movies with their girlfriends, Ragnar told the boys okay, but don’t be out too late because the next day was a school day. The boys told Ragnar okay and left. About twenty minutes later, Elisef walked into the house. Ragnar watched her as she walked inside the house and put her purse on the sofa.  
“Good evening mom, how are you?” Elisef looked at Ragnar.  
“Good evening Ragnar, I am fine, yourself?”  
“I am doing okay, I would probably be doing better if what happened earlier in the day had not happened.”  
“Ragnar, I did not plan to get into an argument with your father today. He was the one who decided that he wanted to get me into his bed.” Elisef replied calmly.  
“Mom, what dad did was sneaky, underhanded and wrong, but did you have to hit him?”  
“Yes!”  
“Mom, you know full well that you did not have to hit dad, he has a back injury, or did you forget?”  
“Gunner grabbed my hand and I instinctively hit him. Do I regret doing what I did, no.”  
“Well, I suppose you don’t regret hanging up on me in my own house this evening either do you?  
“Ragnar, no I don’t. The last time that I checked, I raised you, you do not address me as a child.”  
“Mom, when you and dad are acting like preschoolers, yes, I do have to take this approach to things.”  
“Well, you can save the lectures and crap for Gunner, I am an adult and I will be acting like one from here on out. The next time I go to Gunner’s house to move my things, I may very well be moving to Wisconsin.” Ragnar, stunned looked over at his mother.  
“What?”  
“I am considering moving to Wisconsin. Mark asked me would I consider moving with him later this summer. I have been to Madison, Wisconsin with my sisters Randolin (Ran) and Thora several times, I liked it there. Thora’s late husband was from a small town near Madison.”  
Ragnar could not believe what he was hearing. His mother was considering moving to another state with a man that she barely even knows.  
“Mother, you don’t even know this man, how could you consider moving with him?”  
“Ragnar, I have considered a lot of things the past year that I have never considered before. I am also thinking about resigning from the hospital too. I have basically did everything that I can do in my department. I was there when they had paper records, now everything is electronic, I helped to build an entire department in the thirty-one, almost thirty-two years that I have been there. I helped train people, implement new policies and procedures, prepare budgets, create new software, move and expand departments. Out of all of the people that were there when I was hired, I am the only one that is still there. I was approached by Vaseburge Community about teaching Health Information Technology at their campus. The job seems like it would be pretty easy, most of the curriculum is on-line, about the same work hours but, it is a flexible schedule. I have taught evening classes there before as adjunct faculty. I told Dr. Evans that I would give it some thought, she told me to contact her sometime this summer about the position, I told her that I had some personal issues in my life now, I told her that I would talk with her about teaching at the college. My sister Thora told me about a position at the hospital in Springfield, Illinois that she works at. It is the same position that I have now, but it pays more. She told me about that position right after I left your father, she had wanted Erlendur and I to come and stay with her.”  
“Why are you considering all of this now mom, when you know Erlendur only has one more year of school left? What about him?”  
“I can leave after he graduates high school. Mark knows about Erlendur. I told Thora that I wasn’t interested in another administrative job. I wanted to try teaching for a while. I have the experience and I am looking for a new challenge.” Ragnar looked over at his mom. She had definitely changed, she was not the same person that she was a few years ago. Since she had left his father, she had changed the way that she dressed, she had started to wear more make-up and she was dyeing her hair now too. Elisef had become more opinionated now and she was more outspoken about things as well. She was more proactive about her decision making. When Elisef was with Gunner, he was the more outspoken of the two, he usually made decisions regarding the family as a whole, his mother usually went along with whatever Gunner decided. Ragnar was surprised at the change in his mother, but he was not necessarily upset or displeased by it. There was one thing that he had to know.  
“Mom, what have you and dad decided about your marriage?”  
“Marriage, what marriage? Your father decided to sleep with a woman for twenty years behind my back, did we really have a marriage Ragnar?”  
“Do you still love dad?”  
“Yes, I still love Gunner, but I don’t believe that we can function as a married couple anymore.”  
“Have you filed for divorce from dad yet?”  
“No, I will be filing sometime this winter, you have to wait one year from separation, I do plan to talk to an attorney about a divorce.” Ragnar nodded and sighed.  
“Dad and Jeanette broke up, she wanted him to marry her and he told her no, plus she is pregnant by someone else.” Elisef laughed.  
“I don’t care about Gunner or Jeanette, that is their mess to straighten out, as far as I go, I will be celebrating the brand new me.” Said Elisef as she went to her room and left Ragnar to wonder about the things that they had talked about. 

Early June  
Ragnar and Lagertha started planning for their wedding. They contacted Karl Borg about photographing their wedding. He told them that he would be happy to take pictures for the event. Athelstan’s was chosen to cater the rehearsal dinner and the wedding dinner. The band Osebergg would provide the music at the wedding reception. Gunnhild’s Bakery would bake the wedding cake. Hershel’s Floral Designs would be doing the flowers. The wedding would be held at St. Martin’s Lutheran church on Saturday, June 1st at 3 p.m. Pastor Chrispin Bjornson would officiate. The attendants had been chosen as well. Bridal accessories would be purchased at Hyndla’s Bridal and Formal. The invitations were mailed out in late May, an e-mail version of the invitation arrive in the guest’s mailboxes as well. Lagertha and Ragnar chose their attendants.

 

Ragnar Lagertha  
Elisef Mother of Groom Britta Mother of Bride  
Gunner Father of Groom Horik Father of Bride  
Floki Best Man  
Helga Matron of Honor Margrethe Matron of Honor  
Erlendur Groomsman Ubbe Groomsman  
Jarrett Usher Hvitserk Groomsman  
Katja Usher Stephany Bridesmaid  
Gyda Bridesmaid Aslaug Bridesmaid  
Angrbroda Flower girl Hvitserk Groomsman  
Tanaruz Flower girl Kalf Groomsman  
Ivar Ringbearer

 

There would be about eighty-people at the wedding. It was limited to family and close friends. Everyone had RSVPed by the tenth of June. By June 15th, everything was in place. Gerda and Hakon, Lagertha’s grandparents had contacted both families about the wedding rehearsal dinner that they had planned on Ragnar and Lagertha’s behalf. The rehearsal dinner was scheduled on the evening before the wedding. Horik, Gunner and Siegfried had a Bachelor party planned at the Viking Bar and Grille the same night as the Bachelorette Party. Ragnar and Lagertha decided not to go on their honeymoon right away, they decided to wait until just before Labor Day and go to Puerto Rico for a week. The couple needed the extra time to complete Ragnar’s move, he also had to set up his Professional Practice Internship for his final semester in college. Lagertha’s bridal shower was scheduled two weeks before the wedding on a Saturday.

Ragnar had started moving he and Ivar’s belongings into Lagertha’s house. They were both very happy about the prospect of starting their lives together, Lagertha especially looked forward to becoming Ivar’s stepmom. She and the little boy were fond of each other. Lagertha also looked forward to working with and helping Aslaug with Ivar. Ragnar had told her that he was glad that she and Aslaug could get along with one another. Lagertha told him that she liked the fact that the three families got along so well. Ragnar asked his mother what she planned to do about moving at the end of the summer. She told him that she would probably stay until Erlendur graduated from high school, but she still planned to file for divorce from Gunner. Ragnar had hoped that his parents could get back together, but too much had happened between them. His mother Elisef had wanted something new, his father Gunner just had to accept that thought Ragnar. He was sad about the breakup of his parent’s marriage, but what else could they do if they could not get along with one another. 

Gunner had been busy the entire month. He had hired some guys that he used to work with to come by and paint the whole house. He had the bedroom he and Elisef had shared painted lavender, purple was he favorite color. The bathroom was painted a lighter shade of purple. He had gotten new bedroom furniture too. The new furniture was made of cherry wood. The bed, a King Size Rice Bed dominated the room. The Highboy and dresser complemented the bedroom suite. New sheets and comforter completed the new bedroom decor. The living had been wallpapered as well as painted and the living room furniture had also been replaced. Leather sofa, loveseat and two recliners. Gunner would have preferred fabric, but since there were so many grandchildren now, he had to be practical, kids spill stuff. He looked around, no point in replacing the dining room furniture, they had just bought that last year. They had given Ragnar their old dining room furniture. Gunner really hoped that he had removed all traces of Jeanette’s existence at the house. He was actually glad that she was gone. He had suspected that Jeanette was cheating on him, but he could not prove it. He had thought that she was cheating on him with her ex-husband until Halfdan told him otherwise. Gunner was finally glad that he was out of that particular mess. He did not miss Jeanette, he was only too happy to be rid of her, now if he could just get Elisef back, then life would be complete once again. He sat down on the new sofa and smiled about his little scheme to get Elisef back. 

It was Friday, of the week before the wedding, Ragnar, Lagertha, Ivar, Erlendur and Gyda went to the mall together. Ragnar had come home and told Lagertha that they needed to go to the mall, Erlendur and Gyda who had been watching Ivar asked to come along with them since Erlendur’s car was being serviced and he would not get it back until the next day. Ragnar reluctantly said yes, since the two young people had watched Ivar that evening. The group got into Ragnar’s SUV and went over to Mercia Mall. Once at the mall, the group went the jewelry store. Ragnar and Lagertha went to pick up their wedding bands, they had Ivar in his stroller. Erlendur and Gyda went over to a jewelry case where he picked out a silver bracelet for Gyda and paid for it. The two young people told Ragnar and Lagertha that they were going to the Food Court and would met them there. Ragnar and Lagertha waved at the couple as they left. Ragnar picked out a pair of earrings for Lagertha before they left the store. They left the jewelry store and went over to the Food Court. Lagertha saw Gyda and Erlendur talking with Heahmund at his sandwich shop, she and Ragnar walked over. Heahmund looked up.  
“Hello Ragnar, Hello Lagertha, how are the two of you this evening?” They both said hello to Heahmund.  
“I was just telling these two young people that I have several part-time, temporary jobs open right now for the summer, it could turn into something permanent after summer, several of the people working for me are going back to college in August.” Said Heahmund. Gyda and Erlendur looked at one another.  
“I can work afterschool this school year it would be no problem if it did not conflict with volleyball or cheerleading, I am a cheerleader from August until early March.” Said Gyda.  
“I play basketball from late October until baseball season which runs from March until June.” Said Erlendur. Heahmund looked at the two young people. Ragnar smiled.  
“You are two busy young people, I will do what I can to work with your schedules, we will work something out, okay?” The two young people nodded.  
“Come on back to my office and I will get you both an application.” The two followed him to his office. Ragnar and Lagertha walked over to the line and ordered two turkey sandwich meals and a kid’s meal for Ivar. The three of them found a table and sat down.  
“I didn’t know that Erlendur was looking for a job, he never told me anything.” Said Ragnar as he placed Ivar’s food on his tray for him.  
“Well Ragnar most kids his age want their own money, he has a car and a girlfriend too. He has been mowing lawns and picking up odd jobs since school ended, he probably wanted something steady.” Said Lagertha as she opened her sandwich.  
“I wonder did he discuss this with mom, I doubt if he did because she probably would have told me, I think.” Ragnar started eating his meal. Fifteen minutes later, Erlendur, Gyda and Heahmund walked out of his office. The kids were smiling.  
“Guess who now has a job?” Said Erlendur as he and Gyda sat down next to Ivar.  
“Good, now you can start paying some bills.” Joked Ragnar. Erlendur rolled his eyes. Gyda laughed. “Congratulations, working man said Lagertha.” Erlendur nodded his head.  
“Erlendur tells me that he is your little brother. I look forward to working with him.” Ragnar laughed, “I hope that you get more work out of him here than I do around the house.”  
“I am sure that he and Gyda will be great employees.” He turned to Gyda and Erlendur, I look forward to seeing you both on Monday July third at 2 p.m.” Erlendur and Gyda nodded in understanding, Heahmund waved good-bye to the group and went back to his office. They got up and went to order their food. The couple sat down at the table with Lagertha and Ragnar.  
“Erlendur, why didn’t you tell me that you were applying for a part-time job.”  
“Ragnar, I want to start working because I need to start paying my own way. Mom and Dad give me money and you do as well, but I need to start paying for some things too. Dad is paying for the service for my car, mom pays for the other things that I need or want, and you do too.”  
“Erlendur, I don’t have a problem providing for you and you know that.”  
“You are going to be married soon and you have a child on the way, I am seventeen years old, I can work and provide for me now. Besides, I need to work and save money, I don’t yet know what mom has planned, she is planning to divorce dad, she even mentioned moving away after I graduate, did she tell you that too.  
“Yes, she did mention that.”  
“Ragnar, I need to have a plan in place, no matter what mom has planned. Right now, I don’t know what she is planning, some days I don’t think that she even knows.” Ragnar looked at his brother, he could not disagree with what his brother had just said. Ragnar knew that there were many decisions that his family were going to have to make over the next few weeks. He did not like being in the middle of the whole ordeal. He was beginning his journey as a family man while watching his family break apart. Somehow, it all just seemed wrong to him. The group talked until they decided to go to the arcade before going home. 

Saturday Afternoon

Britta and Elisef had planned a Bachelorette Party for Lagertha at Britta’s House. The two women had invited several of Lagertha’s friends. Margrethe, Aslaug and Brunhild were also invited. Stephany and Kristina, Kalf’s girlfriend and Harald’s wife were helping with the party, they were helping to prepare the food, Margrethe and Britta had put up the decorations. Helga could not come to the party because she could only take off time for the wedding. The party was not a formal affair Lagertha had wanted to keep things to a small and simple affair because she did not know how she would be feeling from day to day due to morning sickness which could last most of the day. Today she felt better than she had in weeks. Earlier in the day, Gunner had invited, she and Ragnar to his house for breakfast, he had also invited Erlendur and Jarrett as well. Elisef had been invited too, but she had choose not to attend.  
Lagertha got into her car and drove to her mom’s house, her mom had told her to expect a fun day. She really looked forward to seeing her friends and talking with them the week before her wedding. This evening she would also discuss the final details of the wedding with everyone. Lagertha pulled into the driveway of her mom’s home, the guest had arrived already. Lagertha got of her vehicle and walked up the driveway of her mother’s home wondering what her mom had planned for the evening.

Ragnar walked into the Viking Grille. He had been waiting for this the whole week. It was his night with the boys. He had dropped Ivar off with Gracie Oleifstav, she had been his occasional babysitter since Ivar was born, usually he called Emma Stewart from Exceptional Sitting Service on the weekend, Ivar liked Emma, but his preference was for Gracie, she was a good baby sitter, Margrethe and Ubbe used her too. Emma was a college girl, whereas Gracie was in her early fifties and married, she babysat most weekends to supplement her income because her husband was disabled, and wheelchair bound due to an accident. Elisef or Brunhild filled in too as did Erlendur and Gyda. Erlendur, Gyda, Jarrett and Mia had went to a baseball game earlier. Tonight, almost everyone had plans or they were at Lagertha’s party or at his party. Ragnar walked into the establishment and immediately saw Gunner and Horik who came over to him and greeted him. Harold, Kalf, Ubbe and Hvitserk were also there as were several of Ragnar’s friends from work. Siegfried Bornholm walked in, found the group, greeted them and sat down with them, Gunner had reserved the reception room called The Long Ship. The room was decorated like a Viking village. Ragnar was greeted with a Paper-Mache ball and chain which was placed around his neck. The group laughed. The group ordered drinks before their food was delivered. The menu was preplanned, the group had baby back ribs, pulled pork, coleslaw, baked beans, beer battered fries, apple pie, lemon meringue pie, chocolate cake, cola, and draft beer. The men discussed Ragnar’s upcoming wedding. Ragnar was happy to be with his family and friends this evening, he was glad to be able to take his mind off of the things going on in his life, this evening he could relax and concentrate on having fun.  
The bachelorette party was going well. The group of women had been talking and eating since the party started. Margrethe and Stephany had been taking pictures. Britta had ordered sandwiches and a vegetable try from Heahmund’s Sandwich Shoppe, she had also made Strawberry Punch. Brunhild had made a watermelon basket, and deviled eggs. Siegfried had sent over caviar and biscuits. Kristina and Stephany made sushi, a cheese platter, relish platter and a cookie platter. Aslaug made a chocolate sheet cake and brought it by. Elisef made princess cakes and brought them by. The group enjoyed the food and conversation, Britta had connected with Helga by way of Skype, so she could be included in the fun, now it was time for the gifts, Britta brought the boxes out. The first box was from Helga, pink satin sheets.  
“Thank you Helga.” Said Lagertha.  
“You are welcome, I couldn’t think of anything else to give you, I did not know your size or particular taste in gifts.”  
“Helga, I already love these, I love satin anyway! Thank you.” Said an excited Lagertha. Aslaug presented her gift next.  
“Lagertha I really hope that you like the gift, I did not know your preferences, so I bought something that I thought you would like, I hope that I am right.”  
“Don’t worry Aslaug, I know that I will like it because you gave it with a sincere heart.” Aslaug smiled. Lagertha unwrapped the box, the gift had been purchased at Oskar’s a giftshop located in Gotland. Lagertha took the item out of the box, it was wrapped in bubble wrap and tissue paper, she carefully unwrapped the gift, it was an anniversary clock. Lagertha looked at the clock. It was inscribed with Lagertha and Ragnar’s names and wedding date.  
“Aslaug, I really like this, thank you, I will treasure this always. It is a really thoughtful gift.”  
“I am glad that you like it. I hope it will mean something to you and Ragnar both.”  
“Aslaug, I know it will.” Lagertha got up to hug Aslaug, who stood up to hug her. Lagertha’s friends from work, Sheila, Terikka, Emily and Athena presented her large plastic bag with a light green bow attached to it.  
“We couldn’t exactly wrap this, it was so big and awkward.” Said Athena as she presented Lagertha with a King-Sized Comforter set. “The girls at the office chipped in on this, we came to your housewarming and remembered that you had a king-sized bed.”  
“Thanks guys, I needed one of these.” Said Lagertha as she took several items out of the bag and looked at them. Margrethe presented her gift next. Lagertha opened the box, she took out a power-blue baby doll night gown with matching panties, the group ahhhed when they saw the outfit, Lagertha blushed and looked over at Margrethe who raised her eyebrows at Lagertha.  
“Ubbe just loves the pink one that I have…” Britta chimed in, “Horik loves the black one that I own, he likes taking it off of me even better!” The group laughed. Kristina and Stephany presented their gift next, a custom-made husband and wife bath basket. The basket contained his and her spa robes, lavender and rose bath soaps, body washes, message oils, brushes and essential oils and a candle.  
“Thank-you, I love this. I just know Ragnar and I will have fun using this.”  
“Harald and I got one of these for our wedding, you will enjoy a good bath, especially late in your pregnancy when your feet and back ache.” Said Kristina.  
“Lavender is a fragrance that you can both enjoy.” Said Stephany. Lagertha looked at the basket, she could smell the lavender scent through the basket. Lagertha sat the basket on the table and picked up the next gift. The gift was from Elisef. Lagertha opened the box, it was a white peignoir gown and robe set.  
“Thank-you Elisef, this is lovely.” Said Lagertha as she got up to pose the night gown for Elisef.  
“I am glad that you like it Lagertha. I have one like it myself, Gunner gave me the same set last Christmas. I think the size should be okay, you should be able to wear it during your growing months.”  
“I just know Ragnar will like this too.” Blushed Lagertha as she placed the gown and robe back into the box. Brunhild presented her gift next, it was in a gift bag.  
“It is just a little something to help you unwind before the wedding, the lace handkerchief can be your something new for your wedding if you like.” Lagertha looked in the bag, it was a small bath gift basket, a white lace handkerchief and certificate to Skadi’s Day Spa.  
“Thank-you Brunhild, for such a thoughtful gift, I plan to use this next Friday morning, it will help me unwind a bit.” Brunhild hugged the young woman. Britta presented her gift last. Lagertha looked at her mom with suspicion, Britta could not contain her laughter as she handed Lagertha her box. Lagertha opened the box and pulled out a red teddy with a red robe. The group laughed and cheered for Lagertha.  
“Say his eyes won’t pop out when he sees that!” Said Britta.  
“Mom!”  
“Lagertha, that will be so cute on you!” Said Elisef. Brunhild and Aslaug nodded in agreement. Lagertha stood up and posed the teddy in front of her. The group cheered. There was a knock at the door. Britta got up to answer the door.  
“Mom, who is coming this late, the party is almost over now.” Said Lagertha.  
“Oh honey, it’s just “The Accountant” and “The Doctor”.  
“Mom, just why would we need an accountant and a doctor at a bachelorette party.  
“You will soon find out dear daughter.” Said Britta as she opened the door as two tall blond males walked into the door, Britta turned on some music and pulled out a bag of props. The women cheered as the men looked around the room. Margrethe sat out giftbags for the group on the table. Britta spoke.  
“Ladies, these guys are from Loki’s night club. We have them for the next hour. These two are the Nordic Fantasies. They are twins, college boys too! One is going for accounting and the other is pre-med! Without further delay, I present to you, Arne and Agnar, The Nordic Fantasy Dancers! The two men presented Lagertha with a tiara and kissed both of her cheeks, she blushed. The men commenced to performing a special dance for the blushing bride to be. The group of women really enjoyed the final hour of the party. 

 

Ragnar and his friends had finished eating and the group presented him with his gifts, two gift baskets, one was the sports pack complete with beer, pretzels, chips, nuts, jerky, cookies, beer stein, t-shirt and a hat. The second gift basket was the honeymoon night special complete with a G-string, flavored condoms and lube, massage oil, vibrating ring, a copy of the Karma Sutra, two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling juice. Ragnar hung his head and started laughing. The group clapped and cheered as he blushed. Gunner spoke.  
“I know you will enjoy things in the first basket, the second basket, well, it is a little late for some of those items, with a baby on the way already, I think you have all of that figured out!”  
“Well dad, I guess you taught me well!” Gunner laughed. Horik spoke.  
“They will be a happy couple for many years to come, they will get a chance to use all of those things! Britta and I like that coconut massage oil, get it heated up and just go to work.”  
“Elisef loved that Blue Raspberry oil, I did too!” Laughed Gunner and Horik. Ubbe, Harald and Ragnar looked at the older men discussing their bedroom stories. The group settled down once again and drank more beer. After a few minutes, the room got quiet, it was almost seven O’clock. The music started, and the group turned toward an open door, in came three young woman in showgirl costumes, the young women, Angelica, Tatiana, and Brittany walked into the room, they waved at Gunner and Horik, who waved and smiled back. The young women walked over to Ragnar and gave him a crown. One of the young women, a brunette walked over to Hvitserk and pulled her feather boa around his neck. Hvitserk nervously said, “I need to get to an ATM, ‘cuz I plan to give this girl all of my money!” Ubbe and Siegfried laughed.  
“These girls are from the Asgard Agency, I remember them from the bachelor party we had two years ago for one of our co-workers Roberto that was getting married, the party was the night before his wedding, he almost missed getting up for wedding the next day!” Laughed Harald and Kalf who were looking at one of the girls as she sat down on a smiling Siegfried’s lap. Ragnar was getting his own private dance from the red-haired dancer. Gunner told the group to sit back, relax and enjoy the show, the girls were going to entertain for the next hour and a half.  
The bachelorette finally came to an end, it was eight-forty, the group had put the food away and cleaned up, the goody bags were handed to each guest. The group hugged Lagertha and left to go home.  
Margrethe, Aslaug, Stephany, Kristina, Elisef and Brunhild got ready to leave.  
“Thank you for a wonderful evening, I cannot remember when I have enjoyed myself so much.”  
You are welcome the group told her as she hugged each person, as they got ready to leave. Aslaug told Lagertha to tell Ragnar that she was picking up Ivar from the sitter’s tonight, Lagertha nodded. Britta and Lagertha walked everyone outside to see them off. They came back inside. Britta spoke.  
“Did you enjoy yourself Lagertha?”  
“Yes, mom, thanks for everything, I really enjoyed myself everything was fantastic!” Britta looked at Lagertha. “My little girl, finally getting herself married! I was only 19 when I met and married Horik. I met Horik at a dance, he introduced himself and we danced. He was 21 years old and had been in the military for three years. I was in college at the time. We had only known each other three weeks when your father asked me to marry him, he needed an answer quick because he was being sent to Hawaii for two years. I told him yes. We got married Christmas Eve and we left New York January second. I dropped out of college to marry Horik. My folks were pissed, and they let me know too. They were mad until we brought them home their first grandchild Harald. Dad grew to like Horik quite well. He always saw him as another son, mom does too.” Lagertha looked over at her mom.  
“It will be good to see Grandma Gerda and Grandpa Hakon at the wedding. Is Aunt Aud, Uncle Kaoko, and Uncle Hallad still coming?”  
“As far as I know they are all still coming. My parents are coming too, and my sister Ana and my brother Mikael are coming too.  
“It will be great to see Grandma Aslog and Grandpa Leif, they don’t come down too often now.”  
“Dad likes to travel since he retired from the post office he and mom travel often, if they leave the house it is to go some place like the Caribbean or Europe.” Lagertha looked over at her mom.  
“I have go to go home now I am getting tired, thanks for a great time this evening, everything was wonderful!”  
“Lagertha, you are welcome. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. Brunhild, Elisef and I had fun planning this. They were as excited as I was.” Lagertha hugged her mother and the two women got up to take her gifts to the car. The women loaded the back seat of the car and Lagertha got ready to leave. She got in her car and waved good-bye to her mom. Lagertha then drove home and unpacked her car. At 9:30, the front door opened, in came Ragnar with two baskets in his hands.  
“I made out like a bandit tonight! I see you got some goodies too!” said Ragnar as he peeped in Lagertha’s bags and boxes, pulling out a penis-shaped lollipop, he raised his eyebrows, Lagertha blushed.  
“I got some great gifts. How was your party?” teased Lagertha.  
“Wild! What about your party?”  
“Risqué, and that is putting it mildly.” Ragnar smiled. “Were there exotic dancers?”  
“Of course, I don’t need to ask did you have strippers at your party?”  
“You know we did. I didn’t pay them much attention, I knew that I was going to get a better show here at home.” Teased Ragnar as he came over and hugged Lagertha to him, nuzzling her neck. “So, I suppose I will provide you with some X-rated entertainment tonight.” Said Lagertha as she looked at Ragnar. He smiled as he presented her with the penis-shaped lollipop.  
“How about you work on this and I will start to work on you…” Said Ragnar in a very suggestive manner. Lagertha blushed.  
“Well lead the way then.” She said as she shut the lights off in the living room, Ragnar grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom, he then closed the door and started taking of his clothes and Lagertha’s clothes. They both grabbed two giant bath sheets and quickly got into the shower. They dried off and lay on the bed. Ragnar then got on top of Lagertha and gently kissed her.  
“You know in a few more months that we won’t be able to do things this way, your big fat belly will be in the way.” Said Ragnar as he rubbed his hand over Lagertha’s still smooth stomach.  
“I still can’t believe that someone is growing inside of me, a whole new person will be here in seven months or so.” Said Lagertha as she looked down at herself smiling. Ragnar kissed Lagertha on the neck and licked her nipples as she pulled him close as they started to make love.

The Big Day

Ragnar and Lagertha’s wedding makes everyone reminisce about their past feelings about certain people

The big day was finally here, thought Ragnar as he drove up the church. The sky was cloudless and bright blue with the sun shining brightly high in the sky. Today was a perfect day for a wedding. Everyone else had arrived, Lagertha was already here, whew he thought, he didn’t want to be a jilted fiancé left standing alone at the aisle he laughed to himself. Gunner pulled up in his truck beside him.  
Gunner got out.  
“Today is the day, are you ready old man?” Asked Gunner as he reached over and patted Ragnar on the back. Ragnar looked over at his father.  
“Yes, I am ready, but I am so nervous, I have never done anything like this before.” Gunner looked at him.  
“Yes, and if you do this thing right, you will never have to again.” The two men laughed as they walked into the church. They were immediately greeted by Aslaug and Karl Borg. Karl was the wedding photographer. Ragnar noticed that Karl and Aslaug were both dressed in white, and holding hands, if any one looked at the couple, they would have said that they were the bride and groom.  
“Hello, how are you doing today?” asked Karl as he went to greet both men with a handshake, the men shook hands. Aslaug went over to greet Ragnar, Ragnar hugged her as did Gunner.  
“How are you doing today Aslaug?” Asked Gunner as he released Aslaug from his embrace.  
“I am fine sir, and how have you been?”  
“I have had my ups and downs, but today, I am on top of the world!” Aslaug and Karl smiled. The group walked into the church, Brunhild and Siegfried who were serving as ushers, smiled and waved at the group as Ragnar and Gunner walked into one of the choir dressing rooms. Ragnar and Gunner’s tuxedos were already there, they had been delivered the evening before. The men looked around and saw Horik, Kalf, Harald, Erlendur and the rest of the men getting ready for the wedding. The men were laughing and joking with one another. Ragnar and Gunner prepared to get dressed, the wedding would take place in an hour and a half. As Ragnar was getting dressed, he thought about Aslaug. He thought it was strange to think about her on his wedding day, but how strange was it since he had asked her to marry him over three years ago. She had told him no. Maybe things had happened for the best since Aslaug didn’t really love him, and they would have just gotten married to give Ivar a family life. Aslaug’s life was turbulent, and she was not really ready for marriage, neither was he after he came back from Iraq, but he was willing to give it a try for Ivar’s sake. Ragnar saw how happy Aslaug was today, she and Karl seemed to be happy together, he hoped that she was, Aslaug deserved her happiness after all she had been through, Karl seemed like a nice man, he reminded Ragnar of Aslaug’s father Siegfried, even down to the light red hair, he laughed to himself.  
“What’s so funny Ragnar?” asked Gunner.  
“Nothing, just thinking about something.” Said Ragnar as he continued to get dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie, he was quite dashing in his black tuxedo. His father walked behind him, and the two men just smiled as they looked at themselves.  
Lagertha was sitting in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her wedding day was finally here. She felt so beautiful. Ragnar had told her that she had a certain glow about her now, he tell her that pregnancy had something to do with that. She glanced back at her bridal party, they all looked fabulous. The mothers of the bride and groom were dressed in all white and could pass for brides themselves. Her mother Britta and Ragnar’s mother Elisef came over to assist her with her bridal tiara and veil. Elisef complimented Lagertha’s dress. Lagertha had decided on a long, white, sleeveless, lace wedding dress. The top was a backless, strapless design and covered with lace and tiny pearls, the bottom was lace with a tulle lace bottom with rhinestones and tiny pearls around the edges and a modest train. Her veil edged with lace, reached to her fingertips. The bridal tiara was silver with crystals and pearls. There was a knock at the door. Aslaug came in, she greeted everyone, she walked over to Lagertha, the two women hugged.

“Are you nervous yet?” asked Aslaug.  
“Yes, I have been nervous the entire week, today is the big day, it is finally here I cannot believe it!” said an excited Lagertha.  
“Lagertha you have made it this far, the going will get easier from this point on. The biggest part of today was the preparation.” Lagertha nodded.  
“How do you feel?” asked Elisef.  
“I feel fine, I had some almonds and a little ginger ale earlier.” Britta walked over.  
“I am glad that you are feeling okay, the last thing we need is for you to get to the altar and throw up on the groom.” Laughed Britta. Everyone else laughed too. There was another knock at the door, it was Karl Borg.  
“May I come in ladies?”  
“Yes.” Answered Britta. Brunhild walked in behind him, “Twenty minutes everyone! We will line up soon.” Britta and Elisef nodded.  
“Do you think that I could get a few pictures before you line up?” asked Karl.  
“Yes, we will make this quick. The women lined up for the pictures and quickly went into the hall to line up. Lagertha stayed behind in the dressing room to wait for her father to walk her down the aisle. The large group assembled in the foyer of the church. The minister Crispin Bjornson came and asked the group were they ready, the group said yes. Aslaug asked where Ivar was, Minister Bjornson told her that he was seated at the alter by his wife Mira. The music started as the bridal party walked in. Cusco’s “The Spell” played as each couple made their way to the alter. Ragnar nervously looked around the church as he stood at the altar. The church was so brightly lit. It was also decorated beautifully. Around the alter were flower arrangements with white roses, calla lilies, Queen Anne’s lace, carnations, chrysanthemums and Gerbera Daisies. The pews were decorated with white ribbons and bows, white wedding bells hung from the ceiling. Ragnar’s heart was beating so fast, the last time his heart beat this fast was when he was in Iraq, today was a totally different situation than today he thought. He nervously looked over at Erlendur who sensed his nervousness. Erlendur gave him a reassuring smile. Ragnar hoped the video camera would not catch how nervous he was. He took a deep breath before the bridal march began to play. 

The doors to the church foyer opened, Lagertha and her father Horik step out of the foyer and into the chapel, Ragnar wondered if she was as nervous as he was. Lagertha looked up and her eyes met Ragnar’s eyes. At that particular moment no one else on the earth existed for the two of them. They both smiled and they both began to calm themselves. Lagertha looked so beautiful! She seemed to float down the aisle like an angel thought Ragnar as Lagertha took her place beside Ragnar at the altar. Everyone looked at the couple standing at the altar. Gunner looked over at Elisef who sat beside him, she looked the same as she did on their wedding day. She was such a lovely bride. She was dressed in a white lace gown that her mother Himla had made for her, Ari her father walked her down the aisle. The wedding was a small affair, only friends and close family. Gunner recalled the wedding night more so than the wedding, Elisef had been a virgin when she married him, not that he didn’t try to change that before they got married. Despite everything that had happened between them the last six months, Elisef was still his sweet little girl and always would be regardless of what she thought. Gunner reached over and picked up Elisef’s hand, to his surprise, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Gunner knew that he had to get Elisef back into his life no matter what it took.

The bridesmaids sang “We Have Only Just Begun” by the Carpenters to the bride and groom. Siegfried and Brunhild sat down on the third row next to the families. They were both happy to see this day come for the young couple. The couple were well matched in everyway and would have a wonderful future together. Lagertha would be a fine stepmother to Ivar. Siegfried and Brunhild looked over at one another. They each thought back to their engagement and wedding. She had been nineteen and he had been twenty-one. The young couple were under a lot of pressure form both sets of parents to get married. Brunhild felt that she was ready for marriage, but Siegfried wasn’t, he still wanted to be on the dating scene. He thought that getting married and settling down with one girl would change this. Nothing changed, even when Aslaug was born. Brunhild finally got tired of the nights alone trying to take care of a new baby, work and help her parents manage their real estate interest. Brunhild finally gave up and finally asked him for a divorce, Siegfried did not contest the divorce, the two of them quietly divorced and moved on with their lives. Last winter, the two of them reconnected, over the course of the past few months, they had sat down and talked about many things. The two of them discussed getting married again. Brunhild had finally told him yes, a few days ago, right now she was sorting through the mess that Harbard had left behind. Siegfried told her that he would wait for her no matter how long it took. They decided to get remarried on September 1, her birthday. 

Britta thought back on her wedding day. She had always wanted a big wedding but, she and Horik had very little money. She was a college student and he was in the military. The young couple got married at her parent’s house by a neighbor who was also a minister. They had a small vacation at Niagara Falls. Two weeks later, she was in Hawaii. She was always a dutiful military wife, she took care of her home and family, she finished college in her spare time and found work as a school teacher. She had taken a principalship a few years ago. After Horik retired and the two of them settled down in one place, their marriage went sour. The drinking, staying out for days on end and the cheating on both sides forced them to separate. Horik’s health scare this past spring made the two of them realize what they meant to each other. The two of them decided to get back together for good, they were still in love with each other. The minister began the wedding ceremony with a prayer for the couple. After the prayer, the minister proceeded with the wedding reading honoring the couple and proceeded to the wedding vows. The nervous couple looked at one another and realized that love and divine fate had brought them to the alter together today, this day would be they beginning of both of their new lives together. Ragnar thought about the child that Lagertha carried, he felt that today was made even more special by the baby to be, he already loved this child and he loved Lagertha with all of his heart. Lagertha looked over to Ragnar standing by her side and thought about how much she looked forward to spending her life with Ragnar, Ivar and the child that she carried. In less than one hour, she would be Mrs. Lagertha Lothbrok, wife to Ragnar and stepmother to Ivar. The minister recited the wedding vows, the couple exchanged wedding vows and rings, they each said I do, there were no objections on anyone’s part. The lighting of the Unity Candles was next, the couple’s parents walked forward to the altar, the mother’s lite each candle, the couple each took a candle and lit the single candle on the table that symbolized their union as man and wife. Karl Borg captured the moment in several photographs that he knew the couple would love. The minister pronounced the couple man and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered as Ragnar raised Lagertha’s veil and kissed her, time stopped for a moment. The couple turned to face the audience and walked down the aisle to the area at the back of the church were the couple would take pictures. The guest went the reception hall to wait on the newlyweds. The couple had invited 100 people, but only eighty-six were able to attend. The couple walked into the reception hall and greeted everyone, people stood up and clapped for the couple. The minister said a prayer and blessed the food. The caterers started serving the food. The menu consisted of:

Chicken Corden Bleu  
Wild Rice Pilaf Goddess Potatoes  
Glazed Carrots Green Bean Almondine  
Buttered Rolls  
Iced Tea, Iced Water & Coffee

Ragnar and Lagertha were seated, their family was seated at tables on each side of them. The couple were quite happy, so were their families. Ragnar looked out over the crowd, he noticed Heahmund and Aslaug talking with one another. Heahmund smiled as he walked over to Aslaug and gave her a hug. “Aslaug, I had expected that to be you up there at the altar with Ragnar.”  
“Ragnar and I were never fated to be together.”  
“I guess Lagertha and I were not fated for each other either then.” Shrugged Heahmund.  
“You used to date Lagertha?”  
“Yes, she and I dated back in college, we were crazy about each other, but I could not hold it together, I was young and restless, we broke up, it was all my fault, I was totally to blame. Lagertha is a good person, I am glad that she and Ragnar met and got married, he will be a great family man.” Aslaug nodded.  
“So Heahmund, what are you doing now?”  
“Me, I just run the shop, one day I will have to make plans to march down the aisle myself.” They both laughed and continued to talk. Karl came over to get Aslaug to get something to eat. Aslaug introduced Heahmund to Karl. The two men shook hands and talked until Heahmund was called away by his fiancée. Karl and Aslaug found a seat, he showed here some of the pictures that he had taken. He had taken some great pictures that day. Although the wedding was a small wedding, it was one of the best weddings that he had attended in a while. This was also the first wedding that he had attended with Aslaug. She seemed to be having a good time, she had been one of Lagertha’s bridesmaids too. Karl thought to himself maybe that is why this was such a wonderful wedding, there was so much love support within the families. Ragnar and Lagertha were a very lucky couple. Karl had been to weddings in which there was so much conflict, the bride and grooms families would not be photographed together and had to be photographed at different times in different rooms. 

Karl thought back to his marriage to Jolie. He wondered if the two of them should have even gotten married at all. Jolie had traveled extensively after college, she seldom stayed in one place more than a year or two. Karl met her when he was doing freelance work in Hawaii for travel magazine. Jolie was working as a hostess in a nightclub. The two of them spent time together there, but it was nothing serious. A few months later, she met him in Texas, she was working as an aerobics instructor, the two of them talked and found that they had quite a bit in common, they both liked to travel, they both liked to see new places and neither of them were interested in a relationship at the moment. The two spent time together and promised to see each other again. Jolie got a job as a manager at the home office of Federated Mutual Life Insurance company. Karl continued his freelance work. The two of them started dating and within a few months, Karl asked her to marry him. She told him no several times, but she finally relented. Karl’s mother did not like Jolie. Karl and Jolie got married, four years into their marriage, Ingrid was born. Jolie was unhappy with married life and motherhood. She missed traveling, she hated staying in one place. Jolie told Karl how she felt, he thought that it was just post-partum depression and that how she felt would pass in the next few weeks. One day Jolie told him that she was leaving and a few weeks later, she left for good leaving him with Ingrid. Karl tried to understand why Jolie did what she did, but he could not. He had to carry on for Ingrid’s sake. He moved back in with his mother because he needed help, he had became a single father overnight, he was so grateful for his mother. His mother Ana, liked Aslaug and they got along well. Ana like the young woman the first time that she had met her. A few days ago, his mother asked him what his intentions were toward Aslaug. His mother reasoned that Aslaug had to mean something to him, because she was the first girl that he had dated since Jolie had left. Karl smile and blushed, he told his mother that Aslaug was an employee and that they were friends, if anything changed, she would be the first to know. Karl looked over at Aslaug seated beside him, he leaned over and kissed her. He thought to himself that she would indeed be a beautiful bride one day. 

After the meal, the guest lined up for wedding cake. The cake was a five-tiered cake separated by clear acrylic columns and each cake layer topped with flowers, the cake was white with white buttercream frosting. A bride and groom topped the cake. The groom’s cake was a four-tiered, chocolate groom’s cake in a cascading arrangement with candles on each side. It was a chocolate cake with raspberry filling. The groom’s cake featured a reluctant groom being dragged by a bride, everyone laughed about the cake topper. As the couple started to cut their cake, a storm moved into the area. The guest were concerned after the lights went out for over ten minutes. The group continued their festivities once the lights came on again. The band started playing music again. The guest danced and socialized for the hour and a half. The festivities were winding down. Lagertha and Ragnar got up and got ready to go, they were both very tired. Lagertha told all of the young unmarried women to line up. Karl went over with Aslaug and his camera. Lagertha laughed as the squealing young women lined up to catch her bouquet. Lagertha turned her back to the group and closed her eyes as she tossed the white rose bouquet which landed in Gyda’s hands. The young girl was surprised to catch the bouquet. Everyone clapped for her. Erlendur came over and put his hands around her and kissed her.  
“So, when is the wedding son?” joked Gunner. Erlendur gave him an uncertain look.  
“In another five or ten years!” he responded. The group laughed. Ragnar and Lagertha walked out the double doors of the church fellowship hall to go outside to the white limousine waiting to take them home, they both noticed a full rainbow stretched across the light blue sky. Ragnar took Lagertha’s hand as he led her down the steps hand in hand as they prepared to spend their lives together as man and wife.


	18. Unexpected Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and Lagertha settle into domestic life. Elisef resigns from her job and faces an unexpected tragedy. Gunner steps in to help Elisef.

Ragnar and Lagertha settle into domestic life. Elisef resigns from her job and faces an unexpected tragedy. Gunner steps in to help Elisef. 

Ragnar and Lagertha did not go on their honeymoon after their wedding, instead they took a brief weekend vacation to Niagara Falls, they both had a lot to do when they got back home. Ragnar had to secure his internship for his final semester in college. He was able to obtain a Professional Practice Internship with the local Workforce Center. He would intern in the Veteran Representative’s office. The Veteran’s Representative helped veterans re-enter the workforce, attend college, trade school or apply for apprenticeships, he was also attending summer classes as well as working at Wessex Home Improvement in the evening after attending classes. He was determined to graduate in December with his batchelors degree in Counseling and a minor in Business. Ragnar decided to go to grad school later to get his Master’s Degree, right now there were so many things that he was facing at this time. So much had changed since last year, he was married now he and Lagertha were expecting a baby in January, he wanted to spend as much time with her, Ivar and the new baby as he could. Erlendur was graduating next year, he would be attending the local college, he had wanted to transfer to a college in Virginia after he completed community college.   
Elisef was still seeing Mark Lindstrom. The two of them were a for the time being. Despite she and Gunner’s civility at Ragnar and Lagertha’s wedding, Elisef and Gunner had made no attempt to reconcile. At the wedding, the two of them had sat together and had danced several dances together. Elisef had decided move on. Gunner was still upset about this. Ragnar and his father had spoken the day before. Gunner had told Ragnar that Jeanette Frode had tried to get him to take her back, he had told her no and that he was still in love with Elisef and that would not change whether or not Elisef chose to take him back. Jeanette told Gunner that her new boyfriend Gustav had broken up with her when she told him that she was pregnant. Jeanette also told him that her husband Halfdan had filed for divorce from her and that she was now living with her mother. Jarrett and Katja were living with Halfdan now.   
Ragnar thought about Ivar, his teachers and therapist at Journeys Pediatric Learning Center said that he was doing well. He was meeting or exceeding expectations in therapy and academically. Ivar was also well liked by the staff and students, especially Mya and Sophia!   
Lagertha continued to work on her department at work, she was responsible for the supervision of employees, preparing budgets, implementing new programs, scheduling and other decisions involving the department. There were several new people that had been hired over the last few weeks, she wondered how the department would manage when she went on maternity leave, her assistants Donna Watkins and Athena Koraris had been in the department for a while and would probably be capable of handling her responsibilities while she was on leave, they were currently training the new employees in the department. Norman Reed, her immediate supervisor told her that she could work remotely some days if she needed to, Norman explained that he had to telecommute several days a week for months after he and his wife Maisy had triplets. Lagertha told him that she would consider this.

Lagertha and Ragnar decided to invite their parents to dinner. Horik and Britta told the couple that they would be happy to come to dinner. Gunner and Elisef had also decided to come, hopefully there would be no drama between the two of them tonight. Dinner would start at 5:00 p.m. Elisef arrived first, Ragnar opened the door for her and took the pan of dinner rolls that she had brought. She greeted Lagertha and took Ivar from her and sat down in the living room. Gunner arrived next. He got out of his truck and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lagertha and Ragnar came to the door.   
“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Lothbrok.” Said Gunner as he walked into doorway. He hugged Lagertha and patted Ragnar on the back.   
“Hello Mr. Lothbrok, how are you doing this evening?”  
“I am doing fine Lagertha, thank you for asking.” Said Gunner as Ragnar and Lagertha motioned for him to take a seat in the living room. Elisef looked and saw Gunner, the two of them nodded a greeting at one another. Ivar squealed when he saw Gunner, he reached out to his grandfather to be picked up. Gunner sat down and Elisef placed Ivar on his lap as she turned to walk out of the living room.  
“Elisef, you don’t have to leave because of me.”  
“I told Lagertha that I would help her in the kitchen.” She said as she turned to walk out of the room. Ragnar looked at the two of them as Elisef quickly walked out of the room to the kitchen. Ragnar said nothing and sat down in one of the recliners.  
“So Ragnar, how is the married life treating you?” Ragnar smiled and spoke.  
“Well so far I could not be happier. Ivar is happy, Lagertha is happy and I am very happy, I consider myself a fortunate man.”   
“You and Lagertha are a true love match, I believe you two will have a wonderful life together.”  
“Thanks dad, that means a lot to hear you say that.”  
“Only telling what you I see.” The two men continued to talk until the doorbell rang. Lagertha opened the door and invited her parents inside. Britta and Horik walked inside and hugged Lagertha. The group followed Lagertha into the living room, Lagertha took the bowl that her father had brought in. Horik was the first to speak.  
“Hello everyone, how are you doing this evening.”   
“I am doing fine Horik, how are you?” asked Gunner.  
“I am okay, would have been better if Britta had not insisted that I bring a gigantic bowl of rabbit food with me tonight along with a bottle of tasteless, fat-free salad dressing!” Gunner and Ragnar laughed. Britta walked into the room with Lagertha.  
“Horik’s blood pressure has been high, and he was told to eat low sodium, low fat, more fresh fruit and vegetables, things like that. So far, he has done pretty good with his new diet, his blood pressure is under control now.” Horik scowled.   
“Good job dad!” said Lagertha as she kissed her father’s cheek. The group went into the kitchen. Elisef had began sitting the food on the table.   
“Horik, I don’t mind eating a salad at all, as a matter of fact, I eat them quite often, I make on of the best Chef Salads on the east coast, just ask Elisef. Everyone looked her way. She nodded.  
“Yes, Gunner makes a great Chef Salad, he is a salad eater from his days as a body builder.” The group sat down at the table. Ragnar put Ivar in his high chair between Horik and Britta.   
“You are a weightlifter?” asked Horik.  
“Was. I was a weightlifter until I got injured in construction a few years back.”  
“How did you get injured Gunner?”  
“A wall fell on me when I was doing a preliminary inspection on a building. I was working as a building inspector at that time.”   
“Damn shame that it wasn’t a house that fell on you.” Said Elisef under her breath as she glanced over at Gunner. Horik and Gunner laughed. Ragnar rolled his eyes upward while Lagertha and Britta said nothing. Horik spoke.   
“I work construction from time to time, it is some bad stuff that happens out there sometimes.”  
“Yeah it is.”  
Ragnar lead the group in a blessing for the food. Lagertha had prepared a delicious meal.  
Braised Beef Tips w/gravy  
Rice  
Green Peas and Carrots  
Garden Salad  
Cloverleaf Rolls  
Pig Picken Cake   
Tea and Lemonade  
Ragnar looked around the table, “So how are things going with everyone?” he asked. The group looked at him. Horik spoke.  
“Things are doing pretty good right now, my health is better, my leg has healed and got hired as a school bus driver for this fall. Britta smiled and spoke next.  
“I still plan to stay on as an assistant principle at the school. I love my kids and I don’t want to give that up.”  
“So you didn’t take the job offer from the superintendent’s office mom?”  
“No, the job did not sound interesting, it seemed boring actually. I told them that I was not interested in the job, better pay and less stress, but I would miss my children.” Britta had always loved children, she told Horik that she had wanted at least six when they first got married. The couple had had four, she had wanted more, but they were a military family and traveled often, that and money was a factor too. Gunner looked around the table.   
“Not much going on with me.” He said as he picked up the salt and pepper shakers.  
“I did a little remodeling around the house a few weeks ago, I went to Virginia to visit my brother Hod, his wife and children, I also went to see my sister Judith, spent a few days with her and her family. I went fishing a couple days back too.   
“Dad, the house looks great, I like what you did with the living room and bedroom. The guys did a great job.” Gunner nodded in agreement, he had decided to remodel the bedroom after he and Jeanette broke up. Gunner hoped that Elisef would consider giving him another chance, she had not came by the house again after the incident on Memorial Day. Gunner realized that he had been a total and complete jerk that day, he replayed the incident over in his mind hundreds of times. Elisef was gone and it was his fault. Elisef spoke next.   
“ I have had a great summer so far, Mark and I few to South Carolina for a few days to visit his children. We had a wonderful time. My department at work just moved into the new wing at the hospital. I was glad that I was able to do that before I turned in my resignation, I plan to resign next month. Ragnar and Gunner looked at her with surprise. “Why mom?” asked Ragnar curious about Elisef’s plans.  
“Well Ragnar, I have been at the hospital for almost 32 years. I started there as a medical records clerk and now I am the supervisor over that department, I have done everything that I can do within that department, now it is time for a change. I plan to teach Health Information at the community college spring semester, the curriculum is on-line. I want to be able to help Helga for a few weeks when the baby comes, I want to spent time with Ragnar or Lagertha Jr. when he or she comes too. I also have some personal matters that I have to attend to as well. Gunner looked over at Elisef, he wondered was he one of the things that she had to take care of.   
“When do you resign from the hospital mom?”   
“Friday, August 18th is officially my last day. I have been working intensely with my department since I decided to resign, they were surprised, but I told them that it was time to move on. I think they will be ready to carry on without me. What is going on with you?” inquired Elisef.  
“I will finally finish college this fall, I will be doing my internship at the Work Force Center, they approved my internship. I will be working in the Veteran’s Service Office, I will work with veterans helping them find jobs, sign up for training and apprenticeships, things like that.”  
“You sound excited Ragnar, how long is your internship?” asked Horik.  
“I have a ninety-six-hour Professional Practice, thirty-two hours a month for three months.”  
“How is motherhood treating you Lagertha?” asked Elisef.  
“I really like being a mother, it is fun sometimes it is tough since Ragnar can be a big baby too!” Ragnar licked his tongue at Lagertha and she laughed.  
“I can’t wait until the baby comes!” said Lagertha as she smiled. Ivar heard the word “baby” and replied, “I am the baby!” he said as he tossed a half-eaten dinner roll across the and laughed. Gunner scolded the little boy as Horik got up to take Ivar out of his high chair and sat down with him in his lap.  
“Someone just wanted some attention that’s all.” Said Horik as he gave Ivar his cup of apple juice.  
“Does Ivar know about the baby yet?” asked Britta.  
“Not yet, we planned to tell him after we find out if we are having a girl or a boy.” Said Lagertha. The group finished dinner and dessert. Lagertha and Britta got up to begin putting the food away. Elisef and Gunner loaded the dishwasher, Horik and Ragnar washed and put away the pots and pans while Ivar played in his high chair. The group walked outside and sat down by the swimming pool. Lagertha, Horik, Britta and Ragnar all sat down in the Adirondack chairs. Elisef sat down in the double swing with Ivar. Gunner walked outside and looked for a place to sit, he reluctantly decided to sit down beside Elisef. Ragnar and Lagertha looked at one another hoping that the couple did not get into a confrontation.   
“Elisef, do you mind if I sit by you?” asked Gunner. Elisef slide over.  
“No, go ahead and sit down.” Gunner eased into the seat. Ivar looked over at him and grinned. Gunner smiled and pat the little boy on his back. Horik spoke.   
“Gunner, you said you used to be a weightlifter?”  
“Yeah I was until a few years ago until the accident, I can’t do any of that anymore, got several bad discs in my back, I have had two operations, but it seems things just got worse, that’s how I wound up on disability, some days the pain is so bad, I walk with a cane, I can’t pick up anything that is heavy either.” Horik shook his head.   
“Horik if you are looking to get into weightlifting, there is a weightlifting club down at the Powerhouse Gym, they usually meet every Saturday evening from five to seven-thirty, I still go down there and talk to the guys from time to time, if you would like, you could come with me the next time I go.”  
“I think I will, I am looking to get back into weightlifting again, not like I did in my military days, just something to keep the weight off.” The two men laughed.   
“Ragnar, you know your Uncle Thorstein and I used to work out together until he got married and moved away, your mom and her sister Randolin (Ran) used to hang out at the gym watching the guys, Elisef liked my buffed physic back in the day!” bragged Gunner. Britta and Lagertha laughed while Elisef looked away with a small smile on her face. Ragnar looked at his mother. Elisef looked over at the humming birds that had gathered around the feeders that Lagertha hanging up on hanging hooks in her yard, Elisef found herself thinking about what Gunner had said. Despite being estranged from Gunner, she found that she still had feelings for him, she remembered when he held her in his arms and how safe and secure, she felt, she thought back on all of the long nights when they made love and she felt Gunner’s body on top of hers, she remember how good he made her feel. She thought back to the days when she was seventeen or eighteen years old and she had been madly in love with Gunner.  
Gunner Lothbrok had been the town bad boy with plenty of charm, good looks and money, his father owned a construction company and a large amount of real estate, girls went crazy when Gunner came around, it was a known and accepted fact that he had several girlfriends. Gunner was a tall, muscular boy with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a cocky attitude, Elisef’s father Ari couldn’t stand Gunner, however her mother Himla loved Gunner and he treated her with the utmost respect. Gunner had tried to talk to Elisef’s older sister Ran, but she paid him no mind, he had started seeing Elisef when she started community college at 17 and he was 20. The two of them dated casually until he decided to date Elisef exclusively, eventually he asked for her hand in marriage after she graduated community college, her father Ari reluctantly said yes and allowed Elisef to get married to Gunner, she was twenty-one years old. She had started working at the hospital a few months before she got married. Elisef thought back on her marriage to Gunner, she was at a crossroads, somedays she didn’t know what to do about things. She compared the first few years that they were married with the past year or so, she just didn’t worry about Gunner anymore, she was still seeing Mark, and everything was okay between the two of them. Everyone continued to talk until the sun began to set. Ivar yawned and rubbed his eyes. Britta and Horik got up.   
“Ragnar, Lagertha, this has been a wonderful evening, we have enjoyed the meal and the company, but we really have to go, I have to be at the school bright and early tomorrow, the principal doesn’t get the summer off!” said Britta with a frown. The group laughed.   
“I am glad that everyone could come by.” Said Lagertha as she got up to see her guest off, Ragnar walked beside her.   
“Thank you for inviting us.” Said Horik.  
“Yes, thank you for the dinner invitation Lagertha, it was a lifesaver, I was glad that I did not have to have take out pizza and pork and beans tonight.” Joked Gunner. Everyone laughed. Gunner and Elisef kissed Ivar good-bye.  
“Dinner was great.” Said Elisef. “I plan to BBQ in the next two weeks, I will give everyone a call when I decide to do it.” Everyone nodded okay. Horik and Britta walked Lagertha and Ivar inside to say goodnight. Horik and Britta walked back out and bid everyone good night as they got into their truck and drove away. Elisef prepared to leave, Gunner called out to her.  
“Elisef you should stop by the house sometime, I did some remodeling a few weeks ago, I got new furniture too.” Elisef looked over at Gunner.  
“I know that you did some remodeling Erlendur told me, he said that everything looks—very nice, I am sure it does; I don’t plan to come by the house I take you at your word for it good night Gunner.” Elisef got into her car and prepared to leave. Ragnar watched the exchange between the two of them. Elisef waved goodnight and drove away. Ragnar saw how dejected and sad his father looked.  
“Ragnar, I do believe that things are over between Elisef and I, I think this is a done deal. I still love your mother with all of my heart, but I don’t think that she is in love with me anymore. Ragnar looked at his dad.   
“Well dad think about what happened between the two of you the past few years, especially the last 6 months or so, hell, a lot of women would have left you years ago for doing just half of what you have managed to do, you must admit mom was more than patient with you.”   
“Yeah, I guess she was. I didn’t know what I had until I lost it.” Gunner sighed as he got into his truck and got ready to leave, he waved good-bye to Ragnar as he prepared to go home to an empty house yet again. A house it was, but it would take Elisef’s presence to make it a home again.

Late August  
Elisef got up early to take care of some cleaning around the house, she had more to do since Ragnar had moved in with Lagertha and Erlendur was working now. After doing some cleaning and shopping, Elisef had decided to go to the movies. Next weekend, she had planned to go to New York City for a few days for Labor Day, now it did not matter when she came back, she was not working right now, there was no rush to get back home, Gunner was out of her life, Helga and Ragnar were grown and Erlendur was almost grown now. This was just a few of the changes in her life that she had to get used to.   
Elisef had tendered her resignation letter in early July, but she had talked about resigning with her Human Resources Director in March. The Human Resources Director was surprised. The two women talked at length about Elisef’s decision. Her director asked was something wrong within her department, was it her co-workers, was it her level of responsibility, did she have too much responsibility, did she desire more money or a new position perhaps? The director did not understand why she had wanted to resign, Elisef told her that it was nothing that anyone had or had not done, but she felt that she had done everything that she could do, she had fulfilled every facet of her career, she had done everything that she had wanted to do as far as the department went and it was time to move on. Elisef explained that she had some personal issues to deal with as well. The two women spoke at length about Elisef’s decision, her Human Resources Director Morgan Canifield reluctantly accepted her resignation, her last day at work would be August 25th.   
Elisef’s department held a party for her on her last day of work, her farewell party was a grand event held in the company’s board room. All of her co-workers were there as well as her family, her brothers and one sister had not been able to attend. Thora, her older sister and her niece Freya had came down from Illinois. Thora was about twenty-five years older than Elisef. Thora was a married adult when Elisef was born, her mother Himla had married at fourteen and had her first child Thora when she was sixteen years old. David and Freya were Wilhelm and Thora’s children and Elisef’s niece and nephew, the three of them had grown up together until Wilhelm and Thora moved to Chicago when Elisef was fourteen. Floki and Helga were unable to attend because their work commitments. The two of them joined the party by way of Skype on their telephones. Gunner came to Elisef’s party, he greeted Elisef and her family, he presented her with a bouquet of pink roses and kissed her on the cheek. Elisef smiled and thanked Gunner, who walked over to where Lagertha, Ragnar, Erlendur and Gyda were sitting. Mark Lindstrom invited Elisef to come and sit with him, she walked over to where he was. Gunner looked at Mark Lindstrom, Mark looked over at Gunner. The two men silently sized each other up from the opposite side of the room. Mark had resigned last Friday, instead of leaving for his job in Wisconsin like he had planned, he was moving to South Carolina with his children. The job offer that Mark had applied for had been rescinded due to the merging of several hospitals and medical centers within the system, the merger meant the elimination of duplicate jobs and services. Mark had anticipated moving to Wisconsin for his new job, he had even sold his house. With no house and no job, he was moving to South Carolina with his son and daughter, he had to be out of his home by August 28th. He had moved to a hotel room on Wednesday with his moving truck, he would be leaving early tomorrow morning. Mark had asked Elisef to come with him to South Carolina, she had told him no, she did not wish to join him because of the children and grandchildren. Mark could read between the lines too, she still had feelings for Gunner, he was her husband after all, he understood. Elisef had planned to spend the night with Mark that night before he left. Friday August 25th was a day that she would remember for a long time.   
Elisef had sat down to drink a cup of tea and read a magazine when there was a knock at the door, she got up to answer the door.   
“Hello Ragnar, how are you this morning? I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Ragnar walked in and sat down on the sofa, Elisef offered to make him some tea but he declined.  
“Mom, I am fine. I am back in school and working now. I am very busy.”   
“Me, I am trying to stay busy doing things here in the house, I miss my job, the first couple of days this week, I wanted to go and ask for my old job back.” The two of them laughed about this.   
“It will take time mom, you will get used to not going to the hospital, you will find your new place. Next semester you will be teaching at the college.”  
“I don’t start teaching until January, I have went by and picked up several books that I will be using, the Health Information program has changed since I attended years ago. Erlendur’s girlfriend Gyda told me that she is interested in that program, I hope that she decides to attend.” Ragnar looked around.  
“Where is Erlendur today?”  
“He is with Jarrett, they went out for breakfast, they will be joining you and Gunner at his house to help him around the house, they said he had some odd jobs to do over at his place.”  
“I will be helping out too. I told him that this was the best weekend to get this done, Lagertha and I will be going on our honeymoon next Friday.”   
“Since you already got Lagertha pregnant, you started honeymooning some time before the wedding…” teased Elisef. Ragnar laughed. “So, tell me Ragnar, will I get a new granddaughter or a new grandson next January?”  
“We don’t know yet, Lagertha goes for her next ultrasound the Tuesday after our honeymoon. I told her that we will be having a little girl, I told Aslaug that she was having a boy and she did.”  
Elisef looked at Ragnar with skepticism.  
“I kind of believe you on that one, Gunner told me that I was having a girl when I was pregnant with Helga so…”   
“I would be happy with another son, but I would really like for Ivar to have a sister.” There was a momentary silence.   
“Where is your family today Ragnar?”  
“Ivar is with Brunhild and Siegfried at his company’s picnic, Lagertha is visiting with her brothers, sister and their families. Ragnar and Elisef continued to talk, her telephone beeped.  
“Damn, I forgot to put that thing on the charger, it has almost ran out of power, Erlendur told me to charge it earlier and I forgot.” Said Elisef with a frown.   
“Mom.”  
“Well I am not working everyday now, I don’t have people calling me at all times of the day now.”   
“Not even Mark?” inquired a curious Ragnar.  
“ I told you that he moved to South Carolina. We usually call each other every other day now.”  
“Do you miss him?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Do you love him?” teased Ragnar.  
“I liked him, but I think he and I are finished, South Carolina is just too far away, there are too many people that I would miss.” Ragnar laughed as he prepared to ask Elisef his next question.  
“Do you still love Gunner then?”   
“Good-bye Ragnar!” said Elisef as Ragnar got up to leave, he kissed his mom and walked to the door.   
“Can I take that as a yes then?” inquired Ragnar as Elisef threw a pillow at Ragnar which missed his head by a few inches. He laughed.  
“I am on my way to Gunner’s house to help him with his yard work. Dad told me to tell you that you had some paperwork from the hospital that you needed to pick up, the papers came to his house instead of here.” Elisef nodded.   
“I will stop by this afternoon to pick the papers up.”   
“Okay, then I will tell him. Said Ragnar as he walked out of the door to his SUV.  
Gunner, Ragnar, Erlendur and Jarrett had worked for hours on the property. Gunner had mostly issued commands from his lawn chair while the three young men worked. The young men had trimmed hedges, cleaned and mulched flower beds, pruned trees, painted, cleaned out sheds and did various odd jobs around the house. The young men had worked practically none stop since 9:30 that morning with only short breaks and lunch. At 3:00 o’clock, the young men stopped and surveyed their work.   
“Not bad if I do say so myself said Erlendur.” Jarrett nodded.   
“You did pretty good for two gov’t mules!” said Gunner as he look at the two boys and handed them both a bottle of water as they smirked at him, they joined Ragnar as he began putting away the tools and equipment, every job that needed to be done had been done. After everything had been put away, Ragnar, Jarrett and Erlendur went inside to take a shower. Gunner got up to go turn off the hose and place it in the plastic storage chest, he took his gloves off and put them in the cabinet on the patio when the telephone started to ring, he went inside and answered the telephone. Elisef’s sister Randolin (Ran) was on the telephone, she was very upset. Ran went on to explain there had been an accident that morning in Chicago, Thora and David had been killed in a chain reaction car crash. Freya, Thora’s daughter was in the hospital in critical condition. Gunner was upset by what Ran had told him, he wondered did Elisef know already and if she knew, how was she taking it. Ran told him that she called him because she could not get in touch with Elisef. Gunner told Ran that he would get in touch with Elisef. Gunner and Ran talked for another half hour before she told Gunner that she had to go back to the funeral home and to the hospital to check on Freya. Gunner hung up the telephone, he was saddened by the news about his sister-in-law and nephew, he walked out of the kitchen and sat silently on the sofa. Jarrett and Erlendur came back into the living room after taking their showers. Gunner had tears in his eyes. Jarrett looked at Gunner.   
“Dad what’s wrong?” Jarrett and Erlendur sat down on the sofa as Ragnar came into the room and sat down in one of the recliners. He looked at his brothers and then to his father, the young men waited for Gunner’s reply.   
“I just got a telephone call from Elisef’s sister, Ran, she’s in Chicago, Elisef’s sister Thora and her son David were killed in a traffic accident this morning, her daughter Freya is in critical condition, it doesn’t look good for her right now.” The young men were saddened by the news.  
“Does mom know yet?” asked Ragnar.   
“No. Ran had tried calling Elisef on her cell phone and at your house, she could not get answer on either telephone.” Erlendur spoke up.  
“Mom didn’t not charge her cell phone, it’s down. I reminded her about it this morning, she also said that she was going to the movies this afternoon and then she had to go grocery shopping later.”   
“Mom has some paperwork that she needs to pick up this evening, she told me that she would come by here later on today, we will have to tell her then.” Said Ragnar as he looked over at Gunner who shook his head as he tried to think of a way to tell Elisef about her sister, nephew and niece.  
“At five-thirty, a black Volvo pulled into Gunner’s driveway and blew the car horn, Ragnar motioned for his dad to remain seated while he went outside to greet his mother. Elisef rolled down her car window on the driver’s side.  
“Ragnar, you can bring my mail outside, I am not here for a social visit with your father.”   
“Mom, I think that you need to come inside, Dad has something to tell you.” Ragnar hoped Elisef wouldn’t make this situation harder that it already was.   
“Ragnar, I don’t want to talk to Gunner, remember what he did the last time that I was here?”  
Ragnar sighed. “Mom, it’s not like that this time, you really need to come inside, it’s important.” Said Ragnar as he tried to remain calm. Elisef rolled her eyes upward. Erlendur and Jarrett walked outside and over to her car.  
“Mom, you need to go and talk with Dad, something has happened…” said Erlendur as he lowered his head. Elisef looked at both Erlendur and Jarrett as she rolled up her car window and turned the ignition off. Gunner stared out of the door at the driveway. Elisef glared at Gunner as she got out of her car. She quickly walked up the driveway to give Gunner a piece of her mind, she walked to the front door, she noticed that Gunner had tears in his eyes and seemed upset. Elisef looked back at Ragnar and his brothers as she cautiously walked into the house. Jarrett closed the door. Gunner motioned for Elisef to take a seat, she refused suddenly unsure about what was going on.  
“Gunner you can just tell me what you are going to tell me so that I can leave!”   
“Mom, you really need to sit down…” Elisef glanced at Ragnar before she motioned for Gunner to continue. Gunner thought a long time before he told Elisef to reconsider sitting down, she refused, he said okay and looked at Ragnar and his brothers.  
“Elisef, I got a call from your sister Ran a couple of hours ago…” Elisef looked at Gunner with concern, Ragnar walked over to his mother.  
“Elisef there was an accident this morning just after eight o’clock, your sister Thora, Freya and David were involved.” Elisef turned to Ragnar, Gunner continued.  
“Your sister Thora and your nephew David were killed—”  
“NO!” shouted Elisef as she collapsed to her knees on the floor.” Gunner walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
“I am sorry to have to tell you this…Freya is in the hospital, she is in critical condition, right now her condition is uncertain.” Elisef cried and shook her head.  
“NO,NO,NO! screamed Elisef as Ragnar and Gunner hugged her. Erlendur gave Gunner a cool cloth for Elisef’s forehead. Jarrett brought her a cup of water. Elisef drank the water. Gunner gently took Elisef’s hand and led her to the sofa, she was inconsolable. Gunner remembered that Elisef, Ran, Thora, Freya and David had always been close. Thora had encouraged Elisef to go into the medical field, perhaps becoming a nurse like she had. Elisef had decided to go into Health Information Technology. Thora was proud of Elisef when she graduated from college with her degrees, Elisef could always count on her sisters’ support. The telephone rang again, Gunner sat down on the sofa beside Elisef as he talked. Ragnar saw a car pull up outside, it was Lagertha, he went outside. Lagertha got out and Ragnar explained what had happened earlier in the day, she too was saddened by the news. As she and Ragnar were about to go inside, Jarrett and Erlendur told Ragnar and Lagertha that they were going to take Elisef’s groceries to her house, Ragnar told them okay and to bring back Elisef’s cell phone and her medicine that she takes occasionally at bedtime for anxiety, the boys nodded and told the couple good-bye. Ragnar lead Lagertha into the house. Gunner was on the sofa holding Elisef’s hand while he was talking on the telephone with her sister Ran. Gunner continued to talk to Ran because Elisef was in no condition to talk. Gunner was writing something down on a notepad, Ragnar motioned for Gunner to give him the telephone. Lagertha went and sat down on the sofa next to Elisef, she hugged her and held her hand. Ragnar talked to Ran for twenty minutes before he finally ended the telephone call, he sat down and looked over at Gunner.   
“Aunt Ran is in Chicago, she is handling the funeral arrangements, right everyone has been contacted, she will be staying at Thora’s house for the time being, she is at the hospital. Freya is no better, but she is no worse either, her daughters and ex-husband are flying in from Atlanta as we speak.” Shrugged Ragnar.   
“Dad, I don’t know if I will be able to get any more time off from work, I go on my honeymoon next Friday, I don’t if I will be able to get mom to Chicago in the next few days, she needs to be there as soon as possible. Gunner and Ragnar looked at Elisef who was crying and staring off into space. Gunner looked at Lagertha and Ragnar.   
“I will drive Elisef to Chicago if it is alright with her, right now the way she is taking this I can’t just put her on an airplane going somewhere, it wouldn’t be the right thing to do.” He sighed.   
“Are you okay with me driving you to Chicago tomorrow Elisef?” asked Gunner. Elisef looked over at Gunner and reluctantly nodded her head to say “yes”.   
“We will stay as long as you need to stay to get things settled. We will leave around five o’clock tomorrow morning and get there some time that after noon, we will gain an hour when we get there.” Ragnar and Gunner discussed the upcoming trip as Lagertha sat by Elisef. At six-forty-five, the front door opened. Erlendur and Jarret walked into the house, they had put the groceries away at Elisef’s house and stopped by Drummond’s Deli for the Family Fried Chicken Pack. Jarrett set the food on the table as Erlendur pulled Elisef’s medicine from his backpack as well as her telephone and charger. Gunner placed the cell phone on its charger by his cell phone. At seven o’clock, the group sat down to eat. Elisef only ate a roll and gravy before she told everyone that she had to pack a couple of suitcases for tomorrow.   
Elisef went to her room and began to pack, she still had quite a few items left at Gunner’s house that she did not take with her in January and May. She looked around the room, the room was beautiful. The room was lavender purple, her favorite color. The curtains and bedcovers were purple with Battenberg Lace trim. The bedroom furniture had been replaced as well, now a giant tester bed sat in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a curio cabinet with all of her trinkets and curios in it. Elisef had just realized that the living room furniture was different too. Elisef really liked what Gunner had done while she had been gone, in retrospect he had probably did all this to get her to take him back. Elisef quickly packed her bags and took them to the living room. Gunner packed his bags and took them to the living room. Ragnar and Erlendur took the bags to the car and placed them in the trunk. Erlendur would be spending the night with Gunner and Elisef, Gunner had told Elisef that she was welcome to spend the night at the house, she did not argue with him, he told her to sleep in their bedroom, he would sleep in the spare bedroom. Erlendur was staying to referee if things got heated. Ragnar told the group that he did not want a repeat of last time. Gunner gave his word, Elisef said nothing. Lagertha, Jarrett and Ragnar bid the group good night. Ragnar dropped Jarrett off at his house and drove home, later that night Ragnar explained to Lagertha that the accident earlier in the day was the result of a chain reaction crash involving other vehicles that had swerved into Thora’s lane and hit her car head on and from the side.   
Elisef went back to her bedroom, she went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed her teeth. Gunner knocked on the door, he brought in her medicine and a cup of water, she drank the water and handed Gunner the cup, he turned to leave.  
“Elisef if you need anything, I will be in the spare bedroom down the hall, just wake me up.” Elisef nodded, Gunner walked out and closed the door. Elisef lay down and eventually went to sleep.   
At four o’clock, there was a knock on Elisef’s door. “Mom, it’s time to wake up.” Said Erlendur as he gently knocked on her door. “Okay, thank you honey.” Elisef got up and got dressed, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she walked out of the bathroom, pulled her hair back in a ponytail before she walked out of the room. Gunner and Erlendur were sitting down eating breakfast when Elisef sat down, everyone said “good morning”. Gunner offered to get up and get Elisef some breakfast, she declined and drank a glass of apple juice. Gunner had prepared bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, with sliced strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. The group ate in silence, Erlendur and Gunner looked at Elisef with concern.   
After the meal, Erlendur washed the dishes and Gunner put the leftover food into several containers, he told Erlendur to take the food with him back to Ragnar’s house when he went home. The group got ready to leave, Erlendur hugged his dad and kissed his mom’s cheek, she kissed his forehead as he got into his car and drove home. Gunner and Elisef got into the car and started their drove to Chicago.   
Gunner and Elisef had been on the road about four hours when Gunner looked over at Elisef. She was awake, but she had said nothing since they had left the house hours earlier.   
“Elisef, I really need to stop to get out and stretch my legs, my back is killing me. I am going to stop at this rest area first and then I am going to get something to eat, come on get out and stretch your legs, come on out…” beckoned Gunner. Elisef looked at Gunner with some reluctance. He was worried about Elisef, she had always been quiet by nature, but she was unnaturally quiet this morning. The two of them walked into the rest area, they spent twenty minutes inside before they left and went back to the car, they drove another 10 minutes until the got to Cellena’s café just outside of Cleveland Ohio. The couple got out and walked into the restaurant, the young waitress, Cassidy seated them in a corner booth and handed them a menu. Gunner thanked her as she left. Gunner looked at Elisef.  
“Elisef, you really need to eat, you haven’t eaten since yesterday.”  
“I am not hungry.” She said firmly.   
“Eat. The last thing that Ran needs is for you to get sick and she has to worry about you too, she already has two funerals to plan for, plus Freya is still in the hospital, she is going to need your help.” Elisef nodded and picked up the menu.   
“Look, there is that Denver Omelet that you like, you got it the last time that we were here remember?” Elisef nodded. The young waitress came back, she ordered the Denver Omelet, angel biscuits, bacon, and orange juice. Gunner ordered the iced cinnamon bun. The waitress took their order, the food arrived about twenty minutes later. Gunner looked at his plate, the cinnamon bun covered the whole plate, he smiled at Elisef and offered her a piece which she accepted. The two ate their breakfast and talked for almost two hours. Gunner got up to pay the bill as Elisef stood by him. They walked out to the car, Elisef had started to cry as she got into the vehicle, he walked around, buckled her seat belt as he closed her door then he walked around to get in to the car. Gunner turned to Elisef. “Everything is going to be okay, I am here with you, I will help you and Ran anyway that I can, we will get through this together, I promise.” Said Gunner as he hugged Elisef. The two of them sat together for a while before he started the car, Elisef sat back in her seat. Gunner started the car and drove toward the interstate, ten minutes later he turned the radio on, Maroon 5’s Wait was playing. Gunner looked at Elisef, she was still crying, he reached over and picked up her hand, he held her hand until she went to sleep.


End file.
